Snapshots of Life
by Get It In Writing
Summary: Kagome a photographer living with her bestfriend Sango is struggling enough as it is. But when her witch boss gives her a raise that she thought she wanted, she is thrown into a world of tempermental demons, chaos, and cocky men who cant take a hint.
1. Ch1

-Pose-

-Click-

-Flash-

-Growl-

This process had gone on for two hours now. Two full relentless hours of pose, click, flash and the high pitched annoying laugh of Megumi Delgado, the famous airhead model.

How come every time some model took a couple of pictures in a magazine, poster, article or whatever they are featured in pays them enough money to feed a small country but all the poor under appreciated photographer gets is they're name in microscopic letters at the bottom of a page and not even a tenth of the money the model makes. Why, didn't she just quit? It would be much easier than trying to get a model of many years (well as long as any one model gets) to get into the flow of the camera. Kagome Higurashi would do anything for her dream of photography even if it meant working with...this.

"Mrs. Delgado, this just isn't working..." she sat her camera down.

"What's wrong is it my wardrobe? I can always get Janice in here Jan---" 

"No---"

"JANICE!" An irate unattractive, little troll of a girl huffed her way to the high-maintenance model. She glared at Kagome as if it was her fault she worked for one of the worst models in the industries. Kagome stared at the glaring women and scowled back at her in a conspicuous way. The woman looked taken aback and averted her eyes.

"Mrs. Delgado! Can---can we just talk over here? Janice take five." The woman stalked off in the direction from which she came or back to the bridge whichever one you find more interesting. Kagome sat the dense brunette model down.

"Mrs. Delgado---"

"I like you Kagome call me Megumi." she said in that bubbly voice.

"Okay Megumi."

"So, what are we gonna talk about."

"Tell me about the closes thing to you." Kagome asked the model positioning her hand on her head slightly over her eye like she was grieving.

"Well I think its my---"

"Please, don't say money."

"Wow! Are you a psycho?" she chirped.

"No, but give me something else that you really love or rather someone. Tell me someone who just makes your day someone who---"

"Do you work for the tabloids because if you do, I want my layer. I wouldn't want a repeat of that vicious rumor of me being slow and riding the little bus when I was little floating around again." Kagome burned on the inside from being interrupted again and sent her dirty looks to the moon. Not being able to help it she shot the ditzy model a glare that could kill a raging bull.

"That wasn't a rumor."

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't work for the tabloids give me anything a friend, a pet---"

"Well I do have a little 1 year old Pomeranian! He is my world. His name is Poochie. You know after that cute little robo-dog! I love him so much! I got him at the---"

"Yes alright that's good! Now, listen to me. Are you listening?" Kagome snapped her fingers at the model that was now tugging the white shirt between her legs.

"...Did you know that the seams of this shirt are black?" she asked completely dumbfounded.

"MEGUMI!"

"You don't have to shout" the sparkling girl said frowning slightly.

'I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a retard! This is a shoot for people who can't find a reason to stay in this world any longer that you are sponsoring not ADD!' she wanted to scream.

"Megumi-chan I have a cat myself. I know how you feel about loving him so much. But what would you do if something happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome's words were slowly dissolving the bubble in her voice.

"Let's say he got hit by a car."

"No! Not Poochie! I would cry then my make-up would run and...and I---" Her face fell to pieces and tears pooled in her eyes. People stopped to look at the grieving model but quickly continued when her two six foot bodyguards growled they're positions.

"No don't cry! Poochie wouldn't want you to cry! He would want you stay strong for him!" Kagome cried as the wind slowly blew the models hair to the left in front of her face.

"You're right!" she put on a determined face.

"Don't get me wrong Poochie would want you to be strong without him but he would still want you to mourn him right?" she asked raising her camera as people passed in front of Megumi.

"You're right who am I kidding. I miss you Poochie!" the models fallen face devoid of the tears was back and her head was downcast. Her face was bathed in pale depressing moonlight.

-Click-

-Flash-

-Frustrated sigh of contentment-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Click-

This click wasn't the click of a camera but the welcomed click of Kagome's apartment key in the lock and turning, making that heavenly sound that she loved so much. No more models, no more little Pomeranian dogs, no more creepy bosses who want to date you but you don't want to date them because they are as dull as watching the minuet hand on a clock change for one year. No more anything just a fluffy beds and pillows.

She jumped on her bed letting the malleable material of the cool comforter mold onto her body. Once she had removed her shoes she knew that that would be the last function her body would make until the morning. There was one thing still tugging at the recesses of her mind. Something, there was something she was forgetting. Oh, well it must not have been that important if she could not remember it now. Besides, she'd probably remember it later and speak words of beauty once she remembered how important it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Two Hours Later: 12:00- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How could she do this again?! This is the second time this week!" Sango raved as she unlocked her apartment door only to find it already unlocked.

"That girl is gonna leave this door open one day and someone is going to get her in her sleep!" she knocked on wood as to not upset the delicate balance of superstition. She threw her purse on the ground and angrily found her way to her missing friends room ready to kill the first living thing she saw. That's probably why the cats Kirara and Buyo hid under the couch, and did not greet the heated girl. She wore a black skirt, a white shirt and black flip-flops like she had been planning to go somewhere. Her brown eyes flashed as she passed her brother Kohaku's room on the way to put a very unlucky girl in a serious amount of pain.

'Kohaku is lucky he is over his little friends house because our favorite girl is about to have a very unfortunate accident!' she thought coming up on the target's room.

"Kagome..." she whispered murder into the room. Why was she so pissed? Kagome her supposedly best friend had ditched her yet another restaurant without so mush as a call of cancellation or a sorry and this time she was going to pay! Or, she was gonna pay until she spied the sleeping girl in the flesh on her queen bed completely knocked out with the covers thrown off her and her body spread wildly on the bed. She was even still in her clothes.

"Aww, she must have had a very tiring day with that moronic model." She pulled the cover over her slumbering friend. Maybe the slaughtering of Kagome could wait a couple of hours.

"I'll let you sleep but tomorrow its gonna get messy up in here!" Her light brown eyes gleamed and her waist length brown hair tumbled onto Kagome as she kissed her lightly on the forehead.

- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There's my new story! Hope you liked it. Please PLEASE review! A review may not seem like much but it helps a lot and makes chicks like me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. This is my 'I'm feeling girlie day!' Other days burst onto the seen with combat boots on and a rifle for people who read and don't review!_

**Next Chapter: Aww man I gotta raise!**


	2. Aww Man I Gotta Raise

**Next Chapter: Aww man I gotta raise!**

Chapter 2: Aww Man I Gotta Raise

Thunder erupted through the fairly spacious three-bedroom apartment, sending shockwaves of consciousness through Kagome's body. She sat up and sighed at the red flashing numbers on her alarm clock that read seven forty eight.

The one day she was off, it rains and she's up before noon. That was a bad omen if there ever was one. She plopped back on her pillows and stared at the roof waiting for slumber to claim her mind. No such luck. Why did the one thing that she was totally in love with have to be photography? She wanted to take pictures of people in they're natural habitats or a city landscapes on beautiful dark night not, thick anorexic models that look like they fell face first in Mary Kay headquarters. But waiting for your talent to be discovered doesn't get the bills paid.

Not only was the job tiresome but also, it was eroding her personal life a little more everyday. It was like she couldn't remember anything that doesn't start with a p and end with y.

Countless guys had displayed interest in her and she always tried to tell them it was a waste of time. Its not like she didn't like the guys that would waste they're time trying to become part of her life, many of them she said yes to, but saying yes doesn't have anything to do with remembering that she was supposed to go on a date. Not only was that slowly but surely going to hell but she was sure sometime soon her friends would abandon her no matter how much they say they won't. Just the other day she had ditched Sango...

"Oh, no Kami please do not let that be the thing I forgot to do yesterday!" She scrambled out her bed almost falling and hitting her head the cover being her undoing as, she tried to run to the calendar to see what she already knew in the back of her mind. There it was right they're in big exaggerated letters 'SCATTER BRAIN DO NOT FORGET: MEET SANGO AT CHILI"S OR EARLY STAGGED DEATH IS IMINITE!!!'

Thunder crashed when her wide eyes clashed with crudely drawn pictures based on the themes of August. Thunder crashed again and Kagome fell back onto her bed after she thought she saw a person other than herself in the mirror, scenes of Sango picking some illegal way to torture her crossed her mind.

"I-I gotta get out of here before---" Her eyes looked hungrily in the light in order to see where that scary unsettling creak came from. The door slightly ajar and she could have sworn she saw someone run by in a Scream mask.

"D-do I always leave my door open like that?" Thunder flashed again this time catching her off guard but not too much to where she could not hold the scream in that was threatening to break away from its confines with in her chest. That was the last straw. She got on her knees and searched through her clothes that she placed in the biggest closet any girl could ever have, the floor.

"Yes!" She whispered happily grappling the keys in her hand and tiptoeing out of the door. She might have only been able to see every other minuet but she was sure she spied a white mask with that infamous creepy smile connected to a luminous body dressed in all black and that was enough for her legs to stop listening to her mind whispering run, ! She blindly burst into a full sprint into the dark.

It didn't even matter that she was clad in white pajama bottoms that had little z's making smaller z's and white tank that said 'Got Z's?'. All that mattered was the ever-approaching door in front of her and the increasing speed of the footsteps behind her.

"Yes!" she shouted feeling the cold metal of the gold doorknob under her grateful hands and "No!" she cursed as the metal was ripped from hands just as easily as she was dragged backwards in humiliating defeat. She cursed even more as a person wearing a scream mask laughed manically from atop her back. The person pulled back the mask revealing the challenged face of Sango.

"Going somewhere?" she let the words roll smoothly from her tongue yet hold enough anger to make Kagome pee on herself, twirling the phone in one hand and the mask in the other.

"S-Sango what I wa---"

"Hold on Kagome, get your lie together... ready?" Kagome nodded.

"Sango can't you give me a break? The model I had was beyond stupid! The shoot was for teens that were thinking of suicide, and to get her to look like she cared I had to sit her down and get her to imagine what it would feel like if her dog were dead and that took like forever! And..." Sango watched Kagome's mouth move faster and faster but tuned out the girl's excuses because she knew that if she let Kagome's words and those puppy eyes get to her she wouldn't be able to take out the sweet revenge that was owed to her.

She knew that Kagome's job was time consuming but that's only because she was the cause. If she didn't let her two bosses run over her so much she'd have tons of free time.

Come on, they are two hot twenty-two year olds! They should be enjoying they're lives not letting they're jobs ruin they're youth. Kagome had stood Sango up counting yesterday eighteen times!

If that wasn't bad enough when ever she goes to Chili's and waits for Kagome this nerd worker always sends birthday specials to her table with the words 'Your day will come' in red icing with a crying smiley face on the cake. The nerve of that man! As if someone would stand her up!

Yesterday after she was getting ready to leave he came up to her took her hand and said "Tell ya what, next time you come here I'll be your date. I might even take you somewhere special." She had wanted to break his neck when he smiled at her with those crooked teeth and that pimply face. But instead of getting sent to jail for attempted murder she had said "Actually I'm waiting for my best friend."

"Suuure. We both know you're hurting on the inside." Do you know what he did next he actually pursed his chapped lips and moved in for a kiss! She grabbed him by his cheesy uniform tie and pulled his face close to hers.

"I am one of those kids that in high school gave kids like you swirlys and wedgies. I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last toad on earth and your lips weren't chapped!" and with that she let him go and stormed off in the other direction leaving the sad egotistic man on the ground.

Sango was now back in the present her eye twitching uncontrollably as Kagome's freaked voice started to anchor her mind out of the humiliating past.

"Sango?" whenever Sango's eye twitched like that you could expect some scary things.

"So you couldn't just show up and let me know you wouldn't be able to stay long?"

"My car broke down." She straight lied through her teeth.

"Really were you planning on escaping on your bicycle?" she said sarcastically capturing Kagome's keys from her hands. It was over Kagome's lie had fell through and by the growing butterflies in her stomach something bad was about to happen. No, she wasn't gonna let it end like this!

"I---" she began, but was cut off by Sango who was imagining if she hadn't of intercepted those crusty lips.

"I just want you to know..." her face darkened "Nothing can help you now."

"Fine. Get offa me you psycho fat cow!"

"What," she screeched "fat!"

"If the cow bell fits, Annabelle!" Kagome's sudden brushed with imagined death kicked her boldness factor up a few notches.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sango face was distorted into frightening fury. Yes, Kagome was becoming very bold indeed. She smirked at Sango who was still on top of her holding the phone.

"I know you're not gonna kill me."

"And how do know that?" she growled out a throaty response.

"Because I'm your best friend and I can do this." Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lipped quivered ever so slightly. To bad it was to dark to see.

"True. I can't kill you but I can do something so evil... hahahahahaha!" she laughed as she dialed the numbers on the phone.

"Oooh a phone. I'm so scared."

"Hold on...Yes, hold? O.k. that's fine..." The more Kagome mocked the more Sango's smile grew.

"...Yes I'd like to speak to the...what hold again? Damn Kagome, it's a bitch trying to call your job."

"M-my job?" The boldness was gone now. She began to worry hard; Sango's means of revenge was very destructive indeed. The damage she could at her job was unlimited. What was she gonna do now? Beg for forgiveness.

"Alright, yes may I speak to the Photography leader?"

'Photography leader... Isn't that no she wouldn't call that stalker. It better not be..."

"Hojo, hi!" Sango voice was sugary sweet giving Kagome a stomach ach as she thought about whom Sango was calling.

Hojo Wakashi. She first met him when Sango and her were in the eleventh grade and he was in the twelfth grade. She remembered it like it was yesterday. He was a new guy and he seemed nice enough so, she introduced herself to him. All of a sudden he started appearing everywhere she went, and driving past her house. One time she went to visit her cousin in America and they went shopping in the MTV store in time square and they're he was smiling saying 'What a coincidence to see you here!' She ran away screaming. When he finally caught up with her (two weeks later in school) he told her it was just twist of fate that she had seen him so many times and that he had just been visiting his sick grandmother that day. Despite that she never spoke to him again insisting that he was a stalker.

"Sango no you can't are you crazy how could you I thought we were best friends!" The pity thing was a no go.

"Hojo don't listen to her she's crazy!" she screamed waving her arms from under Sango. Putting the phone in the nook of her neck she squeezed Kagome's arms under her and covered her mouth.

"Yeah we haven't seen each other in a while have we... that noise oh, that's just annoying fly ignore it... it sounds human are you sure? It's just really big. Kagome? She's fine! In fact she was just talking about you..."

"Mmmmphhhh!" Translations-That's a lie!

"Of course she's been talking about you what makes you think that she doesn't want to talk to you? Oh, when she called you a stalking maniac? She was just kidding! The reason I am calling is because..." Kagome was in a dream like state of torment as the rest of Sango's sentence left her mouth.

"Kagome really wants to make you and her work but she didn't want me to tell you. So, when you see her again act like..." The phone was snatched from her hand and Sango was thrown off her victim's back.

"Do you know what you just did!"

"Yeah hahaha," Sango had seemed to acquire an extreme giggle fit "I set you and the nut case up for life!" She burst into fresh giggles.

"No Sango! Those nosey witches at my job listen in on his calls because my boss you know the head of photography she has tabs on him. She like a lion and almost all the men in the office are her territory! I could get fired! I'll have to move out then move back in with my mom, I'll never get a boyfriend, I'll be a soulless loser who never accomplished her dreams, I will die a sad and lonely pitiful life in the Higurashi Shrine with my brother his wife and his three snot nosed kids and when I go to the store as a old woman to get some Bengay for my soar joints I will see Hojo there in every aisle and he will say 'What a coincidence seeing you here!' Then I won't have to die a sad and lonely pitiful life, I'll commit suicide! " Sango raised an eyebrow at the skewed preview of Kagome's past present and future.

"Geeze Kagome stop being such a drama queen!" Kagome turned away from her space of exaggerated reason and glared at Sango her hands itching for a neck.

"I'm over reacting?! Don't be a drama queen she says!" She began to advance Sango. Of course Sango found it wise to back away because the fiery burn of Kagome's aura was starting to singe her hair.

"I... Kagome d-don't do anything rash!" she was behind the table now. Growling with the phone in her hand she climbed on top of the table.

"You might be my best friend but you can't do this can you, can you, CAN YOU!" She demonstrated the puppy dog eyes that she had used on Sango so many times before "I'll show you rash!" She had poor Sango in a head lock when the door to they're apartment opened and there stood a silhouette of a eleven year old boy. He dropped a rolled up bundle of material most would call a sleeping bag on the floor along with a backpack filled with clothes and other night materials. He walked to the two girls and surveyed the situation and shook his head wondering who exactly was older him or them.

"Hi, Kagome and Sango... You forgot again didn't you Kagome? And you went a step to far didn't you? And you're about to kill her." they nodded dumbly at the wise accusations of intelligent eleven year old. He stared at them with uninterested brown eyes. Sango reached out to her little brother from her unusual position.

"Help me Kohaku!" He got closer to Kagome and stared her in the eyes.

"Can I watch!" His eyes suddenly lit up with adolescent spirit.

"Sure!" Sango's mouth dropped open.

"Traitor! I'll get you for this!"

"Sango Faita you are guilty of ruining my life punishment: death by phone!"

**Ring Ring**

"Ugh, WHAT!... K-Kikyo what do you want... you need to see me... NOW but today is my day off...Yes I am aware that you were the one who gave me my off days and you can take them away...sure I will be right they're, what... Oh I apologize Ms. Natuma."

"Kikyo my boss the territory holder wishes to speak with me." The look Kagome had on her face was only to be used for Halloween. Kohaku got behind Sango and together they stepped back. She walked to the door like Jason stalking his girl having sex. With one foot out the door into a world of wet splendor she turned around and Sango knew whom that movie the Exorcist was really about.

"I will kill you." She mouthed then walked into the thunder with nothing on but her pajamas. Sango glared at her little brother after the creepy situation Kagome had created was over.

"Traitor!" He took off in a full sprint.

"C.P.S., C.P.S! Someone call C.P.S.!" He yelled as Sango proceeded to tackle someone for a second time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sat on glass as she waited anxiously in the fashionable employee waiting room designed for people who were about to get the pink slip. It was said looking at something pleasing to the eyes could settle the heart rate and calm the soul but nothing about this place calmed her down. She was getting more angry and nervous by the minuet. Nervous because well, this was where all her friends who she used to work with and no longer kept in touch with because they were all evicted from they're high priced apartments and had to move out into a worse part of town or back in with they're parents had gotten fired from. Why had they gotten fired? Because her boss was a bitchy slut that no one liked except the sleazy men that worked at Touched By an Angel Photography Agency.

She is even more of a bitch than she was in high school. This whole I hate Higurashi thing started way back in the ninth grade. Kagome had just gotten transferred to they're school and all of a sudden boys just started flocking to her taking all the attention away from little Ms. Popular. Once Kagome's instant charm started to challenge her rain as popular queen Kikyo started torturing her and spreading rumors.

Kagome just couldn't take it anymore so she decided to be a good girl and talk it out with her. Kagome was never the violent type but if you did the right thing you could awaken her inner-devil. Kikyo had asked her was her mother as much of a whore as her and how much had her mother paid her for the night that resulted in Kagome. Kagome's father had died when she was thirteen, and to make a long story short before the teacher had stopped the fight Kagome had relieved Kikyo of her two wisdom teeth and made her eye a pretty shade of blackish-blue.

They were sent to the principal's (not gay just a strong believer in peace.) office who was a total fruit. He ordered them to hug end the feud and ease tension created by the popular giants at school. They hugged and the only thing Kagome relieved was the Bubblelicious gum from her mouth and into Kikyo's hair. She had to where a hat as big as a sombrero for almost the rest of the year. Unbelievably boys still wanted to date the newly bald headed Kikyo.

She knew the little room well mainly because Sango her soon to be dead best friend had designed it right down to stylish floor lights.

"Kagome the bi---uh boss will see you." The blonde girl called and as she passed she whispered low enough to where the bugs Kikyo had planted all over the office couldn't here "Good luck Kag!"

"Thanks" she whispered back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Inside the Witches Castle- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome please come in." Kikyo filed her blood red nails motioning her to sit down in the soft pink swivel chairs.

"You wanted to see me Ki---Ms. Natuma?" She loathed calling her that and she let everyone in the whole building call her Kikyo except Kagome just to demean her.

'Bitch.'

"Higurashi why are you in pajamas without shoes this is not casual Friday." Kagome was so pissed she had forgotten to change her clothes. Her cheeks burned as she all of a sudden started shivering as the fact that she was wet came up and goose bumps took over her skin.

"You called me on such sort notice that I---"

"You're wet and cold. You'll ruin my chairs in that state remove yourself from my one hundred thirty nine dollar chairs." Kagome stood up glowering on the inside.

'Bitch!'

"Hojo is really complimenting your work on Megumi Delgado." She pulled the photo of the distressed model out of its envelope. She looked up from the pale yellow sleeve and glared slyly.

"His been really happy every since your little call Kagome what exactly did you too discuss? Come on Kagome you can tell your old friend Kikyo." She sneered. Kagome's face turned red once again.

"N-nothing."

'BITCH.' Yeah they were great friends just like America and Iraq!

"Its of no matter, that's not what I brought you here for. You've been doing so good I'm going to give you a raise. In fact you're promoted!"

"You can't fire me I---wait what? Promoted." Kagome could feel surprise and joy swirl into her blood stream and create a high no drug could provide. She didn't even notice Kikyo was smiling uncontrollably and feeling the same high she was. She turned to leave then stop as she realized she didn't know what she was promoted to.

"What is my new job?" Her voice held the essence of a premature squeal. Kikyo stood straitened out her skirt, and then setting her palms on the table leaned forward with the evilest leer.

"You get to be the new D.P." her high sky rocketed and Kagome's crashed into the pits of hell.

"I can't be the D.P.!" she roared at an elated Kikyo.

"Too bad. I could demote you would you like that? You shouldn't be so negative it really hurts my feelings when people won't except this job." She feigned hurt.

"Every time someone becomes the new D.P. they end up quitting or getting fired. I can't afford any of those options!" she said almost pleading.

Well, you better not get fired or quit then huh Higurashi. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with that new Ozarka man. Hahaha!"

As she passed Kagome's ears processed the words that made her holler out "You evil whore!" to the closed door. Kikyo had pushed out "Think twice before you move in on my territory Higurashi I will make your life a living hell. Your new life begins on Monday." through her red lips.

Demon Photography was a hell on Earth and if you were ever lucky enough to get it you were thrown head first into the dirtiest type of photography. The public ate it up but the photographer was mauled up by the world of these temperamental demons that could so easily tip the scale and send you over the edge and into the unemployment line. The last person to mess with Kikyo was promoted to D.P. and wound up in an asylum deemed unfit to work by the Workers Committee.

Some how Kagome had went up against the bull and lost. Now she was the new Demon photographer all because of something that happened in the ninth grade. Things would defiantly change, which was something Kagome wasn't ready for, and she can't do anything about it. Life is so unfair!

----------------------------------------------------

_When your enemy gives you lemons make lemonade and throw it in they're eyes._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Thanks:**_

_**Congratulations everyone who reviewed my first chapter you have won my very prestigious Favorite Reviewer Award! (Waits for applause to stop.) This is better than a Nobel Prize any day! Its amazing what a big bag of Jolly Ranchers can make you do. **_

_**Animefreak321654: Thanks for the review and tell Mrs. Delgado I said hi whoever she is. Hope you like this chapter. Remember: Never be a Delgado, its' unhealthy.**_

_**Ladyhawk89: I'm glad you thought it was funny because I sorta just spit this story out it was a spur of the moment thing. Good to know it doesn't suck.**_

_**Shamanic Destiny: Here is more, there is more in the works as long as I keep getting reviews. **_

_**Jokermanequin: I love this review! I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!**_

_**Ra- I can't stop I'm going places with this fic!**_

_**Lightning/Wolf Demon: You've reviewed two of my stories and I salute you. On Bedroom Robbers I just picked a number and it happened to be three million dollars and sixteen cents. I hope your confusion has dissipated now that I have written a new chapter. You know about the model and her dog. Hoped you liked this chapter. **_

Well I gotta go update some of my other stories. Inuyasha will be in the next chapter and some others. I've got some great ideas for this story! Review please. This time I won't take nearly as long to update.


	3. Bad Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:animefreak321654 AND Mistress-of-the-masks. I haven't given up, and hopfully you haven't given up on me.I'd love to hear from you.I'll thank everyone in the next chapter b/c I actually sat down and wrote thirty pages worth of InuYasha goodness. Sorry it took so long for me to update though. If it helps I love you all and I will never take this long again. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! BELATED CHRISTMAS KWANZAA AND HANUKAH!I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD(put in celebrated holiday.)FILLED WITH JOY FAMILY FRIENDS AND SO MANY PRESENTS THAT YOU JUST ABOUT DIED OF HAPPINESS. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango compared the third red light she stopped at with the red fury of Kagome's aura. It's not like she had anything better to do. Kagome hadn't spoken to her since last night when she came home so angry she was almostto tears. She would rather of had Kagome chew her up with words than freeze the side of her head with cold glares.

"Come on Kagome. What? Are you never gonna speak to me again?"

"…" She folded her arms and her eyes flared.

"Fine don't talk just listen. I'm sorry I did what I did but, this isn't about that or you constantly ditching me or anything like that."

"S---" Sango held up a finger and Kagome seethed. As angry as she was if Sango didn't move her finger Kagome would probably bite it off and claim it was an accident once they got to the hospital.

"No, let me finish. Kagome I know that this is your dream job,"

'Well it used to be.' She thought sourly.

"and I know its your passion but you can't let work have this effect on you. You can't let it change you and who you are. Trust me I know. When I stared _Hot Like Hell Designs_ I had a total melt down." her face was incorrect for the topic of the conversation at the mention of her baby, her life, her joy, her all purpose designer business that she started and nurtured from selling clothes out of her trunk and showing and designing offices, apartments, houses etc. through hear say to her own studio under their apartment. It was the light of her life except for her little brother Kohaku and her friends…

"It took you Kohaku, Souta, and all our friends telling me how much you missed me and how I wasn't the same person to see the way I was killing my life."

"I was there" she iced. Sango felt like a mother trying to explain to her daughter why she couldn't go to the biggest party of the year that the hottest guy in the school was throwing.

'Damn Aaron was hot…' she sighed pulling up to the curve of Real Studios. Kagome pushed the door open cursing when it didn't fly off the hinges and annoyed because she couldn't ignore the truth in Sango's words. She turned to a pleading faced Sango at the feel of her warm hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Kagome… Please think about what I said because… we miss you."

'Sango…' Kagome heard the guilt and truth swirl into some thing painful behind Sango heartfelt words. A person dressed like a female bellhop loaded Kagome's camera lenses, cameras lights and a bag of Heresy's kisses onto a trolley and smiled at Kagome as Sango drove off. Kagome fought off the pang of shame singing in her chest as the bellhop rambled on about how much of a pleasure it was to be pulling Kagome's equipment but she tuned it out. She knew it was the recited kiss ass speech of a person who wanted a tip or a chance to be discovered. She couldn't tell which one the shehop was yet, but she had a pretty good idea as to what were (she looked at her name tag) Tanya's true intentions for being so sugary sweet.

"A-and I've studied all your pictures. I bet uh, well… I bet that you know a bunch of modeling agencies…" Ah, and there lies the true destination of the conversation. Not that she minded. People had always tried to use her many times before. In fact if thegirl hadn't of tried to use her she would have found it weird. It didn't matter anyways she thought as Tanya opened the door to her room. She wasn't the model type. She was to short and she wasn't exactly pretty and she looked like a Popsicle stick void of the candy.

'Although if she put on a store of make up and got a tan her horrible skinniness might be an asset… Oh, geeze I'm thinking like the one thing that I hate.' Kagome frowned slamming the door on Tanya in mid sentence. She looked around taking in the huge suite. It was bigger than her whole apartment and Sango's studio put together!

"Wow… My friends would. Love it… here?" She replayed the concoction of peculiar sounding words in her head. Her clothes were on the bed and Tanya was still outside talking the non-existing ear off of the poor door. She looked at the keycard the girl had given her. Does that mean that… this was her room? No! Couldn't be. She has a room in her apartment.

She opened her door wondering did Dum-Dum (without the candy) notice she was m.i.a. for the inevitable question of an aspiring model.

"I have a portfolio and everything loo---"

"Excuse me uh Tawny"

"Tanya." she scoffed.

"Whatever, where are we?"

" What do---"

"Whose room is this?"

"Well Mrs. Higurashi I believe its yours."

"There must be a mistake I will only be here for today and---"

"But a lady said that you would be staying here three days so that you and your model could connect. She said that you knowing your model makes your pictures better. She said when you don't get to know them your pictures suck and you usually have to throw them away because they are so bad."

"WHAT!" she exploded all over the young girl. How dare she?! How dare she criticize her when she obviously knew nothing about her pictures? Who the hell was she to say anything? She developed pictures with the damn lights on!

"What did that bi---uh the girl look like?"

"Well she was really pretty, she had long black hair… you know what? She kinda looked a little like you." This is what Kikyo does to her! She pisses her off to the point where she can't work. She knew Kagome loathed staying over night. She even caused an irreversible tick in her left eye. Anger exploded into her veins racing to see would her natural cheery moods get to her head first or her hell fire anger and hell had gotten a head start. She slammed the door. Her anger only grew when she heard the distorted voice of Tanya behind the door. She opened the door and glared icily. The whole hallway froze to her stare. Goose bumps rose on Tanya's skin.

"I-I gotta go."

"That's what I thought." She slammed the door once again and grappled the phone in her hands.

"934-012-7683? No. 934-201-8736? No! 934-012-7683? Damn it!" she screamed. She rummaged through her clothes until she found the number to her office. She was so pissed she forgot the number to her own job. Why? Why was Kikyo able to wiggle her way under her skin? Kikyo was like made cow disease; whoever gets it goes crazy. Just saying her name left a disgusting taste on her tongue. When would it be her turn to make Kikyo's life miserable? This didn't even follow the golden rule of life. Good shall always prevail over evil bitches. When would Kikyo's evil bitchy rain over Kagome's life come to an end? The Golden Rule. Who made that up? (No wonder the golden rule sucks the Golden Rule is do unto others what you want others to do unto you.)

There it was. She picked up the number and dialed the red numbers almost fracturing her index finger this time dialing it correctly.

"Touched By An Angel Photography Agencies how may I direct your call." Hello, this voice sounds familiar.

"Get Kikyo on the phone now!"

"K-Kagome?"

"I said NOW!" the voice on the other line quivered an okay. Whoever that was she figured she hated them too. Of course not as much as Kikyo.

"This is Kikyo Natuma."

'Remember she has control of your job. Keep it nice and professional.'

"Why the hell do I have a room when I'm supposedly coming back home tonight?! I have plans tonight I can't stay over night, and who the hell are you to talk about my pictures like that. You know nothing about my job. It's not exactly easy unlike your job. Any idiot could sit on their ass and be a bitch to everyone."

'Oh, man that wasn't nice and professional! Say something Kikyo! I might as well get my red pen out because she's gonna fire me for sure!' Her heart pounded against her rib cage, she could other pulses in all parts of her body. The echoing boom in her head tripled and stopped completely almost killing her in a heart attack.

"I'm currently head deep in very important… things please state your business for interrupting me and I'll get back to you when I feel like it." You would think Kagome standing up to the answering service would toll heavily on her self-esteem. Her heart attack passed and she sighed into the receiver relieved " That was close she probably would have fired me on the spot. I guess my luck is finally turning around."

"On the contrary Higurashi. Your luck just went to hell. All of my calls that I don't answer automatically forward to speaker phone inside of my office. You've just made a terrible mistake bitch, didn't I tell you not to mess with me? When will you learn that you will never win? Although you are right about one thing. I can't fire you. That idiot Hojo has got it rapped around his tiny little mind that he likes you and that you do quality work. I've seen better pictures that had been taken with the cap still on."

Kagome breathed sharply with revulsion in every puff of air that escaped her tight lips. She was trying to recover from the shock of hearing Kikyo speak to her thusly. She knew these words had always dwelled in Kikyo's mind even on the tip of her tongue but she had never out right let the abuse fly from her mouth like that. At least not since high school. She had chosen to harass her from the shadows fearful for her job. But what had change that allowed her to let her tongue slip without Kagome being able to do it back? Kagome had never held her tongue for anyone and it hurt that she had to do it now for a bitch that wished the end of her.

"Where's all of that big talk now Higurashi? Just like you were in high school a coward without a spine. Let it go you said? I'm _your _boss and if it means paying a little bitch back for being a slut in high school that's what I'll do. Ask me why Higurashi."

"…"

"I said ask me why bitch or would you like me to ruin the relationship between you and your little friends even more?" It was Kikyo… She had done this purposely throwing work on Kagome and tainting her perfect world. It wasn't just the mind of a childish female; Kikyo really was trying to ruin her life, and so far it was working. Kagome was hers.

"Yeah that's right I have been doing it on purpose. I just gave a little push to what I know was going to happen regardless. I don't know why anyone would want to be your friend anyways. Now back to my question ask me or you can spend two weeks in that hotel."

"…Why?" The subservience in the air was beginning to suffocate her

"I'm so glad you asked. I am the boss, I can do what I want when I want and you can't do a damn thing about it Higurashi. As for the hotel you _will_ stay, why Higurashi?" Kikyo sneered. Kagome was officially choking and her legs were beginning to give way under all the embarrassment and the lost of the reigns on her life. She fought the urge to cut her tongue out of her mouth as the words "Because you are the boss." left her body leaving her lips chapped and her mouth dry.

"There's a good girl! I'm afraid I have to leave. I have a meeting with Hojo in thirty minuets and then another after and maybe even another. Hehe. Oh and Erica's sick so you'll have to develop your pictures yourself." That's what gave her extra leverage over Kagome. She had her bitch claws down Hojo's pants! She gently laid the phone on the hook too preoccupied with the new outlook on her life that Kikyo had just provided her with. She gripped the phone and its charging station hugging it to her. Her eyes were burning like hell now and she couldn't breath at all. Really. She wasn't breathing!

"Gulp pant, pant, pant" When had she stopped breathing? Oh, yeah when she thought she could block out Kikyo's words by holding in the only thing that dared to stand up against Kikyo. Her breath. It was the only sound on Kagome's part that stood up to Kikyo making its presence known making that steady ssshh sound saying 'I'm alive bitch and its killing you.' until finally it too was killed off by Kagome. At least she was in charge of one thing. She looked out of the window the stinging in her eyes subsiding as warm tears finally made their arrival. She could control them too and she wouldn't allow them to lick her face because of Kikyo. She didn't deserve her tears. Something hit her. It hit her hard sprawling her into the pits of anger.

"That voice on the phone that I hate almost as much as Kikyo was ERICA. That bitch ain't sick. FUCKING OVERBEARING MANIPULATIVE IMATTURE WHORE FROM HELL! I HATE HER!" She screamed enraged unleashing the full rage of the bull on the phone, the wall she yanked it out of, and the window she chunked it through.

The tears were back and so was her low. She trudged to the bathroom and ran cold water over her flushed face. She looked at herself red eyes, red face, tired expression, slumped shoulders, all of it hers though it had never been before. She lost control of one more thing today. Her tears.

"Oh, damn…" The tears moistened her face and the marble counter top. Turning to the whirlpool bathtub/hot tub with triple jet action and turning it on she pulled out cell-phone. She let the Sakura Blossom bubble bath she found engulf itself in the water as the phone rang. Her clothes hit the floor and she tested the lukewarm water with her foot deeming it the right temperature and slid her body into it.

"Yes hello? When I entered my room I discovered that there is a huge hole in my balcony doors and my phone is missing."

**Mission Impossible **

How had Sango always managed to get herself in situations like this? First she was banned from her favorite Chili's for supposedly "assaulting" one of their employees. In her opinion he had harassed her. Now security guardstrying to arrest her for trespassing surrounded her? Damn her and her…wait she hadn't done anything wrong this time it wasn't her fault! She hadn't punched anybody or cussed somebody out or anything. She wanted to. She had to keep her temper under wraps because this was friends job. Yes she was on the site of Always Now a very popular Magazine. Here they published the Always Now magazine and once a week they aired they're equally popular TV show. The show was something like Entertainment that show that airs on MTV. This show would kick Entertainment's ass if it had nearly as much airtime.

"What the hell do you idiots want?" She glared at the head security guard. She didn't like this guy he was a total pervert. He always stared at her breast and licked his lips when he looked her. He was like a dog…in heat. Even his fellow security guards didn't like him. The only reason why they didn't stand up to him was because they are afraid of him and his big scary nightstick. But Sango wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone especially not Frankenstein. (Seriously he is built like Frankenstein except he is shorter.)

"You know what we want."

"I know what _you _want but if I knew why you and your men are blocking the entrance to the door I wouldn't have asked." He smirked and handed her a flyer with her picture and name on it. She read it out loud: Sango Faita is not to be allowed access on this property if she is spotted she is to be immediately apprehended and the asylum called. She crumbled the paper up and the tick that Kagome and her seemed to share came back and she felt her anger gnaw at her good judgment. The men behind Frankie (Or Travis) backed up under Sango's heated gaze. Frankie looked back at them the look on his face equal to the look on Sango's face. Sango had a feeling they were gonna pay later for punking out on capturing her.

"Please do not resist arrest or I will have to get rough. On second thought resist, I bet you like it rough." He smirked licking his lips.

'Remember this is Rin's job and I don't want to embarrass her.' She thought agreeing to take the high road and just walk past the steroid abuser because she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Asylum…When I find out who wrote that! It sounds like something Mr. Hisho Rin's boss would…do. He did it didn't he?! Once I get in there Hisho's going down!" She said darkly brushing past him.

Suddenly pain crawled up her arm and through her back as the huge man forced her arm behind her, and she was slammed against a wall. His body had become apart of her as she could feel the front of him clinging to the back of her. She felt his navy blue pant legs on her bare legs due to her cute little blue jean skirt. It didn't seem all that cute now. Something hard was on the back and how she hoped for the sake of his future kids that it was the nightstick.

"You're not going anywhere. Hmm, you're very feisty maybe I should frisk you." Her eyes widen and she growled animalistically taking it upon her self to stop at least one idiot from breeding. Hisho wasn't the only person going down today.

**In the parking lot**

"We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." A man clad in black pants, a black button up collard shirt, a dark purple shirt under his black one, black sunglasses, and a silver Armani watch on whined or at least that's what it sounded like to the silver haired man sitting in the passenger seat. He wore an Armani watch also but he had a matching creamy white suit, and a blue dress shirt, and silver rimmed gray tinted sunglasses (He always wore sunglasses. He would be buried in sunglasses) to top off his look. His tie was yanked off and lolling to the side like a blue tongue. His buttons were slightly undone at the top and his handsome face held an undeserving scowl.

His long silver hair clashed well with his suit, that's what Vivica French one of the Victoria Secrets Model's had told him, no scratch that _the_ Victoria Secret model had told him. She told him that after the photo shoot in his room more like moaned. That made him smile. But Miroku his idiot agent in the seat next to him had burst in the room like a moron yelling "Inuyasha you idiot we're gonna be late!" How had he gotten the key to his room anyways? As much of a pervert he is you would think that he would appreciate the goddess that would have beenon his lap. Once you get him started it just doesn't wear off and Miroku knows that. He would have to painfully pay him back later, and that made him frown.

"I don't say nothing when you and Mrs. Anderson are in the bathroom together!" He snapped. That was hitting below the belt.

"You know its against my code to do that!" he undid his seat belt and stepped out of his Convertible Mercedes Benz waiting for Inuyasha to get out so he could tell him about how his code was why dream about it when you could be about it. Look at him he was 23, sexy and not exactly poor. His best friend might be a famous model but he wasn't having any trouble with female companionship. He smirked also then frowned as Inuyasha stayed in his seat, arms folded, scowl on, and his furry dog-ears erect. He sighed hating to have to do this. He took his index finger and his thumb making them look like lobster claws and placed them firmly on Inuyasha's ears.

"Miroku don't touch my---" It was bad enough that he was touching Inuyasha's ears because he didn't let _anyone_ one touch his ears not even his whor---female associates. What was worse Miroku took his lobster claws and yanked Inuyasha out of his seat and on to the pavement. Pain devoured his ear and he howled in anger.

"If you want to act like a child I will treat you like a child!" Inuyasha growled at this simulation of his mother and put the unsuspecting Miroku in a headlock.

"And if you're gonna act like you want your ass kicked I'm gonna kick it."

"See! That's what I'm talking about childish!" He sighed grabbing on to his other ear. Inuyasha released Miroku as more pain racked his head. He backed up making it look like Miroku was trying to pull off his ears. That's what it felt like.

"Let go you idiot. When you do I'm gonna pull those sorry excuses for ears off the side of your face!" He pushed Miroku onto the hood of his car. He was on his hands and knees on top of the still pinching Miroku, putting fist sized dents into the black hood and staring down angrily at Miroku through tinted shades. He could have been in this position with Vivica. But no! Instead he was fighting for possession of his own ears.

"Gee Inuyasha that's not a very good incentive."

"Oh no how about this?" He grinned as he punched a whole into Miroku's hood so deep he almost damaged the engine. He waited for him to scream in horror but to his surprise what came out was "Let me go you fucking freak!" in a particularly high voice. He knew at times Miroku's voice could get high but that was a new range. Miroku let Inuyasha's hostage ears go and peered into the distance. Of course all he saw was a bunch of ants and to ants huddled up together. But Inuyasha saw much, much more.

"What do you see?"

"A bunch of security guards."

"What else?"

"One of them has a girl pinned to a wall." He said noting of the pungent congealed scents of arousal, fear, and something else in the air. Something that should be bewared. He turned to Miroku to suggest saving the girl but he should have known the mention of a girl would have Miroku running. He ran to catch up the sweat drop disappearing as he raced.

**Sango and Frankie**

The ogre of a man put more pressure on her arm and she held back a yelped of pain as he let her rage build. He laughed and moved closer if that was possible.

"Any thing to say now?"

"You're not leaving this parking lot without a broken something." The words found themselves a way through her pain that wanted to escape her mouth first.

"You're so damn feisty haha. I don't now whether to arrest you or---" She waited for some perverted thing to leave his lips but instead discovered the pain in her arm was miraculously cured and she was free of rough hands. She looked back at the men to see which one of the cowardly men stepped up. What she saw wasn't probable. In fact it was something out of a fairy tell. A very skewed and horribly wrong fairy indeed. There was a very handsome prince hovering over the giant, and here prince charming came he had the smile of a god! Not to mention the looks. Sango blushed as he took her hand and gently brushed his warm lips over her knuckles.

"Th-thank you uhh---"

'I'm making a fool out of myself! Maybe it was fate for crusty lips and I to be together! I've been out of the loop so long I fall apart at the first cute guy that comes to along.' She eyed him and blushed even more 'very cute guy!'

"I, fair lady am Miroku and my rather pissed hanyou friend over there is Inuyasha. If you would be so kind please tell me your name beautiful goddess." Her face burned as she feebly waved to Inuyasha who was shaking his head and anticipating Miroku's demise.

**Sango's point of view**

"I'm S---Sa---S---" My name. My name that's all this incredibly sexy man asked of me and I couldn't even give it to him! What is wrong with me? I've never choked talking to a guy before. They're the ones usually doing the choking. I look to his hanyou friend (I know I've seen him somewhere before…). He scowls at Miroku, my savior, and walks to him putting an accusing clawed finger in his face.

"Oh, we don't have time for me and Vivica but we have time for this!?" he bares fangs in his mouth. Miroku spins me around and pulls me to him, hugging me and stroking my hair. This is a very forward move that if pulled by any other person would have been fatal but as I try to object I notice to my horror I can't say anything. I can't do anything I can barely breath he has me so close. I can't figure out why I feel like this. Maybe its because he's so close, or maybe its because he seems to care so much...My breath catches as he whispers its okay in my ear so close I can feel his warm breath trickling down my neck. My heart thudded against my ribs and vibratedagainst his chest. I hope like hell that he can't feel it in his chest too that would be so embarrassing. Finally he says something.

**Miroku's Point Of View**

This girl is _gorgeous_; I bet that's her name, gorgeous. Not only is she gorgeous but, she has the body of a goddess. Perfect. I mean no flaws. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, long shapely legs, a beautiful face, nice breast, and the nicest ass I've ever seen. Most girls I've been with have at least one flaw. Ami, Erica, Kaiya, Kameko, Mai, Rinako, Tori, Umi, Mako none of them could compare to this beauty. Not that I care if a person isn't perfect but its not everyday I see someone like this.

"Please, Inuyasha! She almost got violated by this," I say letting my look describe an indescribable word.

"Why can't you be more sensitive?" I hug her tighter watching her seep further into my clutches. She's falling for me just like all the others. I can feel her heart beating hard in her chest against me. The way her cheeks turn red at the slightest embrace is cute. I'd tell her but it might ruin the moment. I move from her hair to her back, to her perfectly sculpted butt. I wait patiently for the giggle or the overwhelming blush on her cheeks. But I hear nothing but a loud ringing sound. In fact I don't even see anything but black. That's when I noticed I was on the ground with a throbbing blackish-bluish cheek, her glaring over me, and a laughing Inuyasha. She didn't giggle! That's what girls do when I do my charming perverted things. Kami, my cheek hurts. It hurts so much it has its own pulse.

**End Miroku's point of view**

Sango's hand twitched simultaneously with her burning eyes. She could still feel that cursed hand rubbing her butt. Miroku coaxed his hand to touch his burning cheek. He looked from her to Inuyasha who was laughing. Something told her he knew something like this was going to happen and she suddenly got the uncontrollable need to do something very violent.

"Hahaha, Pervert actually got what he deserved!" Miroku rubbed his head nervously jumping up to redeem himself.

"Look gorgeous I---" He started but stopped dead as he soon discovered or thought that Sango wasn't done with him. The feisty nymph was fast, very fast indeed, as her fist shot out slightly grazing his uninjured cheek and destroying something behind him. He heard a crunch and a thud, something big crashed to theground behind him. Miroku looked at Frankie with thankful eyes.

"Now were even. And for the record I didn't ask nor did I need your help." Her eyes burned him and he saw a whole new side to the at first glance shy girl. Somehow she had changed into something angry something he couldn't control with money good looks or anything else he had. It just made her even more desirable something he knew he had to get to know. But with this thought came questions. How would he keep her in his life long enough for him to truly get to know her and how would he get her to use her fury in the bedroom instead of on him. Because on further examination of his self he discovered he was something of a lecher. (Go figure! I wonder what makes him think that.)

'I'm really god damned pathetic…I actually thought he…cared…no maybe I was just caught up in the moment. Jerk.' Most men waited at least until they got her name to violate her trust but oh so lucky for her he let her know even before she thought she could try anything with him. Its better this way he'd probably just hurt her. She shoved any existing thoughts of him away. She'd never see him again anyways.

"SANGO!" She felt arms wrap around her and knock any chance for air out of her grasp. It wasn't helping that her heart was doing back-flips in her chest. What arm hurts when you're having a heart attack again? She pried the arms off of her and after getting the right amount of air needed to be considered alive looked at whom it was breaking her arms. A short girl about the same age as Sango smiling enough for the whole world stood in front of her about to burst form excitement. She wore her hair down and a ponytail to the side giving her the illusion of being much younger than she was, but her clothes took care of that. She wore a white pleated skirt, a tight turquoise shirt that on one side of raveled down beautifully to her thigh. She wore her turquoise heels well and walked like the diva she was.

"What are you doing here!?" she all but screamed. Sango grinned then folded her arms.

"I can leave if you want me to…"

"You better not leave! I haven't seen you or Kagome in like weeks!"

"Well I had intended to surprise you but I got delayed by a pervert." Miroku wondered if she was talking about him or the giant man out cold on the ground behind him.

"What are you doing out here won't your boss have a total fit if you aren't in your office pretending you're doing something?" Rin laughed.

"Actually, I'm off now. He let me have the rest of the day off because of the good job I did."

"Good…job?"

"Get this! I got Inuyasha Takahashi in so I could interview him." She frowned with disbelief as Sango looked confused mainly because she was wondering if that Inuyasha laughing at Miroku was the same Inuyasha and if it was why would anyone want to interview him.

"Are you telling me that you don't know who Inuyasha is!? He is like one of the hottest models out right now! A girl would kill to see him and I got him to come on to our show. Do you know how much this is gonna boost the ratings of my little local show?! Being totally in love with models isn't my thing but he's hot!" Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere grinning a truly sexy grin.

"That's the perfect introduction Rin." She whirled around hugging him instantly knowing the voice. He held his clawed hand out to Sango.

"Oh yeah! That's where I know you from!" Sango spun around to meet Inuyasha.

"We didn't meet properly because of my perverted friend/agent over there." He was charming Sango decided. She no longer wanted revenge against him for not warning her about certain lecherous hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sango. From what I hear you very famous with the ladies." She stroked his ego. He smirked.

"All but two."

"Oh, sorry I don't like to follow the media much, too many lies."

"Wise words. Don't apologize though I like it better when my friends aren't my fans as you said to many lies." Friends? She smiled. More hugs. Miroku showed up the bruise fading into a soft red.

"Miroku I hope you didn't grope the wrong girl." She mused as Sango seethed with anger. He flinched at her heated gaze.

"Look gorgeous," gorgeous this word was another reason to loathe him " don't be like that it was an accident." He put an apologetic hand on her shoulder; she slapped it away glaring at his smile that had so easily knocked her off her feet.

"How exactly do your hands accidentally massage someone's ass?" She said. Rin feeling uneasy took the conversation into lighter terms stepping between the two.

"So, Inu. Miroku what brings you two around? You missed Rin so much you came to see me a week before your interview?" She frowned watching Inuyasha's smile fade into a something between a scowl, and a death glare.

"What did you just say?" Everyone shrunk back especially Miroku who was the furthest and behind Sango. In fact he was on his way back to the car on his hands and knees, keys in his hand, and praying that Inuyasha's fury didn't reach him.

He snickered sneakily during his escape. He had planned this right down to interrupting him and Vivica **_the_** Victoria Secret model. It was just a little payback for Heidi a Swedish model Inuyasha had been taking pictures with for Winter Carnival. He tried his best to keep it strictly professional but that beautiful Swedish maiden was too much for him to resist. Apparently his "charm" was too much for her too because one thing led to another and they shared a little more than dinner and a conversation.

Coincidently, he had a girl friend at the time. Inuyasha had anticipated this and with his twisted sense of humor put a camera in his closet. When he woke up the next day the model was gone and he awoke to "The Tape" playing in every VCR and DVD player in hotel, of course all the tapes had Miroku's and the model's faces blurred out to protect their identities and careers but the original did not. Inuyasha thought this was all pretty damn funny but he really thought it was funny when Miroku's girlfriend came for a date they had planned two nights before. She went up to his room to ask what was with the live porno on the TVs and there on Miroku's TV was the original tape playing with all its glory right in front of her face. Of course she broke up with him but all the while stood his friend laughing his ass off.

He wasn't in love with her or anything but what he did was wrong. It wasn't nearly as bad as Miroku letting him go home with a transvestite prostitute when Inuyasha was drunk and tricking him into thinking that he had slept with the female wanna be…but that was another story now wasn't it. For the record he wasn't nearly done with his revenge.

Right now was not the time to think about this. He didn't know how he made it this far. Inuyasha grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to himself, his left hand dangerously close to Miroku's neck.

"Did you hear that Miroku? Say it again Rin." He growled at her. She poked her head out from behind Sango and said "Y-your interview is n-next Mon-Mon-Monday." She stuttered out still taking shelter behind Sango.

"Y-yeah I heard it and-and its very interesting but we have to go."

"And why is that." He said so low Miroku would have rather have had Inuyasha cuss him out.

"Because you have an photo shoot in thirty minutes." Inuyasha released his shirt and screamed "WHAT!" Miroku was off the ground in seconds and ripping out of the parking lot Inuyasha in full sprint after him.

-.- "Are they always like that?" Sango asked sound a whole lot cheerier now that the pervert was gone.

"Unfortunately yes…"Rin sweat dropped coming from behind her hiding place.

"We gotta go."

"Where?"

"Well I didn't get to surprise you but I know someone we can surprise and man does she need it!"

**Kagome**

The buzzing roared relentlessly in her head chain-reacting into a migraine. She winced as the buzzing slowly transformed into even more annoying words.

"Are you listening to me!? Where is the set!? Where is the body artist!? Why am I working in such conditions!?" She screeched sending Kagome's head whirling into pain. She sighed angrily tapping her foot as Kagome popped pills into her mouth along with a swig of water. Where were the set designer and the body designer? Probably in the unemployment office, Kikyo fired them. Of course just to spite Kagome! What a psycho! Normal people fire people to make other people's jobs easier!

This model's voice was maddening. Kagome's mind had automatically blocked out the redundant shrill rants of the little bitch but the nerve-tweaking shriek of her voice was imbedded in her eardrum.

"Hey are you listening to me! I have a mind to call your---"

**Ring **

Saved by the annoying ring tone in pink plastic light up cover. Good thing too because that spoiled brat was about to push her over the edge. All she needed now was a few minutes of the most beautiful thing in the world, silence. She walked away from the chattering model leaving the squeaky voiced girl to talk and twirl her unusually blonde hair in solitude. She walked into the dark room and growled taking comfort in the red light and scent of negative photos.

That's it she had her peace and nothing could relinquish it. This peace, it was weird here she was able to beat the hell out of Kikyo and say what she thought of her but didn't. Maybe she didn't want to think of her in her pure place or maybe it just wasn't as fulfilling as the real thing. She glared at the door as anger enveloped the room like the red light. She pinned her hair behind her head with a blue clamp cracking her knuckles. She could take this girl and Kikyo; it was not her time to crack under this pressure she had laid on Kagome. She opened the door and found Barbie (that's what they called the model the Barbie of the business.) staring her down expecting Kagome to back off and finally give in to her whims. Kagome glared at the girl back and was surprised to see the girl new to the modeling game back off and await her voice of commands.

"Don't worry about that, your pictures will come out gold." The girl smiled. Kagome knew what all her clients really wanted, reassurance that they would come out looking like the stars they swore up and down in the mirror, to their supposed lessers, and to their audience who ate it up they were.

Kagome turned to get her camera's walking confidently reassuring Barbie even more flaunting her god given gift. Honestly she didn't know what the hell these pictures would come out though she fully believed in her talents. She watched Barbie go to hair and makeup chatting away in that unusually annoying voice and sighed. The day was almost over. Almost. There was still one more model that was supposed to show up. She prayed that this model would be different and wouldn't test her or pull on the loose ends that kept her sane. She could feel her hold on this mess of a career slowly slipping away and her footing on this contentment of this place between being tortured and almost fired along with it.

**InuYasha**

Thick silence devoured the small elevator. No words were said between the two men but a conversation was no doubt ensuing in hot debate in Inuyasha and Miroku's minds. Miroku still in pure ecstasy about his plan for much owed revenge smiled charmed that Inuyasha had not yet figured out his plan. The heavy confusion on Inuyasha's face and the thought of how Inuyasha was in agony even if it was just a little bit pleased him to no end. Him and Inuyasha had been friends since they were kids. Growing up with a demon you began to notice things no matter how small that makes you different. Never interrupt a demon in the middle of sex it was a big no no. If Miroku had of been anyone else he would have suffered far more than being shouted at. But instead He used their friendship to his advantage and barged in his hotel room holding back a smirk as he gazed at a half naked Inuyasha and Vivica. He made him smirk just thinking about the heated passion in her eye. He had waited precisely until he had heard loud moans of pleasure and that was only part one.

Inuyasha watched Miroku in his state of jubilation. He growled slightly that all knowing smirk on his face. He had managed to control his facial expression to dull the feeling that Miroku had won something somehow out of the shit he pulled this morning. He had been trying to figure out what exactly had Miroku so happy that he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

He wasn't as dead to the situation as he assumed Miroku thought he was. He knew Miroku was trying to pull something and he knew that the pervert was getting some sort of sick pleasure from simply knowing that Inuyasha was in anguish over Vivica the good time that got away.

What Miroku didn't know was that during the long ride over here Inuyasha's anger had waned a _little_ on further examination of the situation. Sure she was pretty but that's what all men say until they wake up with crabs the next day.

He didn't like her very much either. She was conceited out her ass and was way too clingy for his own good. Every since the first time they saw each other she's been following him talking about marriage and kids. He shuttered just thinking about it. Hadn't she ever heard that saying stupid people shouldn't breed? She was a complete ditz. Besides she smoked and Inuyasha hated the smell of cigarettes it drove him crazy and not in a good way.

He didn't need to feel like he was robbed of something. If he really wanted something he would have it and that's the way it would be. He didn't feel or want to feel anything for a disposable whore like that. But then again he was horny as hell and the silence in the elevator was about to drive him crazy.

The silence wasn't satisfying him. He never liked silence it was like…death. He wanted to lash out and hit Miroku just to hear something, or drag his honed nails against the metal anything was better than silence. He hadn't let himself or anything around him stay in silence ever…at least not since…

"Hahaha." Miroku had laughed. Inuyasha put on a scary smirk and growled out to him "What the hell is funny? Let me in on the joke I want to laugh too." Miroku declined letting him in on the joke and merely shook his head. It was quite again and Inuyasha needed something to keep his mind busy.

He listened to his heartbeat in his head in his ears. Suddenly he was aware of all sorts of things like the fact that it was taking years for the slow ass elevator to reach the 35th floor.

Just because he wasn't angry anymore didn't mean Miroku was off the hook.

He grabbed Miroku's collar and pulled him to him. It was amazing the smirk and silence was gone now all that occupied the air was apologies. He loved it.

He pushed Miroku up against the thousands of buttons that controlled the elevator. Moving his frantic fingers about the numbers Miroku pushed one of the buttons praying that the doors would open and salvation would be waiting for him. Luck was on his side.

"Wait Inuyasha I…"

**BING**

The doors opened and Inuyasha caught off guard by the earliness of his floor's arrival released Miroku letting him fall on his butt. Inuyasha cursed inwardly noticing that his floor was not the 28th but the 35th. All the more reason to hurt Miroku right? Wrong, Miroku snuck his hand in and pressed the red 35 five button just as InuYasha reared his fist up. The doors closed without hesitation and Miroku saw the outside of the metal doors puff outward like someone had just set off a little bomb. He smiled escaping InuYasha's wrath for the second time in one day.

InuYasha glared haplessly at the now dented doors feeling hot removed his jacket and dress shirt revealing a tight black wife beater. His anger restored he paced the small elevator cussing again killing the silence. He stared angrily at his bruised hand feeling the slightest twinge of pain wrap his knuckles. This day was becoming to long to fast and he wanted to make sure Miroku's face ended up dented like the doors. It was true this wasn't one of his best days and it was starting to wear heavily on his patience. What would happen next? Would the elevator stop? He knocked on what he thought was wood. He hated superstitions.

Finally the elevator stopped. Good thing too because if it had of kept going he would have punched his way out. He walked down the quite hallway looking for some way to disturb the peace. His hand had taken on a nice plum colored hue and it now throbbed. After this day was over he would need to find another agent because Miroku would never leave the hotel room again. Stupid bastard. None of this would have happen if he had of just let him finish what he started. Thinking about it just made his anger fester into something bigger than the situation should allow. He was ready for this day to be over.

"Where exactly is the photography studio?"

**Kagome**

Give Kagome 2 Krispy Kreme donuts and a Starbucks caramel frappuccino and you had a very happy girl. She floated down the hall blindly letting the saccharine mixture of bites of donut and swigs of frappucino carry her into her own slice of heaven. She wasn't completely cured of her depressive state but this would help for the time being. She couldn't muster up enough energy to smile. Who would? This submissive attitude Kagome was forced to have was quickly depleting her energy. She wasn't used to getting up in the morning looking in the mirror and hating what she was and saw. The love of her job was only skin deep in her heart and the way Kikyo had her on the end of a leash was something her spirit wasn't used to.

"Maybe there's a way…a way to look work past these extra laws Kikyo has wrote into my life and still keep my job. I shouldn't have to hide the real me. I---" Her thoughts so deep blocked her view of the world outside her mind. Thoughts poured from her head like an open wound replaced with panic as something violently collided with her sending her and it to the floor. Her heart bludgeoned her ribs and blackness consumed as she refused to open her eyes and see exactly what it was that was lying on top of her.

Her left eye seemed to be the boldest because it opened involuntarily and soon after it the right. She glanced to the left and right into enchanting silvery whiteness. The silver sheltered her head and the tops of her shoulders like a beautiful silver cave. The silver blocked her side views but as her eyes traveled down the whiteness she could make out large clawed eagle spread fingers on either side of her. Apparently _it_ was a person, more precisely a demon.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Just thinking about how Miroku got away makes me angrier and angrier. I don't even notice how fast and powerful my strides really are until its too late. My sunglasses fly off my face and my shirt and jacket fall to the ground as I crash into someone. As I fall on this something I feel an overwhelming need to beat the hell out of what ever dared to touch me in my heated state. But I don't as I realize that someone is a girl and a very sexy one at that. I can feel her curves and strips of soft skin under me.

Her jet-black hair flares out majestically behind her head. I gaze at her face taking in her beautiful features, which seem oddly calm to have just been plowed into by me. I can feel my lips slowly curve into a grin. I forgive Miroku about Vivica. Hell Vivica who. Her breath gently licks my face through her partially parted mouth. I fight the urge to stick my tongue in her mouth and kiss her. The women I date never get to see this side of me. The demanding part of me.

I try to get up but her scent is intoxicating it makes my arms heavy and I end up putting more weight on her. Her scent of lavender is like ecstasy and just makes me want to kiss her more. I better get off of her before I end up getting what I want. It's going to happen eventually just not here. Finally one of her eyes open and after what seems like an eternity connects with mine. I wait for the 'Oh my god its InuYasha or Y-you're InuYasha! Or my personal favorite Marry me.' Then I would say my line 'I can't marry you but I can give you the next best thing.'

But she didn't say anything. She didn't even blink her eyes. She seemed shocked. No not shocked, something past shocked consumed. Consumed not in me but my…eyes? My eyes, but I have on sunglass--- oh shit they fell off didn't they. I never let anyone see my eyes. Not even when I'm with my female "friends". After about ten minutes she snaps out of her stupor.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

His eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. I've never seen eyes like his before. They look like sunsets. I feel like I can stare at them all day. I follow them as they move lower and lower and back up again then with animosity I realize he's checking me out. He smirked! What a pig! I fight the sensation in my hand to slap him as his eyes rest on my breast for a little while. I glare at him crossly.

"Can you get off me?" I ask a little ruder than I intended. His smirk fades and I can tell he is taken aback shock etched into his features.

"Normal people apologize after bumping into someone." He says. I can feel a lump in my throat, a growth, growing and inside it the most colorful words I can think of.

"You bumped into me!" His smirk returns. This ass looks vaguely familiar.

"No I didn't"

"Then why are you on top of me!" I scream at him and I can feel his weight shift between my legs. (Please remove your minds from the gutter, not his _weight_.)

"Maybe because I want to be." The cocky words roll off his tongue like cream. Is it just me or did that sound extremely seductive? I can feel to my disdain my cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. His smirk grows and so does the lump in my throat. I can feel my frustration beginning to bubble over. He looks at me as though he has something to hold over my head. The way Kikyo does.

"Get off of me. Now!" I shout.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks as if that is relevant.

"I don't give a rat's ass who the hell you are." He seems shocked but thrilled nonetheless. I try to raise up as his thoughts stroke his ego but he has me pinned. Surprisingly I'm not afraid, no not afraid just pissed. I want to slap him so bad. I hate guys like this. Playboys who think their name holds some sort of seniority over every girl that walks the earth.

"Are you sure?" he asks his voice flowing smoothly from his lips. I plan on kneeing him in his lower brain but his eyes catch mind and I can't remember anything.

" I…I'm sure. I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways." And I was right. How he did it caught me off guard. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered seductively "InuYasha." My eyes widen as I remember. That's why he looked so familiar he is the one I'm supposed to take pictures of! But, but I thought he wasn't coming!

I have much more things to be worried about but oddly none of them cross me at the moment. All I can seem to focus on is his perfect model six pack and chest grinding against my stomach and breast and his clawed hands firmly but tenderly on my wrist. My heart thuds to a complete stop as his cute dog ears lay back in remission then starts back up again and anger floods my veins as he whispers "You want me." And it wasn't a question. Somehow my hand found away out of its prison and ended up against his cheek.

"Jackass!"

**End Kags P.O.V.**

Kagome stood up angrily and glared down at the stunned InuYasha. He snapped out of it quickly and stood up with her keeping his smirk on despite his burning cheek. He wrapped his forbidden arm around her waist and grinned against her neck.

"Kagome! Are you done with my pictures?" A high-pitched voice collided with their ears sending Inuyasha's furry earsbackwards in pain. He growled into her neck as the bleach blonde came near. She jumped startled by the sudden vibration in her neck.Kagome dazed by her voice temporarily forgot about his infuriating touch.

"So you're Kagome the photographer. Guess I'm late?" He said pulling her closer trying to ignore that shriek.

"Very."

"KAGOME!"

"What is that?" He growled to her.

"The fire alarm." She rolled her eyes as Barbie let out a throaty screech.

"You're InuYasha! I'm Barbie." She said her name enticingly. Inuyasha glared at her sending her into submission. Now that he had witnessed the grace of Kagome he would except no substitutes. Kagome flexed the muscles in her hand spasmodically ready to punch him this time. He sensed this and was now not in the mood for anymore pain. He placed a tender kiss on her neck slightly licking the soft skin. It was soft and like no other she had ever experienced. Soft and short. If he weren't such a bastard she probably would have fainted. Her pride wouldn't let her enjoy it (too much.) He had stepped over the boundary she swung irately catching air. He was walking in the other direction his hands in his pockets.

"What about your pictures!" she sweat dropped still angry.

"Reschedule." He shrugged simply. If only it were that simple. There was no one word answers when it came to Kikyo.

"But my boss she'll---" He didn't like the panic in her voice. It wasn't fitting of her. She wouldn't sound like that while he was after her for anyone but him.

"I'll talk to her. What's her name?"

"Kikyo?" His voice reassured her but she didn't trust him. Was that possible?

"We'll finish what we started later." He smirked. His lustful kiss left a heavy after affect and she suddenly needed the support of the wall after he left. She placed a hand in Barbie's face as she was about to speak and one on her neck.

"Yeah were done you can go!" she glared then sauntered down the hallway to her room half pissed and half sedated. Barbie was beside herself in happiness once she spotted the abandoned sunglasses and jacket.

"This should complete my shrine."

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Inuyasha opened the door to his hotel door proud of his self for leaving Kagome all "hot and bothered". Although he would rather have her standing behind her in the same position they were in that hallway.

An inexplicably giddy Miroku ran past InuYasha adding a quick "Bye InuYasha!" And rounded the corner.

"Where's the fire? Must have heard that annoying fire alarm." Maybe the day hadn't been as bad as he thought.

He jumped at the vibrating phone in his pocket. He answered it with a smooth "Moshi Moshi." Still feeling and tasting soft skin.

Miroku came back around the corner and laid his head on the door smiling a smile too big for his face. 'I love payback!'

"InuYasha! I got the flowers and ring!" Vivica's voice chirped into his ears.

"Vivica?… what flowers and ring?"

"The one's you sent me silly! Of course! Yes! YES! YES! YES!" Did he miss something?

"I don't know what…Yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you!"

"Wha---what?! Marry me, marry you what I…Vivica wha---what are you talking about!?"

"Why, the card fiancé!"

"C-card?!"

_An inexplicably giddy Miroku ran past InuYasha adding a quick "Bye InuYasha!" And rounded the corner._ Revenge. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Miiirrrrroookuuuuu!!!" He dropped the phone hot on Miroku's trail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_I have finally updated can you believe it? Don't be mad guys. (Shows you a puppy dog pout.) Can you just feel my apology through the monitor? This chapter was really hard to get out for some reason. Whenever I sat down to write all that came out were ideas for new stories. I can't even handle three so I wasn't about to make five more. I'm kinda happy with this chapter, keyword kinda. I will try not to ever take this long to update again two months is ridiculous. Afterter you review my newest chapter (PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!) I would love it if you guys would read THE CURSE OF THE DRAGON by fallenangel7583. That story kicks ass! I can't believe it doesn't have more reviews than it does already! Its really good so read it you know after you review my story pwease! Tell me how ya liked it. Its rated R so if you don't like citrusy fanfics don't read. But if you do have a field day.If you read it and give me a lot of reviewsI'll updateeven quicker! ja peoplez its 6:21 in the morning and I haven't slept since 11 yesterday morning. Give me lots of reviews I'm lookin forward to yourcomments! Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf_**


	4. Reinforcements

**Snapshots of Life  
Ch 4: Reinforces **

'I am so bored…' Kagome stared emptily at her two friends who felt just as if not more bored as her. What was even worse was that it was her fault and she couldn't even do anything about it. She had to be at work in thirty minutes and Kikyo wasn't exactly happy that Inuyasha had called to reschedule. That messed up Kikyo's daily plans for torture and Kagome was sure that ensured her extra.

"Damn I'm bored!" Sango screamed breaking the thick silence. Kagome figured she couldn't take it anymore because of the way she so angrily stated the obvious and the two heavy stares beaming at the back of her head.

"Kagome," Kagome rolled her eyes and let an exasperated sigh leave her mouth. She could feel it, a lecture "you can't keep letting Kikyo bully you like this!" Rin recited again what Sango had been telling her forever.

"I know Rin. I just"

"Apparently you don't know! Start off small! Nothing big, just get her to give you a day off or something. Ask Inuyasha to"

" Don't say his name to me, I already have to deal with him in about thirty minutes." she said acidly. Sango smirked finding her entertainment in Kagome's anger. Kagome touched her neck cautiously afraid that contact with that spot would set off a chain of unwanted feelings and memories within her. Yesterday she convinced herself it pissed her off but today was something totally different. The seduction he laid thick on her had found a way under her skin and would bubble to the surface whenever she thought about _him. _She wished she could get out of the photo shoot with him; she wasn't really interested in going to prison for attempted murder…

Rin and Sango watched mildly entertained as Kagome's cheeks experimented with new types of red and her face skipped through every emotion known to man. They still weren't satisfied though they needed action!

"You bastard!" Kagome's mind vacation was cut short as an enraged female voice pierced through her thoughts. She looked to Sango and Rin for answers they did not have. Their faces held as much bewilderment as hers.

"How could you!" The female voice raged again.

"Wait baby I…" A male voice said.

"Don't call me baby! Those kinds of pet names are reserved for boyfriends." She said so low and dangerous they barely could hear her. Sango cocked an eyebrow opening the front door letting the sounds of the battling voices fill the apartment.

"Guys, we shouldn't be eavesdropping." Kagome felt it was her duty as a moral upstanding citizen to respect the privacy of this girl and her…friend and for her to make her friends do the same. Try indeed, her friends weren't paying attention. Oh well, she tried. She too ogled at the escalating argument.

"So, what are you saying?" A handsome man with dirty brown hair and brown eyes smiled carelessly letting her fury roll off his back. Kagome had come to know this type of man in her short dating experience. He was the type of man who was always able to draw you back in with his smile. He could rekindle all the love you locked away to protect yourself and make you happy on your worst days when he loved you back but when he didn't he made you hurt…

"Oh, so not only are you a cheater but now you're slow! We're over!" Her jade green eyes glinted unnaturally the specs of silver breaking her illusion and showing how much she truly hurt. Her face on the other hand was etched with rage and her harsh words were filled with it. Her light steel gray hair that had formally been in a loose bun, tumbled down gracefully to the backs of her knees as her black chopsticks hit the floor. Her hair though steel gray was no ways old looking but beautiful and exotic. Gauze covered her forearm arm. She wore a black shirt with a skull on it that showed her navel, rips showed creamy flesh above her breast, tight black hip hugger jeans, and black and gray converse heels that matched the colors of her shirt.

"Hip-Hop meets punk rocker I likey." Kagome elbowed Sango, if they were going to ease drop they could at least do it right.

"You don't mean that." He cooed softly in her ear pulling her into a straightjacket hug. Leaning into him she relaxed in memories when his touch didn't pain her and for a split second she looked content but only for a split second.

"No I mean it and I mean this too. I want you out." She smirked sad and villainous pulling back from his hug slyly. He explored her eyes for something that betrayed her words something that insured him in her mind but found nothing.

"He looks like he really loves her…" Rin said consumed in eavesdropping. Sango glared at the man like she was the one being betrayed.

"If he loved her he wouldn't have cheated on her!" she snapped in a soft murmur.

"Geeze don't bite my head off I didn't cheat on her!" Rin whispered back.

"Sssh." Kagome looked at the two. It was bad enough they were eavesdropping they didn't have to start commenting like her life was some sort of sports cast.

His face contorted out of love into resentment and his hands dropped from her shoulders. Sango was right he didn't love her.

"…Where am I supposed to go?" he said in a low piqued voice.

"I don't care, a hotel, a park bench, that slut's house you cheated on me with! I don't care just leave." The end of her sentence was exhausted and weary. He rested his head on her shoulder and drew a long heave finger down her arm fully succeeding in pissing her off.

"Akira…its over, get out…GET OUT!" Her screaming went through one ear and out the other. His grin widened and he aimed for her lips a look of lust in his eyes. She easily dodged leaving him flailing slightly and surprised.

"Fine, you don't want to leave? I can't make you but I'm sure Gin can." As if her words dealt some sort of blow he had to ward off he held his hands up in defense backing up. Kagome didn't know who this Gin person was but she must have been strong to make Akira so afraid. The girl stuck her middle and index fingers in her mouth letting a piercing whistle rang out.

"Is that a wolf?…" a white dog resembling a wolf with black paws walked from they're apartment. Its fangs were bared and deep tremors of growls erupted from its chest as it took unnerving stiff steps toward him.

"G-Gin I-its me girl d-down." His voice cracked and he lost his composure. Hearing no word from her master the dog roared in anticipation licking its sharp white teeth, its tail wagging excitedly. She nodded, that's all it took and Gin was off. Akira feet pumped harder and harder as the dog's hungry snaps came closer to his pant leg. He flew down the steps withdemon-like speed. Gin stopped and watched him flee down the steps then trotted satisfied back to her master.

She knelt smiling half-heartedly and rubbed the tuft of ashen fur surrounding her neck, her dog stared through her smile and whimpered licking her hand.

"He cheated on me Ginny. In our bed. Damn now I have to burn the sheets…he could have at least waited until…my brother…" Her eyes became opaque and she looked for a moment as if she would cry. She touched her guaze covered arm.They wanted to say something to make her feel better to make her not hurt so much but it would be a futile mission. They approached her slowly looks of pity on their faces.

Gin's head snapped to the side and she growled again showing off her white teeth. They jumped back alarmed as the dog ran angrily into the apartment again her master following her.

"What's up?"

"I don't know but"

"Sakiya! Sakiya!" Akira's voice bellowed from outside.

"The balcony!" They said in unison running into Kagome and Sango's apartment and onto the balcony. The made it just in time to see the show.

"What the hell do you want?" She shouted her voice now indifferent against him showing no proof of their former relationship what so ever. Her time of frailness was over or at least seemed to be.

Akira looked at the ground as if his reason for still being there was going to suddenly spring from the concrete and make her love him again.

"I um…What about…what about my stuff yeah. What about my stuff." He applauded his quick thinking.

"You want your shit? You can have it." She shrugged indifferently and went inside. She emerged again with an arm full of things and with no second thought let it rain down to him. Shirts, socks, pants, shoes, underwear, and other clothes fluttered to the ground to her shocked and embarrassed ex-boyfriend. She smirked as the girls laughed and a horrified look crossed Akira's face. She went back in for more stuff laughing insanely.

"No S-Sakiya don't, don't do that!"

**Crash**

A guitar crashed into thousands of splintered wood pieces followed by an amplifier, drums, and a slew of colorful words.

"I thought you wanted your shit back?" She smirked looking at his enflamed face.

"I'll be back bitch!" The girl seethed and leaned over the rail her body adding to the effect of the hideous glare she sent him that no doubt everyone in the building could feel.

"I'll be waiting." She flipped him off as he retreated. The three prayed that she could not hear their laughter. She looked at her watched and cursed.

"Damn, now I'm late for my new job!" She ran off her balcony and was gone before the girls had a chance to say anything, and so was Kagome.

"Damn it!"

"What! Kagome?" They called after her.

"I'm late too." she took off in a sprint to the way to the car.

"Don't forget we're coming to meet you today!" She waved her response on her way to the car.

**Real Life Studios**

Kagome paced back and forth ringing her hands in anxiety. She had thought she might of caught a break as a cop pulled her over for speeding and had let her go with one look at her pretty, stressed face, and she had made it on time. Everything seemed in order but as she sat down assembling her mind free of stress and in rare good sprits she forgot the most important part of her job…where were the models!

The wringing of her hands became more and more violent as she now racked her delicate hands in rage. Didn't she have enough to do? She had to prepare the set, assemble her cameras, and possibly apply make-up to some demon's face! What was it with demons! Did they think they were too good to make to their appointments on time! What was she supposed to do take all of this in stride and kiss whoever's ass that walked through that door!

Her hands flexed in anger as she searched for anything to ease the oncoming migraine pounding its way into her head. She still had to deal with Inuyasha, and Kami knows he alone was enough to avalanche her headache.

"Who was I kidding yesterday? I do need help." She said in the voice of a broken prayer. She did need help she was just one mortal girl. She felt as if she wouldn't be able to bluff tough in front of Kikyo for much longer. If only she had some sort of help, some sort of reinforcement…

"Hello?" Kagome head shot up from its hung over self-pitting state as she heard a female voice and soft footsteps.

"Is anyone there… I knew I should have gone straight to that bitch's office instead of coming straight here I" the girl gasped as Kagome's renewed person stepped in front of her, not from shock but from recognition. She stared at the skull shirt for a while unsure of what to say. The girl stuck out her hand smiling a genuinely friendly smile. Kagome took her hand shocked that she wasn't pissed.

"I'm"

"Sakiya, I kinda heard from your um…I'm really sorry for eavesdropping I just…uh." Sakiya shook her steel gray head and laughed. Despite her laughter Kagome still wasn't sure the skull on her shirt seemed to be louder than the girl's carefree laughter.

"It was out in the open, I would have listened too…It was quite a show." Her voice got distant and her cheeriness dissipated.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of…I just…men are dogs." Kagome said glad that she had claimed Sakiya's attention before her thought's drug her down some road she would not be able to come back from.

"So how exactly are you? A-are you okay?" Kagome asked cautiously trying to steer around the question like unavoidable pot holes.

Her heart churned in pain and her mind cried out 'He hurt me…' but her face remained happy her lips taking on the slight characteristics of a dry smirk.

"I'm fine if he wants to throw away a two year relationship he can. Besides it's not me who's in pain it's him. Did you see his face when I threw his guitar off the balcony?" she giggled along with Kagome as scenes of his face flashed back into their mind.

"Wow you're amazingly strong… two years is a long time. I don't know how you do it." She stared at Sakiya admiring her strength and dedication to herself. Why couldn't she have strength like that? She brushed off their broken relationship like it was nothing.

She smiled taking a seat next to Kagome. She didn't want to bury Kagome in her problems there were just too many… besides it was safer not to think about it at all and Kagome would be the thing that made sure that she didn't.

"It's not easy. You know? He sure did get over me quickly though…I thought…I don't know, I" she stumbled around the words foreign in her mouth afraid they would sound weird out loud.

"Thought he would be different?" Kagome said her mind wondering. Though they had just met she felt she was not alone, that she wasn't the only one that had given her heart to the wrong one…

Silence took the two girl's over as they connected more than they ever would with announcing how hurt men could make them feel sometimes.

"…So what brings you by?"

"Well I am the new Set designer/ Body Artist. From the way it sounded when I first came in you could use one."

Kagome let her hug speak her relief. Usually Sakiya would find this weird, but what the hell she needed a hug today.

"So I guess you've been having a hard time huh?" She grinned. She didn't know the half of it…or maybe she did just in a different form, Sakiya's morning hadn't gone that well either it seemed selfish to just dump all her frustrations on her like that. Despite her inward voice of reason she still spilled her guts to the girl like a geyser of problems and didn't stop until all the breath in her had evacuated her lungs in the form of words.

Sakiya's nose crinkled in disgust at the mention of Kikyo's name and she growled slightly. They had found common ground the very first moment they met and she knew they would probably be good friends. She had found her reinforcement, her Kikyo hating reinforcement.

"I don't like her; she said my work was okay. That bitch doesn't know anything about any of my works." She seethed "The only reason the bitch hired me was because I have an attitude problem. I bet she's never really worked a day in her life. She thought I would finally push you over the edge and make you quit. You know what Kagome I think she used me. I'm flattered." She smirked.

"I'll show her just how wonderful my attitude can be." Kagome could feel the evil gears in her head working in harmony to come up with a plan.

"You better not try anything she's pink slip happy."

"Really? Too bad for her because I work for you."

"For me…" It took a moment before it clicked in her brain and she realized that this girl had brought some sort of control in her life. She smiled mischievously. Something had just changed in these few minutes she didn't know what but she was satisfied with it what ever it was.

Sakiya looked around the room perplexed by the emptiness of it. Was she missing something or should this place be busier? Kagome sensed her restless mind and turned to look at her breaking away from her trance.

"Kagome, shouldn't there be?"

"Models?" She snapped.

"Yeah those too but I was going to say equipment. You know cameras and lights and stuff." She counted off things she had seen in her short career.

Normally Sakiya would have found the look on Kagome's face comical but it proved to be unhealthy looking instead of funny. Her gaze became stressed and spasmodic as she suddenly became inflicted with a burst of energy.

"DamnitIforgotthestuffinthecar!Whatthehelliswrongwithmeandthedamnmodelswillbehereinaminute!I" Sakiya covered her mouth standing in silence for a minute deciphering the rushed gibberish that had just tumbled out of her mouth.

"Okay, First off the only thing that is wrong with you is that you are a spaz. Now this is the plan go outside and get your shit and I'll stall if anybody comes. Okay?" Kagome nodded taking off in a sprint out the door hollering a thanks.

Sakiya was startled by the silence in the room. She cursed in her mind wondering when exactly she had started avoiding silence.

'Maybe when my thoughts threatened to kill me…' she thought bitterly thinking of her life as of now. She had let him in. He had somehow pulled off the amazing feat of getting in close to her heart. She felt like a fool for falling in love with a bastard like that, a helpless fool. He had promised to always be there, he had promised to help her through this damnit! She touched her bandaged arm sorrow creeping into her.

Why did he have to leave her like that? Kami she still needed him, she would always need him. She was fine with him being the anchor to her strength but now that he was gone she had turned to her boyfriend for that support and had ended up hurt in the process.

She growled mentally as she felt hot tears nearing the brim of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall he didn't deserve them. Besides, why should she give them to that bastard when she couldn't even give them to _him_?

'Get over it Saki, it's his loss. Focus on your new job.' She psyched herself up focusing on the many things she could do to the huge room in the future. To day all she would need to do was put up white sheet for the background of the model's pictures, it was simple yet elegant enough to keep the pictures looking tasteful. Besides if that wasn't enough to satisfy the class of the picture the black custom made motorcycle with silver flames and the name Kouga spray painted on it would be enough.

She walked to the motorcycle running her hand over the cold steel of the bike mired in the beautiful. On the opposite side of the name Kouga was a small painting of a life-like wolf with icy blue eyes baying to a realistic moon. If a wolf were to howl right now she would swear it was coming from the bike. She was always one to admire artwork of any kind whether it is graffiti, a painting, a drawing, or the paint job of a motorcycle.

'Cool…'

Footsteps knocked her out of her creative stupor as she turned around wanting so badly to ignore whoever it was interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the man approaching her and loathe began to fill her heart as she stood watching him advance.

A short greasy man smacking gum wearing a bellhop's outfit sauntered to her dragging what looked like photo equipment on a cart with one hand and a clipboard with the other. Sakiya's face scrunched in discomfort as she covered her face with her hand hoping to block out the unpleasant odor of cheap cologne.

He looked at the clipboard unbothered by her presence sucking the gum in making loud annoying clicking noises. She glared at him asking herself would punching him be the smart thing to do as she waited for him to acknowledge her.

'Stupid, smelly, rude bastard!' her thoughts raged. His head snapped up as if he could hear her thoughts and a grin crossed his face. She didn't know if it was a premonition or just a hunch but something told her that this man would not leave her presence unscathed. Her fist tingled with the pain it would get to inflict.

**Kouga's Pint of View**

My nose is on fire as I enter the large photography room. What the hell is that smell, I have no idea but I am sure I'm a bout to find out when I see a grungy man with his stubby hand clamped down on a cart behind him.

His beady little eyes light up and a twisted smirk crosses his face in keen interest. I can't really see what it is he's smirking at but I can smell her. Her aromatic scent is the only leeway to his foul cologne. I can hear growls of discontent from her as I get closer. Her face erupts in a scowl and she glares her beautiful jade and silver eyes at him. I don't know if she was trying to be cute when she did that, but if she wasn't she failed miserably.

He drools down the front of his shirt oblivious to her loathsome stare at him. I don't blame him for his reaction toward her. She's fucking hot. Her body is curvaceous and delicious, and those tight jeans aren't helping. I can only imagine how he would act if she had of been wearing a skirt, or how I would be acting if she had worn a skirt.

She finally snaps him out of his stupor. He sets the clipboard down and shows off his crooked teeth in a jaw breaking smile.

"Hey baby!" He catcalled to her sending her into another fit of growls. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upward into a grin. It'll be very entertaining to see how all of this works out. Feisty and Sexy that's a dangerous combination I lick my lips as I feel that all too familiar pressure below my belt.

"Can I help you?" She asks holding back anger. She purses her beautiful luscious lips in annoyance. Wow, I'm really getting off on this, on her hmmm…interesting.

"You already have." He half moans looking her up and down stopping at the rips in her punisher shirt showing off the tops of her breast. That shirt should be against the law. What a sad excuse for a man. I stifle a laugh at the look of nausea she gives him.

'Oh gross, I think he just had sex… I bet that was his fastest time yet.' She smirks evilly before glaring her thoughts into words. By the look of it angry, bent on destruction words.

"Do you mind not doing that? Look, are you here for a reason or should I call security?" She asked anger filtering into her words like dye in water.

'Or break that clipboard over your head.' Her foot begins to tap in annoyance as she crosses her arms.

"Actually I am here for a reason, and I think you know why." He advanced on her taking her hand. She stared at their hands in disgust and seethed as his hold became tighter.

"Yes I know why and as soon as you hand me the clipboard you can be on your way."

'You slimy bastard.' She lets her face slip into another cute scowl of pure hatred.

"Guess again sexy." He began to back her up into a wall. For a while I wonder why he isn't dead yet then I see it. Her point of concentration. She was hiding it so well, but I can see all of her anger. It's welled up inside her quivering fist and she's trying her damnedest to keep it in.

"Look can you give me the damn clipboard so that I can sign it and you can leave?" She reaches for it but is snagged as he grabs her arm roughly and pulls her to him. I choke down a growl in my chest. Who was he to force himself on her like that? She needed a real man.

"Exactly, so give me your phone number and you can have the clipboard or," he licks his lips checking her out again "you can give me a down payment." She snatches the clipboard and smiles a sweet smile only making her even sexier. Putting her hand on his which is clamped down on her arm making an ever growing bruise she whispers in his ear "A down payment huh?" swallowing hard he nods caught up in the rapture of her.

Before I can even register what happened the man's arm is behind him and he is on his knees his face red.

"Touch me again and your ass will be receiving a down payment from my foot. Got that you fucking pig?" She says so low and dangerous that I can barely hear her dark words over that weakling's whimper of a cracked yes.

I smirk as he quickly unloads the cameras and runs out of there like a bat out of hell, his cart behind him.

She doesn't notice me standing there. But I more than notice her. Now that the greasy bellhop is gone I get even more lost in her beauty. White heat ripples off her skin as she raves about somebody named Akira and how that guy is just like him. Must be an old boyfriend, he'll be out of her mind soon enough.

I like what I see. What I like I get whether it be a new car or this feisty vixen standing before me looking me in the eyes prepared to take me on. But I have news for her she won't win this battle.

**End Kouga's Pint of View**

Sakiya glared into the eyes of the now captivated Kouga who was smiling charmingly and walking over to her.

'Today is not my day. Not another bellhop.' she let out a soundless sigh and repaired her already foul mood. She looked at him head from toe and realized this man was no bellhop. She was sure she had seen him before; he must have been a model. He wore baggy leather pants a long sleeveless shirt that came a little above his thighs and was black from his shoulder to his mid-chest then white then black again, and black shoes. He defiantly wasn't a bellhop.

It seemed like hours before he finally made it to her and when he did she wished he hadn't. His electric blue eyes surged into her leaving her without anything smart to say.

His fanged smile meant especially for her went unnoticed as she refused to look him in his eyes. She looked past him staring into something that he was determined to bring her back from.

"Hi, I'm Kouga Yukio." He took her hand stealing her from her thoughts and face first into glare at their hands. It was safe to say she didn't want to be touched. This chick really had an attitude problem. He liked that.

'Your motorcycle huh?'

"You must be a model." She said remembering her little agreement with Kagome and letting the glare leave her eyes in search of something a little more friendlily. She offered him a sweet smile though fake still better than the one she gave the bellhop before she turned his arm into a pretzel.

"You must be one also." He said admiring the softness of her skin wondering if all her body was soft. He smirked inwardly when her scent spiked in anger.

'Oh please, spare me.' She thought wondering exactly why this was the second time today that she could not remove her hand from some dog's paw.

"Your photographer Kagome Higurashi will be here soon." She said completely ignoring his compliment/pick up line. Did he think she was going to get away from him by just ignoring him? Two could play that game.

"I didn't get your name." Her glare had returned with a vengeance. She pulled at his hand that was still latched to hers.

"I didn't give it." He smirked unable to hold it in and she growled unable to hold it in. She questioned if she could get away with slapping him without getting fired.

"Can you let my hand go?" She asked and was surprised when he actually did and even more surprised when she heard the relieved voice of Kagome.

Kouga turned to her and smiled taking her outstretched hand. "You must be Kouga Yukio." She smiled letting go of his hand.

'Oh but you let her hand go.' Sakiya thought bitterly.

"And you must be Kagome Higurashi the photographer, which is hard to believe." He smirked at the blushing Kagome. Kagome fought to keep her attention on Kouga who was dishing out compliments like candy instead of Sakiya who was waving her hands behind his back mouthing 'I hate him!'

Kagome turned her attention to Sakiya thanking her. Sakiya nodded saying "Really it was no problem."

"Here, this is for the tip." Kagome held two dollars up to Sakiya's face.

"Tip?"

"Yeah I told him you'd tip him for taking my stuff up. You did tip him right?"

"Oh, yeah…I tipped him really good. You know what keep your money I won't go broke from 2 dollars." Kagome looked at Kouga and Sakiya weirdly when they began to chuckle under their breaths feeling like someone had told a joke and she had missed it.

'Yeah she tipped him all right.' Kouga shot Sakiya smirk who in turned shot him one right back.

"Alright then," she took one more look at the laughing pair deciding she didn't want to know what was so funny; it would probably give her an ulcer anyways.

"Ready?" He nodded. She held the camera up to her eye waiting for him to strike a pose that caught his personality. She pulled the camera back down and smiled walking to him. He stared at her confused to why she didn't take at least one of his poses. Sakiya watched as the Kagome she had just met today melted away into a whole new Kagome not limited by rules or a certain bitch whose name left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Putting the camera around her neck she kneeled in front of him gaining his attention. His blue eyes filled with curiosity as he asked her in an unsure voice "You didn't like any of my poses?"

"No it's not that. Your poses were sexy. I just want to…I think that… Okay just listen to me okay?" He nodded. She removed his long banes from his face and his ponytail from his shoulder and put it behind him. With a soft touch to his chin she raised his face up shedding more light on his darkened features then sighing backed up.

"Okay ready?" she asked in a slightly muffled voice as she applied the hair clip in her mouth to her messy bun.

"Yeah." Kouga nodded trusting her despite the fact that he wasn't familiar with her work.

"Alright imagine this."

'Imagine?'

"You're riding on the motorcycle you just stole," Kouga smirked gripping the handles making his tattooed arm flex and finding himself lost in the vision Kagome was creating for him. He waited patiently for her to speak again her pacing going unnoticed by him.

"After riding for a while you come to your first red light and as you stop you realized that the two cars at the light with you are cops. Being the pricks they are they wait for you to flinch under their power but despite the fact that the tags on the bike are not yours, you couldn't care less and that pisses them off." Kagome and Sakiya smiled at the cute slight grin that crossed his face and the humor in his cobalt eyes.

'Wow.' Sakiya took a seat trying to map out Kagome's thoughts but found herself going in circles. This was defiantly different. In all her time that she had spent with photographers she had never seen anyone use this kind of method before.

**Snap**

Putting the camera down she continues the mental picture.

"Good good, now part 2. You're riding down the street and a black convertible pulls up beside you and in the drivers seat is a beautiful woman with a look on her face like she is the baddest girl in the world and she is not one to be had. You knowing you can have anybody you want, sends her the sexiest look you can muster, but not just any look this look is a look that could make a nun fall in love with you. Kouga give it to me. Give me the look." As if the look is something physical that can be captured Kouga's eye lids are lowered a bit like he is in a semi conscious state and the look on his face is sultry, he had succeeded on making the sexiest pose in the world and he didn't even have to show any skin. He doesn't smile or frown as he braces his legs on the sides of the motor cycle, his wrists are resting over the handles, and his hands are dangling.

'Damn I'm good and all in two takes.' She snaps the picture smiling at her sexy accomplishment.

'Damn she's good!' Sakiya smiled. Where had Kagome been hiding this more confident, take control version of herself? As long as no one could hear her she would admit that Kouga looked absolutely yummy. If she didn't hate the whole male race at the minute she would relish in the muse of jumping his bones. But she did and for the time being he was like every other man in the world.

Stepping off his bike he smiled at Kagome knowing that those were the best pictures he had ever posed in. Damn, this girl's aura when she took pictures was like no other. He could feel the difference in her as soon as she started adjusting his features to fit her idea of how he should look in the pictures. Taking her hand he shook it staring into her eyes.

"You are amazing." He kissed the back of her hand sending her face turning away in heat.

"I try." She smirked despite herself. She deserved to congratulate herself.

"Yeah Kagome those pictures were hot. Hell he was hot." Sakiya kicked herself mentally immediately regretting her accidental compliment. His glance skidded toward her just as she stopped and smirked. What the hell was his problem! Sakiya rolled her eyes walking to the door labeled make-up tired of his presence (**sounds like someone we know who will hopefully be in the next chapter eh?**).

He watched her go fighting the urge to follow. Kagome looked after and laughed nervously waving his attention toward her.

"She's having a really, really bad day." She jumped when she slammed the door behind her. Maybe Sakiya wasn't as over her break-up as she said she was.

"It's okay." He smiled a genuine smile actually meaning it. He'd make her forget all about whomever this guy was that she was mad at. 'I'll let you go for now.'

"I was having a bad day too until I saw you." Kagome's back stiffened and her hands flexed tensely as a smooth voice floated between their conversation and she touched the phantom spot on her neck. Her eye twitched ever so slightly at the voice that said "Hey babe." That's all it took a simple hey babe to send her hand creeping up to that cursed spot on her neck. She quickly pulled her hand down and turned to face Kami's gift to the earth himself Inuyasha.

"You're late." She strained her response tightly letting her glare let him know she wasn't playing.

"I understand if you couldn't wait I couldn't either." He grinned approaching her. Kouga smirked with a light of recognition in his eyes. This day just kept getting better and better.

Inuyasha prowled towards her angry form pressing his body against hers. She bristled at his touch feeling butterflies butt at her stomach but it only made her angrier. She didn't want to like anything he did to her, especially when she had so clearly told him no yesterday. She didn't need another ruler in her life whether it is personal or business.

His white ear swiveled towards the rude snort of Kouga. 'I knew I smelled something.' Letting her go he turned to him letting loose a long throaty growl. Either Inuyasha didn't like this guy or he had something stuck in his throat the size of a Buick. Kouga returned the growl a smirk bigger than InuYasha's surfacing to his lips.

"Kouga what the hell are you doing here?" His voice sounded somewhat friendly going right over Kagome's head.

"Dog-shit, sometimes he can be very slow. I'm the real reason Kagome's here with a camera." He bristled at the nick name that made Kagome erupt in giggles.

'Inuyasha has been dethroned as the cockiest man in the world. He has a bigger ego than Inuyasha.'

"Don't call me that Wimpy Wolf. Besides I'm sure if she wanted to take a picture of a bag of fleas like you she'd go to the local zoo." Kouga didn't take to kindly to that version of his name either.

"Hey, I call it when I smell it Dog Shit, anyways she must be here for me because she isn't at the ASPCA puppy." He growled tired of the little argument already. Inuyasha was just as tired and ready to show just how tired he was, all over Kouga's face. The friendliness was gone and they were now facing each other shooting insults back and forth.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not wanting to clean up blood. He ignored her flexing his claws stepping in front of her defensively. This was bound to escalate into World War III demon style if she didn't do something.

"Bastard."

"Ass Dragger!"

"Guys?" Kagome sweat dropped. 'Are they friends or enemies?'

"Punk ass wolf pup."

"You're one to talk you Scottish terrier!" Kouga's face erupted in anger as he cracked his knuckles.

"I bet this Terrier can kick your wimpy ass!" Inuyasha looked as if he going to bomb-rush Kouga that is until Kagome's angry ignored person jumped between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You're acting like children! You would think you two would…" She sweat dropped seeing that no one was listening to her lecture. Kouga and Inuyasha were instead off in the corner talking like the best of friends.

'What the hell.' She looked at the two.

"Still got it after all this time I see." Inuyasha smirked slapping Kouga's back and laughing when he flinched under the pain of his heavy hit. Smirking back Kouga punched him in the arm laughing at Inuyasha's pain as his began to subside.

'Men are idiots.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Yeah man it's been a while. I haven't seen you since…"

"High school!" Inuyasha growled out through the pain of his arm.

"So man what's up between you and Kagome? Is she like…you know?" InuYasha's grin grew and he smirked.

"No but I'm working' on it man." He said. Kagome growled unheard yet again. Why was it that her presence was no longer acknowledged in the room? Since when had she begun to let people decide things for her and what the hell gave him the confidence to talk about her on such an intimate level and leave her out of the conversation! Right in front of her! Her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

'Asshole,' she glared 'both of them.'

Kouga suddenly stopped his friendly chatting with Inuyasha feeling a dark aura hovering around them. They turned to stare into the burning eyes of an enraged Kagome. He already had to deal with Sakiya's attitude he didn't think he could handle the wraths of two women.

"Maybe I should go to the body artist now." He made a hasty escape leaving Inuyasha to deal with the wrath of Kagome.

"Maybe you should." She iced.

**Sakiya's P.O.V.**

Who the hell does that bastard think he is? I won't let anyone play games with me anymore, Akira was the last one damn it. I've been through too much to have my mind played with by this asshole.

Where the hell is that body paint remover? I look around the rather small room and see nothing. Something in my mind tells me not to do it, not to look up. Something tells me to just go outside and tell Kagome that I can't find the paint and that ass Kouga should just go until we can get some more, but I just have to look up.

I look up at the many rows and rows of shelves holding make-up products, perfumes, shampoo, and way at the top body paint remover.

Maybe I should quit. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll quit and find a couple of dollars to scrounge up until I find a new less frustrating job. Apparently my body didn't get the memo as it involuntarily gets on top of the black marble top counter and on top of a stack of old magazines to reach the bottle on the very top shelf. You would think they would put a step ladder in here or something.

I can feel the tip of the bottle against my finger tips as grip it tightly in my hand smiling. I don't know where it came from the will to smile. I have nothing to smile about.

**Slam**

The door slams behind me scaring the hell out of me. Before I can find anything to grip or stable myself I feel my heel slip and the magazines under me peel away one by one and I flail backwards and close my eyes preparing myself mentally for the pain of the hard floor against my back and the heart attack this whole situation caused.

Ten minutes ten whole minutes past before my mind begins to question why it is that my back is not broken and I am not paralyzed because of the impact. My shocked senses slowly return to me as I am filled with the sensation of floating.

My body is levitating off the ground weightless and suspended. Or at least that's how it feels. I open my eyes seeing bronzed muscular arms cradling my body saving me from hitting the ground. I look into the electric blue eyes of my rescuer letting my eyes travel down his perfect body; his long dark brown pony tail is resting on my shoulder. His grip on me is tender and respectful of my female human body almost caring.

With a blush I reposition myself so that I don't feel his rock hard abs grind into my stomach or at least try. Those kinds of muscles are fabled .His grip on me is strong giving me stability I realize I haven't had in a while. All the more reason to reject it, I have to depend on myself for that kind of support now. He must spend his every waking moment in the gym. Though he is muscular he isn't over muscular and slightly slender, a perfect build.

What the hell am I doing? I hate the male race remember? Of all the people to look at, this ass model was not the one. 'Damn this.' I thought. Maybe being bitchy to Kouga will make the pain go away. I look down determined not to have him see the pain in my eyes.

His electric blue eyes look me over kindly checking for missed bruises. They soften considerably as his eyes come to rest on the bruise that fat slob left on my arm. Softly he traces the bluish blackish out line. I glare.I don't need his help. I would have been fine with out his strong muscled arms around me…

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I snap a little ruder than I had intended to.

He looks down at me staring at I don't know what but it's pissing me off. Can't a man go one day with out checking some random girl he knows nothing about out? If he knew me he wouldn't want to check me out so closely…

**End Sakiya's P.O.V.**

Her exotic steel hair slips free from its confines wound around the black chopsticks and tumbled down her back over his arms. His arms rest at the nape of her back supporting her from what would have been a nasty fall. He stared into her eyes smirking inwardly at the silver storms of dissenter brewing in them. She was not one to be had was she?

'Her hair is really long…' He was temporarily stunned basking in the beauty of the girl in his arms.

Her eyes contorted in anger and her beautiful features twisted into a scowl as she tried to escape from his grip on her. With anger she realized he would not let her go in fact he had tightened his grip on her.

He had never seen any human quite like her before. She was so angry and was surrounded by barriers yet had salvaged her beauty in her bitterness which was a hard thing to do. Though beautiful he could tell she was smart and would not easily fall for him. She was comfortable here in his arms and he liked that, in fact he relished in it. It left hope and that was all he needed.

"Let me go." Her voice came out in a low growl of a command as his grin only gave her another reason to hate men.

"Why would I let something as beautiful as you go?" He asked still holding on to her wanting her to want him like he wanted her. That wasn't so much to ask was it?

"Because something as beautiful as me has a temper and might do something she'll regret if you don't." She growled out her cheeks remaining its same creamy color to his surprise. It was weird headstrong wasn't really his type, maybe for once he wanted someone that wasn't completely in love with him. She'd be his before the day was over.

"Arrg are you deaf!" She shouted struggling in his arms. Putting her hands on his shoulders she repelled backwards.

"Quit squirming around you won't get away." He lowered his rough voice letting his warm breath wash over her ear. Chills ran down her back at his command as she rested her fighting hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes determined not to let him know that she was affected by the goose bumps bathing her skin. Looking in his eyes, she quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to speak again.

"Well beautiful how about we make a deal. You tell me your name and I'll let you go." He said in a coarse voice still in that whisper. She bristled. Why was she so intent on hating him? They had just met surely he wasn't that bad.

**Inu & Kag**

Kagome was trying her best to hold on to her fleeting anger. But not many girl's could resist the pout face of a hanyou it was even stronger than hers…damn. Well just because she wasn't as angry at him for talking about her while she was still in the room didn't mean she couldn't ignore him.

"Kagome." Silence. He stared at her back watching her busy arms as they assembled cameras. He walked to her smirking and resting his arms along side her arms attaching his hands to her wrist. His clawed hands moved in stride along her smaller ones. How long did she really think she could ignore his touch? Her body language told him forever but her flaming cheeks told a different story.

"Need help?" He crushed her body into the table feeling the muscles in her arm tense and her body temperature flame under him. So she wasn't talking to him? Her body was talking to him, and that's all he needed…or maybe not.

'Damn, maybe she's really mad.' His seductive movements halted as he began to drown on the dreaded silence.

"You're not talking to me baby?" Baby? She chocked on the nickname feeling it caught in her throat and coming back up as words but just as she was getting ready to tell him off, tell him just how he was really affecting her, his kisses, his touch, she saw a ding in superman's armor.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome, we were just playin. You're not going to ignore me forever are you? Come on Kag."

The more she stayed quite the more nervous he became. Though she could not see his eyes through those sunglasses she could practically hear his thoughts screaming for attention. InuYasha no matter how small this little secret was he could not stand being ignored and the silence it brought.

"…Kagome?" she wasn't seriously going to remain silent for the rest of the shoot was she? Scream at him, slap him, do something just don't stay silent…

Her mind reading was gone now as she ignored his mind's ranting and broke his embrace walking to the other end of the studio retrieving different lenses for the picture.

His ears repelled sideways on his head. He stared after her not registering what had happened. Had she just rejected him? Was she really that mad that she wouldn't talk to him anymore? What the hell? That was so stupid. Just because she was angry didn't mean she had to claim up and throw a fit!

Kagome could feel a familiar tiredness enter her. She did not want to sit through this. Torturing him like this would surly make his pictures that much harder to take.

Kagome felt her heart melt as she saw him sit on the window sill stuck in something she couldn't explain. The air of the open window blew softly playing with his long hair. The view was picture worthy…picture worthy duh! She walked slowly keeping him prisoner to his thoughts as not to disturb the peaceful scene. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? He was so…beautiful.

She looked into the almost perfect picture with earnest this would be her best one yet. Feeling her company with him once again he turned to her something in his eyes that she could feel wasn't meant for her. It was like subtle pain. His ears perked at her return and just as he began to open his mouth to apologize she put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshh." She touched his cheek stroking it as they became ever warmer. If she was surprised to see the blush on his face she didn't show it. Her hand began to travel to his ear gentle and soft moving back to his cheek despite his tender growl of a protest deep in his throat. He began to wonder why he never let girls touch his ears as serenity crossed his face.

'I thought I was doing this for his photo.' She thought letting her small fingers get lost in his soft hair.

His claws dug into the wood of the window inches deep sending splinters pushing out of the wood as he stared longingly at her. Was it normal for him to feel like this at such a simple gesture? His brows furrowed in thought.

Finally catching him off guard she removed his glasses from his closed eyes. She removed her hand as his eyes slowly crept up and the shutter of her camera caught his brilliant eyes of amber.

The wind blew his bangs over parts of his eyes like silver clouds trying to block out the setting sun. She snapped another picture smiling at the beauty. She snapped two more pictures awed by the way Inuyasha rode the rhythm of the camera with so little direction. It also helped that her subject had the face and body of a god.

"Perfect." She whispered stuck in a daze putting the camera on the table next to her. He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. He stared at her with opaque lustful eyes. The effect was not the same as looking through the shutter of a camera. But no matter how much she wanted to dispel the feelings from her body, being in his arms wasn't that bad.

"I-Inuyasha?" his name was only a whisper from her lips but a roar in her mind. Why was he looking at her like that? He remained quiet reading the story in her eyes. Something was different this wasn't the same Inuyasha she had met only yesterday…was it? Nervousness hit her like a baseball bat. What was wrong with him?

"Inu" He looked so much taller now that he was so much closer and she could no longer ignore him.

"Perfect." He cut her off in his own low whisper running the back of a claw down her face. The rest of her body was numb at his touch except the electrified trail he left down her cheek

"Inuyasha…"

**Kouga and Sakiya**

She took his intimidating eyes head on looking for any reason that she shouldn't give her name to him. It wouldn't hurt to tell him that would it? He hadn't asked her for a kiss, just a name. She turned her head from him glaring at the bottle on the counter.

"Sakiya." She sighed as he released her with a smile and she grabbed the bottle and a cotton ball.

'Sakiya.' He let the name marinate in his mind liking it much better with the words and Kouga behind it.

"Now was that that hard?" he asked letting an annoying smile graced his lips.

'You have no idea.' She glared at him pouring the liquid onto the cotton ball.

A loud buzz emitted from the cell phone on her pants. With quick and furious hands she snatched the cell hone from its holder and let a hasty "Hello," roll off her tongue.

Her eyes filled with hate and she turned away from Kouga whispering into the receiver "What the hell do _you _want?" Kouga watched as she paused and forced herself to say "Don't ever call me again." And promptly hung up the phone on whoever it was that could cause her so much pain. He couldn't stand the hurt floating in the murky sea green of her eyes, a woman as beautiful as she didn't deserve to be hurt by someone who didn't deserve her.

Again the phone rang dancing across the counter in vibration mode. Ignoring it she motioned for a puzzled Kouga to sit in the seat next to her. The phone finally calmed down and the weight of ignoring it and Kouga's stare was lifted from her. Taking his arm she pawed at the beautiful imitation of a tribal tattoo on his left arm. Her eyes widen as she followed the pattern around his muscled arm.

Her touches became tenderer as the paint smeared slightly. His tail swished slightly creating a wind finding peace in her feathered touch. Her hands were soft on his skin and warm to the touch sending his mind whirling in pleasure.

"You…like it." He asked finally able to talk a light blush over his nose.

"Yeah it's beautiful I've never seen anything like it before."

"The guy I got to do it is a real tattoo artist. I wanted a real one but when demons get a tattoo it acts as a wound and heals leaving nothing but ink on top of the skin." He said feeling a need to defend his ability to take pain as a man.

"Are you sure you want me to remove it?" she asked holding back the smirk in her mind.

"Yeah." He said. Just as she finished the rest of the tattoo her phone danced off the table and onto the floor an annoying melody filling the air. Growling she picked up the phone answering with a rough "What!"

Kouga growled lowly within his chest at having to be ignored for her cell phone and by the look on her face he could tell the caller was an unwanted male which only mad his growl deeper and more profound.

"Fine Akira you bastard, you don't have to stop calling my cell phone." She hung up the phone tossing it into the trash finishing the rest of Kouga's tattoo.

'I needed a new phone anyways.'

The tension in the air was thick and uncomfortable and so was the surly scowl on Sakiya face. He cleared his throat watching her throw away the now black cotton swab.

"Old boyfriend?" He asked not expecting her to explode all over him. Standing up with inhuman alacrity she glared down at him.

"None of your damn business." She snapped heading for the door not caring how much he probably thought she was on her period right now. Before she could get her hand on the door knob Kouga was in front of her smirking down on her irate form.

"Move…_Wolf. _"She seethed out with hidden venom she hoped he would find and just get the hell out of the way. She was trying to be nice.

'He obviously isn't getting it.' She thought as he backed her up in yet another tight spot with his body pressed into hers.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said as if this was a well known fact and she should know that he wouldn't take her resentment to him seriously.

"You're annoying when I'm angry." Her opened palm swatted the air for his face leaving her flailing and embarrassed. Capturing her around her waist he smirked pulling her close again.

"So otherwise I'm not?" He asked twisting her words only making her angrier. She glared at him wondering could she get any angrier. He grabbed the hand she used to try to hurt him with and she knew she could get angrier, much angrier.

"How about a date?" He asked. She looked up searching his face for humor. He wasn't serious was he? A date! Those fumes from the paint remover must have gotten to his already small brain if he thought she'd go on a date with a jerk like him. Smiling sweetly she freed her hand and placed her hands on his face softly.

"A date?" He smirked not finding her newly friendly attitude weird but normal. Of course she wouldn't pass up a date with him.

Planting her hands firmly on his shoulders, forcing all of the strength of her leg into her knee she thrust it into his crotch feeling anger fly away from her at his doubled over form.

Kneeling beside his folded up body she smirked and said "Sorry not interested, but thanks for moving from in front of the door." Feeling happy for the first time today she walked out smiling leaving Kouga crumpled up on the floor in pain.

"Shit." He moaned out.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Pulling back from the embrace a bit in spite of her body's protest he looked into her heavy eyes loving the effect he could have on her. She had the eyes of a dreamer and he loved them when they were focused on him in such heated passion. He wanted to tease her like she had done him. She was in so deep. Nothing could pull her out of this stupor that was Inuyasha.

Kagome's mind finally came back to her along with the feeling in her body. She looked the hanyou in the eyes trying to remember how the hell they had got to this point, so damn close. She could feel his breath on her neck. Oh no, there was not going to be a repeat of what happened yesterday, she wouldn't allow it. Taking that little bit of determination her dreamy eyed state turned into a glare.

"You want me to stop?" Her cheeks began to flame as his eyes lowered and his mouth pulled into a sexy grin and he ran his claws down the sides of her arms.

"No, I'm just glaring at you because it's fun." She put emphasis on the last word hinting at her painfully obvious sarcasm.

"Are you sure?" His mouth hovered dangerously close to her ear and his claws began to leave ticklish trails down her back as he fulfilled the top of his lust and crushed her body into his.

"I" he was going to fast. He was trying to enjoy himself and tease her in the process but he was getting way to much pleasure from her touch, it surprised him.

"Damn it bitch…make up your mind." He growled out through pleasure not intending to say that out loud.

If looks could kill…

"Kagome I didn't mean to say that i-it slipped out!" He stuttered not knowing what to say to the look on her face. Her cheeks were red with anger and her hand and eye twitched just like it had yesterday before she slapped him. That was one word you never called Kagome Higurashi.

**Smack**

He held his flaming cheek and Kagome rather painfully escaped from his arms glaring at him through hurt. She didn't know why it hurt when he said it it's not like she really cared what the hell he thought of her…right? She crossed her arms jumping when the door slammed yet again this time Sakiya looking happier than she did than the first time she slammed the door. She looked past Kagome her face breaking out into a huge smile.

'A fan of Inuyasha's? Funny she didn't strike me as the type to like a jerk.' She thought bitterly watching Sakiya run to him like she had known him forever.

"Dog Face!" She said in a voice that was almost a squeal. He looked up dropping his hand from his red cheek. Squinting a bit he opened his eyes and let out a grin but not like the one's he gave her this one was friendly and sweet. He smiled at her taking her into his arms slightly lifting her off the ground and growling playfully in her ear "Sakiya."

'Is there anyone he doesn't know! Well at least I can tell that these two are friends.' She thought watching them. Kagome smiled. It was good to see her smile because today hadn't exactly been a good day for Sakiya.

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sakiya said. Just as quickly as her smile had come it had gone and she punched him in the arm satisfied with the frog she gave him.

"Oww, shit the hell was that for?" He said massaging the muscle in his arm.

"I've called you only about a million times; I guess it's true what they say about famous people." She turned away from him, sending Inuyasha searching for something to say.

"And I returned your calls! Every time I called that bastard you call a boyfriend would pick up the phone. I should kick his ass for not giving you the messages." He growled. He flinched when she raised her hand up to run her hands through her hair usually she hit him for talking about her sorry excuse for a boyfriend, she looked at the ground hurt filling her eyes her happiness crumbling beneath her.

"What?" he asked lifting her chin up starring worry into her with those inquisitive liquid gold eyes. Kagome frowned putting a hand on her back. He looked to Kagome who had a look of pity on her face. Now more than ever he wanted to know what could make his little sister look like this** (For those of you who are wondering they are just child hood friends)**.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore the prick cheated on me." He growled looking at the hurt on her face.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked totally serious. Kagome giggled, that was just like a guy to try and solve a problem with violence.

"No don't do that." She shook her head.

"I bet he didn't walk out of your relationship unscathed." Inuyasha smirked as her face became trapped in a proud grin and Kagome began to laugh visions of his stuff falling from the third floor playing in her head.

"Damn right! I fucked all his shit up. I dropped it from the second floor." She smirked. Inuyasha laughed along with Kagome, there's the Sakiya he knew!

Kagome's laughing was cut short as her cell phone began to ring. Picking it she pressed it to her ear smiling when she heard the voice.

"Okay, Sango…Yeah I'm actually ready today! Alright, bye." Kagome hung her phone up putting her equipment in carrying cases.

"That was my friend Sango; you'll know her when you see her. She was one of the girl's helping me eavesdrop." She blushed still embarrassed.

"Say Sakiya."

"Hmm?" She turned to her taking one of Inuyasha's calling cards.

"We're going to grab something to eat…wanna come with?" She asked hoping she would say yes. She could always use another friend with an explosive attitude like Sango's; you could never have too many of those.

"I" The knob on the door began to turn slightly and a pained groan emitted from the room. "Sure let's go!" she shouted killing Kagome's growing curiosity and grabbing her hand dragging her to the door.

"Bye Inuyasha I'll call you. Come on Kagome!" Before Kagome could ask what the problem was they were out the door.

"What's the rush?" He asked himself after the girls left.

The creaking door finally opened and a stooped over Kouga stepped out his face oddly pale and sweaty. Limping to Inuyasha he looked into his laughing face.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you! You look like hell!"

"She won."

**T.B.C.**

**Hello EveryBody! Man, I finally got this chapter out! Sorry it took so long but I have a legitimate reason this time! My family and I have moved! I'm so happy so now that we have moved I got to hook up the computer I got for Christmas and got DSL which means way faster updates for you! So thanxs for sticking by me through my unbelievable slow updates! Now on to the thank you's for chapter 2 and 3: **

_**Ra: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my story and think it's funny. I try my best to think up funny things to put in the story.**_

_**Shamanic Destiny: You are so right. Kagome has no business being upset. She just doesn't kno how lucky she is at the moment but she will. Wink Wink**_

_**Jokermanequin: It might make you feel good for me to respond to you but it feels even better for me to have someone to respond to. ; )**_

_**Ladyhawk89: You don't kno how happy I am you don't think my stori is flame worthy. Keep reviewin!**_

_**Tempermental Demoness: I wouldn't mind having that job either. Did you change your name? I like it.**_

_**animefreak321654: I spoil Kagome… Oh yes Miroku has been a very bad boy. He must have forgot he would have to pay for it. **_

_**Skitzoflame: Good I'm glad you like it so stick with it Kay? And thanks for feeling my apology. My updates should be more frequent now.**_

_**Snoochie: You reviewed twice none of which were flames I'm very happy to say. You kick ass! I'm glad you liked my last chapter. It was hard to get out for some odd reason but reviewers like you make it easier so thanx.**_

_**applebits: Your story is really good! Thanx for reading mines even though I didn't ask you to, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**hytrd: Here's a new chapter I hope you like it and don't find it completely weird. **_

_**sickmuffin: You're fond of photography? Could you tell me stuff about it that you think could help me out in the story? I'm interested in it too; I'm taking a class this summer for it. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**fallenangel7583: When you read my story it made my day. I hope my little advertisement helped some, and thanx for all the compliments. Update your story soon and I promise to update mines!**_

**_cookies-will-invade: That is such a cool name. It's funny. I hope your New Years didn't suck that much, if it did don't worry mines wasn't exactly a party either but I'm glade my story made you feel better. Since you thought last chapter was demented I can only imagine what you thought of this chapter. Lol_**

_**sarah: thank ya so much. Review again your compliments flatter me.**_

**Alrighty then again thank you every one! It might not seem like a lot but I got eleven reviews I'm so happy! So all of you review again and make me happy again. You guys all kick ass for the great flameless reviews. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I don't have a name for the next chapter but all you Sesshy lovers will be happy to kno that he will be in the next chapter. Oh yes, watch out Miss Rin. Ja everyone!**

**P.S- Anyone got any ideas for Inuyasha's revenge against Miroku?**


	5. Loose Ends and Revenge

**Snapshots of Life**

**Chapter 5: Revenge and Loose Ends**

"Alright, alright cheers everybody! Cheers to this limo Rin got us," Sango shouted over the music putting her hand on the dial turning it down much to the eighteen year old drivers disdain.

"Yeah, and toast to Sango for these sexy clothes!" Rin shouted not aware that the music was down, or caring. She clanged her glass against Sango's loudly a smile taking over her face. The ginger ale sloshed out the side a bit missing Rin's clothes by mere centimeters.

"I got one, I got one! Cheers to not letting assholes stop us from having a kick ass time!" Kagome winked to Sakiya who was busy refilling her glass because she had already drunk all of her ginger ale before Rin had gotten to her toast.

Her friends looked at her expectantly their glasses in the air. She thought for a minute her hand in limbo while she pondered the best thing to catch all her feelings in one sentence. Without them she wouldn't even be here she'd be at home watching old movies while they were in a stretch limo on their way to the social event of the year.

"Cheers to having the best friends in the world that won't take no as an answer." There glasses clanged for one final timebefore the radio was turned up to full blast and Rin screamed over the music "I love this song!" and began singing the first verse with Sango and Sakiya screaming in the back ground as amateur hype women backing her up with every word she sang.

Kagome smiled looking at her friends, she had almost missed this. Though she was happy to be here and on the way to the Anonymous Runway despite the circumstances she had been through a lot to get here…

_**Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago**_

_Kagome glared miserably at Rin as she smacked her hand again for the fifth time today with a spoon and she just couldn't take it anymore._

"_Yeah I know Hisho, but he's a little hard to keep tabs on. To be such a well known socialite Sesshomaru isn't very friendly. I've asked all around and no one really knows him…But how am I supposed to interview someone I can't find? I have to go I'm in an important meeting, bye!" She hung up the phone quickly before her boss could get in another word. She doubted she'd ever interview who ever this Sesshomaru guy was. How could someone be so popular yet excluded from the world so perfectly? It made her inside reporter scream for answers but you couldn't get answers where there weren't any._

"_You know Rin; normally people eat when they go to a restaurant! She can't show me her surprise if I'm dead from starvation!" she shouted as loud as she could without drawing attention to the table. Rin turned toward Kagome the spoon still in her hand. Despite her hushed anger Rin held to her promise she made to herself to keep the food safe from Kagome._

"_I told you that we have to wait for Sakiya and her surprise to get here before you can get your greedy little hands into the food. She should be here soon and I'm sure you won't die from a day without breakfast." Rin glared back securing the appetizers close to her while Kagome angrily sucked on her Suicide **(Every soda known to man in one cup)** and Sango watched amused at Kagome's red hand where Rin had continuously rapped her now swollen knuckles. Kagome had a right to be angry she hadn't eaten all day and Rin was the only thing between her and a full stomach. Sakiya had been her friend for almost three weeks now and their friendship was something she had quickly begun to cherish but if she did not hurry up so that Kagome could get something to eat…_

_Sango dragged her chair noisily and pulled it up next to Rin grinning slightly at her now fidgeting friend._

"_Riiinnn," She dragged her name out in a taunting manner "What exactly is this surprise?" she asked putting an arm around her shoulders and grinning as Rin began to sweat. Kagome leaned in against Rin's other side also grinning catching on to Sango's plan. _

"_G---guys I promised Sakiya that I wouldn't tell you. I uh…she… Sango why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as Kagome grabbed her arm and Sango grabbed the other one. O.O_

"_Wha---what are you doing! St—hahahahahaha! Sango, Kagome qu—hahahahahaha!" Rin's stomach began to cramp as her supposedly two best friends probed her for answers through their fingers._

"_Quit? You want us to quit? I'm afraid we can't do that Rin. If you want us to quit you know what you have to do." Sango said as Rin futilely tried to keep her giggles inside before bursting into another fit of laugher._

" _No…I can't hahaha…I promised Sakiya I wouldn't…hahahahahaha!" Her laughter tripled and she could feel her secret in her mouth somewhere around all her laughter._

"_O.K! She's bringing---" Kagome and Sango smirked to each other that is until they heard the amused voice of Sakiya._

"_Sakiya hi!" They released Rin smiling._

"_Hi guys… You two wouldn't be trying to pry my surprise out of Rin would you?"_

"_Of course not!" They laughed nervously. Sakiya sat grinning as she said "Good." Kagome quickly shoveled food on to her plate accepting a refill for her drink when a waiter came back with all their drinks in separate pitchers. _

"_Drink Ma'am?" the waiter asked enchanted by the table full of pretty girls._

"_Yes, strawberry lemonade…please." She flashed a smile tacking on the please just because she felt good today. He quickly left a blush creeping over his cheeks. She shrugged looking after him and turned to her friends._

"_So what's the surprise?" Sango asked anxiously. It must be big if Rin could keep it in as long as she did._

"_I hope you don't have any plans Saturday because I got us tickets to the biggest fashion event of the year!" Sango dropped a hot wing on the floor her mouth hanging open as she leaned across the table. Her eyes were filled with excitement and though she had a feeling that she knew what event Sakiya was talking about she needed to hear it out loud for the full effect of total happiness to claim her. _

"_What?"_

"_I got us tickets to the Anonymous Runway!" Every year a mysterious rich socialite that was so high up on the social ladder the air is thin would throw a spectacular fashion show, then once all the festivities are over the person reveals themselves on stage and then is worshiped for throwing the fashion show of the year. It would feature clothes that would shape all of next year's fashions and would be raved about in every magazine and talk show known to man. It was an upcoming designers dream. The fashion show was always so big that people would talk about it sometimes until the next one. Anybody who was anybody got tickets courtesy of the socialite himself or bought them which was no easy feat. Sango had always wanted to go but she wasn't exactly the most popular designer and had no interest in spending her life savings and her brother's college fund just to pay for a ticket._

"_How did you get tickets?" She whispered in growing excitement reaching her hand out then shrinking it back afraid that if she touched the ticket it would disappear. Sakiya put the ticket in Sango's hand watching with growing amusement as she mouthed "For me?" Sakiya nodded._

"_So how did you get tickets?" Kagome asked through a mouth full of food._

"_Before I met you guys I had been hired by Mr. Anonymous himself to design the set of the fashion show. Six month's of designing and long merciless hours to meet the dead line and I got these in the mail, 2 tickets to the infamous Anonymous Runway!"_

"_Wow you got to design it? I wish I could have helped." Sango pawed her ticket again._

"_I wish you could have helped too, it was hell trying to put it all together." Rin rambled around in her purse pulling out a ticket of her own and waved it in front of Sango her face pulled into a goofy smile._

"_I got one too! Hisho pulled some strings and ta da!" Kagome was beginning to feel nervous. So far she had only counted three tickets and unless Rin had another ticket stashed somewhere she would be at home the night of the show alone while all of her friends are out at the social event of the year. She swallowed the food in her mouth suddenly loosing her appetite._

"_Hey Rin? You wouldn't happen to have an extra ticket would you?" Kagome said hope filling her voice._

"_No." She looked at Sakiya nervously._

"_That's alright it doesn't really matter I mean you two really are the one's that should go."_

"_I could stay with you." Sango said her face downtrodden._

"_No it's okay it would be a good opportunity for you---"_

"_Kagome." Rin interrupted holding up a hand._

"_Rin I've made up my mind, really you should go. You will have to right an article on it so you guys just go." She said already feeling the affects of her not being able to go and being lonely._

"_Are you done?" Sakiya asked a little past frustrated but she let it roll off her back because of what was going to happen. She pulled another ticket out taking a deep breath and handing Kagome the ticket._

"_Yay!" she squealed taking the ticket without hesitation. She wouldn't be squealing for long._

"_Uhh, there's sort of a catch."_

"_I don't care! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged her kissing the ticket._

"_Don't thank me."_

"_But you got me this tic---"_

"_Actually, that's the catch."_

"_What do you mean?" She said slowly her suspicion growing. Sakiya coughed rubbing the back of her head._

"_Well, you see Inuyasha," Kagome's face scrunched into a scowl she drummed her fingers on the table annoyed at the mention of his name. "Uh, Inuyasha and I have been hanging out a lot now that I have his number again and---"She paused at Kagome's growl and the slow but steady twitch of her eye._

"_Anyways, I told him about our little dilemma and he being a model donated a spare ticket that he had---"_

"_Oh that was nice of him." Her voice wavered in slight anger as she suspected that wasn't all Sakiya had to tell her. Sakiya laughed nervously looking for all the exits just incase she had to make a hasty get away._

"_That's not it. In order to get the ticket, hehe, and here's where the catch comes in, he sort of said that you would have to…" she took a deep breath choosing not to look at Kagome's face "You will have to go with him as his date---"_

"_What? No fucking way!" she shouts standing up the chair flying noisily out from under her. She wasn't even fazed by the many heads that flicked towards her and eavesdroppers who had stopped eating to watch the "show". Taking the ticket she ripped it up in little pieces getting a horrified look from Sango who felt a little piece of her die as soon as she heard the first rip._

"_I'd sooner eat my own heart than go on a date with that jerk!" she shouted. Rin looks at Sakiya then mouths 'I told you so.'_

"_Kagome just chill, okay?"_

"_No I won't chill I can't believe you sold me into a date with him!" She said glaring down angrily at Sakiya._

"_I mean he's the biggest ass I've met in my life I'd rather,"_

"_Yes I know eat your own heart! Can you please just hear me out? Please?" She asked relieved when Kagome sat down crossing her arms ready to attack._

"_Thank you. I know he is a jerk but can't you get past that for one night? I mean look what you're giving up: The biggest event of the year, free food, famous people, It'll be so much fun, plus you can take all the pictures you want I got you a pass, and I know you're not going to pass up a chance to gloat to Kikyo; she defiantly didn't get tickets." That made Kagome smile. She'd love to shove this in Kikyo's face especially since every year Kikyo just about brakes her back trying to get into the Anonymous Runway._

"_Yeah and I will need pictures for my article how bout it?" Rin asked hopeful._

"_Please, Kagome I need to have my best friend there with me so I can tell you how much better my designs are than the ones on the stage, even though I can't hold a candle to them!" Kagome smiled once Sango gave her a friendly little push with her shoulder._

"_Besides, you're riding with us on the way over and Inuyasha will be on stage modeling so it won't be like a real date." If the Kikyo thing didn't get her this defiantly did. She smiled brightly and said "What should I wear?" They all praised her telling her how she wouldn't regret it and they were gong to have the time of their life. _

"_My designs of course!" Her feeling of happiness quickly died when she remembered she had torn up the ticket._

"_Oh, no guys I---I tore the ticket up! How could I be so stupid I---" Sakiya pulled another ticket from her pocket smirking and set it on the table._

"_He said we would need insurance." _

_**End Flashback**_

"All my girls get your hair fixed, and your nails done put your hands up and say okay, (okay), okay, (okay), okay, (okay) ,okay, (okay) ...u got a drink, get another one make him pay for it...put it in the air and say okay, (okay), okay, (okay), okay, (okay), okay, (okay)…" Sango bounced her body to the beat along with Rin who if bigger would have had the limo on flats by now. Sakiya held her drink in the air balancing it against her wild dance moves waiting for the next verse she nudged Kagome out of her daydream while they all sang back up setting the stage for Kagome's solo. Kagome began dancing waiting for Nivea's voice to accompany her.

"Your hands all on my booty, two stepping in my Gucci, they're like go girl (go girl) go girl (go girl), go girl, (go girl) u like the way I shake it, you wanna see me naked, it could be your night, your night...your niiighhtt." Kagome sang her face caught up in a big smile. She giggled along with her two friends watching Rin in her impression of Lil' John in the club as she threw her small hands in the air holding the ginger ale bottle like a bottle of Pimp Juice and began bobbing up and down screaming "Okay! Okay! What! Okay! Yeah, Yeah! What!" **(Can you imagine Rin doing that on top of Ah Un while Jaken and Sesshomaru watch? Lol!)**

They were laughing so hard they barely noticed that the limo had stopped moving and they had made it to their destination; Club Rendezvous, one of the most expensive and well known clubs in Japan. Mr. Anonymous must have really been someone important to be able to reserve the whole club for the fashion show not to mention the half a year the club was out of business for the preparation of the whole thing. It was only natural he picked the most popular club in Japan for the site of this year's Mr. Anonymous fashion show.

The girls waited patiently for the eighteen year old driver, Dave, to open the door on which he had insisted he open. For some reason he was convinced that they were models. Kagome couldn't really blame him. Sango had pulled out her best designs for them in hopes that someone would pick up her genius and invest in her dream and Sakiya had helped her with coordinating the make-up and hair with the fashion. She had made sure to make all their outfits diverse to show off all her talents.

Sango's pink heels that laced up her legs tapped annoyed against the carpeted floor of the limo. Her pink and green skirt was lacey and layered unevenly giving her skirt the affect that it was shorter in some places and longer in others. It fluttered a little past her thigh beautifully blending with her skin and straddling her curves. Her pink and green top tied around her neck and exposed her back and arms while remaining classy enough to be considered tasteful. Sakiya being an experienced body make-up and hair artist came with the territory. She applied light green and pink eye shadow around the tops and corners of Sango's eyes getting the desired affect of a real model. Taking her long thick brown hair she softly curled it into spirals and let it showering her bare back.

For Sakiya, Sango pulled out a tan poncho made from knit that hung off one shoulder exposing her right shoulder and a brown strap. The poncho stopped a little ways below her breast allowing it to keep her gauzed arm covered and was placed over a one shouldered thin brown tank top that peeked out of the bottom of the mini poncho showing off half of her stomach. Her brown corduroy skirt fit snug against her hips and thighs accentuating her long tanned legs. She also wore brown knee high boots, a matching belt, brown tinted sunglasses, and a tan newspaper boy hat to match her poncho. Sakiya wore her hair in thick bun that peered out from behind the hat. Above her eyes she put a light brown eye shadow. On her lips she put a soft brown lip gloss that complimented her skin tone and made her full lips look delicious.

Rin got the honor of wearing the only dress of the four. The dress hung off the shoulders. The off the shoulder arms like the bottom half of the dress was lacey and hung loosely from her arms allowing them to breath unlike the middle where the material got tight and showed off her thin waste line and curvaceous hips. Past her thighs the dress raveled down in lacey tresses the soft pinkish orange color with blended splotches of an angry tangerine. Small embroidered flowers dotted the dress that showed her skin in the shapes of the flowers. Her heels were a clear and tied around her ankle Rin's make-up was easier; her cheeks were already slightly rosy like the pink in the dress all Sakiya had to do was apply a little tangerine above her eyes and a small amount of pink blending the colors naturally. She wore medium sized hoop earrings and lip gloss to set her look off. They blow dried her fawn hair put it up in the back and let straightened forelocks on either sides of her head ride the curve of her cheeks.

**(One More)**

Kagome's halter top like shirt had straps attached to the top of it (Which are on her shoulders.) and was long and fit close to her body veering to her left side. Thin lacey material connected to the bottom of the shirt extending it about another inch and a half down her leg. The shirts long sleeves connected to either sides of the halter and widened toward the ends of them like the sleeves of a kimono and hung off the shoulders. Though loose at the bottom around her fore arms the shirt was tight with two long slits on the sides showing the creamy flesh of her arm. The sleeves were more like decoration and looked as if they weren't really attached to the halter top. For pants she wore tight blue jeans. Her yellow high heels were barely visible under the jeans but were cute nonetheless. The shirt started off in a nice yellow that was pleasant enough that it didn't blind whoever looked at it then tapered off toward the end of the shirt and sleeves into an electrifying green that caught everyone's attention that looked at her. She carried a green purse with yellow stitching and wore silver chandler earrings. The corners of her eyes were yellow but toward the outsides the changed into a violent green. Her hair flared out to the sides, flipped, courtesy of Sakiya.

Kagome was the first one to get out of the limo and stare in anticipation at the famous club. She looked at the huge Rendezvous light up in red neon lights in front of her and felt her heart rate pick up in pure excitement. Why had she ever doubted coming here again? Cars littered the street and people dressed in their best clothes were lined up in a snake line just as excited as Kagome to get into the fabled club. Her friends joined her grinning and nudged her out of her stupor.

"Just think you almost missed this." Rin said smirking and linking arms with her. Sango soon joined them followed by Sakiya who placed Kagome's forgotten camera around her neck.

"Don't forget this Kagome." Sakiya said grinning "You will be the only one in there with a camera." Kagome's confused face asked for elaboration as they began walking to the long line of flashy people with tickets.

"Notice how there's no paparazzi around? I don't know who Mr. Anonymous is or how superman did it but he has managed to keep the vultures away from here so that the wonderful secrets inside can remain just that, secrets. But Rin here," Rin smiled at her part in the plot. "she has gotten you a pass to take as many pictures as you want, but you can only take six pictures of featured clothing. But other than that, it's what ever you want!"

Rin felt pride swell within her when she saw the happy smile on Kagome's face. Hugging her Kagome whispered a soft thanks to her. It must have been contagious because Sango thanked Sakiya again for what must have been the millionth time in the last two days. Kagome pulled back a grin on her face like the old Kagome's happy and mischievous.

"Ready to go show off the best clothing line in the world?" She asked making Sango's face light up.

"Of course we are. Who wouldn't when they had bodies like this to wear them on?" Rin said striking a pose with Sango. The three of them laughed linking arms again and walking to the end of the lengthy line. Even in her heels Sango could not see over the many heads in front of her so standing on her tiptoes she peered over the line.

"Damn!" she said looking at her friends. "By the time we get in there the show will be over!" She said. Every since she had gotten the ticket she had been looking forward to this, she would be damned if these people were going to make her miss anything. She'd run them all over with the limo before that happened.

"You're right." Sakiya said her eyes holding back something. She smirked as she side stepped the line and began walking motioning her friends to follow her to the front of the line. They ignored the many vicious comments coming from the line letting the people have their words, they were skipping after all. Some people didn't even say anything taking their confident demeanors as the attitudes of someone really important, and in their own way they were.

Finally making it to the front of the line they stopped just short of the velvet rope. The huge bouncer let one more person in before acknowledging their presence.

"Finally, I get to---" A woman began her ticket in hand before the bouncer stuck his hand up turning to the four girls.

"Sakiya, baby girl! Looking great as usual." She glanced at her friends smirking leaning in to kiss him on the cheek as he kissed her on the opposite one she kissed him on. The three girls huddled close to her making their presence known and earning a glare from the bouncer.

"They're with me." she said to him cutting his glare off. His glare died and smiling he hugged them all.

"Of course they're with you. Beautiful women travel together."

"It's all Sango's fault of course she is the mastermind behind these outfits." Sango blushed smiling. Doing a slight curtsy they all smirked at the huge chortle that came from the man.

"That's Rin and that's Kagome, remember their names they will be famous soon as well the lovely Sango creator of HOT LIKE HELL fashions." She shouted the name of Sango's label smirking at the people taking note. They must have been important to have skipped everyone in the line and not gotten mutilated by the bouncer.

"I will, I will. Welcome ladies to the Mr. Anonymous fashion show." Opening the velvet rope again he smiled at them happy to have such beauty in his company. Just as they began to step in the woman spoke up enraged.

"No way, no fucking way. You aren't going to let these little bitches in before you let me in. I've been in this line for 3 years. I have a fucking ticket. Do you know how hard it was to come by!" She shouted. He held his hand up again this time with more vigor and glared at the woman followed by the four other glares. Taking her ticket he ripped it up getting a gasp from her and everyone in the first half of the line.

"Who cares how hard it was to come by," he smirked "Look how easily it was lost. Never call Sakiya and her friends bitches." Broken the woman left not wanting be mobbed by the club or arrested by the officers who came out of nowhere. After the woman left the bouncer again lifted the velvet rope letting the girls in successfully this time.

**Inu and Roku **

A woman with a head set around her head rushed to Inuyasha with combs and brushes and makeup. She began raking the comb through his silver tresses while searching for imperfections in his wardrobe. Finally done with his unruly hair she moved her makeup baring hand for Inuyasha's face. Grabbing her hand he turned to her.

"I don't do makeup." He said staring at her terrified face.

"Bu-but Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Anonymous has instructed that everyone wear makeup." She stuttered looking into his handsome smirk. He let her hand go throwing his head back messing up her attempts to settle his hair.

"I don't care what Mr. Anonymous has instructed besides do I really need makeup?" He smiled at her setting her face on fire. Nodding a quick no she looked for the nearest model and quickly left her face reaching unsafe temperatures.

Inuyasha's eyes danced in laughter behind his glasses as he watched Miroku's face twist in serious thought. This night would prove to be very interesting, hell amusing. This night had been planned right down to the look on Miroku's face right now. Even the models rushing by them in bikini's smaller than pocket lent to get on stage didn't catch Miroku's attention. Looking up at the roof he smirked wondered if the girl's had made it yet, too bad he was backstage or he could have investigated. Seeing Kagome would make his walk down the runway that much more enjoyable as he watched her staring hungrily at him, it made him hot just thinking about it. Turning to Miroku he smiled trickery lying dormant in his mind.

"What's wrong Miroku?" He asked knowing exactly what was wrong with him. Sango was here and Miroku wanted to ask her out so bad it hurt but what happened at Rin's job kind of made that hard. He couldn't stop his friendly smile from slipping into a smirk as Miroku told his tale of Sango the violent one.

"You're really worked up over this huh?" he asked. As if he really cared. He only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't his cursed hand problems either.

"Yeah, I am. Every since I saw her I haven't wanted to gro---uh date anyone else." Inuyasha snorted catching his shortened word and the lie then offered another fake smile.

"I'm sure she's gotten over the whole betraying her trust thing." He lied.

"Maybe…but I can still feel her slap on my cheek so I think I'll go for Plan B."

"Which is?"

"I'll ask Sakiya to get her cell phone number for me." He smiled at his ingenious.

'Good.' Plans were going smoothly.

**The Girls**

Kagome had never seen anything like it. The room was so lavishly decorated it was hard to believe one woman had done all this in only six months. The room had the flare of the club from the people dressed extravagantly to the music, with a dash of sophistication, like the waiters carrying drinks on their trays. People were crowded around mannequins dressed in different designers clothing and chatting, comparing the mannequin's clothing to their own. Some people were dancing to the loud music filling the room with varied life.

On the walls was long thin material that connected to the floor in no particular pattern, just random. The sheets changed from different soft colors not stopping at one color for more than 10 seconds at a time. Male and female dancers hung gracefully from the ceiling anchored by sheets hanging from the roof, but these sheets looked sturdier. They wore all white twisting and dancing majestically in the air. Anyone who looked at them was caught in their hypnotizing dance.

Upstairs round glass tables covered in white table clothes with white lit candles on them were close to the rail overlooking the runway (for the people who didn't pay quite as much for their tickets.) Down stairs where the girl's were the same tables were spotted along the sides of the straight runway far enough from the runway and the other tables not to touch and close enough to distinguish the faces of the people on the stage and the people sitting next to you.

The runway was a piece of work in it's self. It was made of crystal clear glass on the sides and on top was made of frosted glass. Panes of glass that big must have cost a lot of money.

"So? What do you think?" Sakiya asked unable to hide her excitement and jumping in front of her friends cutting off their silent stares. She stared at them dumbly as they shrugged nonchalantly hiding their amazement well.

"It's okay." Kagome said in a bored voice closing her eyes. Sango and Rin shook their heads in agreement stifling giggles.

"…" Sakiya looked at them unable to speak. She had put six months of her life, sweat, and blood into this and all they could do was shrug and say 'It's okay!' She sighed and put on a relieved smile when they burst out laughing.

"Psyche." Sango said taking in her surrounding again.

"This is great I love it!" Kagome said snapping a couple of pictures with the camera around her neck.

"I bet this is the best Mr. Anonymous since it started; I can see why it took half a year to put together. I've never seen anything like it." Rin said sincerity in all her words. Sakiya blushed a bit rubbing the back of her head.

"Just thinking of what your paycheck is must give you the chills." Sango said. She could just imagine herself getting her hands on this decorating project; she would have had so much fun.

"It better be. I should be paid more for the harassment I had to put up with." She growled glad it was finally over.

"Harassment?" Kagome asked bringing the camera down from her face.

"Yeah, Mr. Anonymous stuck me with two supervisors that were supposed to help me but all they did was sit on their fat asses and watch me work. They always gossiped about stars they supposedly knew and gave me errands to run and they are both the worst kind of bitch, what was even worse was that they were twins. I swear I almost lost my mind working with them, but I couldn't say anything because if I did they'd probably get me fired or my pay deducted. They had egos bigger than the all wonderful Inuyasha. Their self importance is unmatched by anyone I've ever met." Kagome sympathized with her, she knew all about evil bosses. Sango and Rin shuttered at the thought; two extra Kikyo's, but an ego bigger than Inuyasha's come on.

"I can still hear their voices, Sakiya darling over here!" Sakiya turned stopping in her tracks as two female voices unified with hers creating a stereo effect. It couldn't be who she thought it was could it? Of course it was them. Nobody spoke in stereo and could annoy her so much like they could. As she finally turned all the way around there they were dressed alike walking towards them waving.

"Sakiya sweetie, Kami it's been awhile!" They said. Their friendly voices didn't come off as welcoming to Kagome or the others. They could feel the phoniness dripping off every word they spoke. Their eyes beamed at Sakiya angry at her very presence, let alone the fact that she was having fun. They would just have to ruin that wouldn't they?

"May, Faye it's so nice to se… I am so glad to… hi." Sakiya didn't mean to butcher her sentence like that it just wasn't very many friendly greeting you could give to someone you didn't like. If she kept her temper they would go away defeated she just hoped her friends could, particularly Sango, because when it came to tempers and violence Sango was right up there with the best of them.

"So dear what do you think, isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" They spun around striking a pose and showing off their matching dressing. They were black and split at the side leaving little to imagine.

"Yeah it's...it's the best." She looked away her words awkward and fake. The only reason she was still being nice was to keep her paycheck at its current price. Yes she was still owned by them. They stood there in awkward silence as the twins folded their arms looking at Sakiya expectantly. Rin coughed the tension in the air starting to get to her.

"What?" Sakiya asked finally tired of the game.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Their voices rang in perfect harmony.

'That is so annoying.' Rin thought.

"Faye, May these are my friends, friends this is Faye and May." She said through tight lips already sick of them.

"Nice to meet you." They said sweetly. Kagome gave a half hearted semi interested wave.

"Charmed." Sango said in the most indifferent voice she could muster. Rin didn't even say anything, she pretended her nails were the best thing since sliced bread and filed them. They did not enjoy not having their asses kissed. They would demand their attention if they wouldn't give it to them willingly.

"So what about you three?" The twins said.

"Our dresses." They said when they didn't immediately start swooning over their outfits.

"Great." Sango and Rin said looking elsewhere while Kagome shrugged. Their outraged growls sent the girl's faces into smirks, especially Sakiya's. They'd be leaving any minute now. Or so she thought. They looked at their outfits instantly falling in love. Smirking they turned to Sakiya.

"Sakiya, where on earth did you get your clothes?" May asked.

"All of our clothes were made by the best designer in the world." She smiled at the beaming Sango.

"Oh?" Oh no Sakiya thought as her fell from her face. When ever one of them said 'Oh?' It usually ended in her getting pissed off. "We thought maybe you didn't have time to prepare so you just threw something on. Darling you really must be prepared next time when you come to an event like this. I know you're not used to going somewhere as classy as this but this really isn't the type of event you come dressed so…daring to." Sakiya held her extreme anger back and pinned it up in the back of her throat. She had bigger things to be worried about like Sango.

Sango clenched her fist and glared openly at the two holding back the words that had brewing in her mind since they came. When they smirked at her knowing she had made the clothes she could feel a vein begin to boil on her fist. They knew, they knew she had made those cloths and were just thrilled that they had succeeded in pissing Sakiya and her off. Those bitches were going down.

"You call what you're wearing fashion, you fu---" Sango began to say just as her friends clamped their hands clamped over her mouth and the twins turned to Sakiya smiling.

A man dressed in an all black suit stepped out onto stage with a microphone in his hand. Everyone stops talking and looks at him as the music's volume begins to die and he begins to speak.

"Everyone please begin to take your seats as Mr. Anonymous 2005 will begin in 30 minutes." When the man left the stage the music was turned up again and everyone began to move toward their seats.

"Let me help you find your seats." Sakiya said quickly and began pushing the twins in the opposite direction of Sango. They didn't know it but she had just saved their lives.

Slapping her friends' hands away she glared at the two. It hurt what those two said and it pissed her off that she had let what they said get to her. It felt like having someone call your child ugly it enraged her in a way that no one would be able to understand. Her friends looked at her and waited for to blow but were met with nothing.

"Sango?"

"Let's go find a table." Suddenly she felt less than fabulous. They sat in a table that had four chairs and was close to the runway. When they were seated Kagome and Rin turned to Sango unable to read her face but able to feel her anger and deflated confidence.

"Sango I know you did not listen to what those witches had to say did you?" Rin asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Those bitches wouldn't know fashion if Louis Vulton came to their house everyday brought his entire 2005 collection and told them what was in. They'd probably say 'Oh? We figured you just went to the thrift store and picked up a box and brought it over here.' They are so clueless it's ridiculous." She mimicked their voices. Sango smiled at their effort. Were the outfits she had made really that great? She looked at their clothing finding imperfections and things she could have done better on. She had never felt like this about her creations before. It was a low she had never experienced, she was afraid to go into her studio and look at all her other clothes. She might find something wrong with them too.

Pushing her chair back she stood up smiling weakly. Her friends looked at her shocked by her behavior. How could she let those stupid twins hurt her so deeply, the insult wasn't even that bad. Sango knew her clothes were great she was one of the most confident people Kagome had ever met. She knew they were just jealous and didn't know what they were talking about…didn't she?

"Sango, where are you going?" Rin asked her face sad.

"I'm going to take a look around you know to check out the other clothes."

"We'll come wit---." Kagome grabbed Rin's arm as Sango walked off alone.

"She'll be alright." She said watching her walk off. Kagome jarred her arm backwards into something hard as heavy arms rested on her and Rin's shoulders. She turned around with a glare ready for Inuyasha, but instead could only manage a blush of embarrassment at Kouga.

"Oh my gosh, Kouga I'm so sorry!" She said backing up.

"Damn Kagome, someone been harassing you lately?" He rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought you were Inuyasha."

"Understandable." He said turning to Rin. He squinted his eyes at her searching his memory for her identity then smirked.

"Kouga! I haven't seen you since I interviewed you!" She said walking into his open arms.

"Yeah it's been way too long."

"You know everyone Rin." Kagome said abandoning her earlier mission to introduce Rin to Kouga.

"Thank you Kagome. I try." She laughed

"So what's up?" Kagome said watching Kouga's eyes constantly shift away from them to around the club then back to them again.

"Nothing much I'm just you know---" He looked up searching his mid for a quick lie to satisfy Kagome.

"Looking for Sakiya?" She asked looking at her smirking at him. Rin watched them eating it up her natural reporter instinct setting in, but of course she kept it at bay. Even though her fame could have been way past this point, feeding people's private information to the world wasn't her thing. She took pleasure in the fact that that was why people loved her so much. She was a reporter with a soul.

"Why, is she here?" Kagome knew that Sakiya detested Kouga's very being for some reason that was very understandable, but she needed to move on from her ex. She didn't seem to be as over him as she had said she was, and it wasn't helping that he was contacting her every other day begging for her back. It always put her in a bad mood. Though she tried to hide it she could still see the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, she went off with some bitchy twins. She left with them to protect them but it looks like she's the one that needs protection."

"Thanks, I'll see you two later. You two look great. You look better than half the models on the stage." He said walking off smirking.

"Courtesy of Sango!" Rin screamed after him laughing then turning to Kagome.

"She's going to be so mad." Rin said laughing despite her statement. Kagome brushed it off shrugging.

"Rin, I'm impervious to attitudes. I have the look." She demonstrated her piteous look accompanied with her puppy eyes. Rin laughed and sat down.

**Sakiya**

Sakiya looked into the ever moving mouths of the twins taking another swig of the vodka she swiped off some waiter's tray. That was the only way she could keep her sanity, without blowing her brains out. She would rather let her body fall under the antics of inebriation than torture herself with the insults of these two nobodies. What had she done to deserve this? She looked on indifferently as she entertained the idea of punching both of them in the mouth. They deserved it. They had made Sango feel bad despite the anger that was on her face she could see the hurt in Sango's eyes when she left.

'I should have let her kill them.' She thought bitterly as her name being called brought her out of her violent thoughts.

"Sakiya, Sakiya are you listening to us?" They glared at her taken aback that she glared back. Were they losing control over her? This was the last night they would probably see her before she got her paycheck, they'd just have to make it memorable. That was the only real way she'd remember them wasn't it. They knew they weren't what they were hyped up to be and it didn't help that Sakiya was more successful than they and at such a young age. Even her friends were better. A photographer, a designer (Whose clothes they must admit were gorgeous) and an interviewer, they had seen Rin on TV. It wasn't fair, the lucky little bitch.

Sloshing her drink around the martini glass she fully succeeded in pissing them off finding her cup way more interesting. Finally looking up to humor them she made up her mind to try and not let what ever they were about to say anger her.

"So how did you get in?" May asked grinning.

"What do you mean how did I get in, with my legs." She said catching the glare they sent her and relishing in it.

"No we mean we didn't think you could afford a ticket sugar." Faye said.

"Actually I got one in the mail." She shrugged.

"Oh? We figured you didn't seeing as how mostly important people get invited." She didn't say anything. She couldn't keep her anger at bay and give them a civil conversation, it just wasn't possible.

She figured the Vodka for the time being had kept it at bay but a migraine began to eat at her head. They had caused it but of course she couldn't do anything about it. How much alcohol would it take to make the twins go away?

She let her mind slip further into an alcoholic high mindful not to blur the line of pure drunkenness and her current state. She smiled as the new option of ignoring them was presented to her. Nodding her head to there one sided conversation she looked pass them their forms blurring as things in the distant became more clear. Her eyes waved over person from person skipping her usual analysis of them due to the alcohol. Her mind lingered on one though his shape and very aura calling her attention. She tilted her head to the side asking her mind why she couldn't remember who this attractive male in the brown sweat suit was, then remembering she pulled the glass down from her mouth still nodding to satisfy the twins. Just as she thought she had an inkling of what his name might be he caught her gaze and matched it with equal intensity his blue eyes surging into her. All at once her brain's dulled memory flickered to life and let his name sit in her mouth. She put the cup to her mouth, a sorry attempt to hide from him. She took a swig a nearly choked when he grinned and made his way to her. She coughed stopping the burning from burning her nose. Goad

The twins finally realized her nods and stare were empty and false. They looked at her blank expression as she stared passed them at something obviously more important, but nothing was more important than them. They turned into the well toned chest of a cold Kouga a remnant of the smirk he had still on his lips, but meant only for Sakiya. He looked down on them with frigid eyes like she wanted to and would once she got her check. He brushed past them taking Sakiya who now had her hand over her face in his arms. She dropped her hands looking up at him finding it hard to control emotions that ran rampant in her mind without the extra control of a completely sober mind. He encased her in his warmth, his scent, and his strength. Before she could protect herself she let go leaning into him. He looked down at her surprised that her body was responsive to him but her face was not. She looked disorientated and caught of guard.

"Are you okay?" He asked wanting to continuing holding her but seeing the end in her eyes along with pain.

"What are you doing?" She said dodging his question looking away from his concerned eyes not having the strength to push away his hand on her chin.

"I'm here to help." He said speaking the truth. Releasing her he looked to the bitches a glare vaguely present on his face.

"Sorry I'm late Saki." His deep coarse voice flowed suavely from his mouth. She glared at the floor, she detested nick names. She almost hit that bouncer for calling her baby girl and it was a test of her patience when people she didn't like all that much called her Saki. His arm snaked around her waist. The arm grasped her tightly and confidently like it had been there before and often. Looking up she could feel her heart begin to thud in her chest. She thought for sure he would still be on the floor curled up into a ball in pain yet here he was with his arm around her. She stared down at his arm pinching it and getting no reaction.

"K-K-Kouga Y-Yukio." They stuttered out afraid to look him in his iced over blue eyes. His unwelcoming eyes caught her off guard and had her lost in them wonder being her cause. She didn't even know him. Why was he here again? Letting one fang hang over his lip he smirked at them pulling Sakiya closer into him. Sakiya had stopped pinching him and looked up into the stuttering mouths of the twins.

The twosome looked at them and could feel their face light in embarrassment. Had they been harassing Kouga's…girlfriend? How the hell did she manage to get such a gorgeous not to mention famous man like Kouga Yukio.

"Why Sakiya you never mentioned that Kouga was your boyfriend." Faye said checking out his muscular frame. May was still in a state of shock.

"This! Him! He is not…" She stopped looking at their rattled forms. She stared into his smirk goose bumps growing under his hands were they lay. His touch loosened and became tendered filling her discomfort with something stabled and sweet. He had come to help her, but how exactly was this helping? He looked down at her again and smiled making everything clear. She'd kill them with jealousy.

"…Well I only told my close friends, you know people I like." She said slowly getting her point across clearly letting Kouga know it was okay. He grabbed her hand and held it up over her head spinning her around.

"You look great tonight; I don't think you've ever looked sexier." He said scanning her body then pulling her to him and resting a hand on the curve of her back. He certainly was forward today. He abandoned his old spot and leaned his head on her shoulder the front of him pressed into her back side intimately. He ran a restless hand all the way up her arm meeting the gauze that he had seen before at the photo shoot. He removed his hand feeling her grow rigid and unresponsive.

"You're going to embarrass me, stop." She glared stepping away from him. She then smiled as he took her hand again.

"It's true, don't you agree?" He asked the twins finally addressing them without a scowl. He looked at them expectantly daring them to throw an insult at her why he was standing here.

"Yes, we were just saying that." May said forgetting her earlier insult hoping to get into Kouga's good graces, or at least get him to defrost his eyes and demeanor towards them.

"See?" He said pulling her to him again with much force as she tried to stay rooted to her spot.

"Relax." He said in a warm whisper, placing his lips by her ear. She shrunk back breaking apart their bodies his touches going too far. Laughing nervously she turned to the twins but not before she glared at Kouga.

"Really? For some reason I got the feeling that you didn't like the clothes. And Sango felt so bad for nothing." He liked the clothes, there was absolutely nothing wrong with these clothes in his eyes. He ran his eyes down her legs and up her curves until he got to her head and the twins looked at him. Kouga glared at the two. Remaining cold and depriving them of attention that they so desperately needed to keep their egos. Sakiya turned back to Kouga her Vodka daze gone.

"You always look good _wolf._" She whispered lustfully playing into the role of Kouga's flavor of the week. He could smell the light scent of Vodka on her breath as her whisper washed his face. Not that it smelled it just didn't do her justice her scent being much sweeter and desirable. It made him want to take the smell from her mouth with his tongue leaving nothing there but his scent and his memories. So maybe it wasn't all that bad he smirked.

"Thank you babe, but I insist you look way better. I can barely control myself now and you have on clothes."

"I know what you mean." She lowered her eyes lids placing her arms around his neck. They'd do this on her terms, and no one else's. She played with the end of his ponytail smirking at the horrified look the twin's faces began to change into. He placed his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and leaned into Kouga's lips. He waited patiently for her for this connection and the softness of her lips, and the taste of her mouth.

"I'm afraid we must be going now." Pulling back before their lips could touch Sakiya smirked wickedly at the now uncomfortable and writhing with jealously twins. Faye grabbed her sister and pushed her to the stair case, praying that Sakiya didn't notice that they had not been invited like she had but had to pay for their tickets, but much to their dismay she did. Like a cat she landed on her feet from the shock of Kouga's gentle touches that had done the trick.

"I hate them." She said glaring after them. When she could no longer see them she turned and began walking the opposite way toward her table, grinning at Kouga who didn't quite as easily land on his feet after their staged kiss. He had been that close and she had just pulled away. He glared at her retreating back then realized it was just that, retreating.

"Hey wait." Kouga said frowning. Damn hadn't he just helped her or had she forgotten that easily. He even decided to help her despite the present she left him with the last time they met and the rejection of his date offer. Catching up and keeping in stride with her he grabbed her arm making her slow down.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked grinning proud of himself. He had done something right toward her.

"Why should I? You got more enjoyment out of it than I did." She said adjusting her skirt and pulling the brown shirt under her poncho down as far as it would stretch. It was flattering having him look at her like that but the intensity was making her just a little uncomfortable.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think I know. You could have just of easily cussed them out or hit one of them." She said rubbing her arm irritated that she didn't feel violated after having his hands roam on her like that. What's worse is that kiss was a distant flirt that was meant to leave him rattled and craving more of what she wouldn't give him. She knew part of that was the Vodka's part but the will she wasn't so sure about.

"And you didn't?" He said in that commanding voice. She couldn't tell if he meant at the twins expense or at the fact that he had his hands on her but it made her blush nonetheless. She thought about leaving, his ego taking up too much of her air but then thought better of it smirking.

"If I didn't like itthen what makes you think that I like it now." She asked then being the day they had first met.

"Are you always on your guard like this?" He frowned stopping their accelerating walking by grabbing her arm. She glared pulling her arm back.

'I have to protect myself when I can.'

"How did you find me?" She avoided his question for the second time tonight.

"I ran into Kagome and Rin. They told me about your problem so I figured I'd save you."

"I don't need to be saved." Her glare hardened. Maybe that wasn't exactly the right path to go down. It seemed a little tender, though he would have to find out why later on when she was less prone to violence.

"You know I meant it when I said you looked good tonight." He changed his question remembering how much getting into her business could hurt.

"Thanks." She said a smirk creeping onto her face. Just by the impish smile on her lips he could tell she was about to throw a cynical remark his way, she loved to do that. Walking again she turned around the smirk still on her face.

"Oh, and I'm really sorry about, you know, hitting below the belt."

"Don't worry about it, it didn't do _any _damage." His voice was suggestive as if it were hiding a secret. She caught his subtle message and looked into his eyes showing no sign of a blush.

"Damn. Not even a little bit?" She said Kagome Rin and Sango waving her over.

"I'm afraid not. It would take a lot more than that to do any damage there." He said in that same tone of voice grinning. She rolled her eyes at his male ego.

"Well next time I'll take that into account." Frowning he watched her sit down.

'At least this time she didn't kick me.' He thought sitting in the table next to them.

**Sango**

Sango stared at a mannequin wearing a tight fitting short blue dress with a white belt that hung loosely on its hips. Turning her head to the side she frowned. It wasn't all that much better than hers was it? What if what the twins said was true? They didn't even know her and they had told her that her clothes suck. She might act confident in front of everyone else but she wasn't always all that sure that her works were as great as her friends hyped them up to be. If they were than how come she couldn't feel it? How come she couldn't just look at it and tell everything was alright?

She used to be able to do that. In high school while all of the other beautiful girls went through their painful phase of thinking they were ugly, fat, and overall unattractive her confidence moral had remained high. She was confident in her skin and had always been there to be the one to back her friends up when they couldn't see how beautiful they were. She had always been the girl the other girl's at school admired for her grace and being able to always see that one true thing that made her Sango and made her beautiful no matter what drama her changing teenage body was going through.

Being at this low self-esteem point in her life was ground she had never treaded before and she was ready to get over it. Not being sure in what she was doing and in her creativity didn't feel good and honestly scared the hell out of her. She was not prone to failure or disappointment and her esteem was just setting her up for some sort of self pain she had never felt before. There had to be a way around it.

"Ah, gorgeous we meet again." She jumped not daring to turn around. She knew this. She had heard this voice before. God she knew that voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder still not wanting to face who it belonged to. Did she attract perverts or was it just her?

She hated perverts with an ardor. She hated them all. She couldn't stomach them, especially the one she couldn't seem to get out of her mind. No matter how much she wanted to keep him out of her mind, or how much she would push his name out of her mind she just couldn't shake him. She had even remembered his name. What the hell. Wasn't it her three weeks ago that had told herself that she wouldn't see him again and to throw away her betrayed feelings. First she had low self-esteem now this. Kami she couldn't trust herself. She turned around; she might as well face him she still had anger pent up inside her she could let it go all on him. No, even he didn't deserve something as evil as her wrath.

"Miroku." Her glare was icy and chilled him right down to his perverted hand.

'Damn she remembers. There go my hopes. Alright Miroku keep it together…she looks sad work from that…' All perverted thoughts were dropped as he turned to get a better look at Sango's slightly broken eyes. Did he miss something? What had happened to all that fire?

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened in the parking lot at Rin's job." He rubbed the back of his head as Sango's body bolted in a quick flinch and her hand flexed.

"It's okay." That was something he didn't expect from her. Her voice was low and uninterested in his standing next to her. Her eyes were focused on the mannequin not taking one glance at him.

"Sango?" That got her attention. He had actually said her name, not gorgeous. Tilting her head to him she asked a quiet what making his concern grow.

"Um…" her eyes were so deep with thought and feeling his words got lost in them making him forget what he was going to say. Sighing he could feel his words return to him.

"You look really beautiful tonight, that outfit is…wow." He could feel a smile grow on his face at the smile she gave him at his generous words. She did look great, he had been fighting off the urge to touch every since he had walked up. He loved her outfit. All women should wear that outfit.

"Thanks…" She smirked. What the hell was wrong with her? Of course she looked good; all of her designs looked good. She had been pursuing this dream and fighting for it too long to let some tacky bitches who thought they were so great they could have Donald Trump on call waiting to put her out of commission. What had she been thinking? She smiled at Miroku he had brought her out of this as quickly as he had gone in. It was so simple such a small compliment yet it had the power to bring her out of her funk. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She really did appreciate it.

"Yeah thanks." She of course she had spoken too soon as she felt that unwelcome rub to her ass and that infuriating flame to her cheeks.

"No, thank you." He said his voice drunk with bliss.

'Oops.' He really hadn't meant it. It just happened. One minute he was worried about comforting her and the next his hand was worrying about comforting her butt, so he really didn't blame her when she decided to comfort his face with her fist. He fell to the floor the sting of her punch not quite as strong as it was the first time. He smiled at her retreating form welcoming her back. He didn't know why she was going soft on him but he figured it was a good sign. He'd defiantly ask Sakiya for Sango's cell number.

Glancing back she looked at him once more before she made it back to her table, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

'That was a free one pervert. Thanks again.'

"Sango!" Rin said noticing her renewed happiness.

"Let's order drinks shall we." She said taking a seat.

"Hi Kouga!" Kagome said making sure that Sakiya knew that he was sitting rather close to her. When she did nothing and Kouga said hi back she sat down amused.

'This is going to be an interesting night.'

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you. You must be the designer with the hot clothes." He said grinning as Sango smirked. Sakiya looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell him to say that corny---"

"Hi I'm Sango." Sango said cutting Sakiya off taking Kouga's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you." She said grinning.

"All good I hope."

"From Kagome yes, from Sakiya…" Sango began laughing at Kouga's face.

"She knows she wants me." He said playfully leaning on her shoulder. She looked down on him like a bird had decided to relieve himself on her shoulder.

"Ah, the gaze of love. That's the same look my Sango gives me." Miroku said patting her bottom which invitingly hung out from the back of her chair. She jumped holding in her anger trying no to make a scene in such a public place.

"I hope something bad happens to you." She glared at him along with Sakiya who still had a very smug Kouga on her shoulder.

"Waitress, martini please!" She held her hand up as a waitress passed by her putting a martini glass filled with vodka, Jolly Rancher soda, and chilled Jolly Ranchers in it.

"If I drink enough of these I just might agree with you at the end of the night Wolf." The table filled with laughter as the waitress put a round of the drinks on the table and Kouga took her comment as a joke.

"Follow one beautiful girl and it leads you to the rest. I'm a lucky man." Sango shuttered at the sound of a chair screeching up between her and Sakiya.

"Miroku!" Sakiya patted his shoulder.

"What no hug."

"Do you really want a hug from me Miroku? I still owe you for the last time I saw you pervert. Not to mention all my life." She said dryly itching to slap him for all the times he had touched her. She glanced at Kouga feeling the heated glare he sent Miroku. She could have sworn she heard a deep growl vibrate through his chest to accompany his glare.

"Quit being such a pervert Miroku." He said his voice irritated and tetchy. Sakiya watched him raising the glass to her face and using it as a shield to her eyes. Maybe it was just her or the alcohol. It was loud, and a lot of people were talking. She put the glass down writing the sound off.

"Thirsty Sango?" Kagome asked smirking at Sango lifting the lime light off of her and on to a glaring Sango who was trying to put all her attention into her drink.

"So Miroku, where's Inuyasha? Kagome's been dying to know." She smiled watching Kagome's face fall to pieces.

"He'll be one of the first one's on the stage actually, but don't worry Kagome he's only modeling one set so for the rest of the show he'll be all yours." Sango began snickering as Rin and Sakiya looked off from the glaring Kagome. Bitterly she could recall a certain person and her loyal follower saying that Inuyasha would be on stage for most of the night.

"Really? I kind of got the impression he'd be on stage for most of the night." Kagome glared. Rin began coughing while Sakiya played with the napkin her drink sat on.

Sango put her drink down satisfied with the subtle pay back she had inflicted on Kagome. Clapping filled the room again and following the will of the crowd they began clapping as the lights began to dim into darkness all around them. Miroku and Kouga moved their chairs back to their table and too began clapping. The same man who had instructed them to head to their seats earlier step out on stage holding this time accompanied by his co-host Mako Mitzuna who was wearing a soft pink dress that in the front was short but in the back was long and had rhinestones that lined the V-neck.

"Welcome two of the fashion world's most renowned models, Monica Scott and Haru Mitzuna.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth annual Mr. Anonymous!" Monica said smiling a dazzling white smile that was ideal for her talk show she had with her male counterpart (wearing a suit) Haru Mitzuna. Haru took her hand and stood back letting the spotlight show off her dress.

"Doesn't she look great? Fellas hehe doesn't she look great?" He said shaking his head as if her beauty was unheard of. The crowd of men went wild with cheers and claps as she turned around in a circle until you couldn't see her bare back anymore.

"What about you? Hot right ladies? You know I don't think I've ever seen anyone look better in a suit before." All the woman burst into catcalls and whoops of endearment as he bowed and opened his jacket showing off his solid cerulean shirt underneath his black jacket.

"Wow would you look at this place? I think this is the best Mr. Anonymous yet!" The crowd cheered again this time stopping short as Monica began to speak again.

"You know what Monica I think this is the biggest and best crowd we've had, and by the looks of it we have some real talent out there look at all the beautiful people!" Haru peered into the crowd as they duly gave themselves props Kagome's table being the loudest.

"Ah looks like they agree but you guys better save some of that applause for the man of the hour whom I still haven't guessed his identity. Who ever he is he out did himself. Having said that let's get this thing started!" The crowd cheered for one final time as Monica took Haru's hand and they both left.

The light's dulled to near darkness. The room was in silence for a couple of minutes before heavily bass music began to pump into the room vibrating into the chairs and tables willing many of the guests to dance in their seats. The multicolored sheets on the wall changed a violent electric blue and the new dancers wearing black began to dance wildly in club style high above the audience. A projection above the exit where the models began coming out of flashed the words _So Addictive _on the wall.

Models wearing vibrantly colored skimpy bathing suits cat walked confidently down the runway hitting a dance move here and their catching the will of the crowd. Kagome flashed one picture remembering her 6 clothing shot rule.

"That is so cute." Rin said watching a model wearing blue boy cut shorts type swimming suit and a bra. She walked to the end of the stage then turned around gracefully feeling the stage out through her bare feet. Various other design labels showed off their swim suit lines until the music changed again into Gwen Stefani's Holla Back Gurl and the blue colors change a bright red. A model with blonde hair came out in black blue jean capris that folded at the bottom and across the butt the word Feisty was displayed in yellow letters that dripped like they had been put on with paint, a yellow tank top, and black fingerless gloves with yellow stitching. A girl with black hair came out onto the stage and stopped the blonde and gently shoved her feigning like she was starting a fight. The two looked at each other throwing their hands up in the air and cat walked off the stage like diva's whose attitudes contradicted.

"Sango I'm saying this as your best friend drooling is not cool." Kagome said to Sango who was caught up in the ambiance the music and especially the clothes. She ignored Kagome taking in her passion full blast.

More models came out cat walking to the thumping beat and modeled different types of capris and tops. Everyone in the crowd would hit waves of silence as they gazed upon this world that was them and then the silence would break once they remembered where they were.

"Sakiya…Sakiya?" Miroku tapped the girl on the shoulder fully aware of how hard she was trying to ignore him. He tapped her again her response being the rolling of her eyes. She turned from him repositioning her self so that she was fully facing the stage.

"Saki, Saki come on you know you can't ignore me." He whispered confidently into her unwilling ears.

"Yeah I can, watch me." She could feel him smirk behind her.

"Too late you already answered me." She groaned trying the ignoring approach one more time.

"Sakiya." She snapped her head backwards and glared at him unable to hold it due to him being Miroku and having the leverage of the fact that she's known him forever and hasn't seen him in a long time over her, and that smile of his self made bliss. It was ridiculous.

"What." She pinched the bridge of her nose softly her face devoid of the scowl she had especially for him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked that smile still there.

"Now? Can't it wait?" She turned to the show desperately then to her friends who ditched her for the show. One last idea entered her head that she didn't even want to try, she glanced at Kouga then sweat dropped when she realized he had also ditched her for the models strutting in lingerie on the stage.

'Where's the hero efforts now?' She glared darkly. Then something crossed her, beautiful women were on the stage in nothing but underwear, sexy underwear at that, and he had not turned to look once. What ever he had to talk to her about must have been really serious. Sighing she nodded getting up as he led her away from the crowd and into a vacant spot in the club where the music was a little softer.

"What's up?" she asked concerned. Miroku turned from looking a spec in the crowd that was Sango and looked at her seriousness in his features.

"As I'm sure you know I really like Sango…" She smirked.

"Yeah and what does that have to do with me?" She asked already knowing the structure of their conversation. Inuyasha was slow at times but when he actually had the initiative and energy to go through with one of his ideas he was brilliant.

"Well I…" He frowned at being rushed a blush covering his cheeks. "You think you can do me a favor? Could you give me her cell number?" She grinned pretending to be annoyed when in reality she was quite entertained.

"Why would I do that?" She said as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

"Because I've known you for your whole life and you love me." She looked up feigning thinking it over in her head and then looked down again at him grinning.

"Though I would like a second opinion on that last statement, I guess I could give it to you." He smiled pulling out a pen and a post it note. She quickly scribbled out the number and handed it to him smiling.

"There you go Roku."

"I thank you." He began walking but stopped when she didn't join him.

"Uh go ahead, I have to make a call." Once she was sure he was out of hearing range she pressed the one on her phones speed dial.

"Hello Dog-Face."

"Did he ask?" A voice said through the phone.

"Of course just like you said."

"Good, hehe, oh I gotta go I'm going on stage now." She hung up walking back to her table just as the music changed and the colors changed to a poisonous green.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere, just had to take care of a little business." She said as Kagome shrugged and watched the stage again.

Women let a little cheer sound as men began filing onto the stage. The projector changed again and flashed the name Streetware in huge letters across the wall.

Men came out in jerseys of all kinds showing off there blue jeans and long shorts. A man in long sleeve shirt with the designers name across his well toned chest walked out onto the stage stopping to stare at the swooning audience for a while then walked back through the exit. Three handsome men with cut bodies walked onto the stage in unison step with no shirts on and baggy blue jeans and different colors of a shoe with the logo SW on the side of it.

"That's cute." Rin whispered to Sakiya.

"Yeah I like those shoes too." Sakiya said.

"No, I mean the one with the black hair in the middle." Rin said getting a laugh from Sakiya.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having one of those." Sakiya said watching them leave the stage. Kagome and Sango laughed at the two earning eye rolls from Miroku and Kouga. The track lights flashed down on the stage and focused waiting for the next person to come out. The word Seduction flashed against the wall.

"What's wrong boys you don't like it?" Sango teased as the women part of the crowd erupted in squeals of delight and screams.

"Whoa." Rin eyebrows went up in surprise as did her friends'. Kagome turned toward the stage almost choking on her drink. Dressed in a blazer a button up shirt with different hues of blue strips tucked into the front of blue jeans and blue tinted sunglasses Inuyasha walked out onto the runway. His clothes were messily arranged on his perfect body and his silver mane untamed and sexy as it snaked down his back. He stopped walking halfway down the runway and looked at his cuffs adjusting them as if they were the only things in the world that mattered then when he was done looked at the women in the crowd seductively like they were all apart of one woman and he wanted them all. The girls went wild. It was like being at a concert.

Kagome could feel her heart suddenly speed up in her chest as he came toward the end her table was on. She couldn't hear the music anymore all she could see was Inuyasha who was now taking off his jacket and holding it over his shoulder. He stopped at the end of the stage his back turned to Kagome. She prayed he didn't see her in the crowd or hear her heart beating so quickly in her chest. It seemed like forever before he finally turned toward her like she knew he would. The crowd the music and her heartbeat melted away into fuzzy surreal ness as he locked eyes with her pulling his glasses down a bit so that she could see the golden hot desire in them. He was so infuriating, so annoying, so fucking cocky and so…hot.

'Kagome concentrate, Kag pay attention, don't give in to this asshole…don't let him control you!' She screamed in her mind at her dead limbs and her eyes that could not leave his as he raked his hands through his hair to please the crowd. All at once despite herself she began to notice the little things that made the crowd go wild, like his shirt that had slipped free from his pants and was unbuttoned reveling the his bellybutton and the start of his abs, she also noticed once again how cute his ears were and how truly beautiful he was. The rest of the crowd seemed to dissipate and all that was left was her and Inuyasha. Though his performance lingered with everyone his eyes and attention stayed on her and everyone noticed. Her body felt heavy under his gaze.

She had been lost in his eyes, that is until he mouthed 'Hey Kag.' She felt her face erupt in flames as the crowd went quite on his departure. She could have sworn that she heard him. Glaring she stood up, everyone's jealous eyes going with her.

"Where you going Kagome all the really hot clothes are about to presented now!" Rin said.

"I need some fresh air." She said curtly her heart still racing in her chest assaulting her ribs.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked worried, she looked upset. Sango watched her walk off shaking her head.

"I think it has something to do with Inuyasha's show." She bit her lip. She had always been represented as the attitude of the group but Kagome could really do some damage if you pushed her far enough.

"Oh, she's all hot and bothered. I could take care of that." Sango punched him in the back of the head a vein in her forehead going through an attack of spasms.

"Still the pervert I remember." Kouga laughed shaking his head.

"I was just kidding."

"I don't have anything on that." Sakiya said looking at the lump on his head, the vein in her forehead, and the twitch in her eye.

"No, you're right up there with her." Kouga said. Sakiya glared at him.

"Who asked you?" Rin laughed nervously patting her hot friends on the back.

"Yo." They turned to the voice of a smirking Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Rin sighed happy that the tension was gone.

"That was great; you really know how to work the runway." Sakiya said she had never really seen him on the runway before.

"Our Kaggy seems to think so." Rin giggled under her breath. Inuyasha smirked still in the clothes he modeled on stage.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked nonchalantly.

"How should I know dog-face? Can't keep up with your woman?" Kouga asked smirking. Sakiya glared at his sexist comment a growl rumbling through her throat. He looked at her and smiled weakly at her dark aura.

"Like you?" His words were dark and dangerous as he noticed the interest Kouga had in his little sister. He knew she'd be mad at him for a while for shedding light on this but she'd thank him for saving her from the big bad wolf.

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha shot back glaring and ready to go to work on Kouga's face.

"Fuck both of you. Or did you forget that I'm sitting right here. Maybe you should go find Kagome. Inuyasha." She spit fire on his name turning to look at the show like Sango had done a while ago. He cringed; she never called him Inuyasha unless she was angry with him. He'd address it later he had more pressing things to tend to now. He sat next to Sango lost in the clothes.

"Say Sango did you happen to see where Kagome went?"

"She went to the place with the door." She slowly slipped out of her splendid coma and pointed lazily where she had seen Kagome leave to. Grinning he left Kagome's scent filling his nose as he neared the door.

**Kagome**

She glanced at the door and cringed at the bouncer deciding against going outside, she really wasn't in the mood to hug anyone at the moment. Looking for another human-less exit she turned to the back of the club to wooden double doors. No one even noticed as she made her way to the door jiggling the handle and entering it as it creaked open. To her surprise it led to the outside where a D.J.'s booth and a dance floor complete with track lights and a couple of tables was. It was like an outside club. They must come out here on hot nights where the weather is perfect for an outside party, though deserted it still had magnificent ambience making her feel slightly comforted.

In the middle of the dance floor was a water fountain. It didn't take up much room but was tall enough for people to sit on and was perfect for the couples that were over taken by the seductive ambience of an outside dance scene. She sat on the lip of the well running her hands through the crystal clear water that lit up with light as it bubbled making its life known to her.

She glared splashing her reflection marring the perfect image of her in the water. What the hell made that bastard think that when ever he felt the least bit horny all he had to do was snap his fingers and she would instantly fall in love with him? She laughed bitterly. Why wouldn't he think he could just have her he was a rich bastard who had women thrown at his feet all the time but she would not be one of those women. She would not let him plan a course for her; she would not let him control her. That was one thing she could not bring herself to do, if she did her already failing spirit would die in the process.

Her head raced with images of him playing with her so effortlessly, teetering on the edge of his work and pleasure watching her squirm in her seat. It made her mad just thinking about it. When had she let him cross the line where he could do anything he saw fit for them? Not that there was a "them", but to satisfy the them in his mind he could at least knock his ego down a step and quit being an ass. Wasn't she at least worth that? Or was she just some girl of the month that was just a prize to be won and shown off in his little black book of bed missions. Realizing this hurt more than she thought it would, which was all the more reason not to let him in.

She stiffened as the door creaked loudly. Either it was one of her friends or pissed personnel that wanted to stress the fact that everyone was out there and she should be too. Her already growing temporary loathing of Inuyasha wouldn't allow her heart to beat fast or her face to flush as he walked through the door smirking.

"Where'd you go babe?" He reached for her but she dodged glaring at him. He sat next to her, and couldn't help but notice how icy she was acting and how she wasn't speaking to him.

"Don't forget we're on a date." He said putting a hand on hers trying to get her to let go of her silence and scream at him for manipulating her into going out on a date with him. She stood up knowing holding her peace would be an impossible thing to do around someone so annoying. Her shyness and innocence was gone replaced by something foreign and cold, something he had never experienced in a woman before.

"This date's over." She said in quite anger making her way to the exit.

"What the hells wrong with you wench?" He asked rudely. He shrunk back as she stomped back in front of him her eyes burning red. He wasn't used to her acting like this and he already didn't know exactly what it was that made Kagome Higurashi tick. She had so easily hid that from him like she didn't trust him or something. He was used to women putting their all into him but he had only gotten the surface of Kagome. It made him kind of angry. He looked up at her with unjust anger.

"What the hells wrong with you! I guess you thought in that small brain of yours that I liked that show."

"You say that Kagome but your face says something totally different." He said a smirk on his face referring to her red stained cheeks. He moved to trace his claws on his skin but found his face met with a sharp sting from the slap Kagome gave him.

"Do you honestly believe that calling me baby and wench and bitch and molesting me every chance you get is ever gonna make me want to date you? If you do you're a complete idiot! " She shouted in his face.

"No, I call you wench because you are one!" He snapped letting his anger out on her for not trusting him with her.

"These shallow half-assed pick lines aren't going to get you anything tangible from me and, frankly your highness I'm not impressed." She shouted standing in front of him prepared for anything he thought he was going to throw at her. Inuyasha growled at her not liking the fact that she wasn't falling for him quicker. Maybe she wasn't worth the chase.

"Whatever bitch. I don't need to impress you." He said in an airy voice trying to suppress his anger at her dialysis of his vain thoughts toward her. How had she mapped him out so easily when he couldn't even guess what she was thinking? He looked at her staring at her fire and rage. It was like staring down the barrel of a beautiful gun.

One minute she was under his spell enraptured in his touches and words of lust, but the next minute he was under hers on fire and stuck in her eyes. Now she was pissed and ready to kill him yet he still wanted to kiss her and smother her fire. Had he missed something?

"Didn't I tell you… MY NAME'S NOT BITCH!" She glared at him poking in the chest increasing the intensity of each poke and, then finally put her hand on his shoulder pushing him into the water.

The water splashed upwards and splashed back down drenching him fully. He flailed upwards sucking in air before he choked and looked at her back wild eyed the ice cold water mauling his skin. Shaking the water from his wet hair he watched her leave her name on the tip of his tongue.

How did she do this? When had a woman been able to make his feelings so random? He didn't like the thought of it but found himself enjoying the arbitrary feeling she gave him and he wasn't about to let her walk away from him so easily. There was definitely something there to chase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that Kagome?" Sakiya asked peering into the distance.

"Yeah, but the shows over now." Rin said disappointed that Kagome had missed the end of the show.

"Hmm, they were gone a long time. I wonder what they were doing." Miroku asked placing one hand on his chin thoughtfully while the other one went to work on the unsuspecting Sango. Not wanting to make a scene she kicked him in the leg receiving a muffled cry from him.

"Pervert. She said Kagome, not Kagome and Inuyasha." She growled the count of how many times he had touched her in one night hitting five.

"She looks...pissed." Kouga said. Kagome sat down in her seat glaring at anyone who dared to look her way.

"Don't ask." She said turning toward the stage not willing to answer any questions on her current state. Kagome could feel eyes invade her back as she pretended that she was interested in what Monica and Haku were saying on the stage as they confirmed the ending of the show.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked cautiously wondering why his friend was dripping wet. Inuyasha looked to his friends and glared turning his head from them just as Kagome had done. He sat down with a soggy plop. He focused his golden gaze on Kagome, indifferent and lost in thought.

"Ask him what happened." Rin said thinking Inuyasha would tell Sakiya.

"Nope, I don't even want to know. I don't need to be screamed at." She said.

"Yeah, we should leave this is one alone Miss Reporter." Sango said putting clues together in her head.

"They're about to announce who Mr. Anonymous is." Sakiya said foreseeing Kouga's inevitable irritation to Inuyasha's already growing anger. They all turned to the stage, tension too thick to dig at.

"For all of you who are stumped on our guest of honor's identity and those who are sure they know who he is it's time to confirm it. At just the tender age of 18 he began the first Tenseiga's store and from then it was a snowball effect," Inuyasha glared at the stage not believing his ears. He knew exactly who they were talking about. How could he not when your own blood owns such a popular store it was never kept in the dark. "people from all over common and famous wanted their clothes to be featured in his chain of stores. He even models. Here he is this years Mr. Anonymous Sesshomaru Takahashi!" All the spot lights grouped together and aimed on one spot in the middle of the runway where Monica and Haku used to stand.

A man wearing a black suit tailored perfectly to his lean broad shouldered body gazed into the audience with familiar golden eyes and a fanged smirked. He was a designers dream; tall and in shape. Kagome looked at the man and back at the scowling Inuyasha. The man looked at their table his eyes and face stoic. Despite the emotionless gaze the man was absolutely gorgeous. His long silvery mane trailed majestically to his thighs tamed and meticulously cared for. His molten eyes though like Inuyasha's were one of a kind capturing his aura and essence unlike his stoic presence. He looked down at his table smirking when Inuyasha flipped him off instead of waving to him like Sakiya and Miroku chose to do or the nod of acknowledgement Kouga gave him.

It was him! That was who Hisho had been hounding her to get on the show, and she could see why. The man was a god, a sexy god that would have the girl's that watched her show hooked on him and her for life. She fought the heat in her face as his golden eyes leered on her from the stage.

"Wow that was unexpected." Miroku said. Rin turned to him with erratic eyes, he knew him?

"Yeah no shit." Inuyasha said slipping into a fowl mood. If he had of known he was Mr. Anonymous he would have skipped it this year. He didn't need the drama. Kouga didn't even say anything because Miroku had summed his feelings up already. Rin couldn't get the words to come out but her face screamed for attention, they knew him too!

"He hired me and kept me in the dark all this time?" Sakiya laughed happy to see the man on stage. She turned to Rin her smile changing into a frown as Rin breathed down her neck.

"You know him?" Rin whispered in a rushed hush. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

"Breathe Rin. Are you oka---"

"You know _him_?" She whispered again pointing to the four of them in an accusing sweep while Kagome and Sango watched giggling.

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga grunted

"First name basis!" she said excitement killing her.

"Takahashi sound familiar? He's Inuyasha older brother." Sakiya said.

"Half brother." He says as Rin leans across the table.

"You have to get me an interview! Promise me you'll get him to let me interview him!" She whispers.

"Rin," Kagome giggled "Why are you whispering?" Sakiya looked at Rin scooting back as she basically drooled onto her lap.

"I…don't know but I really need that interview. Please Sakiya?"

"No. Ask Inu it's his brother." She said simply pushing Rin off of her. She turned to Inuyasha smiling.

"Please Inuyasha." She begged.

"We're not exactly a close knit family." He says staring into her desperate face as she throws in million's of pleases for effect. Miroku nudged him falling sucker for her disappointed face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess." He said distastefully. He didn't really want to talk to him if he didn't have to. Sure they kept in touch from time to time but not enough to ask for favors. Talking with his older brother too much would only end in an argument and possibly a fight, or the other way around.

"Wow," the host entered back onto the stage. "I take back what I said about never seeing a man look better in his suit before." Sesshomaru smirked at the blushing girl.

"Did everyone have a good time?" He asked in his collected voice as the crowd answered hanging attentively on his every word. Oddly for it being so devoid of emotion his whole demeanor was sexy and it helped that he was so handsome.

"Sesshomaru I love you!" A female voice screamed from the second floor seats. He looked up and smirked not surprised when she screamed again.

"Everything you saw here tonight will be coming to Tenseiga's by the spring. Your support has helped me a lot and I would like to thank you all." The crowd clapped again watching as the mysterious man left the stage.

"That's it guys. That's all for the annual Mr. Anonymous fashion show. Who will it be next year?" The two hosts bowed and exited the stage talking. Inuyasha stood up pulling out his cell phone and began walking toward the exit.

"Where you goin Inuyasha?"

"I got some business to take of; I'll see you guys later. Especially you Kagome." He waved and began dialing numbers on his cell phone smirking as he anticipated the blush on Kagome's face at him calling her out.

"Sure, Inuyasha we can go swimming again. Can we go guys?" She forced out of her tight throat, feeling his smirk. He really didn't hear anything she said?

"Uhh, sure." Sango said hearing something in Kagome's face that she didn't have when they first arrived as Sakiya's cell phone started to ring. Inuyasha flinched and fell back into his original bad mood.

"Hello? Are you sure you can't do it without me? Fine but I better get paid for this Faye, and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit either." Sakiya scowled slapping her new flip phone closed.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta stay here and help Faye and May clean this place up." Her friends looked at her and frowned.

"Can't you ditch those bitches?" Sango asked glowering at the mention of the two terrors.

"No I really can't plus they're paying me extra, besides my paychecks in the bag so I can spend the time harassing them. I might even get in some violence." She said smirking watching Sango's face brighten.

"Well get a punch in for me." She winked.

"Bye Sakiya!" Rin waved along with Kagome and Miroku.

"Bye guys, I'll come by tomorrow. Maybe we can grab something to eat. My treat?" She said smiling walking backwards as she spoke.

"That's the best kind; don't get mad at me if I order the whole right side of the menu." Kagome smiled.

"Why do I feel as if I've just sealed my financial fate?" She said smirking. She could sense Kouga blue eyes watching her leave as she past him. He watched her waiting for a sign that he wasn't flirting with her in vein. He didn't know what was going on in that small part of her mind dedicated to him and he wanted to as badly as she wanted to hide it from him. Throwing a side glance in his direction she let a hint of a smile touch her lips.

"Thanks Wolf." She said letting his gaze linger with her for as long as he could without moving. He smirked waving to Miroku and the girls as he headed toward the exit. Maybe he wasn't on mission impossible.

"Hello?" Sango said feeling the vibrations in her purse shaking up her arm. She held a finger up and began to walk to a quieter place as her friends began to chat with Miroku.

"Hello Sango."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly frowning. What did he want and how exactly did he get her number.

"Sango, today Miroku is going to ask you out for dinner, I want you to say yes." She walked further away from her friend feeling the need to shout some sense into Inuyasha's head through the phone. Why the hell would she want to go on a date with that pervert? He had been groping her the whole night she could only imagine what he'd do on a date.

"What! Hell no! Did you see how many times that pervert fucking felt me up? I'd kill Inuyasha, my---" Inuyasha burst into deep vice chuckles catching Sango off guard. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it as if he was sitting on the receiver laughing at her.

"What is so funny?" She asked darkly.

"Sango I know as of now Miroku has killed any chances he has to ever date you so I would like to make a deal."

"A deal?" Sango quirked an eyebrow a smirk crossing her lips.

"Revenge." Sango smiled letting the word ring in her ears as she repeated it. She liked the sound of it. Though she hated to admit it she had been obsessing in anger about how fluster Miroku had left her the first time they had met. The lecherous pig deserved what ever it was that was coming to him.

"You don't even have to do that much, so are you…"

"I'm in what do I do."

"When he asks you out suggest that you go on your date tonight. When he accepts like I know he will tell him that you want to go to your favorite restaurant; the Red Jalapeño. Miroku can't stand hot foods so make sure that you order the hottest foods on the menu. That'll make him drink like a fish. When he gets up to go to the restroom give me and Sakiya the heads up. We'll be in the booth in the far right hand corner by the window. We'll handle it from there, and you can just watch everything go down." He laughed.

"Okay. Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye, remember make it believable." She didn't know why exactly she Inuyasha and Sakiya were trying to exact revenge on Miroku but she knew why she was and that was all that mattered. Walking back to her friends she ignored their weird looks at the smile taking over her face.

"Sango?"

"Ready to go."

"Um, sure?" Rin asked walking beside Sango.

"Bye Miroku." The girls waved. Sango waved the longest and smiled exaggerating her exit as much as she could to catch his attention. He smiled not finding it weird that she suddenly forgave him for groping her the whole evening.

Getting into the limo with awkward silence over their head they sat staring at Sango as she watched her cell phone expectantly smiling harder when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sango dear." Miroku said cautious at how she would react to him having her number.

"Miroku!" She said in a disgustingly fake voice.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out."

"Go out? Sure, how about tonight?" She said quickly before he could spew out the rest of his rehearsed line. Her friends almost had a heart attack. Had she just agreed to go out on a date with the man she hated?

"To-night?" He said surprised that she hadn't screamed at him for calling her.

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"No where would you like to go?"

"How about, Red Jalapeño? I'll meet you up there, say about… ten?" She said following the guide Inuyasha had given her. She smiled when he consented and said he'd meet her there. Cutting her phone off she laughed maliciously not noticing how her friends scooted to the end of the seat. This was going to be so much fun!

**The Red Jalapeño **

"I have to admit I thought that you wouldn't agree to coming on a date with me, let alone insist we come tonight." He said smirking taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Why would you think that?" She said laughing bitterly.

'Because you're a pervert?' She turned her head rolling her eyes. Looking around she looked around the restaurant nervous when she noticed that Sakiya and Inuyasha were no where to be found. Could Inuyasha have tricked her into a date with Miroku? Didn't Sakiya say that she had to stay behind and help the twin tramps clean up? She frowned picking up the menu looking for the spiciest food on the menu giving Miroku an occasional uh huh, and that's interesting as he rambled on.

"See anything good?" He said.

"Uh huh."

'Where are they?" She frowned hope leaving her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya pulled her skirt and shirt up a little higher exposing even more of her sun kissed flesh and let her hair down. Coming up the small ally she walked quietly avoiding the glass and wet puddles on the dented pavement. She ignored the pungent sent of the rotting trash as she approached a man that looked to be about thirty in a navy blue jumpsuit.

"Excuse me. I need help." She said smiling innocence into the man's green eyes. Her silver jade eyes gleamed purely against the moonlight flooded alleyway. The man looked at her ready to reject her plea for help because he was on his break until he saw her innocent face and short skirt. Looking at her long legs he rode her curves up to her thighs disappointed that he couldn't see more.

"Uh, what's the problem? Your car has a flat tire? There's a payphone can't you call a tow truck?" He asked as she led him further into the alley her skirt rising and falling as she walked. Stopping she pressed her body against the wall licking her full lips. Pulling his jump suit toward her she stopped just as their bodies would have met teasing him.

"You're the only one that can help me." She said unbuttoning his jumpsuit and running her hand through greasy hair. Grimacing she quickly put her hot face back on as his jump suit dropped around his ankles.

"What's your name?" He said. She rolled her eyes that he hadn't stepped out of his uniform yet.

"Does it matter love? I'm seventeen and willing." She said stepping further away from him smirking as he finally abandoned his clothes. She pursed her lips posing against the wall a lusty smolder on her face.

'Perverted piece of shit. If only Inuyasha would have let me do it my way I wouldn't have to do this.'

"Come here. You're not getting that far away from me you little cock tease." He said ready to taste her and feel her. She backed up more a look of disgust on her face. Smiling she pointed behind him. Turning around he began backing up as he gazed into blazing gold eyes. Before he could run from the floating eyes a fist shot out of the darkness sending him flying into darkness and a trash can. Pulling her skirt and shirt down she frowned at the scowling Inuyasha as she stepped into the jumpsuit.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as if she didn't know. To him she was still that innocent thirteen year old that needed to be protected from the world. Even though he was only two years older than her he had to grow up quicker. That gave him that much more incentive to keep her oblivious to the world around her and watch her when ever her older brother wasn't around. She still grew up with the pain that he faced living in poverty with no parents and a brother. That's what made them such good friends when he and Miroku had met her. At least her brother took care of her, not that he needed his brother's help. He turned out just fine without that bastard.

"I didn't have to seduce the waiter to get his outfit." He said.

"I should hope not." She said laughing at his ensemble of a sombrero, a red bull fighter's outfit, a fake mustache complete with a red cape to match. Turning around he glared at her the outfit killing his mood.

"Besides you're the one that insisted that I let you handle all the physical work just incase that pedophile "over powered" me." She said her sentence meant to be angry and argument tempting, but his new clothes quickly erased any anger that was left in her.

"Do you find me amusing?" He immediately regretted asking the question as her laughter tripled in decibels.

"Yeah." She laughed pointing at his clothes as she put her hair pack up. Taking his sombrero off she put his hair up so that you couldn't see it under his hat.

"Come on we're late." She walked behind him her head down. What would he think of her if he knew?

"Quit slowin' around." he said rudely gaining her attention. She ran to catch up with him forcing the hurtful thoughts out of her head. Inuyasha reminded her so much of what she desperately wanted to forget. Grabbing the janitor's hat she placed it on her head.

Aroma ambushed Inuyasha as he walked into the restaurant with Sakiya following closely behind him. He smirked spotting Miroku and Sango in the middle of the room talking about whatever. Sitting next to the window he and Sakiya placed menu's on their faces as they began to spy.

**Sango and Miroku**

Finding everything she could Sango put the menu down as a waiter stood in front of them with a bull fighter outfit on, a cape, a sombrero, and a stupid looking fake mustache on. It wasn't too hard to try and find something on the menu; the whole menu was made with enough fire to kill a small animal.

"So are you ready to order ese?" The man said his accent horribly skewed. It sounded Scottish. He set some warm chips sprinkled with chili powder in a bowl and some cheese on the table. Sango looked around the restaurant again searching for Inuyasha and Sakiya. Her eyes passed over the table that Inuyasha and Sakiya said they would be in, then came back squinting. She hadn't even recognized the janitor and waiter to be her friends until she saw Sakiya waving and Inuyasha smirking. Smiling she turned to Miroku her hope renewed.

"I'm not very hungry." Miroku said the menu turning him off. He liked Mexican food but a meal that could make him cry was not his idea of the ideal dinner. Sango placed her hand on his putting on a pout.

"No, I insist that you eat. If you don't eat I'll feel selfish, after all I did pick the restaurant, please?" Miroku smiled rubbing the soft skin of Sango's hand as her eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Ok for you I will. I guess I can eat a little. Any suggestions?"

"Good, we'll have a salad and," She looked at the menu smirking as she came to the perfect meal.

"Dedos De El Diablo Con Pollo as our appetizer and for Miroku the Caliente Enchiladas." The waiter wrote it down then looked up startled.

"Are you sure Senorita?" The waiter asked. was not something that should be taken lightly. It was the spiciest thing on the menu. Miroku looked at the waiter nervously willing him to elaborate on his hidden warning.

'Doesn't caliente mean hot?' Miroku swallowed as the waiter filled his now empty cup.

"Of course I'm sure!" She said drinking her water.

"Ok I'll be about fifteen minutes with the appetizer." He said walking off abandoning his fake accent. Sango dipped her chips into the cheese and put it in her mouth. It took a while for her to feel it but the cheese already hot was spicy along with the chips and sizzled on her tongue as she swallowed. Coughing a bit she looked at the cheese with a serious eye waiting for her coughing to subside.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I love it." She said grabbing some more and putting it in her mouth. She did like it, unlike Miroku she loved spicy food, it fit her attitude so well. Smirking at Miroku she picked up the biggest chip she could find and smothered it in the fiery cheese. Holding it over one hand carefully she moved across the table smiling at Miroku.

"Try it Miroku." Miroku looked at it a hint of nausea in his face. He smiled reaching over the table so that she could slip the food into his mouth. She had ventured all the way over the table exposing more of her breast for him to see and was going to feed him; he didn't want to disappoint her.

'I can get through this. Payback is so close.' She thought as the fire of the food after a while began to gnaw at his tongue. He coughed relentlessly reaching for his cup and taking big gulps.

"Isn't that good?"

"Great." He said in a cool voice. Sango repeated this process until Miroku had finished both the chips and the cheese and gone through three more cups of lemonade. He sat back relieved that there was no more hot food for her to shovel into his mouth.

"That was great." He said his mouth still not quenched regardless of the many drinks he had drank.

"You're not full are you?"

"No." He said wondering why he told her the truth. It would have been safer to say yes.

"Good because here comes the appetizer!" She said moving the cups and bowls off the table so that the waiter could place the still sizzling skillet on the table. Seven green peppers cut down the center continued to cook on the hot skillet as the juices rolled down the sides and evaporated on the skillet, chicken smothered in cheese and rice was also on the skillet. Steam raised from the noisy meal into the waiter's face as the spicy scents made his eyes water.

"We're not supposed to eat the pepper are we?" He said as if that was completely unfathomable. Miroku looked into the skillet his stomach turning at the very scent.

"Yeah, let me show you." She said reaching into the skillet with a fork and stuck it into the jalapeno. Putting the jalapeño onto her saucer she reached back to get some chicken and put it in the middle of her split open jalapeño. She waited for it to cool off then took a bite of it. She looked up at the ceiling as if the mere taste of it sent her into ecstasy. She swallowed the fiery concoction enjoying the disgusted look on Miroku's face.

"Mexican food is my all time favorite." She said taking another bite. Despite himself Miroku felt obligated to eat the food. Mimicking her style of preparing the food for him to eat he stuck it into his mouth. As soon as the pepper touched his lips he burned. His eyes burned, his face burned, his tongue burned, and so did his lips. The food burned all the way down his stomach tearing his esophagus and burning the lining of his stomach. Seeing the pleased look on Sango's face he devoured three more drinking his drink after every bite he took no matter how small.

"Did you know," she stopped savoring the searing flavor on her tongue. "Did you know that Dedos De El Diablo Con Pollo means Fingers of the Devil in Spanish?"

"I :cough: couldn't imagine why." He said. She smiled picking up another pepper and eating. Through his red face and burning body he still had his sarcasm. She laughed a little and smiled preparing to drag him further into desperation and suffering.

"It's not in the sense of the color but more of the taste, the flavor," she licked a juice covered finger slowly "the burning sensation of it. The blaze it leaves on your tongue, on your lips and the trail of hell fire it leaves on the way to your throat. That fire and intensity it reminds me of doing the Tango." She touched her own burning lips and trailed a lone finger down the stretch of her neck. He looked at her swallowing the mass of food in his mouth. He didn't even taste it, her show was hotter than the food that he had just swallowed. He swallowed again letting his eyes linger on her and take in her beauty. His stomach filled with a new lust that he had never felt before. Yes, he wanted her body but he wanted something else that he could not identify. He looked from her eyes lost in something that she had brought on.

"Miroku?" She asked wanting him to look at her with that abashed look. But when he finally did join her eyes again he face was devoid of anything but smoothness and that charming smile. How did he do it? How did he maintain his emotions so well that his face was always sexy…

'Where did that come from?'

Eating four more and polishing off five more cups of lemonade he finally began to feel the pressure of his bladder. Wiping his flaming mouth he gladly excused himself from the table running to the bathroom. She smirked phase three was going along quickly now all they needed was the waiter to bring their meals and…

"Senorita! Your salad." The waiter said placing a fresh looking salad in front of her with strips of chicken in it and some salad ranch salad dressing. He Miroku enchilada complete with guacamole sour cream, and spicy rice in front of his seat.

"Thank you." She said. The waiter nodded and walked off. Quickly turning Inuyasha and Sakiya she gave them the thumbs up smiling as they ran over. Sakiya walked past them to the restrooms while Inuyasha stopped at the table.

"Inu---"

"Ssssh. Uh how can I help you Senorita?" He said eyeing another waiter as he walked past them.

"Ticket please." She said quickly catching onto his drift. Pulling out a tablet he placed it on her table also pulling out a bottle with no label. The liquid on the inside was pale white and thick. Shaking it up he poured the whole bottle of the slow pouring scentless liquid into Miroku's food mixing it in with enormous amount of rice that was in his plate. After he was done fixing the plate so that it didn't seem tampered with he put the empty bottle in his pocket and walked away smirking.

Sango looked at the ticket Inuyasha had given her and began to laugh at the words scribbled on it. Elmer's Insipid Miracle Laxative, make sure he eats it all.

Sakiya and Inuyasha

Sakiya stood in the middle of the two restroom doors waiting patiently turning her back and mopping with a mop she found every time a person came out of the men's restroom. Glancing back she smiled as Miroku came out of the restroom throwing a damp brown paper towel into the trash. When he left she turned back around mopping stopping once in a while to look up for Inuyasha.

Finally the grinning hanyou stepped behind the wall blocking the restrooms' entrances from the rest of the restaurant. He looked into her eyes communicating with his body as he began to remove his previous disguise excluding his pants. Reaching into her jumpsuit she pulled out another wrinkled jumpsuit handing it to Inuyasha. He stepped into the jumpsuit letting the fabric cover up his bare chest as Sakiya looked away.

"I know, you've never seen anything like it have you." He said smirking as she glared into his chest.

"Shut-up, I've seen better." She said smirking pulling out two folded sheets of paper from her pocket. He glared at her that was something he didn't want to know, he didn't need anymore people on his 'To Kill' list. She handed him one unfolding it so that the words "Out of Order" were showing on the outside. Reaching into the janitors' buggy where she found the mop she pulled out some tape and stuck the sign onto both of the door. Smiling at each other one last time they ran into their genders' bathroom.

Sakiya locked the door walking slowly her time limit not far from her mind. Looking at the bottom of the red stalls she looked for feet reassuring herself that she was alone in the bathroom. Walking to the paper towel dispenser she rapidly pressed on the black handle empting it onto the floor. Doing the same to the other one she picked up a hand full of the brown paper and kicked the door to the first stall open. Smiling she quickly piled all the paper into the toilet along with all the tissue in the tissue holder. She repeated this process for the five more of the toilets.

She had ran out of tissue and the last two had no tissue of its own so taking the hat off her head she squeezed in her hand putting a heel onto the handle and pushing it down. Dropping the hat in the bowl she quickly took off the jumpsuit giggling as she ripped it into separate pieces. Stepping into the last stall she flushed the toilet dropping the pieces in one at a time as the toilet tried to take down the first two arm pieces then began to chock on the legs and body part of the jumpsuit.

Water floated to the top of the bowl almost ready to spill over onto the floor. Going through and flushing each one she stood back watching her work. The toilets stalled for a while then promptly began spewing water onto the floor an in high. Laughing she unlocked the door stepping out and laughing as water followed her.

Inuyasha looked into the bathroom with a grin on his face. The possibilities were endless. Looking at his watch he frowned. Miroku would be here in any minute. Walking into the bathroom he began to unravel tissue into the toilet frowning at how much time it was taking. Flushing he watched the water slowly raise to the top and pool over the edge getting the bottom of his shoes wet. Doing four more he frown slowly slipped into a scowl as he looked at his watch again. He wasn't getting any where with this method. He still had three more to go.

Stopping he let his mind run with evil ideas and finally coming up with one he walked into the fifth stall cracking he knuckles and chuckling.

He laughed as he brought his fist down smashing the hard material of the bowl. The water dowsed the floor then after a while the damaged pipes began to spew water in every which way.

Walking into the other stall he kicked the pipes burst squirting water in random directions. He kicked a hole into the bottom of the bowl allowing the water to run out onto the floor. He walked out of the demolished bathroom like nothing had happened and the water rushing out from under the bathroom door was normal.

He looked at Sakiya smiling removing his wet jumpsuit. He looked at her and frowned that she was already in her clothes and they had come out at the same time.

"It's in the toilet." She said laughing as they ran out of the back exit and to the front to slash the tires of Miroku's limo.

Sango watched expectantly nibbling her salad as she watched Miroku shovel his tainted food bite by excruciating bite. She figured it was a good sign when his forehead became beaded with small drops of sweat. He pushed his plate away all of the food gone and patted his stomach.

"That was great." He said completely serious. He had expected the food to be spicy and it was but the rice, the rice was delicious. The thick light red almost pink sauce was the best, he had offered Sango some multiple times but she had shot each chance down quickly.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah the rice was the best part. You should have tried it." She laughed.

"I told you Mexican food was the best in the world." She took another bite of her salad boredly. Looking down at her hand which was now covered by his she, she stared at it her face indifferent.

"Maybe on our next date we can---" He sounded so sure it almost wanted to make her laugh in his face and she almost let her pinned up laughter go as the sweat bordering Miroku brow tripled and his words hung in his throat. His skin paled and he stood up straight removing his hand from hers as his stomach bubbled. He wiped his head and smiled at her simulated weird look.

"What'd you say?" She asked laughter teetering on her words.

"Uh I said…ooohh." With an arm that she could not see he clutched his churning stomach breathing slowly.

"N-nothing." He said wiping his drenched face.

"Something wrong Miroku?" He shook his head no quickly the bubbling growing. He stomached fought harder twisting and turning. He clenched his legs and braced himself. Sango took another bite of her salad and looked at his comical expression.

"Sure nothings wrong?" she asked smirking. He was in too much pain to see the trap that she had led him into.

"Excuse me." He said unable to stand it any more. Getting up he began to run mowing down anyone who stood in his way.

"Hey man what's your problem, hey, whoa!" a man holding a tray of now grounded food screamed at Miroku as he ran. Making it to the back of the restaurant he stepped onto the soggy carpet not conceding it as he sunk into it and it molded around his feet.

"No, no no no no!" He shouted reading the out of order sign on the door. He frowned as he farted and the pressure on his stomach tripled.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures." He thought turning to the women's bathroom and almost shitting on himself when it too said out of order. Turning quickly he raced to the front door decking two waiters and the maître d' on the way to his limo. Sango followed him slowly laughing leaving the bill money and the tip on the table as he exited. She joined Inuyasha and Sakiya as they howled at Miroku's screaming at his quadruple flat tire.

"What the hell happened to the tires!" Miroku screamed at the driver who was sitting in the car with all the doors locked and a petrified look on his face.

"I-I don't know. I was just sitting in the car waiting for you to come back when it started to rock and I heard some walking on the roof. I saw a white flash, and then the tires were flat." White flash! Miroku turned from the driver knowing exactly what happen, but he wasn't exactly in the ideal situation to say who it was. First he had to find a bathroom.

Hearing laughter in his hurry he still found time to turn around and look at who it was. Sakiya and Inuyasha waved. Sakiya pulled out a disposable camera and took pictures of his wide eyed desperate state.

"Fuuucck!" He shouted profanity long and drawled out into the night's brisk air. Inuyasha pointed to Sango then Sakiya and back at him then began laughing as Miroku took off down the street to the Shell praying that he made it on time.

"Inuyasha!" He shouted leaving behind his irritation that he could not express at the current moment.

"Is that bad?" Sango asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Probably." Inuyasha laughed.

"Do you care? Hahaha! I got pictures." Sakiya laughed holding her camera in the air. Sango laughed along with Inuyasha as they walked to her limo their ribs hurting from their laughter.

"Haha, you guys need a ride?"

"I do." Sakiya said getting inside her limo putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes she let the visions of Miroku tickle her into submission. Putting his arm on the door's opening Inuyasha looked inside a smile on his face. He stuck his hand inside and grasped Sango's.

"Thank you for your help Sango. Without you we wouldn't have been able to accomplish that." Sakiya opened one eye and looked at them.

"No it would have been possible, it just wouldn't have been that funny." She snickered.

"I was glad to. That pervert got what was coming to him." She said confidently thrusting her hand through the air, her mood electrified. They looked at her hints of smiles on their faces.

"I'll see you two later. Tell Rin my brother says yes and that he'll be at Now to be interviewed on Friday."

"Wow just like that?" Sango said, she figured it would be at least a year before she got to interview him.

"My brother plans his whole life out. He's a walking PDA. I can't figure out why everyone likes him so much, I mean who wants to hang with someone who carries a plan of their life from now to the day they die in their back pocket?" Inuyasha said that scowl coming over his face again.

"Maybe it's because he's the sexiest man in the world." Sakiya said smirking as Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'll be sure to tell him you think so." She sat up putting her arms at her side.

"You better not!" she said throwing the camera at his head. He caught the camera in his right hand and tossed it to Sango opting not to give Sakiya her weapon back.

"Goodbye ladies. Oh and when you get home tell Kagome to have good dreams about me." He grinned waving as he walked to his car.

"How do you know she's not already asleep?" Sango hollered to him feeling slightly disturbed at Inuyasha's cocky line, funny as it was it was still a sexual reference involving him and her friend and that didn't exactly make for good visions. He stopped and turned to look at Sango. Sure she knew that Kagome and Rin would be sitting on the couch staring at the door ready to pounce on her for details as soon as she walked in.

"She's not sleep. She's at home with Rin waiting for you to get home, so that you can talk about some girly junk concerning you and Miroku." He said stating it like it was a scientific fact that he had been studying all his life, and in a way he had. That was just the kind of guy Inuyasha was. You would think that his knowledge of how girl's tick would help him in his quest to capture somebody that doesn't want to be caught. Yet with Kagome none of that seemed to be relevant.

'Unbelievable. Does he get this stuff from a book or something? If this is what Kagome has to deal with, I feel for her.' Sango stared at him wondering what else he knew. He smirked at her nodding yes to his "infinite knowledge." She rolled her eyes and shut the door in face telling the driver to drive. She had to much adrenaline in her system from the sabotage of her date to have it sucked away by Inuyasha's cockiness.

"Don't listen to Casanova." Sakiya said crossing her legs in the spacious limo.

"I'm not. If he knew so much about women Kagome wouldn't have slapped him the first time she met him." They laughed a bit at this. Sango's laughter tripled and she looked at Sakiya fighting for her words.

"But he sure knows a lot about revenge." Sakiya laughed remembering her camera again. This date would be one date she'd remember forever, especially with twenty-seven pictures to keep her memory fresh.

"Sango?" Sakiya said the laughter in her face completely drained.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about what those two bitches said about your clothes. Their target was really me and you just kinda got caught in the crossfire." She said looking at Sango with sorrowful eyes.

"I know. Don't be sorry, I know that was the closet they had been to anything fashionable. It just pisses me off that I didn't get them back in some way." Sakiya smirked softly. It was almost bitter sweet because she owed it all to Kouga.

"Kouga took care of that for me."

"Kouga?" She turned to her. There must be another Kouga someone but by the way she flinched at saying his name it must have been the same one.

"I'll tell you about it later. I know I'll have to recite it again to Kagome and Rin." She said. She couldn't believe she was speaking his name without spitting hate all over it either.

"You can tell me tomorrow when I tell Kagome about the great date I had today. I can't believe we did that." Sango laughed again and closed her eyes.

"Well Miroku's always been a sucker for pretty women. It's usually his downfall." Usually she didn't like recalling her disastrous dates all over again for her friends. She just wanted to forget them. But this would be one date that she would never get tired of talking about.

Shell's Unsanitary Bathroom

Miroku weakly pushed open the grimy stall door holding his stomach, the muscles in his stomach completely shot. He looked into the dirt smudged sink and cut the water on letting it run until the water was no longer a rusty red color.

'She tricked me.' He thought distastefully. She had joined with the dark side but he wasn't made at her. What a sneaky viper. It only made her more desirable as something he could not have. He had never experienced anyone like Sango. She was like riding a roller coaster blindfolded. He loved that about her. He wouldn't let her get away because of a very embarrassing mishap. He'd get her. Only a woman could make him do something that he hated with an ardor like Sango had done. As for Inuyasha, he'd get him back it wasn't over by a mile.

Speaking of a mile did he really have to slash his limo driver's tires? He would have to walk home and there apartment wasn't really around the corner. It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it.

"I will get you Inu---" His stomach roared and gurgled painfully still full of Mexican food that he had chocked down for Sango. Turning he ran back into the stall his body willing to rid the contents of his stomach whether or not he had made it into the bathroom. He cursed into the night all of his colorful words followed by Inuyasha's name, for he knew that somewhere the hanyou was laughing and living it up at his expense.

His stomach growled again and he felt nausea come over him. This was going to be a long night.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Thank You:**

**_animefreak321654- Yeah Kouga kinda did deserve what he got. He did kind of rub her the wrong way. But I'd like to think he made up for it in this chapter. Yeah his mind wasn't in the right place but his heart was._**

_**Jade- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my stories so much. You should have seen my face when I read your review. Lol**_

**_Shamanic Destiny- I kno right. I love her so much, though in this story she a little more fiery than usual. I got the whole bad attitude thing down but the strength, I'm still working on it. Hot sauce in toothpaste… O.O Eggs in shoes 0.o Wow. You do that stuff to your brother? I bet he sleeps with one eyes open. LOL. Thank for the review._**

_**Kura-chan15- I'm glad this stuff is funny and not just funny to me. Doesn't it suck when you tell a joke and you're the only one that laughs at it? Yeah the comma thing, it's always been a problem, you should see my English papers grammar wise. Atrocious. But I will work on it. **_

**_cookies-will-invade – I got a brownie, I got a brownie! Lol. It makes me happy that this is your AU. I'm tryin to write an Inu story that's not AU but it's hard._**

**_toxiclollipop- Good I'm happy you like it. And I think its cool that you reviewed all the chapters. So thank you. Be careful with scream thing you could kill someone. Seriously. LOL_**

**_SilverWolf2214- Can you tell that I used part of your suggestion? Yep that whole Sango agreeing to go out with Miroku thing was all you. Yeah Kikyo is a little bitchy, I'll have to get someone to bring her down a notch. _**

**_Sickmuffin- Thank you, thank you. I think that if I had of surrounded the whole story around Inu and Kag it would have been boring, though they are the foundation for the story. Sakiya, gotta love her right? I wanted to make her Inu's little sister but then I wanted her to have the weaknesses of a human for later situations. So I compromised and made them close like brother and sister, complete with overprotective attitudes, and arguments. I think Kouga's a good character too and he shouldn't always be portrayed as a prick. Thanks for the advice on not using too much technical stuff. Now that I think about it you're completely right. As for the way Kag takes pictures I just want all of my readers to be able to picture it how Kagome pictures it in her mind. So thank you again and I kno you'll get better at photography._**

_**Snoochie- I loved the fact that you loved it. And I'm glade you love long chapters becuz this one was 53 pages in word, so that's good to kno. I didn't even add all that I was going to add because I thought it would be way too long.**_

**_Jokermanequin- Your name will keep showing up at the end of the chapter if you keep sending me these good reviews. Where do I come up with this stuff? Experience. It's an everyday thing. LOL. I think I inherited that gene from my momma. She spits out comebacks faster than I do. Thanks I thought adding the high school thing would make them seem better connected and show you how deep their friendships are. Don't worry about not reviewing ch. 3 I'm glad that you liked it. Rin will get a better part especially in the next chapter. Hell the whole chapter is about her and you know who. Thanks for the compliments. Review again!_**

**_Toya's Girl- Thank you so much. 4 reviews wow, you kick ass._**

**_fallenangel7583_****_- Arrogant? There isn't even a word to describe what Inuyasha is. He's a mess is what he is. As for Sakiya, yeah she is a little fireball. I almost feel bad for Kouga, almost. Curiosity killed the cat, or in his case Curiosity castrated the wolf. LOL. I hope this prank was childish enough for you. A classic but very deadly. I read your new chapter and yes I loved it. So come back soon from your trip. The other girl? Kagome pretty much squashed any more lust for her. _**

**Hey guys, I got eighteen reviews this time. Wow thank you that's the most I ever got at a time. I know I said that Sesshomaru would have a big part in this but I had to downsize his part a bit. It didn't fit in with the new scheme of things. But next chapter will be an all Rin and Sess chapter. Sure the others will be in it but don't you think its time we get inside Rin's head and let Sesshomaru torture her with his sexiness. I'm upset guys, I want to make chapter six a chapter where the whole gang would go dancing (at separate places) on dates. Well that was going to involve lyrics but now I can't because has made a rule that says we can't. So, yeah that upsets me but it's alright, I will jump this hurdle too. While reading my story I want all of you to notice and remember some things. Like the fact that Inu can't stand silence, and that gauze on Sakiya's arm remember that. And some of the characters that I've written about that have left the stories remember them some of them will be making a larger than life comeback. So keep a sharp eye for little things in the story. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate another batch of flameless reviews. Please review again tell and me anything you think would make the story even better. So hurry up and review, review, review they complete me. LOL. I gotta go, I'm off to work on Bedroom Robbers one of my earlier fanfics.**

**P.S- Make my day and review.**

**Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**


	6. Be Careful What you Beg For

**Snapshots of Life**

**Chapter 6: Be Careful what you Beg For**

Rin's head propped up by the heel of her hand slid down her arm and hit her desk. She looked up sleepily screaming "I'm awake!" a sheet of paper stuck to her forehead. She looked up again her eye sight blurry with the sleep that she didn't get last night. She looked at the hazy blobs that were supposed to be her friends and tried to focus.

"How's she doing now?" Sango asked a cup of hot hazel nut coffee from Starbuck's in her hands.

"See for yourself." Kagome said picking Rin's head up from the desk again. She held her eyes open and faced her toward Sango so she could see her exhausted state.

"Here Rin drink this, it'll give you enough energy to stay awake through the interview that you _begged_ so hard to get." Rin frowned in her drowsiness and groped her desk for a pen and threw it at Sango, or tried.

"Shut up, I don't want any of our coffee it tastes like watered down mud and sugar." She said in a slow slur of words that resembled the babbling of a drunk.

"I know that's why I went to Starbuck's." Sango said smirking as she held the cup in front of her jiggling it from side to side. Every time Rin swiped for itSango pulled it back teasing her for her artificial energy. Rin moaned and shot her a weak glare.

"Sango just give it to her, before she tires herself out even more." Kagome said looking at the pitiful state her friend was in. Rin took a big gulp and smiled happily the hot liquid warming her insides and giving her something to do before it kicked in.

"So why exactly did you stay up all night?" Sakiya asked from Rin's computer trying to win a game of Chip's Challenge.

"Well, I was so excited that I got this interview that I couldn't sleep." She sat back in her chair and yawned from behind her desk. Sango shook her head andpicked up the file on Rin's desk marked Sesshomaru. It was surprisingly light and to her surprise the information on the inside matched the weight. Usually Rin was so thorough that she could bemistakenfor memberof the person's family. All the information inside was basic and could be achieved by anyone. When she pulled the file down from her face she couldn't stop the surprise from showing and recieved an embarrassed sigh from Rin.

"I couldn't find anything! It's like he hides from the media! But how can you hide from the media? That's a feat only Kami himself could pull off. It was damn near impossible for me to get this information. It's weird because he doesn't exploit himself to get popular like most people do, yet is still so popular. I can't figure out why though. It makes me mad just thinking about it. Nobody has even captured the essence of him but he still manages to make the girls faint." As Sango moved to put the file back down on the desk a picture in the folderslowly came under gravity's pull and floated to the ground. She picked up the photo and studied it for a while smirking.

"Damn, I see why he's so damn popular. Look at that face, and that body." She said handing the picture to Kagome. It was a picture of the mystery man with a pair of Levi jeans on. His eyes blazed like the sun. His long silvery tamed mane sheltered his back and beside him was a black sheet ripped to shreds with the word Levi on it. He looked at the camera with an indifferent stare on. In his right hand shreds of the black sheet hung from his claws limply. He was the only person that could make a inanimate object look dead.

"He looks like Inuyasha, except professional. Look at his abs, my camera would love him. Can I have this?" She said passing it to Sakiya.

"I've seen Sesshomaru before we lived right across from--- whoa, I haven't seen him like that." She said as she turned her head to the side looking at his abs on the little photo.

Rin snatched it back and glared putting it faced down in the envelope so that she couldn't see it. That's what really kept her up all night, imaging talking to someone that handsome. She didn't even have anything to talk to him about. Her stomach was cramped and irritated from worrying. She began to gnaw at her nails.

"You're really nervous huh?" Sango said her cocky air gone now.

"No, why would you say that, crap!" Her pinky nail that always got the abuse when she was nervous was now bleeding from being bit down too far. She rambled in her desk drawer for a band aid.

"Maybe because of the way you're snacking on your nails." Kagome said grabbing her hand and helping her apply the band aid to it.

"Chill out Rin. It'll be okay." Sango said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it will since you guys will be here." She looked at them and frowned when they looked away.

"You're going to be here right?" She said making false hope in her mind despite the looks on their faces.

"Kagome and I have to work. If it weren't for that tramp Kikyo we would so be here for you." Sakiya said.

"Sango!" she said panicking now. Sango frowned, Rin was never this nervous before. Hell, Rin was never nervous it was just in her nature to be a ball of sunshine.

"I'm sorry, every since we went to Mr. Anonymous I've been swamped with work…but if you really want me to stay I will." She said. Rin looked at her and dared herself to prolong Sango's dream for something as stupid as being nervous.

"No that's alright, I'll be fine." She said shaking her head slowly. She'd be okay, nervousness was never her thing and it wasn't about to be now.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking into her face to see if she was telling the truth. She didn't want to leave Rin alone if what she really wantedwas not to be. She always wanted to be there if she had a choice.

"Don't worry about me Sango! I'll be alright. I don't even now this guy, so there isn't anything to be worried about." She said goading Sango's thoughts out of worry. Sango nodded hearing the sureness in her voice.

"Aww man!" Sakiya sat back and crossed her arms over her chest in a pout as a voice on the computer said "you got mail!" and a screen popped up over her game making her lose again. Leaning forward determined to find out who ruined her game when she finally thought she was about to win.

"Who's Hisho? Hey Rin you gotta email." she said clicking on the email alert.

"Read it to me." She said.

"Hello everyone it is your beloved boss. This message is involving a security breech that happened about a month ago.---"

"A security breech?" Rin said sitting up in her chair and taking her feet off the desk. Kagome and Rin looked up engrossed in the news that someone might have broken into the studio.

"This person is considered extremely dangerous and has gotten onto the premises many times before. I have no idea why she has chosen to target The Now as a pawn in her sick game but I have a hunch that it is a product of her psychotic tendencies. So if she is spotted, from a safe distance alert security. As I'm sure you know your safety is what I live for so stay safe. Here is a picture of the perpetrator." She scrolled down a little, and studied the picture of certain girl pointing angrily at whoever was holding the camera and shouting in her still frame. She began to laugh getting the jest of the rest of the email. Her friends raised an eyebrow to her outburst of laughter. She turned the computer screen around so that the three of them could share in the joy of laughing at the picture of Sango. Sango looked at the computer and growled standing up.

"Sango s-sit down!" Rin laughed trying to control herself before Sango completely exploded.

"Your boss is an asshole and you know what? I think I should tell him about himself, with a bat!" She shouted walking to the door growling. Kagome stepped in front of him holding back her laughter long enough to subdue Sango's rage.

"Sango, it's not that bad. I mean maybe he's just playing." She chocked out through her laughter.

"Yeah, he's probably um…"

"You got nothing! Why are you guys protecting him anyways? He didn't even fire that big muscle head pig Frankie for molesting me!" She shouted still riled up about the violation of her body.

"Whoa, tell me who is Frankie?" Sakiya said finally calming down.

"He's the head security guy here. He's a fucking rapist and I'm surprised that I am the first to actually report his abuse. They probably have reported abuse but Hisho won't do anything about it. I live for your safety, whatever!" She said calling Hisho's bluff.

"Yeah Travis is creepy. That's why I don't stay after hours anymore I swear he was watching me one night." Rin shivered involuntarily recalling her own experiences with the pervert.

"Who's Travis?" Sakiya asked.

"The pervert, Sango just calls him Frankenstein, Frankie for short, because he's so huge. He's tall but huge in his body, he looks just like Frankenstein. I wish Hisho would fire him, but why would he listen to us? He never listened to us before." Rin said frowning.

"I hate people like that, but I bet he'll listen to you once someone decides to sue him." Sakiya said pressing the print button on the computer.

"Yeah, somebody might not be lucky like you were and have someone there to save them. I don't know what I would do if I was alone with him." Kagome said genuinely worried. This guy had been a big problem as long as Rin had been working there.

"Look! Haha! I think this picture is even funnier printed out on paper!" Sakiya took off running Sango hot on her trail for the picture.

"Pass!" Kagome took the picture from Sakiya teasing Sango with it then stuffed it in her purse walking to the door.

"Kagome would you really do that to your best friend?" Sango said.

"Yes I would." Sango frowned and took a seat glaring at the two of them, mostly Sakiya. She vowed to not speak to them for conspiring against her.

"Now that that's settled I'm going to the vending machine. I'm not made to skip breakfast in the morning. Any orders, I'm buying!" Kagome said jumping up pulling money out of her purse.

"Anything chocolate, I've been craving it." Sango said breaking her vow of silence for the love of her life, chocolate.

"I'm fine, coffee does a body good." Rin said consumed with the liquid in her cup.

"You do know that coffee stunts the growth right." Rin shrugged and took another swig of her warm coffee.

"That's why I have high heels." She said putting her feet up on the table so that everyone could see the pink heels under her light blue jeans. Her thin pink shirt took the shape of her upper body and was split at the arm one end of the shirt longer than the other.

"I'll come with you, the restrooms' right next to the break room right?" Kagome nodded giggling at Rin's comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Hahaha! And here's a picture of him when he found out that we slashed his tires!" Inuyasha howled walking into the front doors of The Now handing them to Kouga. Kouga and Inuyasha laughed loudly not caring whose office it was penetrating or how Miroku was finding it harder and harder to keep the scowl off his face or the glare out of his eyes. He thought the actual deeds and the effect it had on them was bad, but now listening to his friends joy at his expense he could conclude that the aftermath was defiantly worse.

"Sir may I help you find a--- Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Takana and Mr. Yukio!" The brunette woman at the front desk with banes looked up and smiled a blush crossing her cheeks. She smiled and leaned across the desk her pretty face friendly and welcoming. Kouga shot her a grin and then waved half heartedly and Miroku took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello. " Inuyasha smirked at her setting her face in flames.

"Will you tell Mrs. Rin Iouta that we're here?" He said ironically in a low voice smiling at her. She smiled back and picked up her phone.

"Yes hello? Ms. Iouta Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Takana, and Mr. Yukio are in the front, okay." She said wondering why Rin was suddenly her perky self again.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." Kouga said as they passed her and began walking down the maze of hallways that lead to Rin's office where ever it was; he couldn't remember he was too busy humiliating Miroku.

He handed the envelope of pictures to Kouga and watched amused as Miroku flinched every time Kouga shuffled to the picture and laughed at the comical looks on Miroku's face. He began to recognize the hallway as the one that Rin's office was on, so much so that he could predict what was coming up next in his head. A plant, the women's restroom, the men's restroom, the break room with Kagome in it at the vending machine. He turned around his mind registering what he saw. To his surprise what came to his face wasn't a smirk but a frown. She was mad at him and he didn't like it. He had left them on a sour note that would be hard to fix. He had to fix it and he had to do it now. He didn't know why it was so important to him but it was and he always got what he wanted.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked despite his humiliation.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you there. You know where Rin's office is right?" He said getting a nod from Miroku and laughter from Kouga. He walked into the restroom giving them time to turn away. He stood pressed against the tiled wall until his ears picked up the sound of the retreating footsteps. He peaked out of the restroom and watched them as they turned the corner.

He walked to the break room door and put his hand on the cold metal wondering if Kagome's attitude would prove to be like the door, cold and stiff or would she blow up at him. He looked into the window and watched her as she gently pressed the numbers matching the items she wanted and then began to bang her fist on the machine when it didn't give her what she wanted. She rested her head on the machine tired out from beating it. He could feel a smile come to his face at her goofiness, and to his disdain found himself ducking when she looked his way as if she felt him watching her.

"I hide from no one." He said quietly standing up. He sighed as he put his hand on the door handle and slowly turning it. Before he could get the door open his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it afraid she would here it and leave before he could make amends.

"Hello!" He snapped turning his back on the door. He rolled his eyes as the representative of the magazine he and Kouga were currently supposed to be taking pictures for lectured him over the phone for being twenty minutes late. Leaning back on the door he slid down sitting on the ground.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Wait look at this one Miroku." Kouga laughed showing evidence of Miroku's most embarrassing night of his life. Miroku arched forward trying to take the pictures out of Kouga's hands but only succeeded in knocking them out of his hand into a big humiliating mess and making Kouga laugh harder.

"This is a good picture of you Roku."

"Everybody's funny these days." He muttered under his breath shoving his hands into his pockets and turning the corner leaving Kouga to pick up the pictures by himself.

He bent down willing himself to stop laughing and began to gather the pictures again looking at each one and chuckling each time he put one back in the sleeve. One last picture lay alone on the floor away from all the rest close to the wall. He walked over to the wall and picked the picture up not recognizing it, but despite that he still smiled running his index finger over the people in the picture one in particular.

In the picture Sango and Inuyasha were smirking wickedly in the night, Sango holding up deuces while Inuyasha laughed and pointed at something in the distance. In the back of the two standing on the hood of a limo a smile purer than he had ever seen on her face lighting up the photo was Sakiya. He stood up slowly, loving the dazzle of her smile and that outfit that she had been wearing that night. That night he had had merely a sample of her skin and intimacy and had partly used helping her as an excuse to do so. He pulled the picture down from his face and to his surprise found the real Sakiya standing there her body in mere stride like he had just materialized out of nothing.

She took the picture out of his hand and smiled this time real like the way she did in the photo. He smiled a ghost of a smile as he watched her show him her true self despite him being there. She looked up and handed him the picture smirking, then giggled a bit looking up at him.

"Hi." She said still giggling. He smirked back; they were making progress that was the first time that she didn't offer him a sarcastic remark as a salutation. She leaned into the wall crossing her arms and smiling. She wouldn't be surprised if he showed up at her apartment, he seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

"So what brings you by?" She said.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I came to give Rin mental support before she interviews Sesshomaru."

"She'll need that. Rin Iouta is the anti-Sess." His chuckle faded into silence and his smile faded in seriousness. He put his hand by her head using it as a support. Finding the minutes ticking by she glared a little catching herself before it became something too vicious. His eyes were trained on her electric storms of emotion.

"Do you need something?" She asked not being sarcastic; he looked as if he had something on his mind.

"I need the same thing I needed the first time I met you, when you tried to castrate me. Let me take you out angel." He said to her comforting her with soft words instead of cocky ones.

'Angel...' She narrowed her eyes at the nickname.

"I can't, as you found out I'm in the middle of something right now, and I'm not quite through snipping the loose ends." She frowned. His inner demon growled in jealousy that she still thought of her ex. Her eyes stayed with the floor as she rubbed her arm sadness crossing her face. He growled deeply in the back of his throat so deep that it went undetected by her human ears. She was still thinking about that asshole? You would think that she still loved him, and that in his mind was unfathomable, when he had entered her life she was done with that chapter. She needed a real man and that real man just happened to be an ookami hanyou named Kouga.

'The bastard's still calling me, fucking stalker.' She glared.

"Do you have something to say, wolf?" She said her eyes stubborn reading part of his mind. He snorted at her demanding tone of him and her nickname that she shared with Inuyasha for him sending her into a mild form of annoyance.

"I can tell you grew up with dog breath." He said gruffly watching her bristle between his arms as he put his other hand beside her head and caged her in.

"There's a little thing called personal space, look into it, and while you're doing that why don't you insult more of my friends, that just makes my day." She said putting her hand onto his arm feeling it swell and become rock hard beneath her fingers. She pulled her hand back cautiously dreading the feeling that she wasn't in control of this situation.

"You didn't seem that bothered the day I was saving you from those twins, you even thanked me for it." He said sneering wanting to feel the struggle of her inner bull.

"Yeah I thanked you for the thought of helping me, but as for the gesture I've had better wolf." She said fully succeeding in bruising his ego and giving him what he wanted. He didn't know how her attitude toward him could do a complete one eighty so easily but he loved to see her buck against him. He looked down on her at her eyes then traveled down to her lips being turned on by her inner struggle not to like him.

"That's not what I saw." He watched her blush.

"And I thought demons had good eyesight." She said walking back to Rin's office with Kouga closely in tow.

"It's just a matter of time." He said catching up with her quick strides placing his arm around her shoulders liking the smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes and smiled considering saying no to the cocky man beside her a personal pleasure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I kicked the machine one last time glaring at it as though this kick will some how be different from the other three hundred times I assaulted it.

"Stupid machine, you took my money you hunk of junk." I say then put my hand on my forehead realizing that I am chatting with an inanimate object. Bending down beaten by my mechanical foe I pull out the picture of Sango and look at it to cheer me up, pathetic I know but its working.

"Poor Sango. Maybe I'll do something to cheer her up" I say aloud kicking the machine one more time before grabbing the three bags of chips, four candy bars and adding them to the soda I bought and stand up. I shiver a bit happy about leaving the lone room. After discussing Frankie with Sango it's unnerving to be in a room by myself here. That's all the more reason to leave quickly.

As I turn to leave I am stop by a large mass whose immobile position knocks everything in my hands except the picture of Sango falls to the floor. I feel like glaring at whoever it is but it was my fault.

"Don't you know, that vandalizing Now property is a crime?" The mass says to me. I look up prepared to apologize but am caught off guard by the face of my guest. I know his face and I hide my reaction just in case I am wrong. I run my eyes up his tall bulky body all the way up to his dirty (as in not washed) blonde hair and realize, well confirm that I made no mistake. This is Frankie.

"I—I" I keep in what I really want to say choosing to get out as quickly as possible. I turn to the left to walk away but again am met with his big body. Backing up I hit the vending machine chills quickly making their way down to the back of my legs, though I'm not afraid, just aware of what he is capable of.

"So you know her?" he grins taking my chin in his calloused hand. He turns my head this way and that examining it, weighing me against Sango in his sick mind. I slap his hand away and shiver much to my dismay. Gross!

His body towering over mine and shrouding me in a shadow inches closer to me, my fifty cent bars of Hershey's chocolate oozing out from under his shoes his. I look down at my candy slightly annoyed that he crushed them like they grew on trees. Before I realize it I voice my thoughts.

"Those weren't free!" I hiss getting his huge fist slammed into the glass behind me as an answer. The glass spider webs and becomes flimsy behind my back.

"You didn't answer my question wench." His patience is thinning and I can tell by the way he has clamped his hand over my now bruising arm.

"It's none of your business! How is that for answer for you?" I say pained trying to relinquish the pain he has inflicted on me.

"Where's your friend? We have unfinished business. Every since the first time I've met her I've wanted to have her body beneath mines. I want her so bad I can taste the little bitch." He licked his lips imaging her grinding into me. My stomach turns as the little space I did have is now gone. I slap him fueled by the anger of Sango and the anger of him not respecting my space. He slaps me back sending me a little further into fear but not enough to where I can't think. My face burns and I feel something grow within his pants. What kind of freak gets off on the pain of others? Apparently he finally figures out that Sango isn't in the room and begins to massage up my thigh almost to the opening of my skirt. I slap his hand away impurities crawling on my skin.

'This perverts going to rape me!' I think looking around the room insanely for help. My body thrashes and bucks against his only making him happier. I can feel my saner mind begin to leave as I thrash. He grabs my shoulder and slams me into the coke machine next to the broken vending machine.

"Chill bitch, you're not who I want, so you don't have to worry about anything happening to that sweet ass you got there. However you can give your friend a souvenir for me." He says heading in fast for a hard kiss.

As he leans in for my lips his face is ripped away from the air around my mouth and slammed onto the floor. Inuyasha stands in front of me pissed to say the least with me behind him protectively. He doesn't know how happy I am he is here!

"Don't you ever put your fucking paws on her again unless you want them broke the hell off! Don't even breathe her fucking air you sick bastard!" He shouts. The man lunges at him a look of disgust on his face prodding Inuyasha's sunglasses off his face as he gets into a defense stance. As the slow man runs for him Inuyasha places his fist into the monster's gut sending him reeling to the door leaning on it for support and gasping for air.

**End Kags P.O.V.**

"Dirty fucking hanyou!" He says when he gets his breath back as a drive by insult. He leaves the room holding his stomach.

Anger rises off of me at the insult that he hadn't heard for years. I fight the urge to follow the man who dared to force himself on what I was pursuing. I growl my nose flaring at the way that bastard's and Kagome's scents mixed heavily in the air. Remembering that she was still there and she was the one who had taken the damage because I wasn't there to save her, I turn back to her a soft look on my face. She held her arms her body crawling with impurities. Her body that I have been fighting hard to make mine has no business being manhandled by that big bitch.

I walk to her stopping in front of her. Her face pulsated under my tender touch. That's how it should always be, my touch. I can feel the fire of the slap under my open palm. I growl deep clenching and unclenching my fist leaving puncture wounds from my claws on my hand. Nobody touches what is mine and mine alone. Usually I'm not this domineering but I can't get past the fact that he dared to touch her. I scowl making myself angrier.

'Why the hell wasn't I here?' I ask tracing the bruise on her arm with a lone claw.

"Are you okay?" I ask ready to except her praise. I look up surprised when she slaps my hand away, glaring at me. Picking up her stuff she heads for the door…angry? Angry! I step in front of the door grinning at her. Its surprising that after almost being raped she can still hold a grudge. She scowls at me ready for a fight.

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight!" I say holding up my hands like a white flag. I would have thought saving her would have been enough of a white flag for her.

End Inu's P.O.V

"Wait I…" He said reluctant to say anything contradicting the hard truth that Kagome could be a bitch.

"You what? You want to call me a bitch, well spare me because I can get that from him!" she shouted pointing past Inuyasha and after Frankie. Inuyasha smoldered at the mere comparison of the two of them. Inuyasha glared at the thought of her going to him then sighed leaning his head back for a temporary escape from this mess he had created.

"No, I'm sorry." He said tiredly. Fighting with her was quickly draining him and by this point in time he actually meant it. He watched her face soften at the right answer correctly expressed; sincerely.

"You should be. Don't ever call me bitch again Inuyasha and I'm not kidding." She said her voice disappointed. He grins at her, her demand cute to him in every possible way.

"For your knowledge babe I don't think you're a bitch. In a demon's household bitch is a common word." He said speaking the truth however cocky it was. He walked over to the vending machine punched out the rest of the glass and grabbed some chocolate to replace her crushed ones.

"Okay bitch." She smirked the word sounding more vulgar coming from her. He scrunched his face up taken aback by her language.

"It's usually directed toward a woman." He said despising the word toward him. She nodded searching her purse for any more loose change. She looked up at his silence finding him brooding and no spare change. She smiled at him her grudge fully dispersed now that he had learned his lesson.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm not going to start calling you that on a regular basis now. I just wanted you know how I feel when you decide to call me by that nick name." He was still upset about learning something that wasn't self taught, that actually made him feel something on the other side.

"He crushed all Sango's chocolate and now I'm broke. I'm having a great day!" She said looking at Inuyasha after another trip into her purse. He handed her four chocolate bars smirking out of his funk.

"Thank you." She said walking next to him as they walked back to Rin's office. She smiled at him and he felt something foreign surge through him at her simple pleasure. Most women he'd been involved with would have insisted that he get the chocolate from a candy shop three hundred dollars a box simply because he could but she was different. She didn't even ask him for any money. He wasn't rich but he was well off he could certainly spoil her and still have the money the next day to do it again.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry he called you a dirty hanyou." She said opening a bag of chips a frown on her face. He looked away retreating from the insults. Something told her that wasn't the only time he had been insulted for what he was.

"Don't apologize. He should be glad he ran he would have died for touching you and the insult." He said seriousness lodged in his words and mind.

"Kagome?" He frowned at her as she snacked on a back of chips. She stopped eating halted by the seriousness on his face and voice.

"Yeah." She said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said waiting for her so he could follow the scent fresh on his nose to murder Frankie. She smiled at him again putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure." She said feeling his eyes on her red cheek.

'Because of you.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe he did that to you Kag! Rin you really need to talk to your boss that bastard, he has gone too far!" Sango said. Kagome held her hands up expressing her good health leaving out the man's provocative fantasies of Sango.

"You know he's not going to get rid of him, besides I'm fine guys I swear!"

"Kagome don't say it was okay because it wasn't." Inuyasha somewhat snapped put off by the fact that it seemed like she was protecting him. She didn't realize what she was putting at stake by saying that it was just 'okay'. She was putting herself at stake taking own self and her body for granted but as long as he was around it would never be 'okay'.

She looked down her friends' lectures getting to her.

"It's not okay though Kagome it would have been a lot worse if Inuyasha hadn't of been there! I say we call the police." Sakiya said sounding unusually reasonable. They all looked at her weirdly getting a glare in response. They would have thought Rambo would have been her answer.

"Or me Miroku and Inuyasha can beat the hell out of him." Kouga said Inuyasha liking his idea more than the police thing.

"It's okay really it is. Inuyasha broke his nose." Kagome said smiling at him.

"He's lucky that's all I broke."

"I guess." Sango said not willing to let this be the end. If he wasn't going to be behind bars he would be fired if it was the last thing she did. She wouldn't let him take it further than that with anymore girls at Rin's job.

"I heard you had a bad date Miroku, care to share?" Rin said trying to change the subject smiling at Miroku who only got a pink hue over his nose in a response. Sango frowned wondering why the joy that revenge had promised her wasn't there. She had tried to persuade her mind to brag at his expense but couldn't bring herself to do when she looked at the charming smile that he gave her despite her trickery. Was he really that much nicer than her?

"It wasn't that bad, it was with Sango." He smiled at her and she blushed not knowing if it was embarrassment or his compliment. She was quickly beginning to feel like the bad guy and, that was not a feeling she liked.

"My father always said a woman scorned was worse than hell it's self and I guess the only thing I regret is the fact that I scorned such a beautiful woman and ruined what would have been a great date." She couldn't help it her mouth hung open, how could he be so sweet after what she did to him? Sango frowned begging her mind not to doubt her childish decision to have a hand in Miroku's emotional demise.

"Aww, shame on you guys!" Rin said, adding to Sango guilt.

"Inuyasha was the master mind behind it all! He made me." Sakiya said simply. Inuyasha glared at her and shook his head.

"Hell no don't pin this on me you helped of your own free will!"

"Though I was born at night I wasn't born last night, but my vendetta is with Inuyasha. So I forgive you." He said to her earning a smirk thrown in Inuyasha's direction. Sango frowned guilt eating at her. Was he that much of a good guy that he could excuse her from being a bitch to him and tricking him into ultimate humiliation in a filthy convenience store restroom, damn she was definitely guilty.

"It was still funny." Kouga said laughing with Kagome who was shuffling through the freshly developed pictures.

"Oh, damn we gotta go!" Sakiya said standing up abruptly showing Kagome her watch, which read a little past ten thirty.

"Bye guys! Good luck Rin!" She took Sakiya's hand yanking her out of the door.

"Bye Kag." Inuyasha said waving to her quick exit.

"I guess we should be going huh?" Inuyasha asked Kouga yawning. Kouga shrugged not at all fazed by the glare on Miroku's face.

"Oh no let's stay a little longer! We're only forty five minutes late!" He said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"If you insist." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair. Miroku rolled the folder up on Rin's desk and swatted the back of Inuyasha's head with it. Inuyasha glared at him standing up and headed to the door. Kouga laughed waving wishing Rin luck.

"Bye Sango!" Sango looked at Rin with a stressed expression waving. She begged herself not to do what she was about to do. You don't make up for revenge! It was an unwritten rule!

'Wait you don't have to this! He's a pervert remember that!' Her mind screamed trying to bring her hand stretched out for Miroku's shoulder down to her side but her body registered nothing.

'No! no no NO NO NO!'

"Miroku?" she said her face pained and the grip on his shoulder light. He stopped and turned to her a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He said disappointing Sango in the hopes that he would mess up and restore her to her old revenge loving glory.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She put her hand on her face shielding it from his.

"I… I uh…"

"Take a breath Sango. I'm sure what you have to say isn't that hard to get out." He said smiling.

'You have no idea.'

"I want…Let's try… I feel bad about what I did and I want to… try again?" He looked at her as if she was lying.

"Is this a trick?" He said looking at her face for any sign of a lie. He searched her eyes and found nothing. She looked at him a pitiful look on her face.

"Sango my dear you are not cut out for revenge…"

"I'm serious Miroku, I want to try again." This time she sounded sure in her decision to undo what was done. He looked at her contemplating turning it down. He sighed knowing he couldn't turn a date with her down even if he was sure she was going to trick him again.

"Alright, but this time I'm picking where we go." He said.

"Okay, Details please." She giggled a bit her guilt peeling away. He smiled her smile erasing the slate clean.

"Tomorrow at nine, we're going to Singe so come dressed accordingly. Got a pen?" She nodded and pulled a pen out of her purse. He grabbed her hand and wrote the address and his number on her hand. He smiled down at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Miroku bring your ass!" Kouga shouted. He sighed and handed her the pen back.

"Bye!" He said waving to her catching up to his friends.

"See you tomorrow!" She yelled waving him off. As she made her way to her car she realized she didn't know what the hell Singe was, and she really didn't want to call him. She frowned putting her head on her steering wheel. She didn't like the way things were going. Since when did guys have her number before she got theirs, and when exactly had she stopped wanting to hurt Miroku? Nothing good was going to come of this!

**Rin **

Rin laid her head down on her desk willing herself to step out of the mild form of panic she was going through. She couldn't come to grips with the fact that she might have failed at her job even if it was a little bit. Not that it was a new feat for human beings to fail at something, but Rin had made it a point to never fail, ever. It just wasn't an option and she needed this silence and time alone to compose something out of nothing. Nobody had ever gotten to the point that they eventually wanted to end up by giving up when things became too hard. Rin loved her job, but she still wanted to explore all aspects of it to be sure that where she was, was where she really wanted to be. For a long while she had been experimenting in many different jobs and after a lot of searching she had finally narrowed it down to entertainment and writing.

"Rin---" Rin looked up from her thoughts a woman with shoulder length blonde hair smiling at her timidly various kinds of make-up in her hands. Rin stood up feeling like it was her turn to go in the doctor's office. The woman frowned and handed some of the make-up to Rin as she directed her down the hall to the make-up room.

"What's wrong Rin?" She asked as Rin sat in the chair in front of the vanity mirror light illuminating any spot on her face that need a touch of make-up.

"Nothing…" She said.

"Rin, you're not nervous are you?" She asked applying sparse amounts of pink eyeliner above her eye.

"Of course not Karen, have you ever seen me nervous." She lied smoothly convincing Karen as she shook her head no.

"See I'm fine." She said. A woman in tight black jeans with flat irons in her hands took Karen's place and Karen sat on the couch in the corner of the room. Rin threw a look Karen's way at the woman's quiet form feeling her need to instigate. She looked at her skeptically through the mirror as she straightened her hair. She looked at her a grin riding on her lips.

"Okay what's up?" Karen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing much…Except I saw your latest interviewee." She said grabbing another strand of her hair. Rin shrugged refusing to stroke her ego for some rumors and instigations about him.

"So what's he like?" Karen asked leaning forward in her chair while Rin acted like she was fazing out of the conversation.

"Well…" She started off slow agonizing for Karen.

"Quit playing, come on." She whispered the lure of gossip too much for her. Rin smiled at the two listening secretly.

"Okay. He's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like him and he's so fine, he brings a new meaning to tall dark and handsome, maybe six something. But he's a total ice king! I tried to get him to..." Rin closed her eyes deeming her information useless. When had her information of the stars that blew through here ever been worth anything, Rin smiled. She was waiting for the first naïve young star to come in here so that she could trap him and be treated to the life she swore she was supposed to be born into. Every chance she got she told Rin and Karen this.

"Well ladies I have to go my segment of the show is coming up." She jumped up as soon as she felt her put the last touch on her hair. They waved to her as she made her way to a room with cameras and a decorated set as a handsome man stood on the stage talking about the latest information on the world's most popular stars. People rushed behind the cameras their duties unknown to Rin as they ambushed different people with make-up coffee, headsets and other things.

"Excuse me." She said as her and a young boy about the age of sixteen almost collided.

"Its okay miss good luck today." He said spinning around the box of pizza in his hand not shifting once against his speed. Everyone seemed to be over aware of how big this project was, she just didn't like being unprepared. She made a quick left out of the busy part of the room and headed to the middle of the room into the door that was labeled Cue Room. The room had tables built into the wall where people were working. In front of her were machines with all sorts of wires and buttons. She opted to stay away from them before she touched something and cut off all the lights on the stage.

She walked to the water cooler trying to remain inconspicuous as her boss chatted domineeringly to her coworkers, demeaning them as human beings like he did to anyone he felt was beneath him which was everyone.

"You idiots mess up again and I'll fire you!" He shouted up at the girls making up for his short stature.

"Y-yes sir!" They said quickly heading out of the door trying not to encourage his wrath. He ran a hand over his thin brown hair barely enough to cover his scalp then stuck his hands in his pockets proud of his intimidating qualities. He spied Rin much to her consternation and sauntered to her a smug look on his face as he approached her. She placed the cup to her mouth and looked above him refusing to make eye contact.

"Rin." She ignored him continuing to look above his less than average height.

"Rin!" He shouted. She looked down slowly then feigned surprise.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there Hisho." He somewhat glared at her. She was one of the few people he couldn't get to and she did it with such a sunny attitude.

"Is it too much to ask for you to call me sir?" He murmured, she giggled like he was playing with her. She knew he wasn't she just didn't respect him enough to comply with his wishes. He sighed like she wasn't understanding and placed his hand on his face. He thought she was a complete idiot but that didn't bother Rin much. He didn't know her, she was very intelligent. The only reason he hired her was because he thought she was a moron despite her college degree at such a young age and he figured he would be able to run over her. Even though her works and abilities to get interviews were the best he had ever seen he still doubted her intelligence thinking the cause for her "luck" was he and her dumb beauty. Over the time she had been working for him she realized he didn't think very much.

'I should have stayed in my office.' She nodded and let him semi-praise her for her good work on getting Sesshomaru to do the show.

"Rin! You're on in two!" A man with a headset on said as the show cut to a commercial. She smiled at Hisho happy to leave him in his self thanking conversation. Once she entered on the stage people rushed to her giving her everything she needed and more. She let them have the outside of her as she fazed out of the attention and focused on the man walking confidently toward them his molten eyes trained on her through the thick crowd of bodies hovering among her. He took her full attention connecting with her in a way that someone you had never met couldn't, yet he looked at her as though he knew her.

He remembered her from the fashion show and by the look in her eyes he could tell that she realized that he remembered her. He let a smirk grace his usually unfeeling lips. She adverted her eyes giving in to the pack around her. Maybe she would be more than a hungry interviewer that would bend to what he told her to.

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi, it's great to have you here!" Hisho said holding out a lonely hand. Sesshomaru looked at it like it had crawled out from the sewer. Didn't he see that he was busy?

"Okay…well I would like to thank you again for agreeing to do this; I know you're very busy." Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Hisho mild annoyance etched in his stoic features. He pulled his hand back like it had been burned and began walking motioning for Sesshomaru to follow him. He ignored the fact that Sesshomaru had already begun to resent him and continued to praise him.

He walked him up the stairs to the set oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru had been looking at Rin and not him. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to make her flinch under his gaze. It really was a mystery to him but since he wanted it he would make it so, even if it happened to be on live television.

"She is a bit bubbly I know but she hasn't failed me yet and I'm sure she won't fail me now. She isn't one of the sharpest tools in the shed but that's not exactly why I hired her, you know what I mean?" Hisho laughed, the her being Rin. He looked at Sesshomaru his last dumb statement meant to reach him on a male level but failed him miserably, he now found Hisho annoying as ever. Sesshomaru's cool expression changed into a slight glare and Hisho had begun to wish that he would go back to ignoring him.

Hisho rudely shooed away everyone and called Rin out pounding on her patience again today. She walked over to them a hidden glare on her face as she approached her short boss.

"This is Rin Iouta who will be---"

"I am quite aware of who she is." He said his voice accusing Hisho of calling him stupid. He read deeply into the offence and quickly backed off giving Sesshomaru his space.

"O-of course you do, sir." He laughed nervously walking into the cue room after waving, to afraid to speak and give a vocal goodbye. Rin giggled a little covering her mouth to hide the smile. It was always a comical thing when Hisho was knocked off his high horse and reminded that everyone in the world weren't one of his employees.

He examined her as she giggled taking on the air of a child. He could not sense the ditziness in herbut instead realized the idiocy in the boss, outside the fact that he irked him. Rin was intelligent and hid it well from those she did not trust. He would make her show him that and more even if she didn't trust him. That was the way of the world, Sesshomaru wanted and Sesshomaru acquired that's just the way it was.

Before she could rightly introduce herself her hand was taken in his clawed one. She looked at their hands taken aback by his demand of her attention. She looked up at him his glowing eyes enrapturing her in something she couldn't escape if she wanted to. She examined the situation aware of this strange liaison he had created between the two of them. If she pulled her hand back and flinched under his gaze she would be terrified of his inner thoughts of her and mess up the interview, and that was not an option. So she smiled at him grasping his hand tighter in her small one her eyes challenging. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the same man that had saved her from Hisho earlier appeared in front of them and began counting down on his fingers from five. He released her hand walking off the stage waiting for his cue to enter back on the stage and into the view of the audience.

"Hello this is Rin Iouta here again with your favorite part of the show, the Now, as in what's in! That's right, the A-list." His golden eyes flooded her attention as he watched her run lucidly and lively through the lines she had just made up out of the camera's view as he waited for his cue. "From the bad boys and girls that made headliners with outrageous stunts to the ones with a heart of gold that has made a special place in your heart and mines. Or if mysterious, sexy and sophisticated is your type you're in luck because I happen to have someone who fits that description to a tee." She smiled and entertained the people who were watching her as she spoke.

"Don't scream too loud ladies. This man is one of our world's great models bringing his own unique style to the camera and the people," the picture of Sesshomaru that was on Rin's desk was displayed behind her a thousand times bigger, even more delicious. She turned around and smirked at the picture admiring his well-built body displayed across the screen, larger than life. "But now he's all grown up yes, all grown up…" He smirked at her toying with the audience and flirting with his picture. She turned to the picture again and flirted with it tempting the girls in the audience with that same picture up on the walls in their rooms.

"At the age of 18 he started the very popular," She leaned into the camera willing the audience to connect the clues she was so agonizingly drawing. "clothing store Tenseiga which I believe is where I got my clothes." She laughed like the audience was sitting right in front of her. Hisho smiled her natural gifts with the camera pleasing him. "Talk about ambitious right? Alright let me shut-up and bring him out here before I cause a riot. Welcome Mr. Anonymous himself, Sesshomaru Takahashi." The camera man pulled back getting a wider view so that he could film both of them at the same time as Sesshomaru walked across the stage silkily his face the same as it always was, preserved and cool his disregard for the camera and the people watching him making him even sexier.

Rin forced herself not to think, refusing to give her mind room to find this man attractive while she was in front of the camera. She had a job to do. As he approached she again took his hand opting not to skip the hug that she had given to other stars that had been on her show to save her from the possibility that her face could light up and she would lose the battle of will.

He of course could not hear her thoughts and would like it if her face burned from the slightest touch of him. Her hand still apart of his he kissed it tenderly raising her small hand up to his lips the kiss soft and chaste. Her hand twitched under his lips prompting him to smirk slightly as he pulled away from her. She maintained her composure and grinned coolly at the camera taking her seat beside him. His eyebrows disappeared behind the fringe of his bangs as he smirked at her taken aback by her stubborn attitude.

'He…he kissed me.' Her thoughts spoke timidly shocked by this simple gesture that she had experienced so many times before. What really shocked her was the fact that it bothered her and had made her heart skip a beat traveling up her arm sending small tremors through her nerves. Sure her guest on the show often kissed her hand or gave her hugs but for some reason that Rin could not pinpoint it seemed different, like he wanted to spur some reaction out of her. The gleam in his beautiful eyes told her so.

She to him looked like she wasn't a day over the age of seventeen maybe even eighteen but that was pushing it. Yet despite the innocence in her appearance she moved and talked like a woman taking his golden gaze with intensity that no one he met before had been able to match.

He sat down straightening his white suit so that it looked as perfect on his strapping body as it did when he was standing. He wore his suit like it was specially made for his broad shoulders tall stature and well toned body. He straightened his tie and looked to her waiting for her line of questioning.

'Here we go.'

oooOOooo

"She's doing pretty good. I don't know what she was worried about." Sakiya said through the bobby pins in her mouth her sentence indistinct.

"What?" Kagome asked her eyes glued to the t.v. where Rin was smiling at Sesshomaru who had yet to crack a smile a phone glued to her ear and a chip in her other hand.

"She said she's doing pretty good, she doesn't know why she was so worried." A kitsune in the barber chair under Sakiya's skilled hand reiterated Sakiya's sentence for her as she watched the show. Her lavish bluish tail hung from the back of the chair swinging timidly from left to right. Sakiya took the bobby pin from her mouth and placed it in the youkai's thick hair pinning it back so that she could another layer of extensions to her midnight hair.

"See Sango, even Sakiya thinks so. She looks so natural."

"Yeah she does she looks as if she knows him, I wish I knew him." The kitsune said her tail speeding up against Sakiya's legs.

"Misty thinks so to, I think Rin's just fine. Who's Misty? Oh, she the model I'm taking pictures of today at the Shinto Aquarium. Hey Misty?"

"Yes?" She smiled small fangs gleaming in her mouth.

"My friend Sango says Hi." Misty waved like Sango was standing right there her yellowish orange eyes smiling.

"She says hi…okay bye and stop worrying she'll be fine." She tossed the phone on the other cushion of the black couch she was sitting on and turned back to the television increasing the volume.

oooOOooo

"Why would she want to interview him? He's a cocky asshole." Inuyasha said glaring at the tv screen as the photographer he locked out of the room screamed angrily at him through the door. Inuyasha glared at the door and picked up the remote increasing the volume until the man's enraged rants were completely drowned out.

"Then you two aren't as different as you claim to be are you?" Kouga laughed his eyes on the television as he dodged a bottle of shampoo aimed for his head.

'Hey, at least they're here.' Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's childish actions. His attitude had steadily begun to go down hill during the show. Rin happened to ask Sesshomaru did he consider his younger brother a rival for him and he had quickly shot that notion down and declared Inuyasha an idiot, a moron, and a dunce all in one afternoon. Rin laughed it off saving face for Inuyasha calling his insults jokes for the public and rushed into another question before he could call her on her intended mistake.

'Bastard.' He glared at the tv set choosing to ignore Kouga's snickers at his expense… for now.

oooOOooo

"Time has flown by so quickly." She said feigning disappointment.

"I would think it was prone to in the company of someone as beautiful as you." He said his words gliding out of his mouth easy and attractively. He was enjoying her subtle gestures of avoiding any compromising positions with him that would show any form of attraction to him or the real her. She hadn't verbally or physically (he liked a physical thank you more than verbal ones.) accepted any of his compliments. She separated herself from the people and himself slighting him the chance to see that fire she hid so well from the people around her.

'My, couldn't you charm Mona Lisa out of her painting.' She glared inwardly. Why did she feel as though he was challenging her?

"Well lucky for you I have saved the last question for last. Are you ready?" She grinned.

"As I'll ever be." He said.

"Good, so how are you with the ladies?" She asked the answer known by everyone but still needing to be explored. He grinned his teeth actually showing in a smile like matter, more goading like than smile like. He leaned his body toward her,almost crossing the table that separated them. He tilted his head toward her making the camera close in on them.

"Do I have a girlfriend or how am I with females?" He asked toying with her. Her eyes took on slight annoyance but only for a split second then she smiled at him.

"Surprise me." She teased her words low and luring.

"I do not have a girlfriend but as for my status with women, I haven't met one I couldn't get yet." Rin sat back like he had spit in her face finding it harder to keep herself controlled like he so easily controlled his voice and facial expressions.

"How can you pull that off?" she said him incredulously. Most women could feel how he could pull that off as soon as he walked into a room. He narrowed his eyes at her, was she actually going to doubt him? Sure he had allowed her to toy with him on some degree but he was done playing now.

"Would you like me to show you how?" he asked her crossing into her comfort zone. She smiled a wicked smile then turned to the camera repairing it slightly.

"Ehehe..." she laughed slowly, avoiding the cameraat all cost. She could not speak and her heart was caught mid-beat at the look in his eye, and the possibility that he wasn't just being charming for the audience. He grinned at her letting his white fangs enhance theseriousness of his question."Well that's all the time we have for today, stay tuned for The Rock Star Look on Now." She laughed smiling at the people, having lost the test of will red claiming her face as she spoke.

"That's a wrap!" the cueing man stepped out of nowhere giving Rin the liberty to walk off the stage and out of the range of Sesshomaru's smirk.

He watched her leave giving her a head start. He fully intended on following her, did she actually think that she could just leave?

"That was great! Just great! You are one of the best things to happen to this station in a long time!" He recited the line he gave to all big stars that came for Rin's show. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed with the direction that Rin escaped to. Hisho grabbed his sleeve demanding his attention. He glared down at Hisho this time not watering it down. Hisho took a step back his explanation coming out as dribble.

"I…I Mr. Takahashi, I have a proposition for you!" He sped up his sentence as though trying to finish his sentence before Sesshomaru hit him. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow his inner-business man's needs exceeding his male libido's wants.

"A proposition?" He said his voice collected. Hisho smiled the burn of Sesshomaru's glare easing off of him.

"Yes sir, walk with me, talk with me."

'Bastard!' She shouted in her mind just in case someone was in the break room. She was completely right! He had been challenging her and by being a cocky pervert had won. She had an image to obtain and not only that but she was trying to prove something to Hisho; that she could hold her own in whatever she did, and so far she had proved that fact. Who the hell was he to come in change that so easily? What did he have to prove? He couldn't just stir her up and play with her like a marionette damnit!

'That is why you're angry, isn't it?' a vauge voice called in the back of her mind.

"Of course that's why...I'm angry." She said trying to convince the voice and herself that the words were sincere. She pushed the voice away before it could say something that she couldn't prove wrong or just push away.

"I need something sweet." She said sharply to no one in particular walking to the vending machine that was taped up with caution tape.

"What the hell happened here?" She shouted poking the tape that covered up the shattered glass pricking her finger.

"Damn," She stuck her finger in her mouth the metallic taste filling her mouth. "I'm having the best day!" she said sarcastically her cell phone ringing in her pocket.

"What!" she snapped the name on the screen coming up Hisho.

"Rin come down to my office quickly!" He ordered to her waiting for her reply but receiving a dial tone instead.

"And it gets better." She cursed leaving the room slamming the door behind her. She maneuvered through the hallways cursing every step until she made it to Hisho's office. Slowing she opened the door wondering what bad luck would be waiting for her behind the door.

She walked into the room a little more than annoyed her finger in her mouth. She became even more annoyed once she looked up and no one was in the room except the last person she wanted to be alone in the room with, Sesshomaru. She put on a forced smile standing away from him.

He watched amused as she paced subconsciously sucking on her index finger until the blood was subdued then began chewing on her pinky nail. His eyes were hers enticing goosebumps up her arms and down her neck. He wanted her attention and she wished he didn't, because as long as he desired it regardeless to what she wanted he would get it, negative or positive. So, if he was going to have her attention it would be negative.

She turned toward him ready to verbally attack him shocked to see he wasn't there. She turned to leave the room, creepy now that Sesshomaru decided to pull his disappearing act. She collided with a hard body making her stumble backwards. He stared down on her at least a foot taller than her.

"Rin…" He whispered her name letting it marinade as if testing it out in his mouth, tasting it on his tongue. A blush appeared over the bridge of her nose like a mark of shame, destroying her self composure that she had been trying so hard to keep.

"What the hell did he tell you?" she snapped glaring up at him taking on his amused eyes with that fire he wanted to see. He shot her a questioning look, her outburst indecisive and puzzling.

"Hisho! What the hell did he tell you? What, did he say I was unintelligent? Because if you think I'm too dim to see what you're doing---"

"Rin," he breathed her name again this time following up with a question. "You never answered my question." He closed the space between them further leaving less room for Rin to gather her nerve.

"Your question?" She asked backing up a bit into a space in between the chairs where there was only enough room for her and him to stand without causing them to shift.

"Yes Rin," she wished he would quit saying her name. "my question. I believe I answered yours but you did not answer mine." He said in a husky whisper.

"_How can you pull that off…_

"_Would you like me to show you how…_

Her eyes widened and a smirk crossed his lips. Her heart pace quicken and the blush above her nose that never really disappeared grew spreading across her face and across her body in a way that a blush could not embody. She didn't know what to do, all at once he was able to control how she felt and she did not like that feeling, so she fought it. She didn't want to explore the option that she might actually like to answer his question with a yes.

'Who knew my subconscious voice was Miroku!' She scolded herself for the thought.

"Back off ice king." She growled into his face. He placed his clawed hands on either side of her head leaning into his eyes narrowed.

"Wench, refrain from insulting me. Your façades don't interest me." He growled into her his vibrato pulsating into her filling the hollows of her body. His warning bounced off her the only thing getting to her was his body so close to hers.

He growled again looking from her to the door, his intrigue growingwith every glare and fighting word she sent him. No one dared to fight Sesshomaru Takahashi. Footsteps against the floor sent him into another low thunder of annoyed growls and his golden gaze shifted to the door. He removed the cage of his hands and arms away from her and straightened his suit taking the last seat in the long row of chairs lining the wall in front of Hisho's desk.

Hisho walked into the office a can of soda in his hand. He smiled at Rin delighted that she had actually listened to him and came to see what he wanted.

"Have a seat." She sat quickly anxious to leave.

"Something wrong Rin?" She quickly shook her head no giving Hisho her full concentration.

"This week for your human interest piece, I would like you to do it on Mr. Takahashi. I know you do not have as much information as you might want to write an article," He shot down her first excuse not to do an article on him. "So he has graciously agreed to make it a project." He said pleased. Rin's temperature was no longer higher in fact it was dropping; a little below normal.

"…what?" She asked quietly the question so quiet afraid of the answer.

"You two will meet over a time span of two weeks. He said he would be completely honest with you so that your article will be full access. This'll drive the fans nuts." She looked at her boss with a blank look on her face contemplating saying no. What gave him the right to book her calendar for the next two weeks? She scowled at him shocking him. He wasn't aware she could do anything but smile.

Sesshomaru stood on her too fast for her to cover herself and hide from him. She jumped his aura engulfing her in fire catching her off guard. She turned around a glare still clinging to her face stubbornly. He looked down on her his eyes glinting roguishly against her glare.

"Are you lost?" She warned her space violated. He grinned at her that fire that he was looking for surfacing against him. Her space his space what was the difference? Didn't she know that he went where he wanted; he followed rules for no one. He was anything but ordinary, and he wouldn't be treated as such.

"Rin," her name never sounded so good his voice rich, fervent and demanding speaking to her seductively saying more than just Rin. I'm looking forward to our time exploring each other." His words were slow and provocative as he fished his pockets for something, his eyes never leaving her. He grasped her hand filling it with his, his claws tempting her skin in a way she had never experienced before. Her hand which was empty before he held it was now occupied by soft cloth. She grasped her hand around it before it hit the ground.

'What the hell is this?' She thought looking at it as it stained red soaking up her still bleeding finger.

'He could tell I was bleeding?' then she remembered his youkai blood that allowed him to smell her injury. She glared still turning toward Hisho.

"Rin!" He said her name in an angry parental tone angered by her discourtesy toward him and Sesshomaru. The glare still marred her face passionate and subduing. She turned on her heels leaving the room and her boss speechless. She looked down at the handkerchief in her hand sordidly and grasped it tight, holding it out in front of herself.

"Wow, Mr. Takahashi! Every since you came into my life I've had so much fun! Let's see how much more fun I can have with this," she held the handkerchief up higher smiling at it fictitiously. "and a lighter!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Alright there's chapter six. Rin has her plate full for the next 2 weeks as Sesshomaru's muse. Maybe she'll have more fun than she thinks she would. I don't know ,she seems to want to stay as far away from the "Ice King" as she can. Sango and Miroku fans, next chapter is for all you guys and soon, very soon Miroku will take his revenge on Inuyasha. So review, review, review! Like these kind people down here:**

**Snoochie**- **Thank you, but if you're going to use that prank remember the most important thing, take picture and make doubles! LOL.**

**Luna-Divine- Well thank you Ms. Divine, yeah the girls really do seem to despise the guys but at least she didn't hit him right? Or try to hit him. I don't think she could get away with hitting him. I'm sorry I took so long, I try to make it the best I can before I release it because I'm determined to make this the first story I've finished since I've been writing on Review again and by all means ramble. : )**

**Toxiclollipop- I love making them hard to get it gives the story a nice edge right? Review again.**

**Anonymous- I do take too long to update ( I bet you're saying "Duh!" or something to that effect. Lol.), it's a little nerve racking really, because I don't want to lose any readers. But thank you for the reading reviewing and the compliments. I'm thinkin' about that idea with Miroku and Kagome.**

**Arrianna- Are you kidding devious is my middle name! LOL. I hope you like this chapter as much s you liked the other one.**

**angel15025**- **Thank you and review again!**

**fallenangel7583- Evil right? Inuyasha's a psycho! He'd probably do something like that. Yeah, but its scenes like the runway scenes that makes his cockiness grow. The length not bothering is good to know because this chapter wasn't exactly short. Thank you very much for the applaud, I'm happy that you're sticking with me through these chapters!**

**Vengeance4love23- Hope you loved this just as much.**

**Windgal- He is cocky as hell. Not exactly ASAP but at least I updated right?**

**Toya's Girl- Yeah you are making my day, I'm glad you like it long because I don't know how to write it any other way.**

**Animedorkette- Kouga hmm, yeah he helped but looks like he enjoyed itmore than she did. But hey if Miroku wasn't a pervert he just wouldn't be Miroku would he?**

**_There's all my reviewers thank you for your support review again and let me know that you still with on this story! _**

_**- Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**_

_**Next Chapter: It Takes Two to Tango**_


	7. It Takes Two To Tango

**Snapshots of Life**

**Chapter 7: It Takes Two to Tango**

Sango tried on her fifth dress of the evening, her nerves shot. As soon as she figured out that the place that Miroku had chosen to take her on their date consisted of Salsa music, and dancing, she had been tearing her and Kagome's closets apart looking for something to wear that fit the occasion.

"So, how about this?" she half twisted gloomily in a black blouse with ruffles on the sleeves and a matching skirt. She turned to Kagome and frowned at the disapproving look she got.

"What? Kagome I've tried on everything I don't know what to do. I've fished through both of our closets!" Kagome looked at her with a sympathetic look then grimaced walking over to her best friend.

"Well, Sango…whose closet did you get that out of?"

"Yours…but what does that have to do with anything?" Sango looked at her perplexed and frowned.

'Oh my god…where did I get that?'

"Well I…okay you're right I'm sorry." Kagome took her arm and directed her into the living room where Rin was busy watching a news report about a man who was stalking victims to their houses and killing them, while Sakiya watched amused as the cats pawed at her dog's reachable extremities, and for a cat every extremity is reachable. Rin was taking notes on a notepad scribbling here and there.

"So what do I do?" Sakiya looked up, a look of disgust that she could not mask crossing her face. Rin kept her eyes on the television,scribbling more notes. Kagome sat on the couch exhausted.

"Let me see the outfit again." Sango modeled for them unnerved when Sakiya giggled a little at the severe conservation of the outfit. Sango glared at her sharply.

"I'll be in the bathroom ready to do your hair when you are." Sakiya stood up her giggling dead. Gin followed her, the cats falling off of her as she stood.

"First what you're going to do is take that off, and let me send it back to fashion hell where it came from, and then you're going to go back into that closet and find something. I'm sure you missed an outfit in your frenzy to destroy our apartment." She said trying to find Sango's humor in the middle of all this mess.

"Alright commercial. What'd I miss?" Rin said walking over to her two friends.

"Well, nice of you to join us." Kagome said dryly.

"Uh, sorry…okay I'm here now! Let's help Sango get out of that," She eyed Sango's outfit. "hideous outfit."

"I know right? I can't believe that came out of my closet!" Kagome said surveying the outfit again.

"Come on guys! I have one more hour until nine o'clock and I still have to do my hair and, and---" She panicked, stopping them before they began a conversation about how horrible what she had on was, sending her further into the abyss of despair.

"You sure are upset Sango. I thought this was like a guilt induced date. Aww, you actually care about our local pervert and how well the date goes." Rin smiled.

"No, no I just want to make up for the whole revenge thing." She said, still panicky.

"If it makes you happy, keep telling yourself that. I won't pull you out of your pervert hating fantasy." She said from inside of the closet. Kagome giggled as Sango glowered at the implied statement that she actually liked Miroku. But she didn't argue the fact, if anyone could burst her bubble it was bound to be Mrs. Reporter over there.

"Look, I don't know why you're going through my closet there's nothing in there I already---" Sango started getting up to intercept her.

"How about this?" Rin stepped out of the closet a black dress folded neatly over her arm and a pair of high heels in her hand. Sango looked at it then turned to Kagome smiling sheepishly.

"I did not see that." She said incredulously. She held the dress up so that she could see it better. It was a one shouldered dress with a split. The split started at the thigh, at the beginning and down the seams of the split were ruffles, and around her waist were little rhinestones that would sit perfectly around the waist once the dress was on its wearer. She smiled fondly as she recognized the dress as one of her own creations. Kagome pushed her into the restroom where Sakiya waited for her patiently avoiding her wrath until she calmed down.

"So?" Sango stepped out of her room and modeled the dress for them this time a smile on her lips, because she knew that this dress was the one. They applauded and made catcalls; she had finally found the perfect outfit.

"You really think so?" She posed dramatically and batted her eyelashes at them.

"Woo, sexy!" Kagome called giggling. Sango struck another pose this time earning praise from Rin.

"Thank you oh, humble audience, but Ms. Japan needs to get her hair done. She only has thirty minutes." She laughed pulling Sango into the bathroom.

"So Rin, are you looking forward to the next two weeks." Rin's face flamed and she looked away as she followed Kagome to the kitchen. She stared disconcerted at Kagome's back.

"No!" She snapped like she had been waiting for someone to ask her about this particular subject all day.

"Why not?" she asked pulling two pints of ice cream from the freezer. She sat on the counter top and handed Rin a pint, a spoon on the top of it. She stuck a spoon full of the cold substance in her mouth waiting for Rin to speak.

"I don't like him!" she whined stabbing her ice cream with her spoon angrily. She could see his cold eyes in her caramel ice cream staring at her. At some point she had realized she really didn't have a say in what she thought of him.

"Why, he seemed pretty charming when you were interviewing him, a little cocky but charming." She said.

"A little cocky?" she leaned across the counter to Kagome and fixed her face stoically "I haven't met one I couldn't get yet. Please! And don't believe everything you see on television!" She said in a monotone drawl over exaggerating Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome laughed against the ice cream in her mouth. Rin looked at her crossly narrowing her eyes.

"That's funny to you? Him and Hisho just go off and decide to book me for the next two weeks! They didn't even ask me. Now I have to hang out with the prince of monotone land, when I could be doing something else." She said holding up an accusing finger, overacting the drama.

"I don't know Rin. It may not be that bad. You get to go out with that light in the world of men for two weeks and on his dollar. Sounds like a good time to me. You might actually grow to like him, past your obvious physical attraction to him... You're not going to deny that are you?" She frowned then smirked.

"No, I won't deny him of that. The man is sexy, but as for him I can't say that I like him very much. Hell, I didn't stick my goodies in his face like he did me."

"His goodies just kinda seem to do that. I bet he can't help it." Kagome laughed. That was the difference between her and Rin. Rin could admit that she was attracted to Sesshomaru's above average body but if Kagome were to admit that she was even remotely attracted to his younger sibling, the very earth would stop spinning off its axis and hurl into the sun. No matter how much she wanted todeny this man; his place in her near future was impending.

"Kagome you okay?" Rin asked at the red creeping onto Kagome's cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She smiled putting the top back on her ice cream and smiling. Rin set her ice cream on the counter and frowned.

"Are you afraid?" Kagome asked looking at her with staid and controlled eyes. Rin turned to her and shook her head furiously.

"No." She said confidently. She was sure of that.

"Are you scared?" she asked with the same seriousness. Kagome looked taken aback by her inquiry.

"A-about what?" she stuttered. Rin looked at her knowingly. She knew Kagome understood what she was talking about.

"Kagome…"

"…I don't know. I-I just…"

"What?"

"It's just that Inuyasha…I can't tell if he's something real, you know. Sometimes he seems really sincere and other times it's like he's just trying to get a sexual rise out of me. He's so hot and cold. What if I do decide he's worth my time, but halfway through it he decides that I'm not worth his?" she asked voicing her thoughts carefully, coming to terms with them now. Rin put an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll never now until you try Kag. Inuyasha's a good guy. Just horny." She said.

"Aren't all men?" They laughed.

"Hmm, the light in the world of men…inventive Kag. What would that make Inuyasha?" Rin asked an all knowing smirk on her face.

"Inuyasha?... I don't know, maybe a flash light, or a dimly lit match, a firefly? Stop me once I've made my point…" Rin laughed.

"Yeah right." Rin giggled, she knew Inuyasha was way more than that, or Kagome would have crushed his hope. She says she can't stand him yet she fails to kill the subtle gestures of admiration. Inuyasha was as much of a light as Sesshomaru…if you could call Sesshomaru that…

"Don't change the subject, you'll be fine Rin. You guy's will learn stuff about each other that will make you more comfortable with him, and if that doesn't work look at his body the whole time. That seems like good company." She grinned.

"… Kagome you're the freak of the group. I told everyone that but they didn't believe me. It's always the quiet ones." They laughed heading back to the living room.

"Presenting, Ms. Japan!" Sakiya stepped out of Sango's room and presented her to Rin and Kagome. Sango's hair was in an updo and her usual bangs were gone replaced by a lock of hair on the side of her head that cupped the side of her face all the way down to her chin.

"I'd do more but we've run out of time."

"Well it looks good." Sango said.

"Alright let's do an item check." Rin said.

"Purse." Kagome said.

"Check." She touched the purse high on her shoulder.

"Money, which _I know_ you won't have to spend any of." Sakiya said.

"Check." Sango said.

"Good, looks like you have everything, wait you got keys?"

"Check." She jiggled the keys in her hands.

"Prophylactics?" Rin said. Sango looked panicked about missing this item then turned to Rin and glared at her, her face reddening. They laughed.

"Ha ha hell. That's not funny." She glared.

"Just playin Sango! I know that won't happen until the third date."

"What makes you think that there will be second a date? Let alone a third one?" She asked.

"Again keep telling yourself that." Rin smirked then smiled.

"Don't bring up the whole revenge thing, and have fun okay?" Kagome said. Sango nodded as they walked her to the door, car keys in hand. They leaned on the door frame watching thoughtfully after her until her car left the parking lot.

"I bet anything she comes home head over heels in love." Rin turned to Sakiya amused.

"No, I love Miroku I really do, but I bet he gropes her and blows it." Sakiya said.

"Bet five dollars." Rin held her hand out.

"Kay." Sakiya shook her hand and the phone rang. Kagome laughed. Sango would be pissed if she knew that her two friends were betting on her. She chuckled on the way to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered walking further into the room.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku?"

"Yes, don't worry this has nothing to do with Sango. I have a proposition for you concerning a certain hanyou." She stood in comfortable silence looking at her friends, then with a grin walked further out of their hearing range.

"What did you have in mind?" She smirked wickedly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sango walked slowly but confidently into the restaurant. The maître d' stopped her before she could fully get inside. He looked at her solicitously, like he knew her then smiled.

"Excuse me Miss you wouldn't happen to be Sango Faita would you." She stared at his outfit. He was dressed casually unlike that of a person that worked at a fancy restaurant at all. Then again, she hadn't dressed too dressy either. He was also young and his eyes were bright like being here was his definition of fun.

"Miss?" She looked up and laughed a little at her slow response.

"Oh, yes that's me." He smiled at her and directed her to her seat a menu in his hand. She looked around the huge room taken in by its ambiance. She hadn't expected it to look like this. A valet actually parked her car for her, on that note she had expected it to be a little more…stiff. There was a band playing salsa type music on the stage banging on drums including their audience into their performance; customers danced willingly across the stage. In the middle of the restaurant was a dance floor where people were dancing happily to the exciting music, filling the room with life.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my name?" She asked as he poured wine into a glass for her. She watched the sparkling light yellow liquid fill the glass, bubbles dancing across the top of it.

"Well, Miroku told me that he would be escorting a beautiful young lady tonight, and asked me to seat you. I asked him what you looked like but he said you were so gorgeous that I would be able to pick you out." He said sincerely. She blushed.

"Now, now Kyo. You aren't trying to move in on my date are you?" Miroku asked. He wore a casual suit with spicy red silk shirt underneath. The cuffs weren't folded and his shirt wasn't tucked in peaking out under his jacket. The top of his red shirt was unbuttoned a bit his chest peeking out of the top.

"Wouldn't dream of it man." He grasped Miroku's hand in his in a strong handshake. She ran her eyes down his choice of clothing, his style scoring big points with her. She stopped at his open shirt and blushed; she didn't know that his chest looked like that beneath his shirt.

"Well, guys enjoy your time here. Someone will be here soon to serve you." He waved to them as he left and headed to the dance floor.

"Hello Sango, my dear. I'm sorry I'm slightly late." He said. She stood up to meet him before he sat. He held his arms out to her. She looked at them skeptically then embraced him like he wished ready to attack if one finger got out of place. He let her go and sat down.

"It's alright Miroku." She said nervously. Her friends' sexual references were stuck in her head making her even more nervous. She smiled at him tensely and took a rigid sip of wine. He waited in awkward silence for her to say something. When she didn't he sighed and reached out to her and smiled.

"Sango, please don't be nervous." He said.

"I'm not nervous." She scoffed looking over the menu, running her finger down the menu like she had seen it before, trying to avoid his face. He closed it softly from behind forcing her to face him.

"Uh huh, this isn't the Sango that I asked out on a date." She looked at him for a while thinking over his statement carefully.

"Yes, well that Sango was groped to death." She smirked despite herself at the uneasiness that crossed his face. He laughed a little and took a sip of his wine, reading over the menu, scarred.

"Touché Sango," he said putting the menu down, his composure regained. "but after our last get-together I'm keeping my hands to myself, unless you don't want me to." He teased. She smiled at his jest and giggled a bit.

"There we go." He said taking in her smile. She tucked the loose strain of hair behind her ear, her every movement sexy.

"Hello, what may I get you?" A waitress with a cute black skirt on with a matching backless shirt that tied around the neck said. Sango glanced at Miroku from the side of her menu at what she would have thought would be Miroku's wolfish stare at the attractive waitress, but his eyes remained on her waiting patiently for her to order. He was trying so hard to be on his best behavior, and it counted. She glanced through the varied menu, deciding against anything to remind Miroku of their last encounter.

"I'd like this." she showed her a picture of noodles in a creamy sauce topped with shrimp and grilled chicken, the name unknown to her. The woman nodded.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"I'll have the same." He smiled at her and she left.

'He's really trying.' She smiled at his charming effort. His presence was that more enjoyable without the wondering hands.

"Hey," he touched her hand pulling her out of her thoughts. "I almost forgot. I got you something!" He pulled a chair up next to her taking her wrist in his hand. She stared quietly as he pulled a red carnation from the box he had brought with him. He tied it around her wrist and put his chair back in its original spot.

"Thank you Miroku, it's beautiful." She said opening up to him. She leaned into the table her balled up fist tucked under her chin, and the deep red carnation at her wrist. She looked to the dance floor then at Miroku, a question crossing her mind.

"So, how did you know I liked to dance?" she asked the answer forgotten in her memory.

"You told me." He said simply.

"Forgive me but I don't remember that discussion." She said.

"Well, when you were torturing me with that food from hell you said that it reminded you of doing the Tango." He said recalling her sensual display. She looked at him touched by his receptiveness in spite of his suffering. He still, managed to hear her. Men on regular dates couldn't seem to pull that feat off, and he did it all with a smile.

"It was good though. I really did enjoy the food." She said.

"I'm glad Sango. But as for me I'll stick to things that don't burn off your taste buds. What was with that food Sango? How did you find that place?" He asked looking at her gravely.

"I don't know that's just where I go when I want something spicy to eat." She laughed.

"No, that is cruel and unusual punishment. I swear I was seeing spots." She laughed at the seriousness on his face.

"Let's dance." She stood up his hand now in hers. He shook his head subtly but she continued to pull. He shook his head harder, leaning back while she pulled the opposite way.

"But what about the food?" he shot her an excuse.

"That is a problem." She said thoughtfully to his pitiful excuse not to dance. It surprised her; she thought he would jump at the chance to dance with her. "Now," She pulled a pin out of her purse and picked up a napkin scribbling 'Be right back, dancing' on it in blue ink. "its not." He chuckled at her cunning as she pulled him on to the dance floor, this time by two hands.

"Okay, but I must warn you dancing is not my forte." He said holding up his hands in defeat.

"Come on Miroku, you can't be that bad," She said "show me what you got!" He began to move his arms randomly in all directions shaking his head this way and that his body bobbing up and down out of control. She watched him engage in this dance if you could call it a dance for about fifteen minutes, her eyes wide and her mind caught up in his movements. His "dancing" disagreed with the music severely; somehow she figured that his dancing would disagree with all kinds of music. She burst into laughter holding her stomach as she watched Miroku's warning come to life. Miroku's flailing arms finally hit someone and the victim turned around angry. Sango controlled her laughter and jumped in front of him.

"I'm so very sorry, have a nice night." She said laughter making short controlled cameos through her sentence. She pulled Miroku away a smile on her face.

"I see you weren't kidding." She giggled taking his hand and pulling him further away from the man.

"See? I dance and someone tries to kill me." He said laughing as red crossed the bridge of his nose. She smiled tenderly at this new more human Miroku. She never knew this was under all of that pervertivness. He was so real and raw his every movement planned carefully around her and what she thought and felt.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" He asked.

"It was funny, I'll give you that." She covered her mouth caging in giggles.

"Ah, yes coordination is a cruel mistress. But I've embarrassed myself enough for one night." He said turning to leave as the song changed. She grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No, dance with me!" She said placing his hand on her shoulder and his other one on her hip.

"If you insist, but we do it on my terms." He smirked mischievously.

"Your…terms? Miroku where are we…" she asked as he led her to the front of the crowd by her hand. People watched them smiling, knowing something that she did not as Miroku dragged her ever closer to the stage. It didn't hit her that he was taking her up on stage until her feet hit the stairs.

"No Miroku!" she gasped. Did he really want to display that dancing in front of everyone? Her feet began to get heavier and Miroku could feel it. He got behind her and began to push lightly.

"No!" she urged.

"Yes." He urged back.

"Miroku no!" she whispered to him.

"Sango, yes. You said you wanted to dance so were going to dance." He said laughing at her coyness. She crossed her arms and turned to him as he continued to push her up the steps.

"I don't want to dance! I-I changed my mind!" she said.

"Mmm Hmm…I can't say I believe you." He said. Before she could get another word in edge wise they were on the stage with about fifty pairs of eyes on them amused at the spectacle they were making of themselves.

"Don't be shy! Please come on up! It doesn't matter if you can't dance; besides, we could use beauty like yours on the stage." The lead singer with spiky red hair said to her. She blushed, squeezing Miroku's hand tighter as they neared the middle of the stage. She stared into the faces of the crowd then at Miroku. How did he keep his composure like that?

"Please everyone welcome," he stuck the microphone in her face. "Sango." She said fretfully. "And?" he asked doing the same to Miroku. "Miroku." He said smoothly into the microphone, a cool smile on his face, like always.

"Okay everyone please welcome the beautiful Sango, she's a little shy, and her lucky friend Miroku. They're going to be dancing for you guys tonight, but before we start with the dirty dancing, somebody pick a song, any song… pertaining to the theme of course." He said earning a couple of laughs. The crowd was abuzz with quiet suggestions until finally someone got up the nerve to scream a song out.

"Ooh, Maria Maria!" A woman shouted from the audience sounding like a child in school that wanted to pass out papers.

"Okay from the hot young lady in the middle of the crowd. Santana, phenomenal artist, good choice! Alright boys, one" Sango stared at Miroku for support her heart in her throat. He smiled at her "Watch me Sango, we'll both follow each other." He whispered to her. "two," he grasped her hands in his and squeezed slightly calming her down completely. "three!" He grasped her around the waist and everyone began to dance as the music began to play. The lights above them sheltered the stage in orange, red, and white lights bathing the people nearest to the stage in its glow.

"Oh, Maria Maria, she reminds me of a west side story, Growing up in Spanish Harlem…" the man sang heavenly into the microphone. His drummer bobbed up and down as he slammed the drums metrically. The bass and lead guitar wailed filling the music with character. All of the band members harmonized perfectly, the song would be incomplete without anyone of them.

As the drum climaxed against the music he pulled her to him taking the lead in the dance. He stepped back and she stepped forward, along with the beat of the music. She stepped forward and he stepped back pulling away from her and taking her hand above his head. He spun her rapidly around in a neat circle taking steps back, stopping her at just the right time and dipping her.

He let her back up a smirk on his face. She moved her hips rhythmically with the flow of the music; he mimicked her mere inches away from her body. She looked up from the floor grinning at him.

"You tricked me." She said spinning along with him. Her dress fit perfectly on her body. He had noticed it as soon as he saw her. It lifted of the ground, the split enticing him as she spun around. He watched her enchanted by her grace and the way her body's movements blended flawlessly with the music.

"Well." He shrugged continuing to watch her dance. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him into her, shooting him a smoldering look that he couldn't escape. She snaked against him her arms up above her head. He copied her and ran his hands up her arms until his hands were intertwined with hers.

"Maria, you know you're my lover, when the wind blows I can feel you through the weather, and even when we are apart…" The singer smirked as he watched Sango's discomfort melt away.

She spun around as he danced into her from behind earning calls of admiration from the audience. He put his hands on her gyrating hips placing an arm around her stomach. Fire passed between them infinitely. They could both feel it welcoming it as it passed between them, like shared energy. She leaned her head back on his chest as she continued to dance.

"Gods Sango…you look beautiful tonight." He groaned, as if it hurt. He relieved one hand from her hip and placed it tenderly and non-threateningly on her neck. He could feel her swallow under his hand at his touch. As the song came to an end he rested his arm behind her on her back, leaning her backwards as a finishing move.

"And she was shy! Take a bow dancing queen!" She smiled and they bowed to the clapping audience and band members. They exited the stage heading back to their seats through claps and cheers, their breaths ragged.

Sango sat slowly in her seat her breaths slow and labored. It felt like they had been up there forever, dancing under those red lights. But as she looked at her steaming food her enchantment faded and reality set in. She blushed as she gazed at Miroku efforts not going unnoticed by her. He was so different today. He hadn't tried to grope her once, even through their "dirty dancing. It was weird but at the same time refreshing. It made her feel good that he thought enough of her to respect her body and still go through the motions of impressing her, making her laugh and being a gentleman. This date was nothing like she thought it would be.

OooO0OooO

"What do you think Sango and Miroku are doing right now?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She just wanted someone to answer the question. She was bored out of her mind. It was eleven o' clock and there weren't many options. She, Rin, and Sakiya were lying on the ground with their feet on Kagome's bed, their only means of light the moon.

"I think they're staring at each other with love filled eyes and thoughts of love in their heads." She said taking a scoop of ice cream putting it in her mouth. Sakiya turned her head to look at Rin with a weird look on her face.

"Why would you think that? I bet she has him in a head lock for touching her butt. I know if they went dancing he's defiantly groped her by now." She shuddered memories hitting her. Kagome laughed, that sounded like Sango.

"No, I bet they're having a great time and he hasn't touched her once. I think he actually likes her, and I bet they go on a second date." Sakiya and Rin looked at her and smirked.

"You bet?" They said in unison.

"…Yeah I guess."

"How much are you willing to back that, Ms. Higurashi?" Rin asked.

"Fifty."

"Fifty!" Rin said.

"Yeah," Kagome looked up at the ceiling fan. It wasn't much but it was a lot for this stupid bet on Sango and Miroku's love story.

"Fifty…cents?" Sakiya asked.

"Nope."

"Fifty dollars?"

"Yeah." They looked at her like she had lost her mind then smiled.

"Okay." They said.

"I'll bet against that."

"Me too." Rin agreed. If anything, she'd get fifty-five dollars out of this day.

"Okay." Sakiya stretched and stood up heading into the living room, sleep blurring her judgment. They sat up and looked after her.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked.

"To make prank calls." She said nonchalantly. Rin and Kagome looked at each other then back at her their interests peaked. You would have to be really bored and desperate for something to do. Yep, desperate…

"Wait for me!" Rin called following her. Kagome soon followed, after getting her own phone off the nightstand by her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sango?" Miroku said puzzled by the sudden tranquility. They had been talking just fine for thirty minutes but she had begun to get quite, a perplexed look on her face. She smiled and nodded taking a bite of the desert they had chosen to share. He watched her through composed eyes silently asking her for confirmation of his feelings. He really liked Sango, more than the others, and he was trying his best not to mess things up tonight. He looked up from his food to find her watching him. She placed her hand on his hand and smirked.

"I'm having a great time Miroku, even though you tricked me. How'd you learn how to dance like that anyway?" She asked.

"Honestly?" He asked dipping his spoon into the ice cream and brownies smothered with chocolate syrup.

"Yeah, honestly." She said mimicking his actions of eating their shared plate. She picked at it daintily challenging him with her eyes.

"When I was in the…I think sixth grade there was this girl at our school, I invited her to the school dance, and she yes but I had forgotten one key factor in going to a dance with a girl; dancing, which I did not know how to do. So, I took lessons but that only helped a little. Don't tell him I said so but Inuyasha taught me the rest."

"Inuyasha!" she laughed her spoon hanging out of the front of her mouth like a metal tongue.

"I kid you not. Hard to imagine a guy like that dancing huh? Inuyasha's a regular Usher; you should see him on the dance floor. From there everything is experience." Miroku chuckled recalling the memories.

"Yeah, Inuyasha dancing." She shook her head trying to imagine that in her head. Then again he was a player, and women loved to dance.

"The way I was dancing when that man tried to kill me on the dance floor was a preview of the way I used to dance." He said taking notice of Sango's quake of giggles here and there.

"You used to dance like that for real? I'm glad that Inuyasha fixed that or the whole on the stage scene would have been a disaster!" She said.

"There wouldn't have been an on the stage scene." He laughed along with her. Sango watched as he dipped into the plate again.

"Wait a minute; your dancing was kind of sexy. I hope Inuyasha didn't teach that part of the lesson…" She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him a little. He laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"No, believe it or not Inuyasha threatened to kill me if I touched him at all during the lessons, so he got Sakiya to help out through the contact part of it. She was the first girl to give me a black eye." He shuddered remembering the painful memory. Sango giggled imagining what would have brought that on.

"You're not bad at dancing either." He said eyeing her still not believing that he made it through that dance without touching her inappropriately. He watched her shrug slightly.

"You and Inuyasha, you guys are really close aren't you?" He looked at her and thought about her question and how to word his answer.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Inuyasha and I were both angry teenagers, but we helped each other get through it…come to think of it all of our friends were angry. I think Sakiya is still angry." Sango laughed.

"You're probably right about that, why were so angry?" she asked.

"A lot of things…we were always in and out of fights and I guess losing our parents at such a young age didn't help either."

"I know about that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah our parents got into a car accident…" She said looking away to avoid the pity on his face.

"Our?" He asked.

"I have a younger brother…when they died he and I moved in with Kagome's family until I was old enough to move out…" her voice was distant and hurt and he was angry with himself for letting the conversation go down that road. He could have stopped it before he let her reopen the wound.

"I'm sorry I---"

"Don't be." She said quickly cutting him off. She never talked about her parent's death. She never wanted their pasts to be a tragedy in the closet anyway. She turned to him and smiled sadly, he shouldn't feel bad. He grasped her hand in his and held it quietly for awhile.

"Let's dance…again."

"Ok, now that I know what I'm working with." She smirked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya looked at the phone's illuminated numbers and pressed them randomly pressing the phone against her ear. She waited for the phone to begin ringing a smile crossing her face as a man's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." She said in a sleazy, starved for sex kind of voice. Rin and Kagome sat across from her cross legged and tickled by Sakiya's trivial idea.

"…who is this?" The man said in a secretive voice whispering seedily into the phone.

"You know who this is baby." She told the man on the phone tricking him into the ruse. Kagome snickered, her hand over the receiver. Rin leaned on the back of the phone, the words slightly muffled, but audible.

"…Candy?" He asked unsure. Candy what kind of name was candy? It sounded like a person who worked for a phone sex company or a stripper. She shrugged, okay, she was Candy.

"Yeah baby, Candy." She said in a lusty undertone improvising.

"Hey, I thought you said that the Sex Talkers wouldn't let you talk to your clients outside of work." He said. Sakiya looked at the phone deep in thought then smirked.

"They won't baby, but you sound so good. I just lose my mind when you're not on the phone." She said.

"Really? Call me daddy." He said in a deeper cockier voice. She looked at the phone and scowled. She looked at her friends and they mouthed 'do it.' She shook her head, too proud. Rin frowned then smirked pulling the phone away from Kagome.

"Daddy?" Rin squeaked. Kagome looked at her shocked and held back a giggle, the phone now on speaker.

"Who's that?" the man asked.

"You know who that is, that's uh um… you know! It's---"

"Fantasy that you baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought you forgot me for a while there!" Rin said in a bubbly voice jumping right into the hoax like they had planned it all out.

"I could never forget you, you need me too?" He said wolfishly.

"Yeah, baby I need you." she moaned into the phone. Kagome giggled. There was a long pregnant pause and the man was back on the phone again.

"So, what do want to do?" He asked desperately.

"Meet us at Watashi park." she said. Sakiya looked at the phone again as he shuddered and engaged in another pause. She yawned and pressed the call blocking button.

"You know where that is don't you?" Rin asked.

"It's a ways from here, but for you two I'll do anything." He said breathily.

"Hurry, we need you. Don't forget baby Watashi Park, and bring a camcorder and whips." Rin blurted out. Her words were still lusty despite the quickness at which they left her mouth. They looked at her weirdly and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Hold on ladies…" the phone went quiet and Sakiya smirked at Rin.

"Whips?" Sakiya asked. It was oddly common but it still was weird.

"I don't know, it just came to me." She shrugged.

"I hope that's all it was." Kagome grinned.

"I bet you anything that he lives with his mother." Sakiya said the betting mood still with her.

"No! Not talking like that he doesn't!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, that's just wrong, sex toys and mothers just don't mix." Her friends eyes probed her.

"Not, that I own anything like that…" still they stared at her. "Seriously!" she said loudly as if screaming would make them believe her.

"O.k.… Well, I'll bet both of you ten dollars that he lives with his mother Sakiya said.

"Deal." They said.

"Alright girls I'm on my way!"

"We'll be waiting." Rin said.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes?" He said happiness dripping off his words.

"Tell your mother I said hi."

"Maybe you can tell her yourself when you get here." He said enticingly in his mind but disgustingly in theirs.

"Bye."

"Bye!" He hung up the phone and they immediately began to laugh.

"Rin, I'm the freak huh? You were getting all into it. Whips and a camcorder." Kagome said through attacks of laughter.

"I don't know where it came from." she laughed.

"You guys so owe me ten dollars!" Sakiya said above their laughter.

"Okay, okay, but it's my turn now!" Kagome said. "Set me up." Sakiya picked the phone up and yawned. Sleepiness was becoming heavier in her eyes, making her yawn spread throughout the room. She pressed some numbers into the phone, the fact that they were vaguely familiar escaping her. The phone began to ring and she handed it to Kagome the room filled with rings from the phone.

"What do I say?"

"Just say something you'd say to your lover." Rin said quietly the entertainment Sakiya had picked, enough to keep sleep at bay for her. Sakiya laid her head down on the couch closing her eyes.

"They're not picking up!" Kagome frowned.

"It's late whoever it is, is probably asleep. Like we should have done before we began this little game." She said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"You really didn't have to pay for everything Miroku; I would have gone Dutch with you." Sango said running her arms over her chilled skin outside of the restaurant. She couldn't figure out why she had dared to leave the house in this dress without a jacket on.

'Through rain, through sleet, through the flu I promise to look cute.' She thought flatly glancing at the desert she had in a doggy bag for her little brother.

"No thank you, I wouldn't want your friends to hurt me for letting you pay for your food." She laughed at his knowledge, rubbing harder at her skin. She peered at the moon happily, the evening fresh on her mind. He had been more than charming tonight, and he hadn't even touched her once, outside of anything that she hadn't allowed. After seeing what he had to offer and a little help from the champagne, she had been willing to allow much more, but still he didn't take advantage of that.

"Besides, you're worth it Sango." He said quietly beside her, placing his jacket around her shoulders tenderly exposing his crimson shirt fully. He smiled at the blush over her cheeks. He placed his arm around her cautiously taking her feelings and comfort into account. She smiled and leaned into him somewhat, the heat welcoming. His simple embrace and the comfort it brought her was unreal. Just the other day she would have vowed that she wouldn't let him near her with a ten foot pole, but now she felt as if she could stay like that…

"Miss, your car." The valet said tossing the keys at Sango. She caught them in her right hand, the comfort gone. She stepped out of Miroku's embrace and handed him his jacket.

"I had a great time." She said standing before him.

"Me too Sango…maybe we can do it again." He said grinning at the "it" part of his sentence. She laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe…" She said standing on her tip toes her lips pursed in a kiss. He met her halfway anticipating her move. She met his lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. As innocent and pure as it was it still held in his mind, and traveled through his body. She pulled away and smiled turning to leave, her doggy bag in her hand.

"We defiantly have to do that again." He said, earning a chuckle.

She got into her car but before she closed the door she looked at him one last time and waved, her lips tingling sensationally at what her tongue did not enter. Was that all that kiss was, an embrace to the surface of something much deeper? Her friends would eat this up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha groaned as his phone continued to ring interrupting his good nights sleep. He put his face into his pillow and screamed obscenities baring his fangs into the soft material. He reached to his left guiding his hand blindly around air looking for his nightstand. He was doing everything he could to get to the phone without opening his eyes, no such luck.

"Damn! This better not be Miroku." He glared into the night which was very clear to him his demon eyes helping him unlike a human's would. He sat up and swiped the phone beside him, ready to scream at whoever it was on the other line. He looked at it a little longer before answering it, shouldn't his answering service have picked up by now?

"Hey sexy." A voice said; a voice that was so deliciously and righteously, turning him on. He licked his dry lips and swallowed at the lusty whisper of whoever it was on the phone.

'Damn…what is this?' he smirked, his body and something in the back of his mind telling him it was okay for him to react this way to someone he didn't know.

"…hello?" he said looking down at the plastic in his hand his voice raspy with sleep.

"Hey baby, I've missed you." He was fully awake now her voice the equivalent of an aphrodisiac, arousing him in a way he never imagined a phone freak could. He had to know this person; people didn't just provoke him whenever they spoke!

"Really." He said his sensitive hearing picking up snickering. He thought hard at who could make him feel this way a short list of girls running through his head. Number one on his list, he smirked; he knew who it was. It didn't seem like something she'd do. Maybe she was drunk.

"Yeah." She said. The snickering in the background got louder and he heard someone say, "It's not that funny", this person also familiar sounding. Despite the fact that it seemed that she was playing with him he was still roused at the sound of this version of her voice, so much so that it was beginning to hurt.

"I miss you too babe." He said running his hand through his hair to busy himself. Kagome's face reddened on the other side of the line. She felt her heart catch in her throat, like a stone and she turned to her friends.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"The one and only. I knew you'd come around." He smirked. Her voice was even more enticing, so beautifully flustered and uneasy at the thought of him. He could hear the phone drop and outrageous laughter. He shifted under his sheets a lusty ache in his stomach.

"Oh," He heard Sakiya say. She sucked in air and blew it out tensely. "Damn. What are the odds? Hahahahaha! Hi Yash!" Sakiya said, her words laced with laughter. He could hear Rin howling in the background but Kagome was quiet, he couldn't even hear her breath. He could imagine the look on her face, it made him smirk. He was sure she could feel his grin through the phone line.

"Prank calling again Saki?" He asked, her methods of fun when she was bored not unknown to him.

"No, believe it or not I didn't mean to." She said. Then he heard quick movements on the other end.

"Kagome…wait I swear it was an accident! I was sleepy I didn't mean to! Oh shit!" Sakiya voice became more distant. He figured she was backing away from a very pissed Kagome.

"What are the odds that they don't find your body anytime soon?" Kagome roared.

"Kagome? Uh Oh…" That was the last thing he heard before the line went dead. He smirked as he stood up.

"That'll be a great conversation starter the next time I see her." He put the phone on the hook and frowned at his disposition. He fidgeted under his sheets, the blissful anguish Kagome had given him still raw in the pit of his stomach, among other places. He threw the covers forward off of his body and placed his feet flat on the floor. He ran his hand through his silvery mane and grinned.

"Even when she isn't around she keeps me sharp." He chuckled on his way to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**pyroangel7**- Thank you, and I will. I have a lot of support from people like you.

**Tuatha de Danaan**- Interesting name…Here's an update for you I hope it was as good as the rest.

**Luna-Divine** – Yeah I like Sess/Rin pairings too. It makes for good writing because they're so different. Aww, don't say that I hate updating late…it doesn't seem right, but I'm glad you liked it, and yeah I love your rambling!

**Robin Autumn**- Thank you and yes I will take your suggestions to heart. If you can take the time out to make a suggestion, I can take the time out to try them. I went back to my last chapter and saw all the mistakes; I tried to correct that in this one. You're absolutely right I looked at it and was like wtf? But thank you for the complements. When you want to jump someone's bones it means you want to have sex with them. Kinky things, very kinky things. LOL. Don't be embarrassed!

**sarah**- Thank you, if I was Rin I wouldn't be complaining!

**sakag**- Yeah, he won't forget it… let me not say too much, but his day will come.

**animedorkette**- They're gonna have so much fun together.

**Anonymous**- Who knows what Rin is planning… Well it's a good idea, I mean despite the fact that he saved her from Frankie; she's entitled to help Miroku. It's her birthright!

**Toya's** **Gurl**- Thanks, again!

**fallenangel7583** – Yeah I tried to make her the best damn reporter there is. Seems like the perfect job for her, she's so friendly and full of sunshine. Then again she has that edge that all girls have, but no matter what edge she's got she's stuck with him for a while.:laughs: Sesshiles, that's so funny. Frankie does need his ass kicked.

**angelfire8972**- Thank you, I hope this was soon enough

**kokuchou** - Sakiya's not Inu's little sister. They grew up together and he just calls her that sometime.

**Gremlins** **Rule** **50**- Who knows how Inu did that, he works in mysterious ways. Inuyasha is screwed.

**cAnDyLaNdReJeCt**- Glad you liked it.

**toxiclollipop**- I hope this one is just as good.

**AdorableChibi09**- Thank you! Personally I think writing dialog for Sesshomaru is really hard, because he's so defined and elegant with his words. He's not going to say ain't, gonna, or any other type of slang word so it's he's harder than the other. So, I'm really happy you think he's in character.

**Snoochie**- Thank you.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It wasn't as long as I would have liked…but hopefully it was good enough to offset that. I'll catch you guys next time. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, or suggestions. Thank all of you for supporting the story and sticking with it.

- Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf


	8. Child's Play

**Disclaimer: … hmm, haven't done this in like…ever, so here it for all the sue happy lawyers out there. I do not own Inuyasha, or anyone else in the Inu gang, but I do however, own Sakiya and my most hated character Frankie. Just to clear some legal issues up.**

**Alright, on to the story.**

**Snapshots of life **

Ch 8: Child's Play

The sun's light sheltered his body like no man made light could. He dug his little hands into the warm sand leaning into the warmth of the earth's leading star. He kneeled down over the sand, careful not to soil his donated name brand clothes. His fluffy, and freshly combed out auburn tail hovered over the sand, it too remaining clean as he played.

"Don't be alarmed if you see a flash, just go on playing Shippo." Kagome said pointing the camera at Shippo through the shelter of the jungle gym. He nodded and continued to play, her presence blending in with the scenery.

His orange hair shined in the sun with radiant beauty. Kagome waited another fifteen minutes until the five year old's guard was completely down and he was entirely consumed in playing with toys in the sand box, a smile on his face.

She shifted a little to the left until his body was inspired by the right amount of sun and the right amount of shade, playing with the contrasts of them both. Finally she found the right pose and took three pictures of him, one of them of him reaching up playing with fall foliage that suddenly ambushed the picture. She untangled herself from the metal cage and walked to Shippo smiling at his good work.

"That was great Shippo!" she squealed unable to control herself. She picked him up and squeezed him softly. He giggled in her embrace, her intimate touch foreign to him.

"I forgot that you were there." He said in a childish voice cuddling into her stomach where she held him.

"Look what I got for you. Don't tell the other kids though, because I only have one. It'll be our little secret, k'?" Kagome handed the little boy a razzberry sucker. He beamed, nodding his head at their pact.

"Okay!" He took the sucker from her and immediately began sucking on it, honored to have a little secret with Kagome. She ruffled his hair and stood up to meet a put off Sakiya who had her hair braided into two long pigtails.

"What's wrong?" she asked a smirk on her face. She very well knew what was wrong with her. She sent twelve kids she had photographed today to hang out with Sakiya, telling her that she still had pictures to take of them and she'd be back to get them, but she never came back to retrieve them, leaving Sakiya to deal with the kids alone.

"That was not funny! You left me with those monsters for two hours!"

"Where are the kids? You didn't leave them---" She started; not believing that Sakiya would purposely put the kids in harm's way.

"No, I didn't leave them out there, they were all picked up. If anything would have happened to them it would have been done by me." She said glaring, grunting now and then as she unraveled the knots in her hair. Kagome laughed, lifting the camera to her eye and snapping a picture of the rough pigtails.

"…you did not just take a picture of me. Me and pig tails do not mix!" she groused, contemplating the embarrassment. She was a little more frustrated than usual. Once Kagome caught her yesterday after they made that surprise call to Inuyasha she had pounced on Sakiya, and the after math was a very sore body, and many, many, inventive threats.

"I can see that." She said eyeing her with a crafty smile. "Look at the bright side; I'm not as angry at you for selling me out to Inuyasha." She said sticking her tongue out and waving the camera in her face as brag.

"I didn't sell you out. It was an accident. I told you I was tired, besides you want him anyways…" She said combing her fingers in her hair until she was sure she didn't feel any more kinks.

"I don't wa---"

"Keep in mind that you can't lie, and you haven't stopped thinking about him since he saved you from Frankie, and showed you that he isn't just a walking erection." The joke had her blushing ten shades of maroon, and Shippo cocking his head to the side to grasp the acidic comment.

After recovering from the hard truth, and the rough joke she glared. She raised a finger in protest against that statement, though it was true, but Sakiya wasn't quiet through with her evidence of Kagome's suppressed crush.

"He punched him right in the nose Sakiya, and he didn't even try to seduce me afterwards! If it hadn't of been for him I---" she covered Sakiya's mouth and frowned. If she had of known that she would be quoted she wouldn't have said it.

"Okay, so I don't think he's a complete asshole but there are still extreme traces of one all over him, and that isn't going to change with one save, and I don't want him!" She glared. Sakiya shrugged and smirked at the blush creeping up on her face.

"I'm not the only one whose been saved by someone they so severely want." She grinned as Sakiya coughed, pink bleeding into her own face.

"No, there's a difference, see I was groped by circumstance, you on the other hand wanted it…" Shippo frowned. Now what exactly what was _it_? Kagome opened her mouth for another round but Sakiya cut her off at the start of her embarrassing comment.

"I said I was sorry!" All Kagome could hear was mercy. She grinned. Though she hadn't won that little battle, Sakiya obviously didn't want something unearthed. She'd have to use that to her advantage in the near future…

"So, he's still going to think I want to—" she looked at Shippo who had been eating their conversation up along with his sucker. She picked him up and felt a little of her anger slip away. He sank into her, cuddling into her abdomen.

"He's really attached to you. It's cute." Sakiya said smiling at the little boy.

"Yeah." She said wistfully squeezing him into her. He did seem to have grown closer to her in the five short hours that they had been together. She didn't mind though, although he was a child model he lived at an orphanage. He wasn't used to individual, genuine attention. It made her sad just thinking about it. She looked down at him and smiled, her heart melting at his little fox feet peaking out from under her arms.

They turned they're heads at the sound of footsteps trudging through the dieing, multicolored leaves that littered the ground.

"Hello ladies!" Miroku called from the slide waving at them, his car keys in his hands.

"Hey." They said dully, too curious as to why he was there to give him a proper greeting. Shippo hopped from Kagome's arms reluctantly a slight frown on his now blue lips.

"My, aren't you glowing." Kagome asked smirking at him. He shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortable.

"Didn't you hear? Somebody got a goodnight kiss." Sakiya said nudging at his blush.

"Yeah." He said reflectively. They were no longer interested in making him squirm, because it seemed to have awoken the very perverted tendencies that lay dormant in him last night. Shippo studied his face and frowned.

"What a letch…" he said, they looked down at him. For a five year old he sure was perceptive, or Miroku was more open with his sexuality than they knew.

"You shouldn't listen to such grown up conversations Shippo. It could be damaging to your growing little mind." He said. Kagome frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so that's what happened to you." Kagome said, taking a shot at him for the missing Sango that wasn't so in love with him that she could still see that the perverted things that he did were not cute, but just that, perverted.

"You wound me deeply Kagome."

"You brought that one on yourself…you've been doing provocative things in front of a five year old?" Sakiya asked smiling at Shippo then eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"What? How could you speak of me in such an ill manner? It really hurts! You would think a good friend like you would see the true me, the one deep inside." He feigned emotional damage, leaning his head on her shoulder. She looked down at him and rolled her eyes. She pushed his head off her shoulder and glared at him.

"The kinds of things you do are the things that most men keep deep inside Miroku. You must've forgotten that I grew up with you." He saw her point, he turned to Kagome, who on the other hand had only gotten a small dose of his nature. She held up a hand changing the subject, not willing to indulge in his obvious problem.

"How do you two know each other?" Kagome asked picking the little boy up again.

"I've been trying to become his agent, but it's more difficult since he's a ward of the city…"

"Yeah, sometimes he comes and takes me to eat, or play games." Shippo said taken in by something he didn't get everyday. Miroku smiled at him.

"I'm trying to cut a deal with the head of the orphanage. This way Shippo will model for part of the year and during that time he will stay with me." He said explaining the situation to them. Kagome nodded setting the boy down. He ran off to the swings, the sucker still a bulge in the side of his mouth.

"So where are you guys headed now?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm going to Shippo's orphanage to work the kinks out of the deal." He said.

"Where'll Shippo be?" she asked ready to watch him if it came down to it.

"Oh, he'll be with Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't serious was he?

"You're going to leave Shippo with Inuyasha?" she asked daring him to say yes. Sakiya laughed, Kagome looked as if she was about to lose her mind.

"…yes? I talked with the head of the orphanage she's okay with Inuyasha watching him." He replied carefully as to not upset Kagome more that she already was. She crossed her arms and looked at him like he had spouted another head.

"Obviously, she hasn't' met Inuyasha. You might as well blind fold him and send him into rush hour traffic." She said growing alarmed by Miroku's misjudging in Inuyasha's child care abilities, whose flaws were so painfully obvious. Sakiya laughed at the drama in Kagome's voice.

"He'll be fine Kagome. Inuyasha's great…good…oka---fine with kids!" He said. She narrowed her eyes at his butchered sentence. She didn't want Shippo's death on her conscience. She reached into her purse and pulled out an old gum wrapper and a pen. She scribbled her number on it.

"Hey Shippo, come here." The little fox demon ran to them stopping at Kagome's feet. She knelt down to him and smiled handing the number to him.

"If anything goes wrong just call me okay?" she said. He nodded privileged that she trusted him with her phone number. Miroku frowned; it wasn't that serious was it?

"Well," he looked at his watch, which read three o' clock. "we'll be going now. Bye ladies. Tell Sango I said hi." He waved.

"Bye Kagome! Sakiya!" Shippo waved at the two from beside Miroku jamming the slip of paper into his pocket happily. He looked back again and waved at Kagome, a little sad that they had to part so soon.

"Something tells me that will not be the last time you see that kid." Sakiya said. Kagome nodded, knowing that it was only a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Shippo, just act normal, and let me do all of the talking okay?" Miroku said looking down a ways at the little kitsune behind his legs. Shippo nodded a puzzled look on his face. He adjusted the straps of the turquoise backpack on his back. How else would he act? Miroku was so weird.

Miroku stared at the open elevator door for a while. What the hell was he doing here? Did he really think that Inuyasha was going to watch Shippo? Kids were never really a strong suit of his, and young Shippo was not going to change that in one day.

Miroku hung his head down and sighed stepping out of the elevator. Shippo followed closely determined not to get lost. He placed his hand on the hard metal of Inuyasha's door and after a while knocked. The door was opened on the first knock. Miroku smiled nervously at his aggravated golden gaze.

"What?" he said pre annoyed, a white towel clutched in his clawed hand and a white wife beater on his arm. Wet hair now a damp gray dotted his black sweats and the floor with renegade drops of water as he moved. He placed the towel over his head and squeezed slightly absorbing some of the water. Miroku squeezed by him into his studio apartment, Shippo shadowing him.

"Sure, let yourself in." Inuyasha said irritated. Usually this wouldn't bother him, but sleep deprivation hindered the best of them. Just as he settled himself in for the rest of the sleep he had intended to get before Kagome had decided to play on the phone, Miroku had let himself in via a spare key Inuyasha had given him. After relieving Miroku of his key and kicking him out he realized, that sleep as stubborn as it was refused to come back to him for a third time.

"You look terrible Inuyasha." Miroku said as Inuyasha shoved the shirt over his head angrily.

"Shut up." He glowered walking through his huge living room to the kitchen. Miroku followed him after securing Shippo on the couch in front of the cartoon equipped television. Inuyasha drank down a glass of water sourly, waiting for his aggravation to be quenched by Miroku. His ears twitched as diminutive sounds from the television filled his ears with sound. Miroku frowned at the look on Inuyasha's face as Inuyasha moved out of the kitchen and looked over to his entertainment system.

"Who's the kid?" He asked setting the glass down. He watched Shippo laugh at the cartoons a huge backpack beside him. They were now standing by the door; Miroku's talking hushed, as not to be picked up by Shippo.

"Oh, him?" Miroku asked stalling his answer and the inevitable favor that came with it.

"No, I'm talking about the other brat sitting in my living room on the couch, taking up space." He said derisively.

"I'm Shippo." He said from under them. They looked down at the tiny boy. Inuyasha stared at the boy for a while then smirked mischievously.

"Didn't I tell you that they don't allow pet's here?" He asked Miroku smirking at a now offended Shippo.

"I'm not a pet! You're the one with the dog ears!" He pointed up at Inuyasha accusingly. Inuyasha bent down and swiped at the young boy, striking him on top of his head. Tears came to eyes as he clutched his head, rubbing the pain away. Hell, he needed someone to take his frustrations out on, why not the fox brat?

"Ow, Miroku, he hit me!" He hid behind Miroku's legs his head still soar, calling on his older friend for aid.

'Didn't I tell you to let me do all of the talking?' He shook his head and hit Inuyasha in the same manner that he had hit Shippo.

"Shit! What the hell was that for! He started it!" he bellowed. Miroku studied his face for a while to see if his idiocy was sincere, after a couple of minutes he figured out it was indeed genuine.

"What the hell are you looking at? The little brat should learn to keep his mouth shut when adults are speaking!" He said throwing some dumb excuse out as justification for his childish methods of relieving his frustrations. Shippo peeked his red head through Miroku legs angrily.

"Adults?" Miroku asked, smiling nervously when Inuyasha cut him with a glare.

"You're not a grown up, you're a child in a big body!" he said sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached at him to deliver another blow but Miroku picked him up out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Why don't you go play in the freeway you little fu---"

"Haha Inuyasha you're so funny! Don't you mean why don't you go watch television?" Miroku cut in. After sticking his tongue out another time to spite Inuyasha, he complied with Miroku's wishes heading over to the couch where he originally was.

"He, is that child I was telling you about Inuyasha. You know the one from the orphanage? I'm getting ready to go to a meeting now and try to cut a deal. He's a really good kid and---" Inuyasha scratched his chin, the fact that Miroku was proceeding to tell the brats whole life story to him was in fact suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at Miroku stopping his wordy answer.

"What are you rambling on about?" He asked boorishly.

"Well, while I'm talking with the supervisor of the orphanage I was thinking I'd leave Shippo---" Inuyasha shook his head rapidly, his head reacting quicker than his foul mouth could.

"No."

"Inuyasha." Miroku said in a parental tone.

"No!"

"Inuyasha I---" Miroku sighed frustrated that he still wasn't able to get a word in.

"Hell no!"

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be that way!" he said. He looses a couple of nights of sleep and he throws a fit. Miroku didn't tell Inuyasha to stay up all those nights.

"You're not leaving the brat with me. I've got better things to do than watch a two year old all day!" He snarled his answer willed by the sleep that he hadn't gotten last night, or the nights before that.

"Like what?"

"Like sleep. It'll make my violent assault on you less painful." He snorted, then glared crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay, no skin off my nose if you want to see how long a human can function without a throat." Miroku frowned and took a step back. What kind of psycho harbored thoughts like that? He had to be best-friends with the only one in the world.

"Come on Inuyasha. He's an orphan and---" Orphan, it sounded so pitiful and cheap now that Miroku was trying to play it off to strum Inuyasha's heartstrings of titanium.

"I don't give a rat's ass. Apparently you must of forgotten, but I didn't get much sleep last because of a certain lecherous bastard who---" He began, turning to Shippo a glare on his face. Miroku zoned out of Inuyasha's angry conversation, no doubt filled with an abundant amount of profanity and insults. He looked at the door and back at the bitching hanyou inching back now and then, stopping when he thought Inuyasha was finished. Inuyasha must have been brooding over his little speech all morning because, when he finally was done Miroku had slipped out undetected, the door still open.

"Fuck!" he shouted pulling the door open with enough force that would have alerted Shippo if his boisterous vulgarity hadn't. He looked over at Shippo, who too seemed upset about being left with Inuyasha, the man who was mean enough to label him a pet. Inuyasha thought about the chances of him catching Miroku, and figured they were slim to none. He'd think of a way to get the bastard back; after he woke up. He turned and headed up the stairs to his room, much to Shippo's contempt. He was only five! He didn't want to be left alone.

"Wait! Where are you going Inuyasha?" He chirped tailing Inuyasha legs.

"To sleep---"

"You can't leave me alone! I'm only a kid." He said his frantic actions a product of his age. He really didn't want to be left alone. Inuyasha stared down at him.

"You'll be fine. I ain't going nowhere Shippo. I'll be right in here." He said continuing to walk in his room despite Shippo cries.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked wide eyed. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. Watch tv or something. Just don't bother me." He gave Shippo a slight gesture of his final answer and went into his bedroom, shutting the door in his face. Shippo watched as his gold eyes disappeared behind his door.

"What a jerk." He whined as he walked back to the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked the air clawing his way onto Inuyasha's black couch. He sat all the way back on the sofa his feet reaching the middle of the cushion. He stared at the television blankly, his tolerance for Tom and Jerry that would have been higher if it possibly wasn't the only thing he'd be doing all day, dieing down.

"He thinks just cuz' he's older and bigger than me that he can be mean to me…" He frowned crossing his arms over his little chest. Tom and Jerry still played quietly on the television. Was there a marathon or something? He stared blankly at the screen until his mind drifted elsewhere. His eyes explored Inuyasha's entertainment system, landing on the stereo and its huge speakers, Playstation 2, then to the massive stack of DVDs, games and c.d.'s. He sighed and blew upward at the messy tuft of hair sitting on his forehead. He searched the couch for the remote, dipping his hands between the cushions until he felt the rectangular plastic.

He looked at the remote strangely having never seen one quiet like it. It might as well had been in another language, he had been working on reading but wasn't as good with it as he would have liked. He ran his finger over the mono button then the stereo button and spinning a dial, before finally deciding to randomly pick a button.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He didn't think it was possible but he had finally managed to go to sleep. He even managed to keep hold of his slumber through Shippo's constant shuffling through his kitchen. He told himself that he'd step on him when he woke up.

He shifted in his bed, enveloped in cool black sheets; his heaviest cover thrown onto the floor in front of his bed along with his shirt. His ears relaxed against the comfortable silence contentment in their time to rest. His body finally responded to his resting state and he began to doze into deep unconsciousness.

"From what you dooo!" Chad Kroeger from Nickelback screamed thunderously, heavy guitars enhancing the effect. The bass and sensations from the guitars traveled through the whole apartment sending vibrations through Inuyasha's bed and into his body. Inuyasha sat up in his bed, his heart thumping in his maybe damaged ears. The volume of the song increased even more. Inuyasha covered his ears with his hands, so quickly that he knocked himself off balance and sent himself sprawling out onto the floor. He stood up his growl getting lost in the deafening music.

"Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer." The guitars and the singing quieted, not enough to matter, but they quieted. He placed his feet on his carpet one name coming to mind; Shippo. He traveled to his door throwing it open. He again covered his ears, because as quickly as it had quieted the music became louder again. "Can't make this all go away. Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling, and watch as it all fades away!" It roared hitting him full on and vibrating through his chest. He trudged to the couch where a startled Shippo stood, the black remote to the stereo in his terrified hands.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and began to shout at him until his head hurt trying to outdo the music. The guitars and lead singer's harmony swallowed his voice whole making his mission futile and harmful to his health.

Shippo looked into the hanyou's mouth unaffected by something he couldn't hear. If his ears weren't hurting so bad, Inuyasha's struggle to reach him through the music might have been funny. He began to press buttons on the remote randomly like he had tried to do before as a vein in Inuyasha's neck bulged unnaturally. He pressed the same button he had pressed to activate the music.

"SHIPPO! YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Inuyasha shouted unaware that the music was off. He growled at the little boy through his burning throat, his voice heated and choleric.

"Uh oh." Shippo said backing away from Inuyasha's wrath.

"You're damn right uh oh, you little runt!" He bellowed, jumping over his couch and cutting Shippo off at the pass as he began to run. He grabbed him by the tail and jerked him upwards and into his face.

"I was just trying to change the channel! Put me down you big bully!" He twittered from his new, higher position. His face was turning red from the blood rushing to his head. He grabbed the captured fur of his tail and pulled upward until he met Inuyasha's hand. He sank his tiny fangs into Inuyasha clamped fist. Inuyasha shouted in pain and dropped him to the ground, his anger growing a notch. Before dashing off under the table he stuck his tongue at the now wide awake Inuyasha.

"Shippo!" He stuck his hand under the coffee table reaching for Shippo, who had already escaped through to the other side. He ran to the kitchen and turned before actually going in, heading up the metal staircase. He ran down the long stretch of carpeted hallway. In front of him against the metal bars was a small end table with a phone atop it.

'He's going to kill me!' He shouted in his mind. He remembered the number in his pocket and grasped it in his tiny hand. He picked up his speed, jumping up onto the table. He grabbed the portable phone in his hand, looked at the number, and began dialing roughly.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Kagome help I---" he started frantically. Inuyasha spotted him through the bars of the stairs and instead of going up the stairs hopped over the railing from the ground floor. When he spied Inuyasha he dropped the phone and took to the stairs, hopping down them two at a time.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"You guys made a bet on us?" Sango asked incredulously. She studied them for lies, just incase they decided to tell one.

"A bet…no…it was more of a…thing." Rin said.

"A thing?" She asked. Rin shook her head yes, even though now that Sango said it her explanation of their bet sounded stupid.

"Yeah, a thing, that I won! One hundred dollars, you gotta love your things." Kagome said beaming. Sango glared at the two.

"Sango you're not gonna hurt us over a little bet are you?" Rin asked innocently.

"No, well not today. I figured I would wait for Sakiya to be here too, so that I can hurt all of you at the same time. Where is Sakiya anyways?" She smirked. They couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or if she was just kidding.

"She said she wasn't feeling well…" Kagome said worry crossing her face. She didn't seem sick this morning. Maybe she should drop by…

"Wonder what's wrong." Sango said thoughtfully going to the phone.

"Let's go over! Have you guys noticed that since we've known her we haven't been over to her apartment once?" Kagome looked up strangely, Rin was right. She had been at their apartment all the time but they hadn't been to her apartment once. Maybe she didn't trust them. She frowned. Why wouldn't she trust them? Yes, they had known each other for about a month and a half now, but that was long enough to establish a trusting relationship right?

"Kagome? I'm sure she's fine." Sango reassured her. Just as she was about to dial her number the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome help I---" A frantic little voice said over the line and then the phone went dead, meeting her ears with a dial tone. She looked at the phone peculiarly, then at her friends.

"Who was that Sango?" Kagome asked flipping through a magazine speedily, not really focused on it.

"Someone just called for you but before I could answer the phone line went dead. It sounded like a child."

"A child?" she asked anxiously Shippo's tortured face entering her mind. Sango nodded and she jumped up dashing to her bedroom for her shoes. They watched her scurry about the apartment looking for her keys frantically, her mind troubled with the thoughts of poor Shippo being killed by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta go. Be back later."

"Why?"

"Rescue mission." Was her scant answer to their questions. It only made them more confused as she madly searched for the keys that rested in her purse, on her shoulder.

"Okay…where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's." She said. They smirked at her mockingly. She stopped and looked at their grins, glaring.

"Not for whatever you perverts are thinking about!" she snapped, finally going to her purse for her keys.

"So you're not going over there to finish the little conversation you two had yesterday?" Sango asked. Kagome lifted her head up from her cluttered purse the keys grasped in her hand tightly, serving as the pressure point for her anger.

"No! I told you that was an accident." she glared heading to the door and away from their sneers. She burst back through the door her face baffled. She had no idea of where the esteemed hanyou dwelled. She peeked her head through the door.

"Rin you interviewed Inuyasha right?" She asked softly.

"yeah…" Rin nodded.

"And you could say that you two are friends, right?" She asked again.

"Yeah…" Rin nodded again.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?" she asked sheepishly. Rin shook her head and scribbled Inuyasha's address on a piece of paper.

"…Thank you… I'll be home later."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Inuyasha extended his arms across the top of the couch giving up on his mission to sleep. He flipped through the channels on the tv, not stopping on one channel more than three seconds at a time. He pressed harder on the small crate under his feet as it stirred under him.

"Quit squirmin' before I poke you with a stick." He said cantankerously to Shippo, whom he had trapped under the crate like a rat. Shippo stuck his little hands through the square holes in the crate, rattling it futility. He had been trapped in his prison under Inuyasha's feet for the better part of thirty minutes.

"Let me out Inuyasha! I'll tell Miroku." He piped from the floor. Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is Miroku going to do to me?" he asked, amused that he thought that Miroku could have any leverage over him. Miroku was going to be the one afraid when he came back to retrieve Shippo, not him. That bastard had some nerve leaving the runt here when he had so clearly and angrily said no.

"Well…well you'll be sorry when I get out of here! I'll use my fox fire on you!" he tried to point at him to emphasize his point, but found it rather difficult in such a small space. Inuyasha sneered at the little boy, making him feel even angrier.

"You couldn't light a match with that puny attack!" he snickered. Shippo clenched his tiny fists and scrunched his face up in…mock anger. Inuyasha copied him clenching his fist in the same way. Shippo could feel tears come to eyes, but held them back for the sake of his own dignity.

**knock knock **

"Inuyasha! Open this door!" Kagome shouted faintly through the metal. Her beatings on the door were louder than her actual voice.

Inuyasha's pulse started to beat obscurely through his body at the sound of her voice and he instantly stood up on her command, his foot still on top of the crate. His eyes shifted to the door casually like he had been expecting her. He hadn't and it was a surprise and a mystery to him that she was here. Surprise or not it still was welcomed with open arms. Something from last night's phone conversation was still with him, and he could feel it pool in his stomach not quiet as strong but, it was still there.

"You're gonna get it now! Kagome's here!" Shippo squeaked triumphantly under the crate. His cry fell on deaf ears.

He looked down at Shippo with annoyed eyes and placed the leg of his coffee table on top of the crate. He opened the door quickly, stepping outside before Kagome could hear Shippo's cry for help.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, his tone of voice probing and shifty. She stared at him confusedly. She didn't know how to respond to him without his usual smirk and cocky attitude. His reaction to her surprise visit was unexpected. It was surprisingly calm for such a horny man.

"I'm here because…because…" His golden eyes never faltered into humor or any of his infuriating gestures. He studied her face heatedly, tracing its defining features with careful eyes. She fought to grasp the begging of her sentence.

"Because…What the hell are you doing to Shippo!" she shouted proud that she was finally able to get it out, against Inuyasha's gaze. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You better not have killed him Inuyasha! I told Miroku not to leave him with you! Who knows what the hell you've…" She continued to scream at him, his thinning patience disregarded by her. He was already irritated by the lack of sleep (that was partially her fault), and he really didn't have the strength to humor her. He wasn't in the mood for her bitching, he wasn't about to have this. Fuck that.

"Kagome…" he somewhat growled to her, low and warning. Before she knew it he was upon her the same funny growl unfurling from his chest. She stared at him with wide eyes shocked at this primitive sound resounded from his chest, and aimed at her nonetheless. He didn't succeed in calming her down; he just spurred her mild annoyance into anger.

"Let me go." She demanded darkly, as he backed her up into the elevator cage. She put her hands on his chest defensively. He grasped her wrists, the growl reaching out to her again. The next thing he said had her mind reeling at this strange affliction that had seemed to come over him in this short time.

"Kagome…" It was her name, but a rumble deep in his chest, defining and profound. She jerked again, the cage beginning to hurt her back. He held fast letting out an aggravated growl. She bristled at the closeness of his body and his show of bravado. He glared at her and pulled her closer, the need to ignore her bluster stronger than any anger she could throw at him.

"…You bitch too much." He said lowly, his mouth hovering next to hers intimately. Her breath hitched and she held her words on her tongue, afraid. Afraid that if she talked she would touch his lips and everything but a negative reaction would leave her…

"Kagome…" He said once again. She felt fire in his voice. She again tried to speak, finding it difficult so close to his lips. How was he doing that? How the hell was he doing that! How was he able to speak so lucidly to her at such a close proximity, and why did he so passionately enjoy putting her in such compromising positions? What the hell did he want from her!

"You didn't say sorry for yesterday." He growled. She could feel the vibrations of his growl travel across her lips. He stared at her with a relentless fervent gaze. He could hear her silent cry for him to stop, but he wouldn't stop. Not until she needed him, not until he could feel her desire for him, like he desired her. He wanted permission. Her persistent rejection was tiring, and unknown to him. He inched a little closer his lips more than a hover, a silhouette against hers. She swallowed dryly.

She closed her eyes wishing herself away. She didn't want to feel this. She didn't need to feel this. His eyes and his intent were so intense, it scared her. Inuyasha was a door with unknown contents, what if she explored it and she didn't like what was inside? What if she did like it…

_You'll never know until you try…_

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips. She was right, as soon as she spoke her lips brushed against his tenderly, sending fire rampantly through every nerve in his lips; she added a little more pressure earning a groan of liberation. She opened her eyes, and found Inuyasha staring at her with a heavy lidded gaze. He released her wrists, permission granted. He had gotten what he wanted so he'd give her what she wanted.

'You want a response?' He planted his lips against hers firmly, and confidently. He was sure, he was so sure of what he wanted. She willingly parted her lips and accepted his tongue, jumping at the chance for him to get deeper. Deeper indeed, she never knew she could taste a kiss so copiously. It was so rich and passionate, filled with all his soul and a divine ardor. She felt her knees go weak at the intense commute of his fire. Kami they'd never break, it was so sweet…

The door creaked and a ball of fur dashed past Inuyasha and hurled itself into Kagome's stomach. Instinctively she caught it against her and clutched its warm fur.

"Eww! Inuyasha! What are you doing to Kagome?" Shippo panicked, squeezing himself between the both of them, and pummeling his tiny paws into Inuyasha's stomach. He didn't know what to think. Inuyasha was close to her like he wanted to hurt her, but Kagome looked too flustered to be in any pain.

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune for interrupting them. Kagome's lips were a gift. He raised his fist up to strike him, but found Kagome's defenses back up. He looked at the two calmly and sighed. He didn't feel nearly as tired as he thought he was, no, not after that. His senses were still intoxicated. Her lips gleamed, still moist with _his_ kiss, he liked the sound of that, _his_ kiss. He was grateful that Shippo's presence was enough to keep his arousal at bay… for the time being.

"Kagome!" She smiled at him lifting him up to her view. Inuyasha realized why she was here now, the outcome of it something he appreciated.

'The runt finally did something right.' He licked his lips chastely.

"How're you Shippo." she asked not able to remember anything before his kiss. She walked into Inuyasha's apartment chatting with a very upset Shippo.

"Come on in." he said humorously.

"Don't tease Inuyasha, I'll leave." She through an over confident glance his way her face hot. Leaving would be a hell of a lot easier than staying, even f he didn't mean it.

"Like you could leave _now_." He said just as confidently, brushing behind her to remind her of that touch that so easily made her knees weak. She turned red at overexertion at trying to jump back into the swing of the norm too quickly.

"I'm sorry that you're so disillusioned." She let out cattily. He eyed her then smirked.

"My ass." She grinned; he really thought he had that much influence over her? One of them was in denial, and she was sure it wasn't her.

"And then he put me under that crate! I thought he'd never let me out!" he twittered to her. She kissed the corner of his head. Inuyasha looked at the upside down crate and at the coffee table.

"Guess you're stronger than I thought you were."

"Don't worry Shippo; Inuyasha only does those kinds of things because he's a jerk. Come on I'll make you something to eat." She said irked at his immaturity. Shippo nodded and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha who in turn glared, sending him threatening gestures that Kagome could not see. Something told him she felt it and wasn't particularly happy about him incarcerating Shippo in a crate for thirty minutes.

Once she made her way to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator, Shippo at her feet peeking in. She pulled out some lunch meat and cheese, Shippo being a kid instinctively went for the sweetest thing he could find, which happened to be cookies.

"Shippo…" She said her voice taking on the air of a concerned mother.

"Please!" he begged.

"Okay." She wasn't one for the pleas of a child. She lifted him up to the kitchen sink and turned the water on making sure it was just right before Shippo stuck his little hands in.

"Kagome…I don't know how to make cookies." he said ashamedly, like normal five year olds that didn't live in an orphanage did. She smiled and giggled a little bit. That was to be expected from a five year old.

"I'll tell you exactly what to do." She said pulling the roll of raw cookie dough. She pulled up a stool and sat him on top of it, covering a pan with a cookie sheet. She walked to the oven and he followed willing, listening to her discussion about the oven faithfully. Inuyasha watched them from the bar snorting at Shippo's tender feelings. They turned at his snort as he walked to them, amused at Shippo's expense.

"Something funny?" Kagome asked her annoyance peaking. She sat Shippo on the stool and glared.

"Yeah, something funny?" Shippo asked his hands on his hips like Kagome, instigating. Inuyasha glared, put off by Shippo's valor.

"Nothing little Martha Stewart." Shippo stared at him confusedly as he patted cookie dough between his small hands.

"My names not Mar…Martha whatever." He protested putting the last cookie on the pan. Sure he didn't know who Martha Stuwart was but, something told him the comment wasn't flattering. Once Shippo finished the last cookie Kagome put the pan in the oven and turned back to Inuyasha ready to continue the pending fight.

"What is your point Inuyasha?" She asked rubbing her hands together, so that the flour fell off.

"What kind of man bakes cookies?" He said.

"Most don't. You fail to notice that he is **five**, but you're right, why don't you and Shippo go sit in the living room and watch football while I, finish the cookies, and bring you a couple of beers!" she shouted annoyed by his failure to see that Shippo was only five.

"I can't help it if the little brat is weak." He shrugged.

"I'm not a brat!" He said crossly.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha answered coolly laughing at his anger. Shippo thought about his position on things, his hand in the flour. He couldn't wrap his five year old brain around the fact that Inuyasha was intent on teasing him. He watched the two of them as they continued to argue and Inuyasha shot insults his way every once in a while, and every time he would Kagome would counter, on behalf of him. In the middle of it all he realized that no matter what he did, Kagome would be there to protect him. So, throwing caution to the wind he put some of the fine white powder in his hand and chunked it at Inuyasha's face, pleased and quiet amused at the outcome. The powder exploded in a white cloud and attached it's self to Inuyasha's face, making him resemble a mime.

They all sat in silence, clouds of flour still floating in the air. Shippo was the first one to begin laughing, then Kagome, then Inuyasha's rage. They pointed and laughed at Inuyasha's pale face, only making him angrier. He swiped for Shippo, but of course Kagome was on his side. She grabbed her own hand full of flour and tossed it in his face going with the flow to lessen the wrath on Shippo and to entertain herself.

"What the hell! This is not funny." He growled at the laughing pair.

"Yes it is." Kagome insisted, howling at his ghostly appearance.

"Yeah you're right, it is." He smirked at them. They looked at him strangely not trusting his sudden good spirits. Kagome picked Shippo up and slowly backed away from the smirking hanyou.

"Where you going? I wanna show you something that's really funny!" He said, his smile twisting wickedly. He picked up the bag of flour and grinned inching toward them.

"We only threw a hand full!" Kagome squealed a reminder, as he emptied the whole bag over her head, shaking it dramatically until he was sure all of it was messily displayed all over them…well mostly her. She opened her eyes and found herself covered head to toe in a white cloudy mess. Inuyasha howled at her now ashen form. Kagome's mouth was slightly ajar shocked by Inuyasha's playfulness, and the fact that her hair was now a snowy white with a gray sheen. Now that he returned the snowy attack, she found it less humorous.

"You're right, that is funny." He laughed. Suddenly he felt very playful, and Kagome didn't.

"Ha ha ha, I'm starting to think that you were right. Where's your bathroom." She said flatly. Inuyasha pointed her to the guest bathroom upstairs still laughing at her appearances, forgetting all about his.

"Aww, Kag don't be like that!" He laughed as they trudged upstairs. Kagome closed the door and locked it; she looked under the cabinets for shampoo, and applied it amply to her hair. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't very happy about Inuyasha retaliating against her. She did that to get back at him for being a chauvinistic pig…

She squeezed loose water from her hair and draped a towel over it, to erase any possibilities of her getting sick. Shippo hadn't really got hit with the flour, she used her body to shield his, getting the full blast of it. She looked down at Shippo who was busy emptying his huge back packs of big empty water guns, and water balloons. She looked at the guns peculiarly ideas filling her head.

"Shippo…where'd you get those water guns from?" She asked looking at the three water guns and the water balloons on the floor.

"Miroku bought them for me.' He said.

"It's kind of weird for someone to buy a kid water guns in the middle of the fall." Shippo shrugged. He was a kid, everyday was summer! She smiled picking one of them up.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asked pushing one of them in his hands.

"Okay." He nodded. She filled the transparent blue gun with a shoulder strap up first and handed it to Shippo. He secured the big gun across his tiny chest and began to pump the handle back and forth until the gun built up enough pressure to push the water out. Next she filled her gun, which was even bigger than Shippo's. She pumped hers too and gave it a test squirt, laughing as the pressure of the gun was strong enough to knock the shampoo bottle off of the table.

She pushed opened the door quietly motioning for Shippo to follow. He stepped over the other contents of his backpack following her commands. She removed her shoes to give herself a fighting chance of Inuyasha not hearing her. She walked to the railing of the stairs and peered through the bars searching for Inuyasha. He was standing in the kitchen at the sink washing flour from his face. They walked softly to the kitchen standing at the bar covertly ducking down. Every once in a while they would stand up to see if he had detected them yet. She glanced over the bar, slightly kneeling to stay out of sight. She sat Shippo on top of the bar.

"Ready…" she whispered.

"Set…"

"Aim" They pointed they're guns at him.

"Fire!" she shouted, Inuyasha turned to them startled by the sudden outburst, and was barraged by long streams of powerful water blasting him in his face.

"Hahaha! You look like a wet dog Inuyasha!" Shippo laughed at the wet hanyou. His hair was matted to his head and his ears drooping at the weight of the water. He looked at them with wide eyes temporarily stunned by the blast of cold water.

"Who the hell plays with water guns in the middle of the fall?" He shouted at the two as they cackled at his pitiful drooping ears. He came around the bar growling at the two. His playfulness assassinated with the icy water.

"I look like a wet dog Shippo? You're about to look like a dead fo---" Kagome blasted him with another shot of cold water. They're laughing was cut short as Inuyasha came charging toward them enraged. They headed up the stairs giggling when they could. As she looked back once in a while to see if he was still there, she felt adrenaline fill her. The thrill of the chase kept her running, despite that fact that there was no real harm…except maybe for Shippo.

They turned the corner, and into his room barricading themselves inside. They didn't realize he had stopped chasing them by the time they made it in his room, something in the bathroom catching his eye. He stuck his head inside the door spying Shippo's little weapon chamber.

"O.k. wench, you and Shippo want to play?" He threatened the air filling the water gun up. He inched back down stairs, letting the silence scare them more then him banging on the door could.

"What do you think he's doing?" Shippo asked in a panicked whisper. She pumped her water gun again before answering.

"I don't know…" she said ominously. Shippo eye's widen as he envisioned the worst.

"What if he's planning to kill us? Kagome I don't want to die!" he squealed. Kagome smiled. That wasn't it, but it was weird that he hadn't kicked the door down yet. He was fully capable of it.

"I'm…going to see." She said unsure of herself.

"No Kagome!"

"Stay here, I'll be back…" She said quietly putting her hand on the knob. Did this scream Kagome don't be a hero or what? Shippo hugged her leg one last time before she left, as if the guns were real and she was in some kind of danger. She closed the door softly behind her, looking down the long hallway, then inching upon the corner. She looked past the corner and blew out tense air as she only saw the stairs. Slowly she walked down the stairs her gun in front of her and ready. Silence never seemed so loud.

Her heartbeat took care of the silence for her, as she walked into open space. Open space was never a good thing. Sure there was enough space to run, but also enough space for others to hide. Her heart leapt into her throat and left her rigid as a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Boo." A voice said calmly. She screamed. She whirled around and was met with cold water. Inuyasha grabbed her gun, but found that she was quite attached to it. He pulled her to him, the gun in between them.

"Kagome!" She looked up at her nameand smirked. Inuyasha, lost in her change of attitude looked up too, loosing his grip on her. She backed away and three fat red water balloons, simultaneously crashed on top of him, saturating him in a way that no water gun could. Shippo smiled from the banister. Kagome took that moment to take his gun and run to Shippo, the chase was on…again! Inuyasha twitched at the artic water that drenched him; he picked up a magazine and hopped the banister, stopping them just as they again ran for the base of his room.

"Shippo here, run! Don't come out until all of this is over!" Kagome shouted. He escaped into Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha's weapon his hands. Kagome squirted the gun with left over pressure from her last pump. Inuyasha backed up against the force of the water, blocking most of it with the magazine.

"You brought this on your self." she backed him down the stairs. In the frenzy of the water and excitement, he dropped the magazine on accident. Kagome hurried down and kicked it out of his grasp, continuing to push him back with her gun.

"How did I bring this on myself?" He asked incredulously, his arm shielding his face against the water.

"By challenging me!" She said haughtily, grinning as they neared the living room. She held the gun up at her side the pressure completely gone. She had to pump it harder and longer now that it was almost empty. Inuyasha took advantage of this and lunged at her, tackling her to the floor. They were between the couch and the coffee table. The gun skidded out of her hands barely in her reach. Inuyasha, on top of her saw this and reached up, grabbing it for himself.

"Ha!" he shouted and began pumping, constricting his legs together, on either side of her hips, so she couldn't escape her fate. His stronger muscles allowed him to build up pressure faster. He squirted the last of the water in her face. She put her hands in front of her face, deflecting the water onto her head, drenching her hair, all the while laughing. Once the gun was empty he tossed it to the side smirking.

"Give up, and I'll let you go." He grinned.

"No way in hell." She glared playfully, reaching upward onto the couch, groping for a pillow. Once she got it, it was too late for Inuyasha. She swung at him getting a perfect shot. He yelped falling backwards as she scrambled away from him. He grabbed a pillow of his own. She thought about the result, Inuyasha could probably kill someone with a pillow. She instantly dropped hers.

"I give!" she breathed.

"That's what I thought." She plopped back in the damp carpet panting. She hadn't even realized that she was panting until now. Inuyasha extended his body on the couch, looking down at her with thoughtfulness.

"That was fun…" She said. He nodded, his hand extended down to her.

"Yeah, but next let's wait for summer, and do it outside next time."

"Why? It's more entertaining when we mess up your house, and I get the rush of possibly getting sick."

"Oh right, I'm so stupid sometimes." She looked up at him and smiled.

"No argument here."

"Wench." He growled out playfully throwing a pillow at her. She caught it and put it under her head. She wasn't even mad about be called wench. It wasn't exactly flattering but his playful air canceled that out.

She sat up suddenly and breathed in. A weird smell was heavy in the air. She released his hand. She had smelled it before… it was smelled good, but as she surveyed it longer her eyes began to burn with the stench. It smelled like food but distorted, she couldn't quite place it…

**Beep Beep,** the fire alarm wailed, and it suddenly came to her.

"Oh shit, Kagome, the cookies!" Inuyasha shouted. They raced to the kitchen. Inuyasha expected the worse possible outcome; those cookies had to have been in the oven for at least an hour. Kagome was in the kitchen first. She picked through Inuyasha's drawers, searching for oven mitts.

"Here!" he shouted throwing them to her. She pulled the tray out of the oven and sat it on the stove patting frantically at the cookies that were slightly ablaze. She looked at the charred cookies for a while, taking in the shriveled, black, inedible stones on the tray. Inuyasha began to laugh, Kagome turned to him heatedly, throwing the mitts off.

"This is the furthest thing from funny Inuyasha!" she said.

"Damn, I wanted one of those too." He said teasingly watching her bristle. He held one up, his claws piercing into the hard surface, to save his hands from burning from touch the hot cookies

"Shut up." She glared, tossing the cookies into the trash.

"You cook one thing and almost burn down my kitchen." He shook his head, teasing her to the point where he could feel her ire. She threw the oven mitt at him, wiping flour from the counter. They were going to have to do a lot of cleaning; it made her almost regret they're little war. Almost being the keyword there, since she won.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you." she said peevishly crossing her arms over her chest. He opened the storage room closet, to get a mop and a broom, and chuckled.

"You like me?" He asked hopefully, teasing her through his smirk. She frowned, had she said that? She did kiss him…

"No, don't get confused I don't, especially not now. Are you kidding me? Now, be a good boy and clean up." She grinned taking the mop from him. He reached for her but she anticipated this and quickly stepped out of grabbing range. He smirked after her and began to sweep.

She walked under the stairs and began mopping up the result of Shippo's water balloons, picking up pieces of broken rubber. She rested the mop against the wall as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered warily; she hoped that it wouldn't be one of her friends. She didn't want to deal with their cackling instigations right now. She had been at Inuyasha's for a while, and she was sure they'd never let her live it down. Sakiya was right, she wasn't good t lying.

"Kagome, you're over Inuyasha's house?" She pulled the phone closer to her and drifted off to a more secluded spot, Miroku's suspicious tone of voice spurring an apt amount of secretive behavior from her. She smiled relieved.

"Yeah, need something?" She asked leering into the corner. She listened carefully, nodding.

"I thought you already had a key! Fine, whatever, I'll get it back, and I know exactly what to do with it. I gotta go bye!" She hung up the phone before he could say bye, moving back into her mopping spot.

After successfully cleaning the kitchen, 'like a good boy' Inuyasha sat at the bar watching Kagome, mop away puddles of water on his wood floor. He grinned, she was just creating more work for herself, her hair was creating more puddles than they had actually created. He walked over to her placing his hands over hers on the broom handle. She looked up startled by how quietly he had snuck up on her.

"You scared me jerk!" she hit him softly in the stomach. He shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to, but then again it doesn't take much to scare you, now does it?" He asked smirking. She pulled the mop free from his hands.

"And it doesn't take much for you to be a jerk, now does it?" She said, mimicking his sneer. He grabbed the mop back, pulling her to him in the process. She gasped. He placed his arm around her back staring down at her. He pulled the mop fully out of her grasp, surveying her wet hair and material of her clothing.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned his solicitous gaze.

"You should go dry off; I don't want you to get sick." He said letting her go. That beautiful kiss they shared in the hallway was still with them, and now more than ever he felt it was his duty to make sure nothing happened to her as long as he was involved with her, even something as simple as catching a cold. She nodded heading up the stairs, stepping over puddles of water on her way up.

Inuyasha began taking care of the rest of the puddles waiting for Kagome to come back downstairs. She came back fifteen minutes later, standing at the top of the stairs. She was clad in a baggy pair of red sweats with black strips down the sides, and a black spaghetti strap tank top on. Since she wore that under her top shirt and Inuyasha had mainly wet her hair, her shirt underneath stayed primarily dry. Her hair was tossed to one side of her head, resting on her shoulder. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow scoping her outfit.

"You're in my clothes…" He said. She looked down at her clothes and gasped.

"Imagine that! What you thought I was going to come down here naked… on second thought don't answer that." she exclaimed brushing past him and into the living room, carrying more than she had before she went in.

"I really wanted to too." He grinned.

"I'm sure you did.."

"Where's Shippo?" He asked.

"We left him up there so long; he fell asleep in your bed with his gun tucked at his side. You know, like a true solider." He chuckled.

She straightened the living room up hastily, nothing real spiffy, but presentable. Inuyasha dropped the mop, not at all hesitant at the fact that they had just spent forty-five minutes cleaning up, and hopped over the back of the couch, stretching over the cushions.

"Scoot over." She pouted patting his legs with her hand. She was tired. Playing with water guns, running all over the house and then cleaning up the result was exhausting.

"Why? Just sit down." he said languidly, yawning. She looked down and quickly found her face burning at the thought of sitting on top of him.

"Why do you think!" she shouted. He winced and frowned.

"Don't be afraid Kagome…I won't bite you…well I might but it won't be as bad as you think it will." He grinned his fangs exaggerated in her embarrassment.

"No!" She huffed, reaching to push his legs out of the way, but found herself in his clutches. She yelped surprised, with one hard tug he pulled her to him. Her face was buried in his chest and his hands were hooked at the base of her back.

Her timidity was refreshing, it was a real change of pace from what he was used to, it was alluring. He closed his eyes and took in her natural aphrodisiac. He had never been seduced by the mere scent of a woman, he liked it. In fact he reveled in her delicious scent. Kagome surfaced from his chest planting her hands on either side of him.

"Inuyasha!" She looked down at his stoned gaze, taken in by his lustrous tawny eyes.

"Hmm…" he said lethargically, sounding as if his mouth and mind were occupied by something she couldn't see. He was gone. He looked to be taken over by arrant pleasure, something she fought every instant he touched her. Even, at this very moment. She felt butterflies flicker in her stomach.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again this time recessed, not wanting to alter his serene mood. His grasp on her tightened tenderly, and she let herself down easily resting her head on his chest. He ran his claws back and forth over the bundle of nerves at the base of her exposed back, earning him a shudder of pleasure. He felt it and smirked, his thoughts still hazy.

"You do know that I'm not going to let you go?" He said quietly, resting his chin on her head, with one cloudy sunset eye open.

"But…I gotta go home…" she said slowly, a sorry attempt at an objection, compared to her past violent tactics.

"Mmm Hmm…" he said closing his eyes as the answer to her weak protest. She'd just have to wait until he was asleep. She settled into her temporary bed, blushing as she was overcome by surreal warmth. She wondered if he was asleep, his breathing, and his actions so irregularly calm. One last time she stared up at his aesthetic beauty, before his warmth and comfort lulled her into idyllic nothingness Inuyasha, who was watching over her covertly right behind her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Miroku looked at his watch warily, it read seven thirty a.m. That had taken longer than he would have hoped. Inuyasha was going to be so pissed. He hesitated again, and then knocked softly.

Inuyasha was in a daze. He opened one eye, was this happening again? He looked down at the beautiful woman lying peacefully upon his chest, and for reasons unknown to him felt an extreme grief at having to break this sweet embrace to answer the door. He just felt as if it deserved way more than this. He looked down at her again. She deserved way more than this. He growled, and Kagome stirred against him. She opened her eyes at the soft knocks, groggy, putting it lightly.

She sat up and stared down at him. After a moment of surveying her surroundings and the hanyou under her, an agitated daze fell over her, and for a moment she could not remember how she got in this position. She looked as if she had fallen asleep in her own bed and ended up here, on top of Inuyasha upon wakening.

"Inuyasha?" she asked bewildered, and then it came to her. She blushed and suppressed the urge to leave, to save face. It would be an unnecessary action, she couldn't very well back out of this now could she? Inuyasha could see the realization cross her face, he couldn't help but smirk, wasn't it apt? But past her consent, she could not figure out how her body had managed to stay with him in this position until, she looked at her watch, SEVEN damn thirty in the morning, eleven hours, six hundred and sixty minutes! To top it all off, today was a work day. How he managed to make her forget, that she would never know.

"Yeah babe?" he asked quietly, almost caringly, the smirk still played on his face. He couldn't get enough of that articulate fluster on her face; it was maddening in a pleasing sense.

"maybe…I should get the door." She said quickly, through slumber's voice, standing to a wobbly attention. She let sleep dictate more of her moves than she usually would have, for some reason she felt someone she knew was behind that door, and the daze of sleep would dull the embarrassment.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. Then her eyes widened at the hazy figure of Miroku.

"Kagome…Kagome! What are you doing here?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, his voice high with annoying, perverted instigation.

"Just…hold on a minute okay?" She shut the door.

Inuyasha stretched his legs out in front of him, stretching his arms across the top of the couch, grinning. He couldn't have done it better himself. Now that she had gotten rid of the unwanted company and the brat was asleep, they could take a slice of the thick sexual tension hanging around them. She crossed in front of him on the way up to his bedroom. Inuyasha reached for her, aiming for her waist and she swatted his hand forcefully, brushing by him, he smirked despite his failed plan, maybe she didn't feel it. God, she felt like a hooker. Ten minutes later she came back down the stairs, her original clothes on. She headed for the door, work on her mind. Inuyasha grasped her hand pulling her to him.

"Inuyasha, I really," she looked at her watch and winced "really have to go!" pulling back from a grasp that wouldn't be relinquished on her call.

"Why? I'll make it worth your while if you stay." He whispered so dangerously and divinely close to her earlobe, that he could feel her body heat up with modesty. So she couldn't back out now. Who could deny an attraction to someone like this? Her tongue darted out of her mouth in a nervous gesture and she frowned.

"As tempting as that sounds I'll have to pass, I have to go to work in about forty minutes."

"Are you sure?" he loosened his grip focusing all his attention on reaching her feelings directly. She frowned at the deepness of his gaze and her breathing became more and more audible as he pressed his slightly moist lips to her ear. He was pursuing his mission with such fervor that it was exasperating to deny him.

"Very." She said declaring it to herself more than him. His first reaction was to frown, but found himself quickly taken in by her cattiness.

"In some small fraction of my mind I figured that would be your answer." He smirked, the taste of her filling his mouth enigmatically, just as fresh as when he had required it. She looked at his hand then up at him, a likewise smirk resting on her lips, as they walked to the door.

"Small fraction? Wouldn't that be the whole thing?" She asked fixing her face so that it seemed that she was so sickeningly innocent in what she had just said.

"Yeah, whatever wench, I'm always obliged to my first suggestion." He grabbed for her but she dodged opening the door, to deal with the perverted problem on the other side.

"Kagome---" Miroku started, a smile on his face. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the silver key that he had requested and smirked. Miroku grinned at her reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a wad of money. He handed it to her as she passed, offering her a knowing chuckle. She gave him an appreciative grin, leaving before Inuyasha could catch the fleeting joke between them.

'Never play the game of revenge with me Inuyasha.' He smiled deceitfully at the surprisingly good spirited Inuyasha.

"Where the hell have you been Miroku?" he asked, his planned anger failing to make an appearance.

"Well, when I got home it was late, so instead of coming here, I finished that fan site for you." If Inuyasha was appreciative, he sure didn't show it.

"Whatever, as long as you're here to pick up the kid." He glared now that Kagome was out of sight and he had nothing to keep him in good spirits.

Kagome looked at the key in her hand as she pressed one of the many buttons on the elevator wall. She counted the money in her hands, the total coming to about two hundred dollars. She smirked to no one in particular, caught up in her own deviousness; it was so out of character for her that it provided her with a high. Her cell phone rang and she answered it without checking to see who it was, a little too caught up in her guile.

"Oh, Kagome…we have so much to talk about, it's going to be _so_ much fun to try and reverse the thoughts we have running through our heads." Her face paled as a coalition of agreements resounded after Sango's mocking one. She had forgotten all about her friends. Damn and they were already so apprehensive of her and her intentions of going to Inuyasha's apartment yesterday. Suddenly, the romance of past events had her face aflame and burning from emotional embarrassment.

This, was the start of a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The good people, whom I love because they review:**

**VEEd**- Thank you very much, I tried to hurry with this chapter so that I say I didn't update entirely to slow on one of my chapters.

**Sangi**- Wow, you're doing a lot of reading huh. But thank you for taking the time of putting me on your profile. Thanks for the compliments.

**Sarah**- thank you.

**fallenangel7583**- That's exactly why you shouldn't let your friends dial the number for you. Who doesn't like a dancing Inu, especially one who dances like Usher!

**Snoochie**- thank you snoochie, I'm glad you think I'm funny, because there's a fine line between funny, and corny. I would hate to cross that line.

**Haley-** Good, I'm glad you like my writing.

**Windwarrior29**- I've always been worried that my chapters are too long, so that's good that you like long chapter, because I can't write them any other way. I think writing two pages is a waste of time. Thank you for the heads up on my spelling mistake I'll take care of that.

**Luna-Divine**- I don't usually like them but when the right people them they're really good. But I'm glad I could change that for you! Don't give me a big head!Lol. I hate cheating dogs, couldn't have happened to a better person, by a better person. Rambling…I prefer the term expert complimentative conversationalist.

**Robin Autumn**- You said so little yet you said so much. lol

**Pr3tty iin pink**- Cool, I've never done that before. Lol.

**inulover4391**- Don't worry, it comes with time. I have the attention span of a spec of dust too…that's how I know that the story isn't good, when I start doing something else, (which sorta happened during this chapter but sshhh, don't tell anybody.) Don't you love them like that? Egomaniacs are funny. Naraku? I don't know he might if I can figure out a way to bring in his evil, and honestly, I forgot all about Kikyo. I make it a point to avoid those evil monkeys; I hear they live in the closet.

**Rockergirl**- I try not too, though writers block seems to hang with me, a problem with this chapter. But thanks for the encouragement!

**kawaiigirl-777**- thank you, your laughter is worth.

**raven657**- let's hope you ended up better than Kag, and that you didn't completely kill her.

**toxiclollipop**- you'll have to wait and see. All I can say is you'll find out soon.

**animedorkette**- Yes, Sakiya survived, I don't think Kouga would be very happy about that.

**InU-DragoN-GirL**- I hope this was enough fluff for you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow, 17 reviews! Thank everyone again, I really appreciate the support. A first kiss, how sweet. About time. It was sort of a filler and I was slightly sort on ideas, despite the momentous first, but review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter finally, is Rin and Sess. I wonder how she'll fair. Oh, yeah and some Sakiya and Kouga, for anybody who happens to like that couple like I do. **

**-Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**


	9. Unavoidable Rendezvous’

**Snapshots of Life**

**Ch 9: Unavoidable Rendezvous'**

**Warning: Heavy reading all readers advised to stretch before the reading and hopefully enjoyement of this document.**

"Yes…I know, and that's very unfortunate…you don't say... but…Inuyasha! I have to go, he really did that…hmm…no, no I believe you…ok, I'll remember…sure…alright bye!" Rin hung up her cell quickly before Inuyasha could get another word in; sighing with relief once she heard the dial tone. She never knew that sound could be so welcoming. Inuyasha had her held up on the phone for nearly an hour and a half, proclaiming his extreme hatred for his brother. She turned to the sound of her friends laughing at her plight.

"That's some boyfriend you got there Kag, by the way he says hi from the big apple…and other things that I refuse to repeat." She said, setting her hands on the stand up tray over her lap. Kagome frowned and blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she protested lackadaisically, the tender gyrating massages to her temples, and soothing music receiving more of her energy, than explaining where her and Inuyasha stood.

"Says the girl who kissed him." Sango said, her eyes closed and her body relaxed.

"So, you kissed Miroku, but you don't here me labeling you!" She said raising up out of her seat and glaring at Sango. The man working her temples over dried his hands, and moved on to her feet. Much to her pleasure she found that a slow and agonizingly delightful massage at her temples was just as gratifying on her feet, if not more.

"She wouldn't mind anyway, might as well call them boyfriend and girlfriend." Sango's body instantly tensed and she looked over at Rin. Rin grinned brushing the blinding glare she received from Sango off.

Kagome looked at the man with eyes half-awake in pleasure. God, who was he! This man was a gift to the world, his hands worked miracles! Why didn't she ever do this? She never pampered herself like this. It felt so good that Sango's grin didn't seem nearly as important, as she thought it was just some three seconds ago.

"Yes, but I didn't slip Miroku the tongue." Sakiya burst into laughter and Rin giggled at Kagome who was trying her damnedest to act as if she didn't just hear that.

'No comment damnit, no comment!' She thought madly glaring at anyone daring to smile at her expense.

"Eww! Sis! You gave some guy the tongue!" Kagome's eleven year old brother asked, his tongue hanging halfway out of his mouth with disgust. He scrunched his face up and feigned nausea. He already had to watch his sister and her friends get their feet massaged, now this! What had he done to deserve this torture?

"S-Souta! Don't listen to her, she's lying!" she exclaimed. She wasn't actually lying; Inuyasha stuck his tongue down her throat, she merely received. How the hell did he know what that was anyway? Wasn't he eleven? He seemed quite familiar and accepting of it, except for the fact that it was his sister that 'got slipped the tongue'…Hell, how did Sango know!

"Who got frenched?" Kohaku asked, walking down the middle of the spa, two sodas in his hand. Another kid growing up too fast for his own good. While Kagome's mouth was catching flies, and everyone else was attempting to stop laughing, her little brother added the cherry to her ultimate embarrassment.

"My sister man. Mom's going to love this." He said, Kohaku oh'd and gave him the extra can of soda. She covered her face with her hand, shielding her red face from her now very public business.

"No, you won't tell mom!"

"Your mom would probably love to know that Kag, I'll explain for him in great detail so that she can get a more vivid image of it all." Rin said laughing behind a freshly manicured hand.

"Why me?" She whined.

"That's what I thought when I found out some guy actually wanted to give you a tonsillectomy." Souta said, receiving a magazine in the face, unfortunately he wasn't used to his sisters volatile side so it actually hit him. An insult and invasion of privacy all in one.

"Perfect imagery Souta." Sango laughed enjoying the chaos she had created.

"Spell tonsillectomy!" she shouted, her words teeming with passionate, misplaced annoyance.

"T-o-n…" He looked up at the ceiling with brown eyes, as if the rest of the word was hanging from the roof, just waiting to be called out so that he could further anger his sister by spelling it right. Minutes ticked by and Kagome grinned. He couldn't remember if it was spelled with an s or a c.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! At first I was going to take it easy, but now I'm so going to kill you at laser tag. And for your info, that's L-A-S-E-R T-A-G!" her brother blushed with embarrassment, similar to her moment of emotional eradication.

"I can spell laser tag!" he said offended.

"Yeah right man, like our sisters are going to beat us. There's a better chance of us wanting to get a pedicure!" Kohaku laughed at the mere thought of being beat by Sango and Kagome.

"Are you kidding? We'll _destroy_ you!" Sango said sitting up just to glare at her little brother, who found it wise to stand down while they were at such a close proximity to their siblings. Something about the way she said destroy had him uneasy. Sakiya giggled at the sibling rivalries. Kagome shot her a glare, and then smirked.

"You wanna come too?" she asked in a fit of power hungriness. Sakiya frowned and shook her head. She really didn't want to intrude.

"Uhh, think I'll pass on that. You seem as though you might find a way to hurt me, even though the guns are fake…"

"You're probably right. So where are you going to go then?" She sighed, leaning back further into the headrest, remembering the pleasure at her feet.

"Come with us! I promise I won't let her hurt you." Sango urged.

"No, that's alright…count me in on the next one okay? Besides, I already bought a seven o'clock ticket to the movies." She lied, a minute's amount of sadness resting heavily on her words, almost hovering, so that they all felt it. Everyone's eyes seemed to land on her at once, then feeling the tension they all nonchalantly turned away. Kagome immediately regretted her threat and frowned, jumping to correct the melancholy look on Sakiya's face, which was obviously her fault.

"Wait, I wouldn't try to hurt you, just friendly competition." She said. Sakiya gave her a weak smile then frowned and looked away, finding something painful at looking at Sango, Kagome, and their brothers.

"It's not that, as if I'm afraid of you hurting me…" she said, laughing quietly.

"Hey, I'm a force to be reckoned with!" she said haughtily, pointing to her chest. Souta scoffed at her bluster and tapped Kohaku on the shoulder, motioning away from the girls.

"Sure, egomaniac." He said, Kohaku laughing as they turned to leave.

"Do we need another spelling lesson?" she asked glaring at Souta's retreating back, his walking sped up, leaving her question unanswered. She smiled in triumph, receiving laughter from Rin.

"So, what time is your date Rin?" Kagome asked.

"The interview? It's at seven." She said looking at her watch and craftily dancing around the word date. It was already six; damn time flew when you were picking on Kagome.

"We better rap this up; I think you're enjoying that massage a little too much Kagome." Rin said, standing up.

"Finally!"

"Told you my sister had a foot fetish!" Souta shouted from the chairs in the front of the salon. Kohaku started laughing, running out of the door with Souta, leaving nothing behind but a chime from the door as they exited.

"I didn't know that Kagome…" Sakiya said working hard to keep her face straight. Sango immediately started laughing, putting on her shoes.

"What is this pick on Kagome day!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sango asked Sakiya watching Kagome, who was staring at her brother through the door, intent on strangling him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She sighed, her answer not convincing in the least. Kagome glanced back at the two. Sakiya seemed to be…walking in a daze lately, turning down a lot of opportunities to hang out with them; she even almost turned this down. It was if she was acting as if she was interested, and to a point it seemed she was, but other times she'd just stare off into nothingness, and she had just recently noticed this about Sakiya, or rather Sakiya had just recently begun to do this. She needed this; she needed to have fun…

"Are you going to the theater across the street from the Saltgrass?" she asked, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as she could without arousing suspicions. Sakiya nodded. Today would be the day she officially forgave Sakiya.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango shouted ahead of her.

"I'll be out in a moment, just gotta get my purse!" she shouted waiting until they left to pull out her cell phone.

"Hello, Inuyasha?" She asked, rolling her eyes as he proceeded to say every naughty thing that came to mind. Oddly after her little prank call, hearing him talk this way _over the phone_ didn't quite faze her.

"Do you have Kouga's cell?" she asked him pulling the phone back as he shouted in a jealous fit.

"Please, I promise it isn't whatever you're thinking…thank you!" she said winning him over. She contemplated telling him the real reason why she needed his number, but somehow she figured that telling him wouldn't be that high on his list of favorite things involving Kouga contrary to how friendly they acted sometimes. Sakiya would love her for this…she hoped…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You cheated!" Souta threw his controller down shouting and throwing a pillow at his sister to emphasize his point. She caught the pillow and stomped over to him catching the side of his head. Without warning they were engaged in an all out war, hitting and toppling anything in reaching range. Lamps, the Playstation 2, Sango, Kohaku, pretty much everything.

"Who the hell threw that!" Sango shouted picking up the pillow with visible ire.

"Yeah." Kohaku shouted touching the back of his head where the pillow had come in contact with him. He sat his cup on the bar and glared, him and Sango's relation showing strongly as they glowered.

"We threw it!" Kagome shouted with righteous indignation putting an arm around her brother in support and standing to attention. Her brother quickly withdrew his accusing finger he had pointed at his sister and added an empowered "Yeah!" puffing his chest out like a proud rooster. Sango quickly threw the pillow at Kagome without warning, hitting her target flawlessly. Kohaku laughed and Souta avenged his sister, catching him in the stomach. Sango gasped dramatically and jumped into the haven of pillows, throwing a few to her brother. Her brother sent them back, hitting the Higurashi siblings relentlessly. As Kagome reared upward to beam Kohaku with revenge Sango partially deflected Kagome's shot sending the pillow awry.

"Oh no, renegade pillow!" They all ducked as the pillow hurdled off course and straight for Sakiya, whom was currently finishing up Rin's hair.

"Duck!" She shouted to Rin just in time, the pillow missing her head by mere centimeters.

"Sorry!" Kagome shouted sitting on the pillow and cushionless couch.

"Damn right. Sakiya and I would have had to come down there to kick ass and take names!" Rin said.

"I don't miss." Sakiya smirked.

"Idle threats don't faze us." Kohaku spoke up for the group, Sakiya and Rin laughing at him. Kagome and Sango stood behind their brothers, smiles cracking on their face at the trash talk.

"Rin and I aren't your sisters!" Sakiya said picking up the pillow off the floor.

"Yeah, we take no prisoners!"

"Talk is cheap Ms. Reporter!" Souta stood next to his friend.

"I'll let you do the honors." Rin took the pillow and held it above her head, glancing from face to face slowly, building momentum, and fear. Once she finally decided who would pay for the renegade pillow, with a returned one to the face the phone rang. Kagome held up a finger, putting the war on hold, the phone considered neutral ground.

"Hello…sure." She covered the receiver of the phone, confused by the request she had just been asked to deliver.

"Rin, a uh…taxi is outside waiting for you?" She turned to Rin, the statement now a question; Rin who was just as confused shrugged, picking up her ivory purse. Kagome handed her the phone, standing close to receive her answer as soon as Rin was off the phone.

"May I ask who sent it?" she asked, grimacing at the name of the person who supplied her with the free cab ride.

"I thought you were going to drive to the restaurant." Sango said standing up, and walking to her balcony and glancing down at the yellow cab checkered black, an eager cab driver on the inside, his agitation evident on his chubby face. He tapped on the outside of the door once in a while, glancing at his watch every two minutes to stress his hurry.

"Hisho changed the reservations to the Imperial." She frowned. This was never a good thing; Hisho's strong suit was not last minute changes. He needed time to sort out his ideas, many of them full of holes, that Rin was often the victim of. The fact that she didn't know what the Imperial was didn't even faze her. She didn't want to fall into one of his holes tonight damn it!

Sango, suddenly jumped up, plagued now by her own crisis.

"Hisho has our address!" she shouted, cringing in melodramatic anger. Kagome stood sheepishly next to Sango, placing a timid on her shoulder. Sango spun wildly, blanketing most of her angry gaze on the person who dared to interrupt her paroxysm of slightly overreacted anger.

"See…what happened was, I sort of gave her permission to give him the house's number and address, just in case he needed to get in touch with her, because she always here and---"

"Why'd you do that! You didn't even ask me!" she shouted, everyone turning to the commotion except Rin who was busy hyperventilating in the corner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd care!" Sango glared, and put her hand on her hips, incredulously.

"You didn't think I'd---have you lost your mind! Oh my gosh, she's lost her mind!" Sango said looking at her audience while pointing back at a startled Kagome. "I proclaim my hatred for him every time I see him! Or do you just ignore me?"

"Usually---I- I mean…I'm sorry?" she offered an apology again, the only weak defense to ease the torrent of Sango's anger.

"Aww, Sango, you know Hisho won't come over here, if he doesn't want it to be the last thing he does, and if he does, Just think of it as a chance to physically hurt him." Kohaku said he and Souta now preoccupied with the previously abandoned game.

"Yeah! Your brother's exactly right so there's no reason for you to be angry…right? I promise I'll tell you before I give our number to your archenemy next time!" she whimpered the last part of the sentence, milking the quivering lip and tearful eyes for all it was worth, resting her head on Sango's shoulder. Sango looked down at her, her arms crossed and felt her resolve break, turning her head to the right. She sighed, completely broken, and pushed Kagome's head off her shoulder softly.

"Fine. But for future arguments, that doesn't work on me anymore. It was like a credit card and you maxed it out. The only reason I spared you was because of my little brother." She lied, taking a very uncomfortable seat on the cushionless couch.

"Looks like you owe him Kagome." Souta said leaning to the side as his army man jumped out of the way of enemy fire.

"We'll see…maybe I won't kick your butt at laser tag as bad as I had planned to…" Kohaku shook his head, the idea of a woman beating him at laser tag still ridiculous to him.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, are you okay?" Sakiya asked turning to Rin. In Rin's excursion into her thoughts on the current situation she had begun to ring her thin purse, flecks of the sequin come off on her hands. She dusted her hands off and smiled.

"I'm fine." She sighed, gathering her courage to blindly walk into Hisho's surprise night.

"I'll walk with you. My movie's going to start in twenty five minutes anyway. Rin waved to them, her usual zest and enthusiasm drained from her, as it so often was when she was involved with Hisho. She shut the door just in time to catch Kagome and Sango's good lucks and Kagome's occasional smirk aimed at Sakiya, but she was too distressed to worry about that.

"Hey Kag, when are we leaving?" Souta asked the pillow fight's appeal already stale in his mind.

"We can go now, but I have to make a stop at the post office first." She picked up a box that sat on the table, shaking the contents of it, which jingled as she rattled the box. The multitude of jingles was so clear that everyone could hear the product of Miroku's two hundred dollars, and spare of Inuyasha's key.

"What's in there?" Souta asked moving to bring the box down to his level. He barely saw what was in the box when Kagome held it up over her head and grinned.

"Don't be so nosey." She winked at him.

"Whatever." Souta inquired, feigning his indifference, really displeased with his height.

"I'd like to know too." Sango said eyeing the box. She looked inside and found only small bulky envelopes, with different names and addresses on each of them. She looked at Kagome who grinned manically, then frowned and shook her head.

"You know what, I don't even want to know anymore." She said. There was no telling what that grin meant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya glanced at Rin and was nearly alarmed by the extreme lines from stress lining her forehead, and her bad habit of gnawing at her helpless pinky, that if alive would scream bloody murder by now. In an attempt to salvage what was left of her freshly manicured nails she had moved to the side of her pinky, assaulting the fragile skin.

"Rin!" she got no answer.

"Rin." Still she was given no answer, just the shift from her right pinky to her left.

"Quit doing that!" Rin let loose a frustrated growl, as Sakiya pulled her hand from her mouth, her own hand!

"What's wrong? A change of plans can't be that…dire."

"It is! I'm sure; I know that he's going to find some way to screw this up! It's like a tradition or something! That man finds the worse positions to put me in, and I'm not sure I can deal with that tonight. I have a feeling I'm going to find myself in a bad position all on my own!" She shouted exaggerating her problem with complicated hand gestures, two nearly clubbing Sakiya in the face. Sakiya thought about her dilemma for a while and smiled knowingly, giving a quiet 'oh' in response to herself.

"Oh? What's this oh?" Rin asked, curious as to why she had to give an 'oh' to her situation when she already explain the problem.

"I was wondering what it was that had you so upset---"

"I just told you, Hisho!" She said, fully believing this lie that she had subconsciously convinced herself was the truth.

"As I was saying, I wondering why you were so upset because I'm sure you've been on at least fifty interviews where you were left cleaning up Hisho's mess, yet you always seem to come out still one of the coolest reporters a star could ever ho so you should have been expecting it, maybe even planning ahead now to cut his idiocy off at the pass, but now I see!" she said as if she had reached some sort of epiphany that allowed her to see the answers to the mysteries of the world. Rin too wanted this epiphany, anything to get rid of this, this anxiety that she had never really experienced before. It was different from any she had ever had, gnawing at her stomach, sending it aflutter, what kind of anxiety did that?

"What is that you see?" she asked curiously, leaning into Sakiya, who was smiling at her discovery.

"Hisho is of no relevance to you Rin. You could easily take his job the way you just bounce back from his screw ups, but once you think past him, all that is left is the King of Ice, as you so humorously put it, himself!" she said, Rin's eyes filling with a light of recognition. She recognized her nervousness, her reluctance to indulge in him the way she needed to, to fulfill her job as she always did; nothing less than exceptional.

This dilemma annoyed the hell out of her. She was not used to treading the ground of her job so lightly, so shyly. It didn't suit her at all. She sighed with extreme exasperation and placed her hand over her face.

"I'm scared? Is that what you're saying?" she said, still, quite annoyed.

"Well…not scared…wary." Rin was shocked by this discovery Sakiya presented to her! She couldn't feign that she wasn't right, instantly pressure ruptured, crumbling away from, aside from the basic stress of not knowing what affliction it was that impelled her. This was completely new territory for her. Rin ran boldly into what every she did, getting peoples back stories came naturally to her, like breathing, and now, now someone was telling her that timidity was now stepping in stride with her? The surprise enticed a sever thrill at mapping him, one that she previously found annoying and tedious. She wanted to know what it was that made her so chary of him.

She turned to Sakiya, her eyes asking for more information to feed the fire of her inquiry.

"Should I be?" she asked her voice quiet but peaking with more inquisition than she could ever get by just asking, who is Sesshomaru Takahashi? No matter how exciting this could seem to be she wanted to make sure she'd be fine running into this unknown, known as Sesshomaru.

"No." she said confident in her negative answer. "There's nothing to be worried about though, Sesshomaru's…different. He likes who he likes, and dislikes with a passion…a very frightening passion, one so fervent that if there were anything for you to be worried about, you'd know. Believe me, you'd know, intimidation would be the least of your worries. He doesn't bullshit…" Rin frowned at her reluctance to explain the complexities of Sesshomaru's character; it still did not ease the butterflies of her stomach. Sakiya led the way down the stairs, giving the darker part of the breezeway into the intensity of the sun.

"Come with me." She jested laughing somewhat as she opened the door to the cab, the driver's annoyance peaking, as he coughed openly into the cab. Sakiya looked in on the disgusting specimen of a man with frown.

"I don't think Hisho would like that." She said laughing, shutting the door to the cab for her. She gave Rin one last wave and a final good luck before walking down the opposite direction of the cab.

'Alright.' She sighed to herself leaning back into the peculiar smelling seat of the cab. The cab driver looked back at her, his features doughy and red, like simply turning the wheel was exertion on his plump body. He looked confused by her presence, running his eyes over her outfit. Rin thought better than to be dismayed, his eyes stopping short of pleasure, but instead merely noticing her clothing.

"_You're_ Rin Iouta?" he asked in a gruff, hard voice, the rattle of a smoker's cough lodged deep in his words. She could smell the cigarettes on the seats.

"Yes." She said. He eyed her again, running his index finger and thumb against the lining of his mustache. She sniffed and cringed a bit at the heavy scent lf cigarettes hanging limbo in the air.

"You know where you're going?" he asked eyeing her one last time, this time stopping at her breasts, making up for his other platonic glance.

"Yeah! I know!" She glared at him slinking down, replacing her chest with her heated glare. Kami this man was annoying the hell out of her. If she knew where the Imperial was she'd take herself, and save this cancerous idiot the trouble.

He slipped out of his pervert induced coma, and cleared his throat, the slightest tickle to it enticing a hacking smoker's cough. When he was finally done hacking up cigarettes, he turned around and, pumped the gas with his boots until the car roared with life, drowning its wheezing start in the engine's commotion.

The man's quick glances weren't completely finished, once in awhile she would catch him staring at her from his rearview mirror. She hadn't even started the evening yet and she was uncomfortable! She glanced at the man tempted to ask him what was the reason for his shady behavior, but her phone rang, replacing her thoughts with answering it.

"Hello?"

"See how good of a friend I am? I'm going to keep you entertained until you get there." Sakiya said.

"I love you!" she said laughing at the good timing. Her cocky smirk traveled through the phone and dispelled most of the nervous thoughts Rin had colliding in her mind.

"Who doesn't?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya had given it her all but she knew that her worries and feeling of being on edge would come back to her eventually. The car ride over only eased her slightly, occupying her mind temporarily. Sakiya had avoided any subject that would remind Rin of what she had yet to do. She stepped out of the taxi, and frowned as the cab driver stayed in his same spot, as if he was making sure she made it in alright.

"You can leave." She said reluctant to leave the man, as his car sputtered out black puffs of smoke over the long line of luxury cars behind him.

"I'm being paid to take you to…Now Studios when you come back out. If I drive off, I'm charging him. Gas ain't cheap lady." He said rudely, a cigarette between his thin lips. It bobbed up and down as he spoke to her. Rin glared at the man, her animosity growing with Hisho's interference. Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't going to work after she left here! He was really trying her patience lately.

"How about this, let's say that I got out a little sooner than planned, and I wanted to make a couple… hundred stops…" she put her hand on the door, and stood there until the man caught her drift. She leaned against the door out of his view while he thought, and hacked away at a deep set cough.

"I'll vouch for it." She said smirking as the man rolled his window up, and reached over to turn the meter on. He drove off, leaving only a trail of smoke behind him. Her phone danced in her purse, the phone's vibration ironically subtle. She had grown so sensitized by the small vibrations that the smallest jingle caught her attention. Such was the life of a reporter; her phone was her adoptive child, alive with its own mechanical heartbeat.

"Speak to me." She answered adorably, adding her own quirk to the usually cocky salutation.

"Hisho…" she hissed annoyed.

"Were you late? You better not have been. I sent a reliable source myself to make sure you made it on time this time." He said. Rin contained her rage at the audacity of him. Anytime she was late for an appointment for an interview it happened to be his fault, yet here she was receiving blame.

"No, I made it on time; I'm standing right outside the place now…"

"Do you see him?" he said quickly putting a quick end to any attitude Rin might have had building up for him.

"No, I don't see him," she sighed. Hisho sweated Sesshomaru more than any fan girl could hope to. She walked into the large theatre like building while Hisho grilled her on etiquette that he didn't possess.

"I'm not a slob, I know how to eat, with my toes of course, and because I represent you, I'll be sure to burp and wipe my mouth on his suit…" Her boss's voice ceased to nag her for a while, she almost considered leaving that way, until she heard angry ragged breath's on the other end.

"Just playing Hisho, no need to have a heart attack." She giggled, she could almost see the vein erupting down the middle of his head like a crack in the street during an earthquake.

"I don't have time for your games, I'm trying to run a business. Maybe I should find someone who takes things a little more seriously." He said in his angry boss tone, making Rin snort at the thought.

"Sure Hisho, look I have to go, I have to find---"

"If you can't find him, I can give you his cell phone number---"

"I don't need him to save me Hisho. I deal with situation likes this all the time. Besides we both know you've been waiting in anticipation for the day when you would finally have use for his cell phone number." Before he could retaliate with a threat of a pink slip Rin had accidentally closed her flip phone, hanging up on him. She opened it, and pressed the now silent phone to her head.

"Hisho? Oh, imagine that, we got disconnected." She smirk shutting the flip phone again and inserting it into her phone. She looked around, as the room began to empty, and all that was left were waiting chauffeurs, and the maître d' whom was standing with his back as straight as the tall double wooden doors behind him. She smiled as the man gave her a heavy lidded glance.

"Hi---"

"Are you in the right place?" he asked her upfront taking in her outfit not unlike the cab driver. She sighed, everyone seemed to be trying her today.

"Yes, I believe I am. Do I need an invitation?" she asked controlling her growing irritation. Stiffly, the man pulled a clipboard from behind him.

"Name."

"Rin Iouta." She said, watching him run his white-gloved hand down the long list of names. He frowned and looked at her, a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

"S-sorry miss, right this way." He said his sentence oddly shaken. He pushed open the doors, and showed her in, leading her into the grand room.

"Okay, here we go." She sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't even want to see a stupid movie. Just to prolong the futility of paying for something she didn't want to see, she continuously let people skip her, waiting in the back of the longest lines she could find. Evidence from other nights exactly like this one, she concluded that acting as if you were having fun wasn't quite the real deal.

A family of five behind her captured her attention. There was a mother, a father, and three children. The brother about thirteen was the oldest, and there were two sisters, one, maybe eleven and the other around eight.

"Geeze! You're such a baby!" the older sister said, enticing tight tears from the youngest's eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" she said putting her little hands on her hips and shaking a head of black hair at her older sister, fighting herself to keep the tears in.

"You're both acting like babies." The brother said, laughing at his sisters. To them, the difference in their ages seemed miles apart, but he realized just how close it was, putting an arm around each of his sister's.

"You shouldn't fight. Don't cha know that you only got one sister?" He said his answer to their sisterly spat beyond his years. Sakiya watched the boy talk his sisters into a fit of laughter, ruffling each of their heads of hair. A pang of sadness washed over her, like a wave of nausea from eating bad food. She covered her mouth to hide quivering lips, feeling the weakness of her scars come undone by her sadness. She looked away, refusing to see herself and…them in the children.

No matter how far she pulled her gaze it still stuck to the children, striking something hidden in her. She could hear their laughter spite her, and begin to weaken her, sucking the strength, needed to block pain, away from her. Memories ambushed her thoughts physically painful, and she fully turned her back on the children and the memories in them, in their faces.

"You can go ahead of me. I haven't really decided what I wanted to see yet." She said to the man behind her, feeling the stability filter back into her as the family went inside, having purchased their tickets.

"Are you sure?" he asked, observing her slightly unkempt appearance, her face vaguely torn. She quickly repaired it and smiled the best she could through pain. He took her ruse and skipped her, thanking her with a small smile.

"Damn it." She cursed silently, taking in a deep breath, her strength returning to her. She watched the man whom she had let cut pick his movie, and mimicked his answer when it was her turn. She accepted the ticket from the woman, once again paying eight dollars to see a damn movie she didn't give a fuck about. She just didn't want to be at home, familiarity had a habit of attacking her powerfully, and grippingly when she wasn't expecting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hisho wanted it to be a surprise. He even had a cab come and pick her up from her apartment just to keep the secret safe. It was more of a surprise for Sesshomaru than her, but whatever kept him off her back.

It was…nice she had to admit. A magnificent chandelier hung beautifully in the middle of the vast room, golden and layered downward, crystals dangling from the many layers. A man played masterfully on a black baby grand piano, twin tailed tuxedo hanging over the black bench like a snakes tongue. A velvety red carpet lay against the floor, leading from the entrance, down the steps and into the ballroom like area, the doors at least fifty feet tall. Tables covered with elegant snow-white tablecloths were placed perfectly in the immense space, people dressed like royalty eating at them, proper and composed. She hadn't expected this; for once her boss had chosen a place with class, a place rich with culture. Hisho was such an idiot. How had he forgotten to tell her about the strict dress? That was all he had to do, how the hell did he forget?

Rin's choice of clothing consisted of tight light blue jeans, designer tears giving the room a nice preview of the flesh from her thighs. She wore an ivory, ribbon lace up corset top with lacy straps that fit intimately against her midriff, opening at the front hem, leading to the back of the shirt which was ruffled and layered at the hem, covering the sides of her bottom but leaving the middle exposed, and black high heels pointed at the tip.

She was the only one in the room not confined to the severity of formal dresses, trailing behind their hosts elegantly, or hair done extravagantly, twisted in awe inspiring loops and curls of various kinds. She, despite her stylish clothing was the ugly duckling of the night, enticing amused gander, and clucking from just about anyone with eyes. She was like a spotlight in the middle of darkness. What had she walked into?

As she walked down the red velvet covered stairs she covered her face with a hand, shielding it, now red and hot, from the gossiping mass of rich entrepreneurs. They gasped and prattled about the colorful maverick that had dared to come to one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city dressed as a…floozy, a whore as some of the wealthy, old trophy hags put it, threatened by their husbands' interest.

She wasn't sure she had heard right, but surly after a bit of hesitation, another floozy, and whore flew past her ears.

She stopped as soon as she heard the term. She had never been judged so viciously before…floozy? Is that what they saw in her? A whore? Sure, it wasn't that vicious of a comment but a hundred people saying it at the same time seemed to magnify the intensity of it a thousand times easy.

'Oh my god…'

She frowned and gripped the mahogany stairwell. The hushed buzz over the room seemed to grow as she paused, finding it difficult to continue with the sea of eyes boring into her. They reveled as they watched her hesitance grow; they watched her like hungry buzzards starving for their next meal. Despite it though, she managed to pull herself and the weights tied to her legs down the stairs. Before she left the house she felt as if she was dressed as stunning as she usually was but now, she felt a mixture of awkwardness, out of place, and ugliness, one of the worse feelings she had ever felt in her life. But through it all she continued to walk down the stairs, her back straight, and her eyes straight forward, trained on the wall before here; all the while soaking them, who were unwilling to except anything different.

_Goodness, who let her in?_

_Who does she think this is?_

_Where's security when you need it?_

As she walked, and dodged leering gazes, she couldn't ignore one; A familiar one, a golden one, a beautiful tawny gaze that separated the crowd and grasped hers whole heartedly. She traveled down the deep molten gaze feverishly, to a nose, to perfectly proportioned lips pushed back in a slight growl, and then to a well-toned chest that was no doubt aquiver with restricted rage.

'Why is he looking like that…?'

'Why...'

She stopped, her gaze turning to that of a deer caught in head lights, her captivated eyes slowly narrowing with every second to tick by; her hesitation and her embarrassment melting away into anger.

'Why…is he just sitting there? Does he not hear them?' she glared, snapping her gaze upward toward the cackling crowd. There laughing which had fizzled out for while in her captivation burst back through her thoughts, louder than ever. She wanted to be left alone to brood over her night in shining armor that was m.i.a.

"Believe it or not it is not custom to wear Versace to dinner, or to buy a car as soon as you feel you want one. No one has the right to judge me, especially not you uppity jerks that have your heads so far up your asses that you can't see what the people of the real world are really like. How would you like it if I referred to you by a half baked assumption like, assholes, or bitches? You would think with as much money as you have you could afford a sense of politesse, and conduct yourself on the level you feel yourselves are on! I ladies and gentlemen am by no means a whore. Sorry to disappoint you all." She thought furiously…or at least thought she thought. By the time she realized, the angered words ricocheting through the frazzled abyss of her mind spewed from their prison and out into the open, loud and proud. She slapped her hand over mouth. No, she hadn't meant to say that at all! Just what she needed, more attention. Honestly though, she didn't mind this sort, it was oddly satisfying.

'Yes damnit!' She sighed and glared at the crowd angrily, pulling her hand down from her face. She wasn't in the wrong, so she wouldn't apologize to them.

Her speech shocked the crowd into pure submission, the scolding knocking the group to the planet earth face first into the humble dirt they looked at with disgust. Some even gasped, staring at Rin with wide eyes. She had just proved them wrong in all assumption of her morality. She had indeed proved she wasn't a whore, was intelligence, and to remind them of their position (which was no higher then a local hobo) added her own flare, feeding them something they had never tasted before; defiance. Yes, Rin Iouta was not a whore just because they said she was. How sweet the restoration of dignity was.

With a flooring sense of renewed confidence she took to the rest of the stairs gracefully, her patience spread thin and her anger flaring. Rin was not the type to harbor a temper, but everyone one had broken her usually sunny attitude and dragged her into a dark, dark place. She was ready to verbally abuse everyone in the room, including the prince himself. She looked forward again traveling down his perfect face, finding herself deeper and deeper into a pit of perpetual rage. Maybe he didn't have to slaughter everyone in the room, but he didn't have to sit there and observe like a jackass!

It didn't matter, she was Rin Iouta. She'd bounce back, she didn't need his help. She handled that situation with her usual vigor and skill. Despite her confidence she felt her resolve to remain indifferent to his face slowly come undone at the small smirk sitting on his lips.

"Bastard." She said quietly to herself stopping in front of the table. Sesshomaru stood to greet her, the smirk also there to pose a rather threatening salutation. The people whom had tried to advert their gazes from her quickly to salvage what was left of their self-respect, that is until their lord became involved. They quickly turned from the twosome, afraid that they had just made very bad decisions.

"Rin." He said softly, grasping her hand delicately on the end of his long fingers. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, prodding the skin with stimulating pricks of his claws. She felt her mind whirl, but didn't pull back, instead she quirked a finely arched eyebrow at him.

He sat across from her, attempting to make her quiver with his gaze, but she remained. Pleasingly, the deep auburn of her eyes still held the raw fervidity and intenseness that they harbored the day they first met, despite her predicament; even more delightful was the slight precariousness of the other emotions displayed through them at the sight of him. Her strength was unlike that of a regular human female. Her stubbornness and determination was different, as she didn't alter herself to fit his mold. She wasn't stricken shy or afraid of him like others. She remained deliciously, Rin.

Rin set the menu between the two of them like a wall, acting as if she really cared what was on it. She had completely lost her appetite, she was living off of agitation, and it suited her just fine.

"Mr. Takahashi." Was all she said, her irritation embodied in a smooth concoction of scorned womanly wiles, and attractiveness. He pulled her chair back for her, fully aware of her cattiness.

"No need to be so formal Rin." He said quietly, amused by her.

"I insist." She said with finality that if said by anyone else would have been considered a challenge, but it just widened his grin.

"As do I."

"I don't know you well enough to address you by your first name." she said dancing around his patience. She said it with such disinterest that Sesshomaru felt something stir within him at her game. She even began to pick at the table cloth at imaginary dust as she spoke to him, refusing to give him those eyes of defiance. He covered her hand with his own, stopping her fidgeting. She looked at their hands as if he was burning through her flesh with those claws, and frowned, traveling up his arm, to his shoulder, to his throat, to very intense eyes that smoldered the fire within her on first glance.

"We can change that." He said quietly with more fervency than anything that she had experienced. He smirked at the blush that slowly grew from the bridge of her nose to her cheeks as she tried to withdraw her hand from the cage of his.

"I---" Suddenly as quickly as the fervency had come it retreated into a stony face of apathetic coolness, and he released her hand.

"Let us begin the questioning shall we?" he asked her grinning inwardly as she bristled against him, holding back a glare. Then, as quickly as he had switched on her she did the same, presenting him with the sweetest smile she could muster. She even went as far as leaning into him a bit, offering her sugary sweet smile dipped into easily quenched temptation.

"Sure, but why do it the boring way? We're supposed to be getting to now each other right? So how about you ask me questions, and for every one you ask me I will ask you one of my own. Anything that comes to mind." She said still smiling, or leering, irritated beyond belief. It just depended on who you asked.

"Very well then." he grinned.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hazy white Smoke hovered above the floor shielding everyone's legs bellow the knee. Kagome walked crouched to the floor, covering most of her blue flashing sensory armor with the fog on the floor. She carried her gun close to her breast like a soldier wading through swampy water in search of enemy land.

"Any sign of them?"

"No." she answered to the scratchy question coming in through her headset. She pulled the headset from her headset from her head as Sango came in stride with her, also taking in hushed whispers from elsewhere. She nudged Sango with her elbow and walked through the glowing purple tunnels quietly, following the dialog bouncing through the multiple tunnels, coming from seemingly everywhere.

They stopped as they entered a giant circular room, tunnels leading who knows where all around them. Each of the tunnels glowed an eclectic array of colors, as not to reflect the other teams flashing red color against the tunnel walls. Kagome ran her eyes over the many tunnels and took to the one with the most noise, knowing the ungainly shuffle of her brother's feet from any where. She motioned for Sango to follow her, as she got on her knees and began to crawl through the tunnel.

They stepped out into a maze of strategically placed walls, full of dead ends and secret rooms. Kagome frowned.

'Not another maze…' she thought grimly, and then remembered how alike her and her brother truly was. As if Souta would go through another maze, three was the limit, and even that was pushing it.

"Why are they making it so hard on themselves?" Kagome asked Sango shaking her head from side to side.

"I don't know it's really pitiful. You'd think they would have given up by now. They're obviously not going to beat us." Sango closed her eyes, a smirk on her lips as foot steps filled her ears. She grasped her gun tightly in her hands and fell to the ground when her chest plate went off, wailing that she had been shot. Soon after her Sango's chest plate went off, and Souta stepped out of the shadows, annoyed.

"What was that?" Souta said cockily aiming his gun in the face of his sister. Kagome picked up her gun and with agitating speed pressed the end of the plastic gun to her brother's head, capturing him around the waist.

"Drop the gun, or the kid gets it!" Souta growled and rolled his eyes. His sister was really taking this too far…then again he really didn't want to lose. This had been the first time they had come close to matching their sisters' scores.

"I don't think she's playing, you better do it." Sango said backing up from her seemingly deranged friend. Kohaku shared Souta's insight on the situation, he too rolled his eyes.

"Geeze and I thought we were the kids!" he said. Then, as if he hadn't said anything, he jammed his gun into his sister's back, motioning with his other hand.

"Go ahead Kagome, make my day! One more movement and Sango's armor will light up like a blue Christmas light."

"How could you?" Sango asked, playing distress.

"Ha! Go ahead Kagome! Lose the game!" Souta said holding his gunned hand and his empty hand up in the air.

"Trust me, I won't lose." She said squeezing the trigger with maddening concentration. Kohaku noticed her happy trigger finger and did the same. Before she and Kohaku could fully tag each other's armor, an alarm went off, and the lights flickered on. Smoke drained out of the room through vents in the floor inhaling powerfully.

"Damn it!" Souta removed his helmet and through it across the room, making it bounce off the wall, and damn near ricochet back to him. Everyone looked at him shocked by his reaction, and his choice of words. Souta never used profanity, and he was usually a pretty docile boy, even shy.

"…you didn't happen to take steroids before we came did you…" Kagome asked. Souta frowned then smiled a smile like a weed breaking through the concrete. Kagome was really taken aback by his outburst. She put her hand on his forehead, under his bangs. She was kidding, and everyone noticed with grinning faces, but her jest quickly died when she spied the blackish, bluish discoloration under her fingers. The bruise was about the size of a half dollar. He flinched and softly pushed her hand away.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, lifting his banes again despite his obvious flinch of pain and skittish behavior to keep her away. He backed away from her, running his hand through his hair and laughing. His laugh was peculiar like he forced himself to emit the stained mirth, to divert the attention from himself.

"I fell." he said grinning. Kagome slowly grinned back, unsure of his truthfulness. Maybe he had a bully. She wouldn't hound him in front of them though; he didn't need the whole world to know that someone might have beaten him up.

"I always said you were clumsy." Her brother looked up and glared playfully, thankful that she didn't press on details of his fall.

"No you didn't."

"Oh…well, I'm saying it now, along with you guys suck."

"Please, it's a tie!" Kohaku said making threatening gestures with his gun. Sango rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, right, this one game. We've played three, and you haven't one once." She said somewhat humorously. Her brother looked at her with a lingering glance resembling a glare.

"Oh please, give a couple of girls a mile, and they take an inch." He said backing away from his sister with his gun aimed for her abdomen.

"I know, they win at one isolated event, and they think they're superman." Souta added, taking a defensive posture beside Kohaku.

"You mean, give us an inch and we take a mile." Sango grinned as her brother glared at his mistake.

"I say we settle this." Kagome looked at her brother.

"I guess we can win one more time." She glared playfully at her brother. Even at her playfulness he didn't back down, meeting her with equal cockiness.

"We'll see." Souta glared at her, secretly thankful that the topic of his "clumsiness" was forgotten about now. Ignorance truly was bliss, for Kagome had no intentions of letting this bruise go uninvestigated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya trudged up the many stairs in the dark theatre, sour patch kids in her right hand, a drink in her left hand, and her only means of light, the small dull lights lining the outside edge of the aisle; a pitiful means of light for someone in a listless state such as hers. She planned to sit in the first vacant seat she found, but as soon as she made it into the actual theatre she had forgotten all about her plan and when she finally remembered she had to sit to see the movie, she found herself at the very top row.

All that really offered her was a splendid view of the audience, and two hormonal teenagers in front of her, tearing off each other's clothing, as if they didn't explore each other now, they'd never have another chance. All she could see (all she wanted to see) was there dark heads seemingly growing out of each other like a black stringy bush.

She turned her head in disgust, the mere sight of them enticing Akira's name forth in her mind. Somehow he had acquired her new cell phone number, only pushing her life further into the pits of hell, but despite it all she was no longer mad. In the confusion of her pain and love for him, she had convinced herself that this pain was reimbursement for something that was her fault.

"Look at you…you're jealous…" She whispered to herself, surprising herself at the involuntary statement. She had said it as if to stop herself, warn her about controlling the small part of her emotions she still held in her hand. She quickly turned her eyes to the movie, refusing to go down that road. She had never been…jealous before.

She hadn't known she was going to be watching a chick flick. If she had of been aware that the man in front of her was going watch this movie she would have quickly avoided his choice. She thought a man would have selected some action movies that had explosions and blood where it was convenient. Oh well, she had paid for it hadn't she, she'd just have to zone it out more than usual.

She continued to watch, keeping her eyes on the screen as the seats on either side of her were filled, trying to avoid being friendly, or anything of the sort. She wasn't in the mood to fake a smile, and act as if she cared if her neighbor was okay. She frowned, glancing at the man on her left. Then again, maybe talking to someone wouldn't be so bad, after sitting in this movie theatre for so long, she had realized that she was in fact lonely. Her view of the movie screen was obstructed by an arm reaching in front of her intimately, a soda in its hand. She watched it for a moment surprised, then grasped it, frowning after a moment of no sign of moving.

"Soda?" She contemplated pulling the arm off, until that voice filled her ears. It would indeed be roughly impossible for her to pull the arm of a demon off wouldn't it? Hesitantly, and regretfully she turned to the right, her eyes catching the side of Kouga's hat covered head with annoyance, as he watched the movie with almost as much disinterest as she had. He was dressed in a jersey, and baggy blue jeans, she had never seen dressed like that before. His hat was pulled over his eyes as if he was trying to keep low key…from everyone but her.

How the hell did he keep finding her like this? She grabbed his wrist and ripped the drink from his hand. Why wasn't he listening to her? Why wouldn't he stay away?

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered in a tight voice, edgy and reminiscent of a growl. He suddenly turned to her mock annoyance etched into his features, only interrupted by a small, microscopic grin.

"Ssshh! I'm trying to watch the movie!" he held back his smirk by popping some popcorn into his mouth.

"I'm not playing!" she said slightly louder, pulling the popcorn from him. Buttery pieces of it bounced from the bag, falling onto his lap. He swept them away and turned back to her.

"Me neither." He said laughing with the crowd as they laughed, what they were actually laughing at unknown. She stared at him his pleasure tedious to her. She sighed heavily and turned the other direction.

"Can you just go away?" she asked, moving to stand up. He grabbed her hand sensing her weariness. He frowned bringing her hand to him, encased in his. Her pessimistic aura had him worried, he felt as though she was lost in something that wasn't visual to him, something he couldn't fight away for her. He could feel it in his chest that she wasn't herself. She stared at their hands, faintly taken aback by his small embrace. It was so subtle, so comforting and so small that it lit the bridge of her nose like a small fire.

"Are you okay?" he asked, her lack of anger and cynical remarks ironically making him worry. She felt that familiar energy drainage that came along with Kouga's odder, compassion filled embraces. He had eclectic modes of embraces that puzzled her. One minute he'd look at her or touch her like he hadn't seen a woman in years then, he suddenly switched to something so intoxicating, it was reminiscent of love.

She frowned once she realized her surprise and unstable emotions were conveying across her face. She turned her head, her eyes burning. Painfully, she wondered could he see it. Could he feel what she was trying so hard to hide? Inexplicably he was reading into her, his insight far too great for her to conceal. What was he doing to her? She suddenly wanted to tell him everything, it hurt to keep it in, but didn't she a moment ago want him to just leave her alone?

Why did she turn away from him like that? He wanted to see what it was that was hurting her. He wanted to take it away, but she wouldn't let him.

He had never expected to desire her in this manner. Up until recently, her resistance to him and her subtle signs of attraction was enough. Lately he could feel himself angered by the thought that she didn't trust him with her all. It was irritating to think that she couldn't find some type of comfort in him…besides a sexual one. With most girls he would have transcended this point and their indulgence in him would quickly have become tiring, but with her he wanted it. He wanted her so bad…

'So I have to change my tactics.' His mind brushed off his compassionate change in his routine. She was worth it.

"I'm fine." The intensity in his eyes lessened into a thoughtful quiver, her reserved attitude arousing feelings of dominance in him. She turned from him, glaring at the seat because she was unable to do it to him. He swallowed the lusty, impatient lump in his throat and allowed himself to glance deeper into her withdrawal. He laced his fingers within hers, to get a tighter grip on her and pulled her into him. No matter how much of a "wolf" he was, he didn't want to see her unhappy.

'What the hell?' she asked herself, her body, and her rapid heart beat. With shaky emotions swirling in her stomach, she frowned, her breathing hardening. She could feel the uneasiness inside of her easing into a warmth of comfort. He placed an arm around her lower back, deepening the passionate hug.

"I said I'm f---" Kouga stopped her quavering comeback with a low throaty warning growl. It stopped her words in their annunciation. He squeezed her tighter, his fervor striking her heart with unimpeded feelings.

"Look, I don't know if it's me, or what it is that makes you feel like this, but I'm here…okay? I hear you alright, I hear what you're saying and I'll back off if you want me to. Just…" he frowned, his words more intense than he had wanted them to be, he was even beginning to smother her into him if only to help. He couldn't even project himself properly, it was frustrating.

"Know that I'm here." He said again after letting loose a trying growl, annoyed by the way he was fumbling over his own emotions in front of her. He tried to loosen the connection to survey her response, but surprising he found her clinging to him tightly, her face buried into his chest, her emotions openly displayed on her face. He frowned, feeling her extreme need for solace, and no prying questions. He fully intended on abiding by what he had just told her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The game had quickly begun to bore him. Now that he changed the rules, it was like laying a game of truth or dare, except no truth, a sort of truth or harder truth so to speak. In changing the rules he had begun a new game, one's whose rules were finely laid out for Rin, the budding cockiness of his answers her only and most important clue. He had slowly been working down her shield unbeknownst to her. She figured he was a jerk with no sense of propriety. Unfortunately for her, it again was his turn to chip away at her already thin patience.

Rin had managed to keep her resolve through the evening, refusing to give Sesshomaru any weak spot in her wall. As he questioned her, she remained indifferent and giving him half truths that made whole lies. What did it matter, he didn't know, and after two weeks they would never see each other again anyway. It had begun to get hard to keep her demeanor as his questions became more and more intrusive, on purpose of course. Even his answers to her questions had begun to annoy her, all of his answer lacking that humbleness that other famous people seemed to possess. It almost hurt her to ask him of his love life again, his answer making her cringe in disgust.

There in her lies laid the answer to his seemingly irksome behavior, for Sesshomaru knew of half truths, and was intent on letting her know that, thus his game. All he had to do was ask her something that she wouldn't be able to recover quickly from.

She was to keep a professional decorum wasn't she? The money, and her strong work ethics were worth the obvious abuse right?...right? Right, she could contain herself for another thirty minutes or so, Sesshomaru Takahashi wouldn't get to her. She wouldn't let him, she had a job to do, and she was going to do it.

"Your turn." she smirked, resting her chin in hands that connected to arms that were supported by her elbows propped on the table.

"What color is your underwear?" He asked, grinning at her reaction. She instantly flushed, and withdrew from her comfortable position on the table to the very back of her chair, into a more stiff, guarded position. After a moment of gawking she closed her mouth and surveyed everything in this little world of Sesshomaru. The sky was falling, and the world's earth was crumbling beneath her feet.

His face remained calm except for a small sliver of a smile on his lips. She stood up a bit, planting her hands firmly on the table, and glowered into his eyes.

"None of your damn business!" she shouted, strangely aware of the jest in his question. It was so ridiculous that it seemed to tarnish his class, but he was so sincerely serious and kidding that it pissed her off. She was trying to be serious, why was he intent on fucking with her?

"Question answer, question answer Rin. You don't want to hinder the rules of the game do you?" He asked her grinning. He had finally gotten her to be real, by way of anger, but real nonetheless. As if he really wanted to know what it was that she slept in, that seemed like something that would be asked by his idiot half-brother.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not answering that!" She stood up ready to end the disastrous evening, but Sesshomaru captured her wrist in his hand apparently the end of the night not his want.

"Didn't you say that we were to answer whatever question came to mind?" He asked calmly, as if he had asked what her favorite food was, and not what color her underwear was.

"Yes, but before I said it, I didn't know you were a pervert!" She seethed, clenching her fist so hard that he felt the muscle and tendon flex beneath his hand. He let out a small sigh, it seemed as though she hadn't learned anything in their excursion of cat and mouse, and yet another insult.

"Sit Rin. I have no interest in the color of your underwear. Of all I've said, have you not gained a small understanding of this Sesshomaru?" He said speaking to her as she faced the other way, writhing in anger.

"No, this Rin has a very vivid understanding of Sesshomaru. He is a jerk." She growled, her face contorted in anger as if he was facing her and able to witness the magnificent strokes of red resting on her cheeks. He grasped her wrist tighter, standing to his full height above her. He still held her wrist, but it was now above her head, the pressure on her wrist not painful, but warning.

"Insults are not necessary. On the other hand, a sincere answer to my question is." He said, controlling his irritation at the gull of her insult. That was three now. Rin thought about his question, but found her mind clouded with anger, and ill tempered thoughts of animosity toward him.

"I don't know. I don't even know you." She did, she just wouldn't allow herself to see what was in front of her. He told her, he let her into him, but she had refused to take the rare gift. It irritated him that she undervalued him so greatly. He smelled the lies radiating off of her, he sensed it every time she watered down her question to keep a safe distance from his mind, the things he felt, and his memories.

"Why not, have you not been listening tonight?" he asked her, running ocher eyes down her face like a phantom touch, pushing her to reveal the truth of her lies. She bristled, and pulled her arm back, annoyingly aware of the fact that she was only free because he allowed her to be.

"I've been listening, but like now, how do I know you weren't kidding. How do I even know what you said was the truth!" she said glaring.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" he inquired, still roaming her pretty face with discreet eyes.

"I don't know." She said sharply, her frustration mounting.

"What reason did I…" she stopped herself, his insight to her whole "plan" quite obvious to her now. She blushed from embarrassment. She seemed to forget that his abilities were heightened as he was not a human like her.

"Have to lie to me?" he finished for her.

"I…You want the truth?" she said, denial seeming like the fools way out at this point.

"First off, your friends are assholes." She said.

"Those people are not my friends. They are merely expendable employees that all happen to flock to the same restaurant." He said, looking down at her. She sat on the table and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Yes well, they are still assholes. Second, I don't know if you know or not, but you are a very cocky man." She glared, and then leaned back a bit, taken aback by his grin. He loved her honesty, and her naivety. Not many people would dare say anything about him that didn't consist of a compliment or something to that effect.

"Smug, or truthful? Everything that I've told you tonight has been the truth, can you say the same." She rubbed the back of her head, a discomfited blush licking her cheeks with rosy coloration.

"You're not the easiest person to get close to Sesshomaru. The easiest reaction I get from you is a smirk, or a grin, and quite frankly when you do, it ends in me being pissed…" she said, aspects of her nature showing through. The reporter in her called to him, overshadowing her façade of indifference. She had found something wrong with him, and called him on it. Her wit and the ability to keep so well under control was remarkable. Her character and overall personality was puzzling to him, even alluring.

"How so, I've told you everything you've asked of me. It's you who has held back." He said, taking a seat next to her on the table, awaiting her answer.

"How perceptive of you. But really Sesshomaru, I held back? Though you told me everything I wanted to know the constant game you weaved to make the fact that you saw my own game didn't escape me. I'm smarter than my boss takes me for… But, we are adults aren't we? All kidding aside I should have kept to my end of the deal, ask me anything, I promise I'll answer truthfully." She grinned standing in front of him, her arms still crossed over her chest. His eyebrows raised in surprise, disappearing behind the fringe of his bangs. Maybe it was he that underestimated her.

"Are you angry?" he asked. She opened her mouth to ask about what, and then glanced over her shoulder at their audience, and the answer suddenly came to her. He wanted to know was she still angry about him letting his employees publicly maul at her moral fiber, and her pride.

"I was…am, but not as much. In fact, I'm ready to start again. It would be a shame to waste a whole day of good material just because I mentally blocked out everything you were saying to me to make room for my raging ire." She held out her hand to him, as if that would erase the past hour or so, and begin it new. He smirked, her defiance, and recklessness with his image, and the rumors about him refreshing. It was like she was a girl being released into a whole new world, anything could happen, yet she pressed forward unafraid of anything he could think to say.

"Hi, Sesshomaru. We've got a lot of work to do don't we?"

"Indeed." He took her hand and once again kissed it, this time every exquisite detail about it and his lips failed to escape her, making her blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the midst of the milestone in their relationship, the two seemed to have been blissfully unaware of how loudly they had been talking, but others weren't quite as lucky to obtain the bliss. Popcorn from the next row collided with Sakiya's cheek, leaving a greasy smudge were the lukewarm kernel had impacted. She looked up drained at her rawness, looked to Kouga and blushed at her moment of weakness. Then, suddenly aware that someone had just pelted her with a movie snack, she turned to the next row, glaring at all of its occupants.

The flying food gained more of her attention than the now annoyed Kouga would have liked, in fact it prompted him to growl, his growl far exceeding the movies soft mushy music. She pushed him off of her with fury, sending him and his growl away.

"Oops." The girl who recently had her boyfriend's tongue jammed down her throat sneered at Sakiya.

"Dude, shush! We're trying to watch a movie!" Her boyfriend interjected, throwing his annoyance more at Kouga than her, leaving Sakiya to his girlfriend.

"Yeah!" So, the two love birds decided to watch the movie. Sakiya growled, clenching her fist. Who the hell did those little punks think they were, throwing popcorn at her! Sure she was talking a little loud, but a shush, or a simple 'excuse me' would have been suffice. The little tramp didn't have to throw food at her.

She could hear Kouga's temper rage at the audacity of the two. She put her hand on his chest stopping him. She could feel his growl travel through her bones, rattling in her ears. Sakiya took some of Kouga's popcorn and returned the gesture, hers hitting the girl's boyfriend in the back of the head. Her original flare seemed to have returned, as she strangely felt lighter. She would have laughed at their idiocy if she hadn't of been so irate. He turned around showing the peak of his annoyance on his face. His girlfriend touched his arm lightly and frowned at Sakiya and Kouga.

"Its okay baby, ignore that bitch and her stupid boyfriend." His girlfriend glared at Sakiya with accusing brown eyes, filled with the movie reflections of the movie, and resentment. Sakiya moved to stand up, but Kouga restrained her, grasping her wrist softly. He was pleased, pleased that she was pissed about being called a bitch, and not breaking her neck to shout 'he is not my boyfriend!' Though he was pleased, he was still pissed, ready to slam the challenging man's head through the concrete floor. What was worse was the man didn't know he was in danger, apparently he nor his girlfriend recognized him, and while in some was that was good in others it wasn't.

"This bi---" she started heatedly to Kouga, but her boyfriend turned around again and shushed them, in a loud exaggerated manner irritating Kouga's already growing agitation.

"What is it, do you not understand the meaning of shut up or what?" the girl glared, letting loose another barrage of candy backward and into Kouga's face, as if to upset Sakiya by littering on her 'boyfriend'. Sakiya laughed, and Kouga shot her a dirty glare, picking the food off with quick tempered flicks of his wrist.

"What's wrong, you don't like that kind?" she asked, a smile creeping into her features.

'Suddenly you're playful?' he glared. He picked a couple of chocolate covered raisins off of himself and threw them at her, his glare still strong. She dodged and grinned picking up his soda. Looking in it she took a small gulp and leaned over the seat between the girl and her boyfriend, giving them a cheek to cheek smile. She poured the cup into the girl's lap. The puddle of orange seeped deeply into her skirt, leaving nothing but a mound of ice in her frigid lap.

The girl's boyfriend's mouth took on the form of an annunciated 'o' as the drink seeped in through her clothes and bled into the seat. Kouga's face held a similar shocked expression as he awaited the incurred wrath of the drenched girl.

"Oops." Sakiya shrugged and sneered, daring the girl to insult her or Kouga again. If she somehow found the authority in her sick mind to pour a full cup of orange soda onto the poor girl's lap, she might've found even more authority to do serious bodily harm.

They watched her stare in shock at the cold mess in her lap, wetting her whole ass as if she had urinated on her self. Her shock soon began to evanescence as she took in short choppy breathes, breathing in and out with spasmodic squeaks. Stiffly she flailed her hands in rigorous fanning motions, and then finally gave off a shrill scream.

"Do something!" Her boyfriend tried to consol her but she smacked his hand away enraged by his reluctance to defend her honor.

"You stupid bitch!" He stood up as if on cue, this time turning his rage on Sakiya, his hand raised in anger. Kouga was up, towering over everyone, and glaring.

"Touch her and I'll break your whole fucking arm off asshole." He barked adding profanity like the cherry to his threat. In an instant she was behind Kouga, and he caught the boy with an outrageously powerful right hook, implanting it deep within the boy's eye. He fell to the floor hard, attracting the rest of the audience that her scream did not.

Sakiya's surprise was blatant as she looked over the seat at the boy' sunken in eye. His girlfriend was just as shocked by Kouga's sheer strength. She looked down at her boyfriend to a scowling Kouga, to a shocked Sakiya then back down at her boyfriend. She repeated the pattern, only this time glancing at the small smirk sitting on Sakiya's lips like a trophy to the won battle. She bristled, her concern for her boyfriend's probably mangled eye replaced with her anger stemming from his failure to deck Kouga.

"I am so getting security!" she screamed grabbing her boyfriend's hand and ripping him upward and through the row as he held his eye. Ignoring the protests of anyone who dared to complain about their obstructed view, or laugh at her now orange tie-dye skirt she finally made it to the end of the row, giving Sakiya a sharp glare before she disappeared from her view. Kouga sat back, his anger satisfied. He placed his hand on the bill of his hat, sighing. Sakiya sat down next to him equally exasperated. She jumped up again after a few seconds.

"Let's go. I don't think that bitch's threat was idle." She said. Kouga scoffed and leaned back into his seat.

"I don't give a fuck about security." He said his voice still a little jagged with anger.

"Oh trust me, I know that, it's just I don't want to attract any avoidable attention." She said pushing down on his hat slightly. He caught her drift and she quickly cleared a path to the isle. They briskly trotted down the stairs and outside the theatre away from any possible person that would recognize Kouga through his pitiful disguise.

"Kouga, your disguise sucks. That ass or his girlfriend could have recognized you." She said her voice bordering on a subtle scolding. He frowned, following her.

"Nobody recognized me." He said, defending himself.

"Yeah today, I'm surprised I haven't seen a rag sheet with your name on it yet." She said grinning. He stopped to think about that, and then ran to catch up with Sakiya as she made her way for the street.

"I can give you a ride home." He said beside her as she walked up the street. Again, she shied away. She shook her head, glancing at him.

"I'd rather walk, it's a nice night." She lied, like hell she wanted to walk. She just didn't want to get in a car.

"Fine, I'll walk you home. There's no telling who's out here." He said indefinitely as though what he had just said was word, and was immovable. She heard the thick resolve in his voice and sighed, defeated.

"What about your car?" she defended, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"I'll walk back for it." He said watching the expression on her face as her mind drifted to other things, her absentmindedness apt in the pleasant silence. Her cheeks lit up slightly, and she turned away from him, running her hand through her hair. He looked up at the sky that was dominated by a milky white moon. He sighed and forcefully began to form unwanted words in his mind.

"Hey…" he stopped, losing the will to give her the emotional support he thought she needed. It was so hard to aim for a higher goal for her…her body was so much easier. He had to do it though; he wanted her trust just as badly.

"Hmm." She looked up at him, the red in her cheeks fading with the thoughts of Kouga's embrace.

"I…I meant what I said in the theatre. I'll st---calm down if you want me to…I do hear you." He turned to look at her, and found her view, far off and spacey, like looking into a jade sky full of silver stars. He fell out of his awe, and frowned.

'Damnit, why does she always do that! I'm talking to her! This is hard enough as it is.' he thought, grabbing her chin with a stern, yet gentle hand. He stopped walking, showing her the seriousness in his eyes.

"I heard you Kouga." She said thoughtfully, allowing his hand to stay. She stopped, and grinned, intimidated by the seriousness of Kouga.

"I've been asking you to back off since the day I met you." She grinned then frowned.

"It's not you Kouga; believe me when I say it, because if it was I would quickly let you know…" She looked over to him and sighed, almost hating to shatter the smile spread across his face.

"But, I wouldn't mind if you toned it down a bit." she said, grinning as his smile still clung to his face stubbornly. She should have known it would take more than that to disillusion Kouga from what he thought was set in stone. He smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. She grinned, at least he was trying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time seemed to be whizzing by as he showed her a whole new Sesshomaru, one whose more exclusive qualities were exercised. She actually got a smile out of him, not a grin, but a smile. In some small part of her mind recognized the beauty in it, and how it emphasized the handsomeness of the man sitting in front of her. She looked at her watch amazed at the hours that escaped them in their quest to rediscover each other.

In the middle of their in-depth considerations with each other she found that he wasn't exactly cocky, but merely telling the truth, and what a truth it was. Putting him to words on paper wouldn't be the easiest thing she had done. It didn't matter to her though, she liked a challenge, and something told her he did too.

"I guess we should stop here for now…we've got to make this stretch over two weeks." She said, hating to stop now that his company wasn't completely killing her inside. He was complex, but he wasn't…he was tempting. He had given her a taste, and she had sunk her claws in, there was no way she was going to release him now. She wanted to find out more things about him, share more secretes, and have more of him. Her curiosity was not unlike his.

"Of course." He said, his disposition on this arrangement set in stone. The article would get done, but not before he was done fully exploring her, taking them to the heights that they could fully go. He felt everything she felt about the situation, and more. Her temptation had nothing on his.

She stood, full off of satisfaction. This man and his components were surprisingly filling, making her discoveries more fervent, and taboo. She felt as though she was the first to reach him on this level, and take the first pioneering steps into his mind. The excitement of what he offered was unparalleled, and the epitome of what she loved of this job, and more. She felt the feelings welling up inside of her, and didn't fully understand them, but she was completely satisfied with the unknown knowledge. If she did discover the root of her high, she'd probably regret it. Reporters often didn't think about things like they should, it was a tragic flaw, and right now she loved it.

"Come Rin, I believe we have a matter to address." He said giving her a gentle tug as he began to walk. She followed him quietly, her eyes taking in their laced hands, and her stomach taking in the "unknown" feelings in the form of butterflies with big chaotic wings. He held tightly giving her no room to wiggle free if she so wished, his fancy growing with the blush on her cheeks. She could feel the tickle of his claws against the back of her hand, as he led the way.

She found it hard to frown at facing the crowd again, this time around, she felt comforted, and at ease.

Silence seemed to reign over the room dispelling all thoughts of demoralizing comments about the refreshing addition to the clientele. The silence wore a black suit with white pinstripes falling vertically over his jacket and pants, it fit perfectly to his desirable build, fueling more of the female recognition. Eyes in vast numbers stuck to the confident strides of the deadly white calm taking to the stairs, one hand in his pocket, and the other latched onto their bad decision. He showed his dominance over the room and its occupants. His beautiful white hair rested at his waist, each strand perfect in their position, embodying the peace that resided over the room and his face, though his eyes held the slightest tinge of annoyance…and fiery anger…

He stopped walking, and released Rin's hand, facing the crowd, whose pale faces held foresight of this event that was taking place.

Rin stood back from him, anger that he had been harvesting hanging over him like a dark ominous cloud. He had managed his rage well like he always seemed to do, but now, now it was at full force, his irritation at bottling it only making his wrath worse. Sesshomaru was not the type to hold his tongue, and wrestle with thoughts in his mind to keep them quiet, so what was it that had incurred this odd behavior, which had no doubt never been done before.

"Be not fools. With what class do you claim you have are you presenting tonight? I've seen more class outside on the streets, the homes of the destitute that you've no doubt judged with equal viciousness. She is no whore, and you will never again insult her thusly, or you all will pay for you invectiveness. I hold your air of high status which you boast so magnificently in my hand, and I don't make idle threats." He said, in a low poisonous voice that eerily filled the entire room with stifling fear. His eyes glowed a hot gold, angry and raw.

He again took her hand, and led her up the remainder of the stairs, grinning at the confusion on her face. He didn't answer the question rattling through her mind and across her face until they were on the lip of the curve, and he had hailed her a cab.

He opened the door for her, and rested his arms against the clean yellow metal of the car.

"I did as you wished Rin, I didn't save you." He said handing the cabby what he thought was enough. She blushed, as he backed away from the car and it sped away, leaving her looking behind her at him though the thinly stripped glass.

Her face was red, as she felt the after affects of his gaze that she happened to miss while chatting with Hisho. Was that what made him hold his tongue? Something he heard her say in a fit of rashness, was that what made Sesshomaru Takahashi contain that which he probably would never control for someone else's sake? He took nothing from no one, yet he endured for her.

She wasn't even sure she could explain this paradox of a man on paper. No matter how well the article came out, she would discover who this man truly was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're here." She said stopping at the crosswalk across the street from the apartment. She looked at the thick white lines painted on the street, almost annoyed that they had made it there so quickly. Surprisingly, Kouga wasn't as…dense as he seemed. She could actually hold a conversation with him, and even relax a bit to laugh with him, giving him that smile he so loved. The forty five minute walk to her house had extended some how in to an hour and a half walk. She smiled, not really sure if she had been aware of the information would she have used it to depart his company quicker like one would expect her to.

Kouga grinned as they approached Sakiya's street, more than thrilled that he now knew where she lived. Sure, the actual apartment number was still unknown to him, but it wouldn't be too hard to find her. Her scent was a very distinctive aroma.

Sakiya turned to him giving him a skeptical look to discourage any thoughts of following her up to her apartment. When she glanced at his concentrated face, after awhile her glance turning into a stare, he began to blush. She quirked an eyebrow, grinning at the subtle pink resting against Kouga's cheeks, accentuating the fact that he was indeed blushing, and that he had something on his mind. For someone who claimed to hate him, she read him well. Then again that wasn't her claim anymore; he seemed to be something more than someone to vent her temporary hatred of men on.

"Something wrong Wolf? Hot?" She stifled a giggle as he cleared his throat, embarrassed with the strips of pink on his cheeks. He had been searching for a way to spend time with her while abiding by the rules he had promised to follow, and keep her well within the boundaries of her comfort zone.

"I…We are…" he cursed mentally. This was harder than he thought it was. He did not want to fumble with his words, not now, the way he said this could make it come out the wrong way, thus roughly ending a very pleasant night.

Sakiya sat on the steps of her apartments' stoop and looked up at him, waiting for him to begin to make sense. Since when was Kouga coy?

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something sometime…" she frowned, was he breaking his resolve this early in the game?

"It doesn't have to be a date." He said quickly, sitting beside her, and placing an arm around her shoulder. She crossed her legs and gave him a playful glare.

"Really, then how exactly will it be?" she asked, watching him lose himself in thought to find the answer to her inquiry.

"Well…it will be…an outing between friends."

"Friends? Kouga, is it even possible for you to be just friends with a woman?" she asked him grinning to the side at Kouga who was acting as though he was deeply offended.

"Just because I find you attractive doesn't mean I can't be your friend. Besides, I promised that I'd back off," he smiled at her. "I'll be a gentleman, come on, you know you want to." He poked her in her stomach, making her flinch in laughter to his surprise. He did it again to make sure the sound he heard was indeed a giggle, and she slapped his hand away, sure enough laughing.

"Stop!" She shouted scrambling away from him. It was hard for him to take her seriously as the rest of her command melted into a giggle.

"You're ticklish?" he asked standing to meet her with a finger aimed for her sensitive abdomen.

"Yes, my deepest darkest secret. But that can stay between you and me right friend?" she smiled at him, grabbing his hand before he could test her secrete again.

"Sure, we'll discuss it later when I pick you up for our…friendly outing." she eyed him wishing she could see into the future for the outcome of whatever decision she picked. Something in his hopeful smile told her everything would be okay, but falling for hopeful smiles of other men had landed her in situations far from okay. Though that wasn't his fault, it wouldn't change the fact that she had indeed been hurt before.

"Kouga?" she asked, finding a detour in the inevitability of her answer.

"Hmm?"

"Do you live around here?" she asked setting her question up to block his access to quick lies.

"No." he said cautiously, unable to see her point.

"How did you find me?" She asked cutting him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"See I…and…what happened was I…what?" he asked buying himself more time to piece together the fractured lie. The narrowness of her eyes shifted into the creation of a glare, and she stood in front of him glaring into his eyes.

"I said how did you find me." She said poking him in the chest. He backed up, avoiding more pokes of her accusing finger, his face showing the confusion of the lie in his mind, and trying to keep it together externally.

"Uh, uh." He stuttered, turning away from her, determined not to give up his source of her whereabouts tonight.

"Uh, uh what?" she put her hands on her hips, determined to make him give up his source. He ran s hand through his hand and looked around as if the scenery would give him sort of inspiration for his untruth.

"I came to that theatre because the one by my house didn't have any tickets to the movie I wanted to see…and I saw you, so I followed you into your movie…" he said, sounding as if he was telling her a story from some book.

'Why do I feel like he's lying?' She looked into the warm blue of his eyes for the proof that he wasn't lying, but instead found herself detoured from her true quest by the beautiful deepness of his eyes, parts of it bluer than others. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the vastness of the ocean, where it began to where it was the deepest.

"Ok…" she said incredulously, excepting his choppy answer hesitantly. He sighed as she retracted her claws, and settled back on her feet and back to her normal height, which wasn't eye to eye with him.

"So?" She looked up at Kouga.

"So what?"

"Is it a yes?" He asked stepping into her now that she wasn't grilling him. She looked up at him and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Okay Kouga." She grinned crossing her arms. It wasn't a date, therefore it was okay. It would be just like going out with Sango or Kagome.

"Great!" he smiled, turning to leave, walking down the street. She stood for a while, her arms crossed, and her eyes resting on his back as he walked back the way they came. Suddenly the lack of the details for their little outing called to her, making her call out to him. His eagerness for her acceptance seemed not to fit with this forgetfulness of the finer details.

"Wait, when where?" she shouted to him her fit almost in motion to run to him.

"I'll call you on your cell phone." He said, still walking as if she should have known that was what he was to do. She nodded dumbly, and entered her building when she couldn't see his content strides anymore. She took to the flight of the stairs quickly, running briskly up the steps, some of them two at a time. As she got to her floor she walked through the dimly lit breezeway slowly wondering why she wasn't wondering if her decision would turn out to be a complete disaster.

She found it slightly perplexing how he had lowered her defenses so that she could feel at ease with him. He got her to let go, even if for just a moment.

When she got to her door she smiled for a reason that was beyond her. She liked the mysterious smile resting on her lips, so the reason was irrelevant. She put the key in the door and twisted slowly. She hadn't expected to end the night at ease after spending it with Kouga Yukio. She was even content enough to let him call her, and without any thoughts of blocking his number.

'I think I've gone insane.' She smirked, her smile growing. Before she could fully get the lock to click open she stopped as a troubling question dominated her thoughts.

"How the hell does everyone keep getting my cell phone number!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stared down at the little boy in her arms as his eyes shifted restlessly behind his eyelids taking in dreams. She smiled, and looked over at Sango and her brother who slept soundly on the floor, the controllers to the playstation still wedged in their hands.

She sighed contently and ran a hand through Souta's hair, frowning as he flinched, and shrank away from her hand in pain. She lifted brown strands of hair from his head tenderly, and examined the fading black bruise in the corner of his head. It was bigger than she thought it was, it was about the size of a golf ball, and the discoloration of it was even worse in the dim light of the lamp, than in black of the laser tag arena. Had someone done this to her little brother? She'd kill whatever brat dared to put his hands on Souta. They used to be really close; she figured he would tell her something like this.

"Souta." She whispered. He did not stir, but instead turned to another side. His annoyance at hearing his name through his dreams displayed on his face.

"Souta." She said quite oblivious to his agitation. This time she nudged him and he turned to her, moaning and opening one sleepy eye.

"Hmm." He moaned, sounding as if he hadn't had water in days.

"You'd tell me if something was going on wouldn't you?" she asked him. His sleepiness dispelled, he sat up opening both of his eyes and facing her, with a face full of something similar to fear. She jumped, as if all her movements were on big gasp, shocked by his reaction.

"L-like what?" he asked frowning. She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on his cheeks softly. She looked into his eyes trying to read his guarded emotions. Since when were his emotions guarded? He was in the fourth grade that was impossible for someone who had yet to reach the age of shady emotions, and raging hormones, adolescence.

"Anything." She said surprised by his reaction to her question.

"Oh…yeah." He said, plopping back down on top of her, overcome with lethargy, and relief. She looked down at him, as he fell back into deep sleep. He was lying to her! He must have been very embarrassed about whoever it was that was pounding on him…sure, she wasn't certain if that was the exact cause of his coyness, but she'd find out. Surely he was telling their mother, if he wasn't telling her.

There were never secretes between them, every since she moved out, they had become even closer as a family. She'd get to the bottom of this mysterious bruise, sooner or later, even if the truth didn't come from her little brother.

"I fell my ass…" she yawned, and pulled Souta closer to her, watching him until she fell into the grasp of the slumber that had everyone else. It was just one bruise; it couldn't be that bad could it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks to my wonderful, forgiving, and very patient reviewers:**

**Sesshy'sfluffything- I'd put his fluffy…thing (And there in lies the derivation of your name) in it but I don't know what it is…**

**rockergirl1007- I know you've been waiting nicely, and I'm sorry it took so long, school and other social issues got caught in the crossfire of updating, so hopefully this made of for being gone so long.**

**Rushgirlygirl- Now you know, and your thirst for closure is slightly quenched.**

**Rockergirl- Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean that I should take two months to update, so I'm sorry. : hang's head in shame: Please forgive me.**

**mizushoubai- Thank you**

**Snoochie- Glad you liked it.**

**LadyRinRemix- Thank you Mrs. Remix, I will try.**

**RockerGirl- Please do not allow anymore brain cells to die, if you kill to many ready this might become a little harder. But, I'm back and I did put in a little fluff so, maybe that eased the pain, don't call The Guinness Book of World Records just yet. Thank you so much for all of the great compliments, you make me feel like Steven King.**

**Robin Autumn- having a reviewer like you makes me feel extra bad about taking so long to update, and might I add I do love your reviews. Wondrous? I hope you really liked this chapter.**

**Haley- Thank you.**

**Sarah- Thank you, I try to be funny.**

**Luna-Divine- have I told you how much I like your name? Cause if I haven't, I really do. Yay, long review, that's not a flame! I love you! I can't believe some people say you talk too much. I'm glad my story makes you feel what the characters are feeling; it makes the story writing worth while. I'm so enamored in having you as a reviewer.**

**pr3tty iin piink- Thank you, we all love Shippo, and I happen to love him most when he is ruining Inu's day in his own little way. That kiss took a lot out of me, I was trying to make it just right. Kinda hard.**

**raven657- That's great, Kagome kinda got the short end of the stick there.**

**fallenangel7583- Since I love your story and the way you write so much, it pleases me when you like the story, so thank you for reviewing with such high intentions, it helps a lot. Man, I have back-chapters to read. You will be getting reviews so expect them!**

**Sangi- short and sweet, gotta love it.**

**inulover4391- Oh thank you, thank you. H****er ideas though not the same, have given me inspiration for future chapters! Yay for Inulover4391! I guess those monkeys really do their job inside your mind. What smart primates, do they bite? LOL**

**anonymous- Aren't we all really anonymous? That's my deep thought of the day, so here's a compliment for you since you were kind enough to give me one. Thank you so much, I'm glad you're eager, because things are about to get good!**

**animedorkette- Shippo's a solider, he flirts with death every time he upsets Inuyasha, so yes, Yay Shippo, and yay you! I'm glade you reviewed and told me what you thought.**

**kawaiigirl-777- Hope you like chapter nine as much as eight.**

**toxiclollipop- Thank you! Yes, it was about time something happen between them.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alright, here I am everyone, I am back. I am sooo sorry for the long delay; school kinda jumped me in the alley of my life. (Like my metaphor?) You people wouldn't believe how many parties and events have come up between then, but I am dedicated to this story and you guys so my story will not die. I also had a bad case of writer's block which you guys murdered with your wonderful reviews. Thank you for making sure I came back.

About the story:

All I have to say is there will be a shift in the story so be watching out for that.

Things to make you loose your mind while I finish chapter ten:

What's Sakiya deal?

Fluff, GOD will there be fluff!

Sesshomaru and Rin!

Of course, what about Inu and Kag?

What is this shift in the story?

Where's the revenge…oh sorry, REVENGE? (Haven't forgot about that have you.)

Ok all I'm off, I've got stories to finish and homework to do, not to mention kicking ass and taking names (which takes plenty of time in its self.) But, I will not keep you waiting as long as I did.

-**Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**


	10. All Hallows' Eve

**Snapshots of Life**

**Ch 10: All Hallows' Eve**

Kagome zigzagged through the cubicles of the Touched by an Angel Photography office. Her forehead was lined with wrinkles as she scrutinized the paperwork given to her by her new intern. All Naomi had to do was go through and fill type the model portfolio paperwork out, but even that task seemed strenuous for the young girl, if not impossible. The paperwork, white and pristine on arrival was now riddled with deep red strokes of a red pen, making her errors loud and clear to her. At this rate she'd be here all night. She had a lot of work to do, and it was well into the evening.

Kagome sighed, and let her patience spread as thin as it could go, the girl had other great traits, she was well on her way to becoming a great designer, and her photography wasn't half bad either, so who was Kagome to stunt the growth of her dream at such a preliminary stage.

"Wrong…wrong, wrong, wrong! Naomi, how did you spell her name wrong? She has the same name as you!" She whispered to herself in a quite frenzy, her eyes attached to the document, no matter what crossed her path, or what happen to be different. She was so engrossed in the paper that she failed to notice how the usually bare cubicles of her co-workers were decorated with rich blacks, vibrant oranges, black bats and cats, tiny decorated pumpkins, demons, and other Halloween memorabilia, even the witch hats, painted on faces and fake fangs escaped her in her hurry to her own office. The holiday she hated most seemed to fall between the cracks this year, sneaking up on her, which she hated just as much.

She continued to her office just as oblivious at how the Halloween decorations around the cubicles doubled, then tripled in its gaudiness as she approached her office. She opened the door to her office, with her head down still buried in the paper, and sat in her chair, finally, the end of the documents and its mistakes we're in her grasp. Mid-stroke as she prepared to put the last red slash on the paper, someone knocked at her door. She sighed and put the pen down, a little irritated at the postponed end of the document. Standing, she walked to the door, opening it slowly to find no one there. She stood there, looking in front of her at the back of a cubicle, which provided no subtle hint to the festive time of month, only off white paint.

"Hello?" she shrugged and turned to leave, that is until a brown blur crossed her peripherals, making her double take at its mass. As she turned to find the "blur" she found it hidden as quickly as it was revealed. Just to be sure that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her she looked around both the corners, and discovered it was. Shrugging once more, she went back into her office, taking a seat to finish the stroke her hand was in prior to her interruption.

Quiet shuffles of a pair of feet went unnoticed by her as she typed on her computer. The shuffles soon began to get faster, taking on a wide stepped creep, a hand stretched out into the open as it approached Kagome. It shook its head once, shaking wild brown hair, and fangs as it melted into character. It grabbed at Kagome's shoulder with such ferocity that upon contact she jammed her hands into her keys, creating new long words on the screen, like d-f-g-t-r-e-y-h and a-s-e-w-q-b-g-j-u-y-t-n-m-d-g. Kagome spun around, and stared into the face of a wolf like creature with long ivory fangs, brown stringy hair to its back, erratic yellowish eyes, and long talon like claws. She screamed and jumped up, her heart lodged in her throat. The creature let loose a ferocious…laugh?

She squinted her eyes as her heart attack subsided, and the long ivory fangs changed into sharp rubbery fangs inside a rubbery snout, the brown stringy hair melted into bleach blonde as it near it's…her back, the yellow eyes turned out to be a lot less real, and a little less yellow, and the long talon like claws proved to be black clip-ons as fake as the mask she had on.

Kagome's mouth was still open from her position on top of her desk. Her legs were up in the air in a defensive posture, along with her arms, as if someone was going to hit her. Slowly as her anger mounted, she closed her mouth, and lowered her legs and arms. Slowly her face contorted into a glare, then a deep heartfelt scowl, engulfing her whole face in anger.

"Hahaha!" she laughed as she pulled her mask off. The more Kagome got angry, the more distant her laugh became.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome stood up and snatched the mask from her, throwing it to the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to scowl while Naomi proceeded to stop laughing. Her fit of laughter finally over, she leaned on a chair behind her, breathing laboriously to keep her laughter at ease, for her own sake. Kagome looked pretty pissed.

"I-I'm sorry Kag, I couldn't help it you know! You were just so unsuspecting, and Halloween's such a cool holiday, at school we always---"

"Yes well, is this what you were doing while you writing this paper? D-did you say Halloween?" she said, slowly walking to her desk and pulling up the calendar on her computer to see if there had been a mistake. She ran her hand across the screen, calculating from where she had lost track of time, and picked up on October 29th, which was indeed two days before Halloween. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her face. She really didn't need this, she was already swamped in work, and Kikyo would surly come and solicit… force her to help on their annual Halloween party, and then take all the credit like the bitch that she was.

"Ka-Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't know you hated Halloween so---" Naomi started, but Kagome held a hand up.

"It's okay, just retype that paper." She handed her the paper, and waited for her to leave, and then put her head down on her desk. Shortly after Naomi left, Sakiya entered, a knowing look on her face like she somehow knew about everything that happened, and she did, except for Kagome's distinct lack of humor.

"When I sent her in here to scare the hell out of you, I saw that going differently in my mind, starting with you not becoming extremely depressed afterwards." She said sitting on the desk, putting a hand on Kagome's black tresses, which was all she could see from Kagome's downtrodden position. Kagome mumbled something inaudible, and Sakiya leaned forward, only to hear louder muffled language.

"Uh, I really can't understand you." She said, Kagome rose up and brushed her hair out of her face, repeated her daunting statement of "That was you!" Sakiya stood up promptly and smiled sheepishly.

"Why, you didn't like it? I thought it was funny until you got all Grinch of October on me." She said. Kagome stood up, and approached Sakiya who took to backing up just as easily as Kagome took to lurking toward her. She was relieved when Kagome walked past her and looked around outside her door shadily, and then closed it.

"I am not the Grinch of October!" she said, scowling still.

"What's wrong then?" she asked, sitting down, prepared for something long and complicated.

"Okay, so every year Kikyo forces me to work through this damn holiday. She hasn't forced me yet, but I know that she will. She always makes me decorate the office by myself for the annual party, which leaves me exhausted, and usually sleeping through the whole damn holiday, so I deplore this time of month, and if that makes me the Grinch of Halloween, then bah humbug!" Sakiya looked around; containing fresh giggles, then cleared her throat, crossing her legs.

"That's uh Scrooge…" Kagome glared, and Sakiya held up her hands like a white flag, sensing that her friend's stress didn't include remembering memorable Christmas movie quotables. She stood up, and paced slowly, thinking of a solution, she always had the solution.

"You know we'll help you?" Sakiya asked, unsure if she knew.

"Yes, but that's still not enough, I'm not even sure I can pull it off this year…who knows what job threatening thing she'll do to me if I can't make this work." She said frowning.

"No one in the office helps?" she said, finding that hard to believe, seeing as how a lot of the girl's had opened up to them, breaking away from the pro-Kikyo regime.

"They wouldn't dare, not if they valued their job." She said taking a fancy to the scowl that upset her usually pretty features.

"Hmmm…looks like the bitch has this pretty damn tight, she's thought of everything huh…" Sakiya looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then back at Kagome, a loving smile on her face. She brought her thoughtful hand down from her chin and grinned.

"Kag, stop stressing, seriously, were going to make this work if need be. With Sango and my decorating talents, your usual vigor, and Rin's unearthly energy we'll have this done before the night is over and still have to crash parties…or go to earth's version of hell, the office party." She said sure of herself. Kagome stopped and smiled.

"I guess you're right, but I still have a lot of work to do. I have pictures to develop, tons of papers to type, and I type like a three year old so---"

"I got you there, I'm a champion typist, you just develop that film, we should be ready to start decorating in an hour or so if need be."

"You're so smart!" she praised halfheartedly. Sakiya eyed her as she began to smirk and rolled her eyes. She sat a stack of papers down on the desk the size of a small textbook, and waited for Sakiya's self assured smile to dissipate, but it held strong, making Kagome feel at ease.

"Uh huh, well move over Grinch, I have work to do." She promptly began typing, and Kagome saw the foundation for her confidence, the way her fingers danced fluently across the keys was amazing, Kagome couldn't get that fast with her typing no matter how much she practiced.

"Are you gonna get that?" Sakiya asked, breaking through Kagome's awe with a quick glance toward the phone. She blinked slowly, swallowed, and then nodded even slower. She picked the phone up, and answered with a quiet hello.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome visibly jumped at the voice on the other line she smiled lightly, and took the usual anxiety that came along with Inuyasha in stride, swallowing it.

"Hmm, hi Inu." Sakiya said to herself, watching Kagome's body language change like it usually did when Inuyasha was involved.

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me talk to her!" a squeaky familiar voice shouted. She smiled at the thought of Shippo Jumping up and down to capture the phone from Inuyasha, who undoubtedly was not going to let him get it. She hadn't expected to talk to him in all honesty. Once you got Inuyasha started it was hard to stop him.

"Sit down you little brat before I flush you down the toilet."

"Shut up." He shouted, despite the shakiness in voice from the thought of Inuyasha following through with his threat.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted back, Kagome guessed that tiny fox teeth were attempting to do minimal damage to some available part of Inuyasha's body. The phone became staticy, and she could here the struggle going down between the two. She giggled.

"Hi Kagome, come Shippo, I think there's a bath tub full of chocolate ice cream just screaming your name."

"Bye Kagome!" she faintly heard Shippo's excited farewell.

'I feel loved…'

"Like I was saying before that pain in the ass---"

"Shippo." She said in a parental tone.

"Interrupted me, you sounded surprised to hear from me, you didn't think we we're done after one kiss did you." she could hear his grin over the phone, she didn't blame him, she was surprised…how did he get her work number.

"What!" she screeched, reaching past herself, her anger aroused with his last statement. He laughed a little, and smiled.

"Just playing Kag, I just wanted to get you out of that deer caught in the head lights faze, I know I'm amazing, but I'd like to hear your voice reach another register besides what you've been stuck at." He said.

"Amazing huh, I would think I was the amazing one." She grinned. It was a waste of time to act as if there wasn't something, some aspect, some spark between them. There was defiantly something there, and acknowledging it in the slightest manner possible was a way to avoid the tedium.

"Really, and what would bring this illusion on?" he asked leaning into the receiver with a small grin. He could feel her change in demeanor.

"I think I'm the one that's amazing, I'm not the one that kept coming back…" she said seriously at his chuckle.

"That is the case, but I know a great way to keep you coming back." He whispered low into the phone. She blushed, determined not to loose her cool, not that she didn't already feel out of control, as was habit when she was talking to Inuyasha. She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Your silence says it all. I knew it was just a matter of time." She could hear the lusty undertones in his playful laugh. She calmed herself and pressed forward with the conversation. Inuyasha could feel her timidity, it vaguely grabbed at him. He wanted her to feel comfortable, but he liked the power of her emotions as he controlled them.

"Missed me that much huh?" She giggled at herself, surprised at how light she could feel when she just let go of mostly self-inflicted uneasiness. She heard his chuckle fade, and gentle silence take over his end of the line. She frowned slightly, she couldn't even hear him breath, and it was slightly unnerving.

"Yeah, I did Kagome…" he whispered, lightly, lovingly. It was so airy with adoration, that she brushed it off as another pass at her. Though she couldn't hear it, the nights of wrestling thoughts of her, and eagerness to get back for her, was in his voice. He didn't even realize it himself, but that didn't diminish the fact. The thick adoration in his voice went undetected by him and her. The feeling he got as he told her that voice sparked something awkward in him, like an off key in a song, that made the song that much more beautiful. He got an odd pleasure from being able to tell her that in his truest and rarest form, composed of raw feelings and truths that he was okay with, or not okay with admitting. It was a sight to see, the sincerity of Inuyasha the model/bachelor.

"Yeah, I missed you too." She joked in the way that she figured he had. "See, I told you I was the amazing one." She said. He chuckled despite her affliction, enraptured by her cockiness, on her it was quite sexy, she wore it well.

"So, what's going on?" she said after a pregnant pause.

"A party." He said simply.

"A party?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Hell yeah a party." He said, his voice suddenly fired up with excitement for what Kagome had yet to experience, he slowly but surely wanted to bring her into his world, and what perfect way but a party.

"Halloween is the perfect night to throw the best damn party I've ever thrown in my life." He said grinning. Sakiya glanced at Kagome who seemed to be panicking, pacing as far as she could before the phone's coiled cord snag, and she had to come back. Kagome had never really been to a Halloween party, especially not one thrown by one of the hottest models out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a little worried by her hesitation. Sakiya pulled a sheet of printing paper from the printer and scribbled "yes !" on it, a simple message to jumpstart Kagome's obviously frozen mind. She was going to go to the party and was going like it damn it, Inuyasha and Kagome's sketchy relationship was hard on friendly bystanders. She looked at the yes scribbled on the paper and shook her head, the many hang-up's she usually had to face on her Halloween night, no not her Halloween night, but Touched by an Angel Photography agency's Halloween night, alerting her.

"So? I wanna give the first invitation to you." He said. She laughed nervously, then frowned.

"How…nice…could---could you just hold on a minute, thanks." She said, giving him no chance to manipulate her into an answer before she called her time out. She covered the receiver with a small hand.

"I can't!" she whispered.

"Why not?" Sakiya asked indifferently, typing steadily on the keyboard, her eyes trained on Kagome.

"Because!" she said as if that was an answer in itself. Sakiya rolled her eyes, not convinced by her one word answer.

"Because…"

"Because…I'm busy, I---"

"No, you're not. I told you already we've got this!" she said annoyed by the tedium Kagome put herself through.

"B-but I…" she went through her mind searching for another errand to do, then found her doing circles around her own mind. She laughed quietly, what the hell was she doing? She was sabotaging herself, and for what reason, Inuyasha was good enough, Kikyo really wasn't worth it. She sighed and smiled at Sakiya, taking her hand down from the receiver.

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Good, now let's discuss your costume, I was thinking a nice playboy bunny outfit, or a stripper, how about a---"

"Bye Inuyasha! I've got work to do." She cut him off, hanging up in his face.

"Thanks!" she moved to hug Sakiya, but she held a hand up, grinning playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm great, but you really should get around to developing those pictures if you want to make it to get everything done in time for that party, Cinderella." She said. She nodded and headed toward the door then stopped and smirked at Sakiya.

"You know, I can tell you grew up with Inuyasha." She said. Sakiya frowned.

"I tend to hear that a lot, but I can't figure out why everyone keeps saying it!" she said, the similarities between her Inuyasha oblivious to her. Kagome laughed, and through open the door with new found strength.

The door didn't open unhindered at first. As she swung, it collided with something on the other side, sticking, opening, and then stopping prematurely. She heard a small squeal then a thud. Alarmed, she rushed behind the door only to find Kikyo lying on the floor, red streaks of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"K-Kikyo…" she said, reaching out a hand of assistance to the girl. She waited for her to compose herself and except her help, but somewhere between her politeness, and the ample time to think about Kikyo's position on the floor, Kagome found herself giggling, humor claiming her instead of sympathy. She grasped Kagome's hand with a forceful warning, pulling herself up. Storming away, Kikyo also had time to think, and ruby red lips curled slowly in mild iniquity. She stopped and quarter turned toward Kagome.

"Thanks, and by the way Higurashi, your assistance with the decorations won't be needed. Erica will take of that this year." She said and continued to walk grinning evilly.

"Really…" Kagome blinded by her good fortune today smiled and thanked her seemingly aptly, unaware of the red vertical whelp adjacent to Kikyo's ear from the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome yawned, and rubbed at her eyes with the ball of her wrist, careful not to get any of the harmful chemicals in her eyes now that her goggles were around her neck, and not protecting her eyes like they should have been. She stared directly into the red bulb of the red light filling the whole room with a crimson glare. The only thing that was spared was tiny insignificant corners, and parts of the floor, shielded by tables, and predominating shadows. Kagome was bathed in the cherry light, her hair taking on a red sheen, and her skin a rose quality.

She glanced at her watch with a hard squint in the dramatically dimmed light, noting that she had been in the darkroom for a little over an hour. She looked up at the line of pictures in front of her, and touched the back of them, studying them for spots, or discoloration, and happily found nothing worth redoing. They were perfection, and she only had five more left to perfect, and she'd be done.

She began the process of slowly dipping the undeveloped picture in the different tanks, stopping periodically to let them sit. She looked up at the pictures again, and smiled at them, seeing more than whoever bought them would ever see. She saw memories and heard unheard words, she felt a love she couldn't deny. It made her smile to think just three months ago she was dreading her first day of work, and now she had grown to like it, sort of like Inuyasha.

She blushed, the rose over her skin swallowing the rosy discoloration of her cheeks. She suddenly found herself waylaid by things she couldn't understand.

The waves of her feelings confused her, but they came and passed too quickly for her to analyze, and just quickly enough for her to dismiss.

Kagome watched three images fizzle on their paper and burn into darkness as a bright light filled the room, defeating the red light completely. She gasped, and grabbed the pictures out of the third tank and stared at them with her mouth open. The images were just there, they were just there, now they were over exposed, and burning away like a dry leaf devoured by a candle flame. Who the hell looked at the do not enter sign, and walked right past it! Somebody was going feel her rage.

Frazzled by the fleeting images on the picture she turned around, squinting into a bright light, seeing blue splotches of images that were once in her point of view. She stared into the blinding light until the blue disappeared and the dumb ass that ruined her beautiful frames showed their face. She snatched the goggles off gripping them tightly, her strength growing with the sour mixture of irritation and anger inside her. The harsh scornful words charging from her brain to her tongue seemed to die and melt into a distinct feeling of anxiety when she beheld said dumb ass, and realized it was Hojo.

She dropped the goggles and let go of the strength and ill willed mixture brewing inside of her that had so easily turned her knuckles white. Like some animal protecting her young (Her photos) her fur had bristle in defense more than anything. Anybody that was stupid enough to open the darkroom door without warning undoubtedly had an aim to cause bad tension, but upon seeing his face she became more worried of the small space they were enclosed in. She was trapped with a stalker in a tiny darkroom. It was amazing how easily her defenses were knocked awry by the very sight of him, and even more ironic that it was all for Hojo. Her fear was irrational, but she didn't have the mind frame to determine that at the moment. She couldn't see poor little fawn eyed Hojo for what he was; all she could see was a maniac that wanted a lock of her hair to put next to some other personal item he had stolen from her.

He looked at her with innocent eyes, and gave her a small smile. His light brown hair jutting in different ways like it usually did. He continued to smile as her face changed to an expression of something gone horribly wrong. Hojo's usual thickness took over, and he assumed she was feeling a little queasy, as she always did…or that was what she told him when he asked her out on dates. The flu, Ebola, salmonella, food poisoning, she had used everything under the sun to avoid him, ironically except the common cold. He always accepted her excuses, the fact that her health was perfect any other time escaping him. He was indeed a dense one, but he meant well, even if unexplainable coincidences kept Kagome from seeing that.

"Kagome! I've been looking for you. It's kind of dark in here where's the light switch?" He looked around. Kagome felt her eye tick with irritation, and a very Inuyasha like growl begin to roar to life in her throat.

"It's the darkroom."

"Oh…" he said the underlying message of her anger going over his head. He stopped smiling and seriousness covered his face. As if he had a tendency to snap anytime she dared to stopped, and allowed her mood to switch with his, tiptoeing around him to keep him "stable."

"You've been doing really good work Kagome…" he said quietly, searching his head as if probing for some rehearsed line.

"…I hear you got a raise, you deserve it…I…" she looked at him, hanging onto his every word. When he paused she paused and gave him a nervous glance.

"Well you are head boss." She said.

"Yeah I am but…I…"

"You…" she started for him. He looked at her, and after a while smiled, as if he remembered his line.

"I was thinking you…we could celebrate. I know you were promoted a while ago, but I was wondering would you like to go to a party with me, or something." He said his blush disappearing, as hers had, in the red light. He looked upward and away from her, his eyes detained by his timidity. She caught this light of innocence that she had never seen before, and frowned, deciding against a lie this time. She almost felt bad…

"A-actually, I'm already going to a Halloween party…" she almost left it at that, but as she watched him come down from his happiness, she felt herself go with him.

"B-but thanks for the offer, and the congratulations…" She felt her self diminish again but she picked up despite the distinct warning in her gut.

"Maybe you'd like to come?" she asked him quietly, it was the least she could do for ostracizing him for a very strange coincidence, that she still had yet to prove.

"Sure! I'd love to go! You can call me later with the finer details! I'll see you there Kagome." With that he smiled and sped off leaving Kagome the mangled remains of an idea she thought was smart. Sure she wanted to start fresh with him but inviting him to Inuyasha's party was not the way to do that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango sat up straight; she laced her fingers together over her lap just because it made her feel professional. Crossing her legs, she patted at wrinkles in her denim jeans, waiting for Hisho to arrive. As if waiting for a cue Hisho entered, his face impassive, and his mind already made up against whatever it was she wanted to ask of him. Of course Sango didn't know this, and she was hopeful that he was a reasonable man and would see it her way.

He sat in his desk and laced his fingers in the way that she had, his face stony and apathetic, she noted this and cleared her throat of the greeting she was going to use as a temporary neutralizer of there bad terms. She had made up her mind that being mean was not her aim, only to be firm in her case.

"Sango." He said her name like it was just another name in a world of face-less people; he belittled it and sneered at the ability to do so. She brushed it off and looked straight forward at him with brazen eyes.

"Let's get right down to it shall we? While on your premises, I have been harassed. I have been unjustly handled, and molested, and I am requesting something be done." She said. He looked at her, his face still stoic, nodded, rubbing at the stubble on his face.

"And who, may I ask, is this person that has maltreated you?" he said humoring her.

"I believe it was your head of security that sexually assaulted me." She said, her voice becoming realer with the realization that he had indeed sexually harassed her. She had always known it, but she hadn't realized it with a clear head. His face wavered a little but not much to have just heard the news that his head of security had sexually harassed one of his company's guest, wanted or not.

"And on what basis do you make this very, very serious charge? With all do respect Sango, Travis has been working here for five years, and has kept this premises safe from the," he looked up at her. "psychos that tend to drift here.

She frowned, and felt anger grow in tiny fragments at being called a psycho, and a liar in pretty wrapping. She dragged her chair upwards a little so that it was close to his desk, and she could rest her hands on it.

"The basis is being roughly handled in the parking lot, and having his body smashed into mine, when I was clearly doing nothing wrong. I have witnesses. He's also forced himself, literally, on my friend too, maybe even in a worse way, and the whole parking lot thing was not under a working pretense! I know what sexual tension feels like." she said.

"Rin?"

"No, Kagome!" she said, as if it mattered. He shifted a bit and sighed.

"Ok Sango, let's say this is true, let me just call Travis in here." He said humoring her. They waited in tense silence until the giant himself sauntered in; dragging his feet like a bear. He seemed annoyed to be called into Hisho's office but upon seeing Sango he grinned, and leered at her. Sango didn't react but instead allowed it to continue so that Hisho could too see. He did see but chose to look away. Sango caught this and with a shocked expression shuffled between their faces with a scowl on her face. She stood, her contained anger leaking slowly outward.

"Sango says you sexually assaulted her and her friend… is this true?"

"…no, you said you didn't want her on the property right, I was just doing my job." He smiled sleazily, his eyes narrow with a predator's intuition.

"You have a point…"

"No, no he doesn't! That doesn't give anyone the right to pin me up against the wall with his hands twisting one hand, and the other touching god knows what, or forcefully try to jam his sick tongue down someone's throat. Is that what you tell your security guard to do Hisho, slap people who don't comply with his sexual man-handling? Fuck man handling, molestation." she growled, restraining the need to scream. Frankie grinned, getting off on her anger.

"You were resisting arrest, and your cute little friend was damaging Now property. I can't just let that happen can I. I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?" he said grinning. Hisho shrugged, that was enough for him. Though he was grinning he didn't seem happy to be accused, his smiled tapered off into a false one, dark and threatening. He was now in front of Sango, daring her to open her mouth again. She glared at him, hearing his challenge as clearly as if he were saying it.

"Sexually harassing women is not your job either pig!" She took a threatening posture toward him, leaning into him with aggressiveness as she upped the urgency of her accusation.

His sharp eyes dilated and she could feel his anger, he wasn't playing anymore. That was fine with her, because she hadn't been playing in the first place. She felt the ice between them as he silently threatened her.

He licked his lips and growled quietly. He wanted to slap her, punch her and watch her bleed, and he wanted to kiss her like she was his, make her submit to his fist and his lips and his body. He could see the bruises on her face and the look of terror as he crushed her beneath him.

"He has a point." Travis looked up, and his smile returned.

"The hell he does Hisho. You aren't that thick are you? Would you purposely put your female employees in danger! He's a predator Hisho! Ever wonder why Rin is so reluctant to work late nights? It's because she has an audience. This pervert looks in through the window! There's no telling how many female employees he's touched wrong…" He shrugged and grinned wider, impressed with himself and how he was getting away. Sango felt a need to hit him suddenly become first priority. Hisho was obviously bored of this, because he stood, and dismissed Travis. He grinned and licked his lips at her.

"Look, you obviously don't have enough evidence and---"

"What!" she shouted.

"That's not enough---"

"I heard you damnit, I just can't believe you said that!" She shouted, restrained, shut down by a couple of words from Hisho's mouth. Was this it, was she supposed to stand by while he molested other girls, and more of her friends. She wasn't going to let it reach Rin, she wouldn't.

"Hisho---"

"What is it that you propose I do? Fire him?"

"Yes!" she shouted. He scoffed at the sheer possibility of it. Fire him? That set him back at least a couple of thousand, and what, for some bitch whom he didn't even like? This would be the perfect retaliation for years of lost battles.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Do you know how much it would cost to fire him and hire a new head of security? You aren't even supposed to be on this property or, did you forget?" Sango bristled at the true reason behind his reasoning. Was he that corrupt? Would he actually throw his women employees into the mouth of a lion to save money?

"Is that what this is? You're basing your visitors and employees safety on a couple dollars? You can't be serious!" he motioned her out of his office.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Your business is done here, or should I have Travis escort you off the property?" he sneered, teasing her in her accusations. She was taken dismayed by him, her clashing emotions of frustration and helplessness brought heavy tears to her eyes. She snatched up her coat and glared a watery eyed glare. Travis grinned in delight at puppetry he had over her emotions.

"Yeah, I heard you loud and clear you cheap bastard!" she pushed past the little man, tears of anger threatening to spill over. She felt Frankie's tall form and looked away fighting his chance to see her cry religiously.

"What's wrong baby?" Frankie cooed, capturing her elbow in his massive hand, and squeezing harmfully. The vice grip he had her in made it impossible for her to pull away though she tried, she ended up making a semi circle back toward him with a vicious right hook. She clearly broke the skin, and he immediately tasted the metallic flavor of blood fill his mouth under his bloody jaw. His breathing became erratic with rage, as he beholds her strength that which still stood. He hadn't broken her spirit yet?

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again you disgusting bastard!" she spat at him, taking the hallway by her fiery aura, disrupting the very atmosphere of the office. People looked out of their offices, merely feeling the callous feeling clouding the air.

"I'll be returning that favor soon enough bitch." He said sorely, spitting his bloodied spit on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin looked at her dismantled office and frowned with disgust. Sure, sometimes her office tended to get messy but this was scary. In the beginning the quest had been to find her keys, but all she seemed to accomplish was making a mess and loosing things that hadn't at first been lost. She stepped over her overturned chair, whose wheel still spun like a wheel of a car stuck in mud.

She sent busy fingers through numerous drawers, file cabinets, and client folders, mix and matching celebrity stories, insuring a painfully hard time organizing things later. She searched the trash can for the third time, her anxiousness eating at her, until she whimpered with each wrong hiding spot.

Her haste grew with each thought of the phone call she received that morning. That one phone call brought the best out of her, making her speed to finish her work with the utmost care as not to arouse suspicion from Hisho, the other reason for her haste. She knew from her spiteful escapades with the cab driver that Hisho would indeed receive a very upsetting call from the cab company, so she got Hisho's secretary (who shared Rin's opinion of Hisho) to forward the call to her first and give it to him later. She had to leave quickly, because it seemed the cabby had been working in haste too, and had acquired a two thousand dollar bill for Hisho to dissect with the frugalness of his own pocket.

That had in fact pleased Rin very much, but the thought of the aftermath crashing down on top of her left her uneasy, and rushing to hurry home, to give Hisho the weekend to simmer before he got his hands on her. With all this on her mind she plundered foolishly into one of her makeshift mountains bravely, only to be captured by the heel of her expensive stilettos. She screamed as she fell backwards. She pulled back her foot from the pile, pulling back one shoe, and another heelless one. She took her shoe off and cried, throwing it at the door.

"Where are they!" she cried. She sighed, tired from her endless search and the stress of her broken heel. Going to her mini fridge she looked in for water, or a comfort food of some sort.

"Yes!" she grinned pulling out a quiet frosty set of keys. Hopping up, she took her other shoe off, and ran out the door, barely locking it with her keycard. Dashing down the hall hallway, she ignored anyone that greeted her or questioned her god-like speed. Hisho's door opened as she approached, and the news of the cabby's bill was written all over his now scarlet face, as he opened his mouth to let loose her name, she u-turned and headed for the emergency exit. She only exhaled a trapped breath once she was outside, and greeting with a brisk fall chill. She jogged to her car, the cold ground burning her bare feet. She grinned as she knocked on the window, and it slowly came down. Sango's irritated face peered out at her.

"Three seconds Rin? Three seconds? Correct me if I'm wrong but that's how long I believe you told me you were going to be in there."

"Yeah I did but---"

"BUT you weren't in there three minutes were you? You Rin, were in there thirty minutes, how did you get three seconds and thirty minutes mixed up huh?" Sango growled, letting the full force of her glare go at the clock above the radio which read six forty-five as its only response. It was bad enough that she had actually felt a need to wait in the car with Rin to avoid a confrontation with Frankie, but Rin had made her wait past her patience point, and she was ready to go to war. She was tempted to find Frankie, just to have something to beat on.

"I couldn't find my keys and…" she looked to Sango whom was severely unimpressed by the story so far. She just wanted to go, she didn't feel safe anymore, and she didn't know how to make the feeling go away, it was like a premonition burned deep inside of her.

"Hisho he was mad so… I broke my heel!" she said. Sango unlocked the door, and marinated in anger at her the new restrictions forced on her. With quick nervous glances Rin stole a glance from Sango, whose arms were crossed over her chest stubbornly, and a scowl on her face to emphasize her discontentment. Rin sat in amazement; she hadn't angered Sango enough to arouse a silent treatment had she? She looked over, and then under at Sango's face that was downcast. Sango sniffed and looked out the window, but not quick enough for Rin to miss the angry tears that had finally broken the barrier of tenacity.

"Sango, what happened?" She asked quietly, almost darkly, for she knew she had not done this thing that made Sango cry. Sango always took to the intensity of the eyes when she talked to people, and the fact that she wasn't looking at Rin told her that she wasn't talking to her. She was just saying something in response to what she was really angry at, just in a different form. Sango looked at her with fiery brown eyes and put a clenched fist on the dashboard, her knuckles white with the fury she held in her palm.

"Why? Why do I have to hide around here like a criminal when he's the real criminal, stalking girl's, putting them in forced sexual situations, but I'm the criminal? I've felt it, Kagome's felt it, you've felt it…Rin he's a predator… there's no telling what he's done to some unsuspecting woman, and all because your boss is too cheap to get it done…"

"I didn't want to tell you… I uh tried to talk to Hisho about this but he…" The tension in the air wrapped around her tongue and proceeded to congeal in her throat.

"I know Rin, I went in to talk to the bastard myself, and he gave me the same bullshit, and called Frankie in to talk to me, and he loved it. He loved every minute of it and so did your boss. I won't let it end here Rin, I can't. It isn't even about me anymore." She said quietly, her voice hoarse with emotion. Her eyes were dewy with tears yet to fall and already gone, it spurred similar feelings in Rin.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you I---"

"I understand, Sango. You're my friend and I'll support you on everything, even on bringing down that sadistic bastard. I promise I will Sango even…even if it costs me my job. So please stop crying, none of those assholes at Now are worth any of your tears. Kay?" She handed Sango a tissue, and she wiped at her eyes with it, Rin's support healed enough to stop the fit of tears rooted from her frustration.

"We're okay now. I thought I was going to have to run down Miroku for a while there, glad you cleared that up." Sango giggled and sniffed.

"Okay, on a much lighter note, guess who just got invited to a Halloween party! Feel better yet?"

"I'm getting there." She sat up a little.

"Of course us, Inuyasha's throwing a party, and let me just help you vision the grandeur, every time he throws a party my phones blow up with exciting news of how he throws the best parties in the history of parties. If that didn't help you out of your hopefully former mood, Miroku invited us." Sango grinned involuntarily and Rin pointed at her excitedly.

"There we go!"

"What?"

"I saw that."

"I'm just happy we're going to Inuyasha Halloween party."

"Yeah, ok. It just so happens that among all those exciting words I just said, the only thing that was able to bring a small smile out of you was the word, excuse me name, Miroku. See!" She shouted, refraining from pointing as she drove. A small smile crept on Sango's face, and she let out a small gasp at the awareness of her smirking. She quickly put up a façade of indifference to overpower the small smile.

"Whatever." She said. After a few minutes of silence, she smiled again Rin's "other words" settling into her mind.

"What's wrong with you, thinking about Miroku?" Rin grinned.

"No, a Halloween party means shopping!" she said happily. Rin laughed.

"I've been looking for an excuse to go shopping. Looks like I found it! Let's go to your apartment and wait on Sakiya and Kagome to get home." Rin took her hands off the wheel and gave a small dance, of excitement, or victory at having the money to splurge on her costume.

"Hands on the wheel…" Sango's light hearted beginning of her sentence faded into something distant, and unsure. Rin stole a quick glance as she switched lanes, and glared wearily at a swerving driver. She sighed and fought back the thought that Sango's mind had drifted back to her boss's insensitivity and idiocy. If that wasn't the reason for Sango's absentmindedness she didn't want to scratch at the wound.

"I hope Kagome comes home…she's usually decorating the office because of that bitch Kikyo, leaving no hope for her to even think about her Halloween plans." Rin sighed relived.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Inuyasha will have a fit if Kagome doesn't come. Sakiya's there to protect her from the wicked witch. Her bullying is almost dead to Kagome, all we need is the house." Sango laughed as the image of a house falling on Kikyo entered her mind. Rin turned on the radio, already preset for her favorite station, and immediately began singing. Sango joined along in Rin's singing, but took the moment for herself as Rin's watchful eye over her was temporarily detained. She let her mind painfully explore the matter of Hisho, piecing together her plan of retaliation to the situation. Her face remained jubilant like the song suggested, but her mind churned in dark matter. She kept her thoughts of the matter from reaching her face almost as well as Rin was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakiya looked at the watch on her wrist. She sighed heavily, and yawned, then glared at Kagome which she had been doing every five minutes for the past two hours. She and Sakiya had finally finished her workload when Kikyo came in with a burden six times Kagome's, asking for Kagome's help. She hadn't known, and still didn't know what was going through Kagome's mind when she said yes, but whatever it was had Sakiya pissed. She watched people began to leave for the weekend and fidgeted. She looked at Kagome who was typing at the computer, keeping a steady pace to maintain the peace within Sakiya. She had to, or Sakiya would begin her lecture on not helping the enemy. She looked at Kagome and said her name with a whiney drawl.

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry." She said. Sakiya sat up, her head pounding from her stomach's protest to not eating all day. She had reassured Kagome everything would be all right, and she wanted to follow through, even if it meant involuntary fasting.

"But why are you helping her. Look at all this work! You aren't her damn secretary. Ask her, no tell her---"

"You do realize I can hear you." Erica stepped out of her office, her hands on her hips, and her eyes glaring. Sakiya covered her mouth as if she had made a grave mistake, and stood to meet Kikyo's sidekick at the door. Erica grinned and hoped her submission would be as enjoyable as Kagome's. Erica hadn't exactly gone up against Sakiya before, and didn't know the full extent of the heat she could bring.

Sakiya glared at the girl frigidly, and put her hand on the door. With her free hand she gave her the finger, and held it for a while, ignoring the girl's shocked expression. She slammed the door giving her no time to show her own claws, and louder than before she started her sentence again.

"Ask her no tell her to take her small favor and shove it up her ass!" she shouted to Kagome, overpowering Erica's swear of vengeance, and then turned to Kagome, who was laughing, with a glare. Kagome promptly stopped laughing, and cleared her throat. Sakiya plopped down in her seat, her leg slung over the arm in a very rude way, almost hostile; in fact her whole aura was intimidating.

"I'm just doing this to make sure that nothing jeopardizes this weekend. If I had of said no there's no telling what she would have forced on me to ensure I was busy this weekend." Kagome actually felt a little relieved by Sakiya's indignation. She hadn't seen this part of Sakiya in a long time which provoked suspicion in her. She wasn't used to this reserved part of her, and it wasn't even reservation. It was like she was in a daze, like her mind was always preoccupied. She saw the way her eyes drifted away in sadness, it was subtle but it was there, and her declines on girl's nights out, and other friendly outings were becoming more frequent. Honestly it had her worried, and every time she asked was something bothering, she reassured Kagome that nothing was wrong. Personally she thought it was her ex-boyfriend who was still calling her. Kagome smiled, Sakiya's true quick-tempered self peaked out in all its fury.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, come on, it's your turn." She said standing up and letting Sakiya take her turn at shortening the seemingly growing stack of papers, which was actually pretty close to being finished.

"Please don't be mad at me, I mean how can you be mad at me?" Kagome squeaked with innocence. Sakiya looked at her with resentment, and agitatedly felt her scowl break like the toughest storm clearing with the coming of the sun.

"If I get carpal tunnel, I'm suing you and that bitch in there. And I want dinner, an expensive one!" She sighed angrily, trying desperately to hang on to the shambles of her anger.

"Sure." Sakiya hadn't meant it, she looked up surprised.

"Really?" she said incredulously.

"I promise."

"In that case stand right there, and watch me work." For the first time as she began typing faster than she ever had before she saw the pile of papers that weren't that tall began to disappear, and the mountain of papers slowly turned into a hill, a mound, and then nothing.

"Where was all that vigor in the beginning?" Kagome said in amazement.

"The incentive wasn't there, now I know I'll go home fed, so let's not waste anymore time, and just go." Sakiya looked around the office. A small lamp with a dim reach was the only thing keeping the room from being completely dark, that and the computer screen. Everything was trying to detain Kagome and her from making it home; Kikyo, Erica, Hojo, the phone. Kagome answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Kagome said, just as anxious as Sakiya was to leave. She felt something bad was growing and she wasn't able to stop it, it washed over her completely, leaving no room for doubt. She felt relief in hearing Sango's voice.

"Yeah, were actually on our way home right now. Stay here and work over the Halloween weekend, why would I do that? I have people to see, things to do, parties to go to." She looked at Sakiya and smiled. Sakiya grinned, as she put Kikyo's freshly printed papers in five assorted envelopes.

"Ok, bye. Come on let's go." She said her premonition of "evil" getting to her. She tiptoed out the door, Sakiya not too far behind, and quietly she pulled the key card from her purse and swiped it. They walked to Kikyo's office door and tapped lightly, alerting an empty room that they were there. They quietly opened her door and put the envelopes on her desk, touching nothing in the process. They exited, and closed the door softly. Sakiya looked around warily, and together they began to walk, creeping unintentionally into the dark, looking harder than they ever had before, tiptoeing around the corner.

"Let's go." Kagome semi whispered happily, turning to Sakiya with a smile. Her smile slowly faded into a frown as she took in Sakiya demeanor. Sakiya's arms were folded across her chest; she was glaring crossly, and held a gaze of conviction. Instinct telling her the change of edginess was not for her she slowly turned around, a grinning Kikyo and an equally amused Erica at her side.

"Kagome!" Kikyo said in a voice that suggested that she wasn't waiting at the door just so she could delay Kagome even further.

"Kikyo…?" she said, a little flustered at the surprise of Kikyo waiting by the door, and the thrill of almost escaping from her burden of a job with the Halloween weekend in her reach.

"I assume you finished the papers?"

"Yeah." She said a little anxious as Sakiya agitation grew, and Kikyo's grin grew too.

"Good." She said, making to leave much to Kagome's relief, only to turn back to them again.

"Actually, I have one more small favor to ask you." She said grinning with joy. Kagome frowned, not daring to ask what this favor was.

"You know how I said Erica would be taking care of the decorations this year?" she still didn't answer, Kikyo's jubilance telling her that she didn't care.

"Well, turns out something came up, so you're back on for decoration duty." She said happily.

"But I-I have plans!"

"I heard, and that's really too bad Higurashi." She said, and Erica giggled a little at the fire raging in Sakiya's eyes. Kagome just stood there, her mouth slightly open like she was going to say something else. That bitch eavesdropped on them just so she could figure out a way to ruin Kagome's weekend even more? She could see Kikyo at the door, smiling and calculating something to pull Kagome back into her grasp, and bring her back into her old self, the one who succumbed so easily it was delicious to watch.

She just knew she wasn't going to leave like Sakiya had convinced her she would, she had been working here for three years, she was the one that had endured, this was the way things worked around here, nothing ever tipped in her favor, why would it when Kikyo who wasn't even the boss was the queen of the whole damn place. Kagome could feel herself slipping into that world of cantankerous emotions that Sakiya seemed to visit quite frequently.

Sakiya looked to the side, feeling Kagome slip away from her cheeriness. She watched the transformation of her face from her wide surprised eyes to narrowed ones, and a small growl to match as she bored into Kikyo with dark thoughts. Hell she couldn't blame her; she had never had a boss that eavesdropped on you. It was so noticeable how much Kagome wanted to strangle her now that she could barely feel Erica's annoyance at being ignored.

"Bitch!" she glared.

"What!" she said averse to taking this from Kagome. Kagome shrugged and took on a care free glare. She let something from the inside penetrate her perfectly constructed walls that she used to keep her resentment pent up, and this was a rare occasion where it wouldn't stop there.

"Oh please, like you don't hear that every damn day of your life you power hungry slut." She said quickly, and swiftly, unaware of the ice she was spitting at her boss, the woman that could fire her. She slowly came back into her good judgment, and the fire slowly diminished. Though it was dieing something in her was still said she was willing to fight. This was something that had been progressing since high school; her job had little to do with it. Kikyo had no business being in a superior position where she had the opportunity to work with others, but this grudge ran deeper than that. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a defensive posture.

"Don't say something you might regret Higurashi. We wouldn't want to find a new job would we?" Kikyo said incredulously, trying to instill her usual threat through her surprise. She couldn't even think of a proper comeback. Kagome stood up straighter and more confidently now that her true feelings had made an appearance.

Kikyo was taken aback, she hadn't heard Kagome speak like that to her since they were in high school, it was surprising enough to make her pause, and the look on her face was enough to get the warning across that Kagome was not to be tempted. Tonight, she would go unkempt and be allowed to vent, this was overdue and owed to her, plus it was insurance that her outburst wouldn't wind up all over Kikyo's face, like it would sometimes in their days of adolescence. Everyone watched Kagome as she seethed, and locked eyes with Kikyo, wrestling with the decision to slap her, but she held her tongue reluctant to letting her job go.

Erica frowned, and turned to Sakiya, it was her turn to gain a slave, her turn to match Kikyo's meanness, but only on a different target.

"You're not going to leave your friend to do this all alone are you?" she grinned, as she let Sakiya in on her part of the perfectly calculated plan. Sakiya had never intended on being treated any different than she was used to, and wasn't going to except anything less. She turned from Kagome to Erica, surveying her, her face so annoyingly bland that it was angering Erica that she wasn't pissed, unlike Kikyo she wanted to see Sakiya mad; in their little wars she seemed to be the only one that so openly felt that emotion.

"What? I don't speak lapdog." She said grinning as the girl bristled. She instantly began to guess what Sakiya buttons were, throwing random things out, testing Sakiya to see how all the things she said fazed her, but all her efforts amounted to nothing, as her smirk still remained. She was so predictable and shallow that Sakiya could see what she was thinking and knew exactly what buttons to push.

Kikyo was pissed that she couldn't intimidate Kagome like she so loved to, she felt a righteous sense of indignation at Kagome's new found strength. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Erica gave a small frustrated scream, and Kikyo whose eyes were still locked onto a very pissed Kagome took her friend by the elbow and dragged away. That was the first time she had ever felt her hold on Kagome wane.

"Whatever, Higurashi just have it done by tomorrow." Yes, that was still reality, "have it done tomorrow" that was her reality. No matter how many times she mouthed off, it still amounted to the shambles she called a job. No matter what she said, this grudge would always hang over her, she couldn't win, and now she was dragging Sakiya into this. She turned to her still fairly new friend, her face painfully apologetic. Sakiya was stuck in her grin, proud of Kagome for standing up to her bully. She felt Kagome's puppy dog eyes whimper for attention, and she turned to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? I told you if this happened we'd make this work." she said wondering why she was the only one reveling in Kagome's triumph.

"I don't want you to ruin your holiday weekend Sakiya it's not fair for both of us to suffer because of her grudge against me." She said, looking as if she was about to cry. Sakiya continued to grin.

"Finally, you stood up to that bitch; I thought you were going to punch her." Kagome's frown lines deepened, and the look of melancholy on her face increased, Sakiya's angle wasn't selling. Sighing she placed a very light comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome, I'm not going to leave you to do this alone. I told you I'd help, and when I say I'm going to do something you can trust that I'm going to do it. Besides you've been way more than a friend to me. You helped…you're helping me get through my drama with Akira with a smile on your face. As long as I'm here I'll help you Kagome and…it's the least I can do…" Kagome slowly felt a smile at the emotion Sakiya was trying so hard to get out. She knew dealing with Akira Sakiya had to keep a strict lease on her sadness, or any sympathetic emotion like that or they would go unkempt, and in some cases she would be worse off. She could see the best of it in her eyes though she tried to advert them.

"So good job Kagome. I think I'll buy _you_ dinner…breakfast!" she said smiling, this time making sure Kagome's privacy was secured by slamming the door shut. Kagome sat down, and put her feet up on the table, her hand over her face. Sakiya showed similar dreariness, laying her head down in an overly-exaggerated manner, putting forth the illusion she hadn't slept in years. The thought of how much work they had to do was a heavy burden; it weighed heavily physically and emotionally.

"I…we have a lot of work to do." She said quietly.

"Yeah, we do." She yawned. Silence passed for long years between the two, and things seemed to age around them, depression filling the air like a toxic gas, both of them causing the thickness in the air, though their reasons were different.

"Its eleven o'clock." She merely stated, giving time a physical form; that of a road block that grew as the clock ticked.

"I'm not going to make it." she said quietly, giving no clue as to what she was talking about. To an outsider the comment would have been random, but Sakiya understood.

"Why?" Sakiya asked, even though she knew Kagome would not be going as soon as she saw Kikyo and Erica sitting by the door. She just had to hear the limitations so she could envision them.

"Of course I have to decorate the whole damn office, which insures that we won't leave until about five or six. She won't accept anything less than that to call her own."

"Five or six? But why can't we just---" She started hopefully, but Kagome cut her off.

"It's against the rules for this office building to stay open past twelve thirty, it doesn't open until twelve on the weekends…" she said solemnly, depressed that this was happening again. She had gone so long without Kikyo bringing her down, it was like rehab, and now she was hooked again, forced to depend on her enemy, an enemy that would unquestionably always let her down whenever it was convenient.

"I have no costume," she continued "and by the time we finish this, I won't have time to get one. I've been so busy in the past that I've neglected family traditions, last year and the year before last I didn't take my little brother trick or treating like I always did, and I can't miss it this year Sakiya I just can't do that to him again. It will have gotten dark by six, so I'd have to take him right after work." She said. She looked at Sakiya, extra years etched into her forehead. Sakiya frowned, and felt her heart cry out for her friend.

"Well I guess you better call Inuyasha and tell him we aren't going…" Sakiya said. Kagome looked slightly alarmed, and looked up her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not going without my friends. You know if you don't go Sango and Rin aren't going. Besides, he'll have plenty more parties for us to go to, trust me, so don't try to talk me into going." She said defiantly standing up. Kagome smiled, Sakiya friendship based devotion to her clearing the murkiness in her mood. She hugged her, Sakiya's arms hanging limbo in the air like she could find no place to put them. She blushed and awkwardly patted Kagome on her back. Kagome let her go before her comfort zone completely collapsed on her.

"Thanks, but I'll manage. I want you to go to that party and have fun. Go dry hump some guy and get you a new boyfriend. Better yet why don't you invite Kouga and dry hump him. It's always more fun to hump someone you know. It's a good conversation starter." Sakiya laughed, still intent on not going. She tinged red as her laughing became more of a nervous gesture instead of an appreciative laugh.

"Hey, not my style, especially not on that wolf." She laughed her resolve not as strong as it had been in the past. Kagome grinned, it sound like more of a maybe to her.

"I guess since we're not going, we can rent scary movies, and scare the kids who come to get candy." Sango said from the door, dropping six sacks of decorations which she had divided three to each hand, onto the floor. Rin stood next to her, four in each of her hands.

"Yeah that'll be fun, I could buy silly string. Watching a kid scream is always a funny thing." Rin said grinning. Kagome jumped.

"What're you two doing here?"

"Oh, well we got worried when you and Sakiya didn't come home, so we figured Kikyo made you stay and decorate, so here we are to help. This time I didn't waiting for you to ask me." Kagome frowned; she would not drag them down with her.

"I want you guys to go to Inuyasha's party, I'll be fine!" she said.

"I swear you're so stubborn, you never want us to help you, thinking we'll think of you as some sort of burden." She said giving Kagome a watered down glare of some sort.

"You're so stupid Kagome. Nothing you do can be considered a burden to us. Excuse me for sounding corny, but it's in a friends contract to do something like this for each other. You make us look bad when you're stuck doing things like this by yourself." Rin said disappointed in Kagome's lack faith of in them.

"See? I told you we'd help you, look they even brought decorations!" Sakiya said going through them. Kagome looked at them apologetically. She hadn't asked for their help, because she thought that would be the thing that pushed them over the edge. For the three years that she worked under Kikyo, she had exposed them to a lot of Kikyo's abuse, and they had taken it just like she had. She thought they would have dropped her load by now…

"I'm sorry." She said, in an almost tearful voice.

"We forgive you, now let's get started!" Rin smiled, pulling Kagome by the hand.

"But the building will close in about an hour."

"We'll deal with it when that time comes. Until then let's get started." She still frowned, despite the relief.

"I have to call Inuyasha and tell him I'm not coming…"

"He's going to be pissed." Sango said. Rin nodded. Sakiya frowned. She had more insight into the true Inuyasha; she had basically lived with him during her childhood. His true self tended to surface from time to time in the long years that past, and even more now than ever now that Kagome was in the picture. Though neither him, nor Kagome noticed it, at times he glowed when she was around, he'd be more than pissed, he'd be hurt. By the time Sakiya had stopped reviewing her thoughts, Kagome had the phone on speaker, Inuyasha's answering service had picked up, and a beep had soon followed.

"Inuyasha…I was really looking forward to coming to your party…" her friends watched as she barely got the words out of her mouth about her situation and Kikyo. It was deep despite the few words she was saying, her emotions said mountains more.

"I want to say I'm sorry, and if there was anyway I could make it there I would…I-I just can't…" she said, penetrating into the beginning of a thick silence as she realized she was dragging him down too just as she was her friends and family.

"Me neither." Rin said.

"Sorry Inu." Sakiya frowned.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. We know it's gonna be a hellova party you don't need us to make it the party of the year." She said repentantly. The message beeped, reaching its limit.

"Thank you guys, I really mean it." She said standing up her sincerity highly appreciated by her friends.

"Yes, we know, and you're sorry. Now that that's out of the way lets get to decorating this place." Sango said, throwing bags to everyone who hadn't yet grabbed one, which was everyone.

"You won't believe what Kagome did." Sakiya grunted from under her heavy bag.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku, you're a genius." Inuyasha said, looking around the giant mansion they had rented out.

"No, you came up with the theme which is perfect I might add." He grinned, toasting Inuyasha with a cup filled with a dark liquid.

"Yeah I know." He smirked back at his friend who in turn yawned putting his cup down.

"I actually don't think I'm much of a genius, because I some how got tricked into staying up until ten til five, to help decorate. I don't think that's the work of a genius."

"Yeah, it is me." He laughed at Miroku who sauntered off in a sleepy daze to a chair, and closed his eyes. Inuyasha let his friend sleep, and walked around the room surveying his work.

Tapestries of black velvet hung over the ceiling horizontally, and down the walls, a rich scarlet in the folds of it. An old chandelier hung from the middle of the room, hanging about eight feet from the floor by a long black chain. It swung on purpose of course, but posed an unnecessary threat that it would fall upon the occupant's heads, but it was very secure, and Inuyasha made sure of that. The chandelier had thick holders that held fat blood red candles. The wall fixtures were similar to the chandelier, a steel black base reaching out into the room, and then a chain holding a lantern with a red flame. The tall gothic style windows were dressed with thin, almost transparent blood curtains. Each window opened to a balcony type place where one could go to be alone, or die. At least that is what Inuyasha would tell his guest to add to the haunted effect of the house.

A grand stairwell with creaky old steps, covered in cobwebs, started about twenty feet from the door, disappearing into some dark compartment into the heaven, until you reached the end, which was straight ahead as you entered the house. There, the d.j. was busy testing his equipment to see if anything had managed to become damaged on the ride over.

Upon entering, if you paid attention you would notice the dead red roses lying lethargically to one side in beautiful pots. Between the door, and the main room (which is where the party was) was a long corridor, all black to keep with the theme, but there was no light, only one at the end of the tunnel, the windows were covered to keep the room as dark as a tomb. The only light was a small candle, dim and barely enough to lead the guest to the party. All and all, Inuyasha was pretty happy with his work, and the theme which happened to be Edger Allen Poe's story, The Masque of Red Death. He could vaguely remember the story which he had been forced to read in the tenth grade. He had even managed to get a clock of Ebony whose appearance, in the absence of party goers was as daunting as it was in the story.

The main room had exactly six doors, making seven rooms including the party room. All the rooms though not as magnificent in size, were rooms that could be entered, in fact he wanted everyone to enter them, he worked too hard helping the decorators for them not to. The first door was a brilliant blue, its tapestries also the electric color, along with everything inside. The second room was a deep purple, its color even deeper in the articles that sat in the room. The third was a true green, vivid like poison, but dark to keep with the Halloween theme. The fourth was orange, the fifth white, and the sixth violet, keeping with the idea of the story. Though the rooms were donned with vivacious colors, it was still something sinister about them, the matching of the tapestries, and the articles inside also the same color if stared at too long and if one was familiar with the story it was truly eerie, in that it didn't keep with the usual theme of Halloween. It was so meticulously coordinated with the story that it made one look about warily and wait for the red deaths embodiment. It made the main party room that more forbidding. In realizing that these rooms were actually starting to creep him out Inuyasha felt his job was nearly done. He grinned upward at the old wooden roof and it's shady rafters that could hide anything mortal or immortal, as things often did on October thirty-first.

He was so wrapped up in the grandeur of his party that he only just missed the buzzing on a little wooden table next to him that held his cell phone. He smiled as he received all the back messages of the many guest telling him how they wouldn't miss his party for anything. By the time he got to his sixteenth message he felt himself growing weary with the praising and almost put the phone down, that is until he heard Kagome's voice.

He listened to her message once apathetically, each word just one of many, making up sentence after sentence. Again the message played again, as he did not give his voicemail the consent to continue foreword with his other messages. This time, he listened, hearing more than what was said to him. Her voice riddled with torture lacked those different flavors of amiabilities she often carried with her, whether she was mad, happy, but from what he could hear, not sad.

This was a pitch he had never heard her reach before, one that was too low for, one that was so painful, and as he took on a stony face waiting for the culprit that weakened her spirit to the extreme of nearly broken, he realized that this was not a new found emotion. No this was something that had been with her for a long time. This was something he had not sensed, but instead allowed to grow inside her; he had allowed this…

He growled, suddenly enraged. Who the hell did this wench think she was? She had in fact called to cancel, but not of her own will. Did this bitch have so much power over Kagome that she was now unreachable to him? When the fuck had he allowed something other than Kagome herself to come between them! She was just another rule that would put limitations on them, and he barely could stand the ones Kagome put up. He didn't play seconds to anyone.

He sneered standing, if this bitch thought Kagome was going to be hanging on the end of her leash, she was very confused. Not that this party was any real big deal, but he would not be second place to some bitch, she was too good to hang on her word. He pulled his keys from his pocket, and threw open the large double oak doors, and sprinted down the dark hall way. He opened the primary doors to the house, and found the outside which he had been sheltered from sound and all was wet, rainy and miserable. It was a fitting mood for his suddenly dark one. He didn't mind though, apparently he'd just have to give out the invitation in person.

**- - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - **

Sango sat atop a latter, swirling wine in a paper cup. She savored the sweet taste before swallowing, the mixture giving her a warm filling as it traveled down her throat. This wine, which Sakiya had kindly stolen from Kikyo's office, was a celebration for the time, which was three o'clock, past twelve thirty. The security guard had kindly let them stay inside to decorate. Just to spite them Kikyo stayed too, but Kagome didn't care, she was actually quite content. With their decorating skills, and Sango's expert directions they had converted the majority of the large office. They divided the office into smaller sections, making it easier for them to envision the amount of undecorated office space come to be swallowed by the orange and black colors of the festive time. They weren't that far from being finished, and could actually see Inuyasha's party as an attainable goal. As they began to realize that they might actually make it they began to rush, their speed not taking away from the quality of the decorating.

"Where'd you get these decorations from?" Kagome said from behind a banner, one of the few things she had left to do.

"Last year I made up my mind that I'd help even if you didn't ask me so that you wouldn't have to spend the whole day at your job decorating. So when you came home last year, the next day I went straight to the party store and bought tons of decorations." She said, taping a black bat to the ceiling by the clear string that it suspended from. She sat down, on the latter, and leaned backwards, using the wall behind her for support.

"I promise I'll make it up to you guys for this!" she said in a lighter tone, different from the apologetic one she had used only hours before.

"You can buy our costumes, because were going to that party. I believe we're finished." Rin said excitedly, her energy still not fully spent, due to her naturally energetic nature. Sakiya listened quietly from the window, watching lightening strike brilliantly in the storm brewing outside. Every since it had gotten into the later hours of the early morning she had remained silent, not sure if her mouth could move now that it was stricken with fatigue and starvation.

"I'm sorry sir! But its after hours, the building doesn't open for another six hours! I---" They turned at the alarmed voice of the man as he fought gallantly to his job. As the noise ensued they became worried, even Kikyo rounded the corner, standing rather close to a cubical as if that would save her if somebody was trying to break in. Erica soon followed, uneasiness claiming her too.

"What the hell is that?" Sango asked, setting artificial cobweb on the top step of a ladder. She carefully came down the steps looking back every so often to observe exactly what step was next, and how far it was until her foot reached it.

"Blah, blah, blah is that all you do? I told you I'm not leaving until I talk to Kagome!" Inuyasha said, his words rumbling through his chest in a definite manner, like law. He grinned as the man took a very erroneous swing at him. He countered, much to the security guard's dismay, by capturing the man by his face. His open hand covered his whole face like his head was a baseball and Inuyasha's hand was a catcher's mitt. His claws sat at the outer perimeters of the man's head, careful not to puncture the skin. He sneered at the man as he flailed around, half his movement either random, or trying to pry Inuyasha's iron grip from his face. Inuyasha was quite entertained, like a cat playing with anything that happened to move in its perimeter. He snickered as the man unsuccessfully tried to remove his hand.

They watched for a while, merely observing Inuyasha's immaturity as he continued to tease the man, oblivious to their eyes. Kikyo and Erica watched too star struck to have an opinion on Inuyasha's stupidity. They watched, struck dumb, by the presence of the model with flowing silver hair, and the looks of a god in their midst. Having to never do work outside the building, they rarely caught stars at such a close proximity. Kagome sighed, growing annoyed with the game he was playing with the poor man. His ear flickered quickly, and swiveled over to where he heard the sound. Kagome, whom had quickly found herself irritated, felt her heart melt at the silver triangles on his head. The man had grown dependent on Inuyasha's hard grasp to keep his balance since he couldn't see, but when Inuyasha let him go, he floundered forward, and fell to the floor.

She opened her mouth to complain about his idiocy, but as he approached every word in every sentence she had in her head began to disappear from her vocabulary. She was lost in the dazzling absorption of that magnificently ocher gaze that only one other person had, and even that wasn't the same thing, not by a long shot. His eyes were almost as dithering as hers, he didn't know what to say either, which was unusual for the playboy of the century, as many magazines put it. She noticed this, but she didn't take in how he left without his words, believing there was something more to say in silence, in actions.

"Two weeks and three days…" she whispered quietly to herself, and reveled in something obtained once again. She couldn't deny it or say with a joke like air as she had done before, she had missed him.

He drew her into him, his arms encircled around her mid back. His movements weren't wolfish, or hungry for skin, he remained respectable to her person, because on their last embrace she had made her choice, he never went backwards, progression was his nature. He paused a while, and waited for her rejection, not that he expected one.

When she said nothing, he continued with the capture of her mouth, a soft embrace for her hello. Her lips were so soft she felt as though she was barely there. He increased the pressure as she leaned into him and her mouth opened to explore that mouth she had only written memories in once once. Their tongues gave a soft embrace too, though the soothing of the fire was quicker this time, their discovery of each other was cut short. Kagome was still lost in the pleasant darkness while the real world filtered back in for Inuyasha.

He growled into her mouth sending pleasure vibrating through Kagome's tongue unintentionally. As he started on this endeavor, he had realized that exactly three pairs of eyes would be watching them, not five. The two added pairs of eyes weren't just glancing; they were gawking, glaring at them hard enough to make a man who had risen the temperature of public displays of affection past what him and Kagome were currently engaged in. Kagome slowly found herself falling from the high, her fall turning into a crash once she locked eyes with the two extra audience members.

Kikyo, who was happy now that she had successfully broken the couple up grinned as she approached them. She stepped between Inuyasha, and Kagome, whom he still wasn't done greeting. Kagome could feel the initial stages of a very specialized form of jealousy directed solely toward her boss, whom had really been working on her patience. Inuyasha glared at her, patience that for Kagome had taken nearly three years to grow thin, already coming to a very quick end for him.

"Kagome didn't tell me that she knew Inuyasha Takahashi!" she grinned invading his space even more than his tolerance would allow. He growled running his eyes down her form. He was much more partial to the silence than her voice.

"You must be Kikyo."

"In the flesh." She said, as though she really made an impact on the world.

"So you're the wench. What the hell are you on that makes you think so highly of yourself. Maybe I should invite you to my party it might entice you to get a life outside of torturing people who work for you. On second thought I don't want you anywhere near me my friends, or Kagome for that matter. You do know that blackmail is against the law, and with my pull I could get the best damn lawyer there is on this case." He said to her, glaring darkly making her back away from the dark turn his attitude was taking. His voice remained controlled for the most part, as he tried to tame the spikes in his volume.

He had allowed himself to brood over this situation during his thirty minute drive to Kagome's job, and had found at least seven more things about this woman, he had yet to meet until today, that he hated. She stood up erect as the conversation started to turn into an area that was beginning to dawn on her. He actually didn't find her attractive, by the look on his face he found her…annoying? It shocked her, had he just threatened her.

"Lawyer?" she stuttered overwhelmed by his less than hospitable greeting.

"Yes bitch, a lawyer. I don't make idle threats, and yes this is a threat so I suggest you listen." He motioned threateningly with clawed hands. His protectiveness was intrepid, it reached out to everyone.

"If you ever fuck with her, or anyone else that has to do with her, I will make sure I find the best fucking lawyer to take you for all you're worth and leave you so far in debt that you'll be paying for this mistake three generations over, if you don't believe me just try me bitch." He said so quickly and crisply that everyone in the room felt his seriousness, Kagome if possible, more than Kikyo.

Everyone in the room felt minutely threatened by the fervency of Inuyasha's anger. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to respond. Her heart paused at the insight to her future as she gazed at Kagome and Inuyasha. She swallowed nothing, her throat dry and sticky. As the red on her face subsided, a spell of paleness washed over, and she was rendered mute. Her eyes were wide with his threat still in mind, and without any words, that her reaction didn't relay she left, Erica quickly following to no doubt pick up the pieces of her face that had be shattered by Inuyasha.

"Damn…" The security guard commented quietly, just now getting up. He had been afraid that if he had of risen too soon Inuyasha would have found his face interesting again.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She was slightly dazed, had he really just closed this ongoing chapter in life for good, that easily? His protectiveness, even concerning a situation as small as this one, was so fervent that she felt bigger feelings at play here, ones recoiling from both sides of the playing field. She gazed into his eyes once more while he was still minutely open and felt something she couldn't explain. It was like a transition into a new phase. This was different from any awkwardness, timidity, or anxiety she had ever felt around him. For the first time she felt as though everything that they did wasn't completely out of control. He was now apart of her comfort zone and it made it a lot easier to feel him out. Any coyness she still harbored at this stage lessened, into a comfortable stability. He pulled her back into their original position, leaning downward into her mouth. She turned quickly, and kissed him on the cheek, or as close she could get to his mouth without actually touching it.

"Wait, we didn't, I…" he stumbled out dumbly. She gave him one final hug, and grinned, turning to leave. He was floored by her control over the situation.

'The hero always wins at the end damn it, where is she going!'

"Maybe later, like at your party Inu. We'll see you there." She said cattily. She grinned lingering around him, to have just denied him of something he wanted. He watched her walk away, teasing him all the while in the softness of her skin, the fire in her eyes, the switch of her walk, and the lingering taste of her in his mouth. He felt used damnit, and with a grin and a small surge of adrenaline, or testosterone, he knew as well as she did that he loved it.

"Bye." They all said as they took the back entrance, fully aware of Kagome's bantering of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed as a feeling similar to the one he had acquired the night Kagome prank called him washed over him. He threw an arm over the shoulders of the man whose face had previously been in his hand. He felt the man jump but chose to ignore it. The man watched Inuyasha, his movements jittery at every movement Inuyasha made.

"That woman's going to be the death of me man…" He chuckled. He stuck his hands into his pocket and sauntered uncaringly into the light drizzle and grinned, he was looking forward to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Happy New Year People!**


End file.
